Hay luz allá afuera
by HalliwellMB
Summary: La risa, el amor, las cosquillas y un "vivieron felices para siempre" tienen que ser reales...digo, de otra forma, ¿Cómo fueron inventados?, ¿O por qué la gente cree en ellos?...Hay luz allá afuera.../ Secuela alternativa de "Atentamente, Freebie".
1. Prólogo

**Hola! Este es uno de los finales alternativos del fic "Atentamente, Freebe" (.net/s/6454719/1/Atentamente_Freebe) el segundo y último de ellos. Que será más sano y tranquilo que "Encerrada en la oscuridad" (O eso creo, porque todavía no escribo esta versión jajaja) Se deja en espera hasta terminar "Encerrada en la oscuridad" pero les dejo el prólogo.**

**Ah...! Y que no se me olvide, ¡Feliz año nuevo a todas y todos!**

******Este final va completamente dedicado a vane-chan6 =)**

* * *

_Hay luz allá afuera:_

_Así decidí nombrar a la tercera sección de mi cuaderno, es que, a veces, nos preguntamos "¿Y si...?"...a veces, queremos saber qué podría haber pasado si hubiésemos tomado otra opción...a veces..._

_A veces, la vida tiene diferentes planes y depende de nosotros elegir...desafortundamante o no, lo hacemos a ojos cerrados y es algo relacionado directamente con la suerte, buena o mala...los cuentos existen para algunos. La risa, el amor, las cosquillas y un "vivieron felices para siempre" tienen que ser reales...digo, de otra forma, ¿Cómo fueron inventados?, ¿O por qué la gente cree en ellos?...Hay luz allá afuera..._


	2. No voy a olvidarlos

**Ok gentecita hermosa. Este es el primer capítulo del final alternativo versión feliz xD. Espero que haya quedado bien...sé que he escrito mucho de éste fic pero prometo que ésto es lo último. Espero que vaya a gustarles, prometo hacer lo mejor que pueda y aceptar todas las sugerencias :)**

* * *

**Capítulo uno: No voy a olvidarlos.**

Los chicos de la revuelta estaban yendo demasiado lejos, pero gracias a Dios, la policía logró atraprarlos anteayer y hoy, todos los internos hacemos nuestras maletas...seremos enviados a casa otra vez, mientras esta institución se enfrentará a miles de demandas por parte de los responsables de nuestras vidas. El único detalle es, que Gisselle no tiene a dónde ir, y van a buscar otro lugar en donde encerrarla. Rubí no puede volver a casa, no con los monstruos que tiene de padres. Helena puede regresar, pero no hay espacio para ella en su familia, mientras que Cole...de él no sé nada.

No quiero que nuestra historia termine. No quiero que regrese con su hija y su esposa. Sé que suena egoísta, sé que debería buscar lo mejor para él...pero yo lo amo y lo necesito cerca. Sin él...digamos que es la primera persona a la que realmente he amado en toda mi vida. Con todo el corazón.

― Halliwell. ―llamó la directora, de pie en mi puerta― tu familia te espera afuera, toma tus maletas, te acompañaré a encontrarlas.

Asentí de inmediato, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera ganas de irme. No quería hacerlo, sé que tampoco quise llegar aquí, que me rehusé, pero...ahora me niego a salir. Nunca había tenido amigas hasta conocer a Helena, Gisselle y Rubí, jamás y...¡Por Dios no quiero perderlas! Pueden ser consideradas las peores lacras según la sociedad pero, ¿Y qué? Yo también soy una basura para ellos y quizás, entre basuras nos entendemos.

No, ellas no son basura.

He conocido a tanta, tanta gente en mi vida...pero estas chicas, las más solas y abandonadas que he visto jamás, son las personas más dulces y amables con las que me he encontrado en la tierra, quienes me aman y me cuidan como si fueran...mis propias hermanas. Y yo, las he tratado mejor que a ellas, me arrepiento de ello...no de apreciar a mis amigas si no de no demostrarle a mi familia lo mucho que las quiero.

Las chicas saltaron de sus camas, de las cuales ninguna de las cuatro ha salido sumida en su depresión por la despedida, y se pusieron delante mío. No supe qué hacer, no quería llorar porque...porque eso sería asumir que iba a perderlas y no quería hacerlo, no quería irme de ahí sin poder asegurarme de que iban a estar bien.

No atiné a nada más que a abrazarlas.

― Juro que no me olvidaré de ustedes. ―digo sintiendo cómo todos sus brazos se unen a mí, y estamos juntas en una gran masa de melancolía― Voy a hacer algo, lo que sea, pero no voy a dejarlas solas.

― Te extrañaré Pheebs. ―dijo Gisselle, y siento sus lágrimas caer sobre mi cara y eso me hace sentir peor, las voy a extrañar demasiado.

― Fue un gusto, dulzura. ―dijo Rubí, haciéndome reír al pellizcarme el trasero, evocando a la vez en que nos conocimos y pensó que era lesbiana.

― Nos vemos pronto. ―dijo Helena con profunda tristeza, tan infeliz como todas, tan deprimida como yo...pensando al igual que la habitación entera, de que algo faltaba en ese momento.

Alguien que sabía que no iría a decirme adiós.

La directora carraspeó y nosotras la ignoramos, este momento es nuestro, no de ella. Rubí es la primera en separarse, luego se apoya en la pared, lista para recibir a Gisselle en sus brazos; la pobre chica no para de sollozar de manera histérica, sin querer mirarme de nuevo. Se me parte el corazón verla así, ellas...todas están perdiendo lo único que conocen.

No es justo.

― Él te ama. ―me susurró Helena, siendo la única que seguía abrazada conmigo.

Cerré los ojos y apreté los labios, mientras ella trataba de darme fuerzas y fe en eso. No sé qué creer. No está, no vino...quizás se siente tan maldito como yo en este momento. Tomo mis maletas con fuerza y me acerco hasta la directora, quien voltea para empezar a caminar. Siento un suspiro pesado de parte de Helena, y al voltear una vez más, veo la cara suplicante de Gisselle y los opacos ojos de Rubí, quienes me ven alejarme para destruir mi vida más de lo que ya está.

― Y yo a él. ―digo antes de salir de ahí definitivamente.

No voy a llorar.

Los sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes, mi cabeza y mi corazón peleaban por doler más. No tenía idea qué estaba haciendo con mi vida, a dónde íbamos a parar. Luchaba por no hacer un escándalo, no quería abandonar a las chicas a su suerte pero, ¿Qué podía hacer yo? No tenía casa, no tenía dinero, no tenía poder, no tenía nada...nada más que deseos de rescatarlas, los cuales, lamentablmente, no valían un céntimo en este sistema.

La directora y yo atravesamos la puerta, de inmediato, cuatro figuras se pusieron de pie casi de un salto y escuché pasos rápidos acercarse a mi antes de poder reaccionar.

― ¡Phoebe! ―gritaron mis hermanas cuando me vieron llegar, y todas se lanzaron encima mío.

― Pensé que no volvería a verte. ―me dijo Paige, quien estaba sobre mi pecho.

― Gracias a Dios que estás bien. ―dijo Piper, por mi brazo derecho.

― Nunca más voy a dejar que te alejes de mí. ―dijo Prue, llorando sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

Cerré mis ojos y las abracé con mucha fuerza, este abrazo era tan parecido al que había compartido antes con mis amigas...no pude evitar llorar, ¡Las había extrañado tanto!...y a las otras, de ellas no me olvidaría jamás. Poco a poco nos fuimos separando, y las tres se alejaron para darle espacio a mi abuela.

La miré.

Ella me miró.

Sentí sus manos cálidas tocar mi cara y me sonrió, mientras me miraba a los ojos. Me miraba con amor, con profundo amor, y con...¿Esperanza? La última vez que la había visto, para las visitas, se veía casi diez años más vieja y cansada pero ahora...ahora parecía haber rejuvenecido milagrosamente ante nuestro contacto.

― Phoebe...―fue lo único que me dijo antes de abrazarme dulcemente, y a pesar de sorprenderme, le correspondí dejándome llorar como cuando era pequeña. Amaba a mi abuela con todo mi corazón, así como a mis hermanas y...y después de todo lo que he vivido aquí, no quiero ser un Cole en sus vidas...con esto quiero decir que no quiero amarlas sin demostrárselos, sin decírselos, porque al fin entiendo lo mucho que duele.

― ¿Ya puedo volver a tu casa? ―pregunté con un puchero infantil, muy nerviosa por todo, asustada por su respuesta, ¿Qué pasaba si querían meterme a otro centro esta vez?

― A nuestra casa. ―me respondió tomándome de la mano con cariño.

Le sonreí y la abracé otra vez, y en esta oportunidad todas mis hermanas se unieron. Necesitaba reivindicarme, con todas ellas. Ya era hora de crecer, era tiempo de madurar, y aunque sabía que iba a costarme, quería intentarlo.

― Lo primero que harás al llegar, será comer algo, huesos. ―dijo Piper al separarse de mí.

― Hoy puedes aprovecharte todo lo que quieras. ―me dijo Prue tomando mi maleta, cargándola por mí― pero sólo por hoy.

Paige se quedó en silencio, y tanto la abuela como Prue y Piper entendieron.

― Vamos a esperarlas en el auto, no tarden. ―avisó mi abuela, y las tres salieron del edificio.

― No somos...buenas para hablar de cosas importantes pero...―comenzó a decir Paige, avergonzada y con un hilito nervioso de voz― lamento que...te trajeron aquí por mi culpa y...casi...pudieron haberte...

La voz de Paige se perdió entre sus sollozos y la vi temblar. Se sentía culpable...mi pequeña se sentía tan culpable como yo solía sentirme todo el tiempo. En casa habían tenido miedo por nuestras vidas durante casi dos meses, sin noticias de nada, preocupados sabiendo que habían liberado cadáveres de gente brutalmente asesinada, de mujeres violadas, y algunos que otros vivos al borde de dejar de serlo.

― No. ―le dije con algo de dureza, y ella me miró a la cara, tratando de ser fuerte― No voy a dejar que te sientas así, Paige. Cometí mis propios errores, no fue tu culpa. ―le dije acercándome despacio, abrazándola con protección― solamente espero que hayas aprendido que...

― Creéme que sí lo hice. ―me respondió cortando mis palabras, besándome la mejilla― nunca más vuelvas a asustarme así, por favor.

― Si tú prometes no hacerlo. ―le susurré, y ella asintió.

Me separé de ella despacio y le despejé la cara de cabello. Hacia mucho que no veía su hermosa carita, había crecido, se veía más linda que antes. Le sonreí y la tomé de la mano, y juntas llegamos al auto.

― ¿Todo listo? ―preguntó Prue desde el volante, viéndonos sentarnos junto a Piper en el asiento de atrás.

Apoyé mis manos en la ventana, mirando al lugar en donde toda mi vida había cambiado. No quería irme de ahí, pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba regresar a casa. Miré y pensé en mis amigas, miré y pensé en Cole...miré, pero ninguno apareció en la puerta. Miré, pero ya no éramos más una unidad.

Miré, pero él no salió a despedirse de mí.

― Sí. ―respondí casi en un susurro.

Prue encedió el motor y Piper me acurrucó en su pecho, hablándome alegremente, feliz de tenerme cerca mientras que yo...yo no dejaba de ver cómo poco a poco, la imagen del centro de rehabilitación desaparecía de mi mirada y junto con ella, la gente que tanto amaba. Quedaban atrás meses de dolor, de confusión, de miedo...de crecimiento, de amor, de amistad...quedaba atrás una vida entera, un mundo completo con el que nunca más me volvería a encontrar. Jamás vería a Gisselle convertirse en una gran diseñadora como quería, tampoco a Rubí ser orientadora de chicos con problemas en alguna escuela...ni a Helena armar esa familia que nunca tuvo y siempre deseó. Y mi sueño tampoco se haría realidad, porque nunca tendría a Cole mirándome a los ojos, diciendo mi nombre o jurándome amor. Y él...él quien ya había perdido a una hija hacia años atrás, hoy estaba perdiendo a un hijo más, a uno que crecía dentro mío desde hacía un tiempo y que se iba de aquél mundo junto a mí.

Uno del que no tuve valor de contarle.

Uno del que nunca le iba a contar.


	3. Ganas de morir

**Gentecita, quisiera recomendarles los fics de Orquidea-Ophelia y Daniie Armstrong :) están escribiendo de Charmed, también de otras cosas y sería bastante bueno que pasaran a echar una mirada, las dos tienen gran talento.**

* * *

**Capítulo dos: Ganas de morir.**

Llevaba una semana de regreso en la mansión, eran la una de la tarde y acababa de despertar. Mis hermanas estaban en la escuela y universidad, yo seguía en casa...estábamos en agosto, no tenía sentido que volviera a la escuela si ya había perdido el año y además me habían expulsado, y la abuela prefería que me quedara; dijo que superar un trauma tan grande no era sencillo.

― Phoebe, cariño, llegué. ―oí la voz de mi abuela desde abajo, acababa de cerrar la puerta de la entrada como todos los días a esa hora desde que volví; ahora viene a cocinar, darme almuerzo y a asegurarse de que aún no me haya suicidado.

La verdad aún no sé por qué no lo he hecho.

― ¡Ya! ―respondí para hacerle saber que la había escuchado, no quería levantarme...era demasiado esfuerzo, y un esfuerzo inútil.

La escalera sonaba mientras la abuela subía y me deprimía saber que venía de trabajar tan duramente por nosotras. Quizás debería aprender a cocinar y hacer algo para ayudarla...o buscar trabajo, al fin y al cabo, gracias a mi, los costos de la casa iban a aumentar.

― Hija, deja que entre luz. ―me pidió pasando por el suelo que seguía ordenado, ya que no me paraba de la cama, por lo que no había opciones para dejar un desastre en él.

― Oh...mis ojos...―reclamé escondiendo mi cabeza bajo la almohada, recordando que anoche me había dormido con una jaqueca que aún no se iba.

― Cielo, sé que has pasado por mucho, pero necesitas levantarte, bañarte, hacer algo por la vida. ―me dijo con preocupación, sentándose en la cama y quitándome la almohada de la cabeza.

― ¿Si me baño puedo cerrar las cortinas? ―pregunté con hastío, abriendo un ojo, ni siquiera tengo ganas de discutir.

La abuela me miró con tristeza, como todas últimamente. Creo que aún no se acostumbran a ver a una Phoebe depresiva y lúgubre, que no respondía, que no discutía, que dormía todo el día, que no era alegre, tampoco sarcástica, que no escapaba, que no compartía humor negro, que lo único que hacía era intercambiar monosílabos y luego, volver a encerrarse en su habitación. Entendía el golpe que significaba para ellas; me habían enviado al centro para que volviera a ser la misma chica dulce de antes, y había salido peor de lo que había entrado, más tranquila, era cierto, pero sin ni un ápice de vida o ganas de vivir. Para mí era normal, me venía sintiendo así desde que me había enamorado de un hombre que yo sabía que nunca iba a responderme, y aún así, había decidido avanzar en el juego y ahora...había perdido, había perdido yo y había perdido la condenada criatura que entre los dos habíamos formado y de la cual no quería saber nada en realidad.

Nada.

― Sólo esta vez. ― me dijo con ternura y me hizo sentarme en la cama con delicadeza.

― ¿Sólo esta? ―refunfuñé molesta por su actitud, ¿Por qué tenía que decidir si tenía las cortinas cerradas o abiertas?, ¿Qué tanto podía influir eso en nuestras tristes vidas?

― Sólo esta. ―respondió guiándome al baño, tomándome de los hombros― Te traeré una toalla seca, ahora, a la ducha. ―me dijo abriendo la llave de agua caliente antes de salir.

Suspiré. Me desvistí rápidamente, ya tenía un magister en eso, y me escondí en la ducha; no quería que me viera desnuda, ya no era como antes, cuando todo me daba lo mismo...si me descubrían, estaba muerta. No estaba lista para enfrentar las reacciones de todas y era mejor quedarme callada por unos días más...si era posible para siempre. Hasta que me aclarara, hasta que lograra entender qué pasaba por mi retorcida cabeza.

No pude evitar tocar mi vientre con algo de temor, era raro pensar que una vida humana estaba formándose allí adentro y no sabía si estaba haciendo bien al no decirle nada a Cole, pero era tarde para arrepentirse.

No había tiempo para volver atrás.

Y...no me sentía bien. Era raro regresar a casa después de todo lo que había pasado en ese lugar...al mirar atrás, veía todo como un sueño: difuso, ajeno, irreal. Solamente ahora era capaz de tomarle el peso a todo lo que hice, a todo lo que permití que me hicieran, a todo lo que permití a los otros hacer.

Y me sentía repulsiva.

Por primera vez ponía en balanza todo lo ocurrido en el centro. No podía creer que me hubiese metido en drogas, que hubiera rogado por ellas, que hubiese intentado prostituirme por un poco...tampoco que me hubiese terminado metiendo con Cole, ¡Por favor! Aquí afuera jamás lo habría intentado, a pesar de antes haber sido más arriesgada e irreponsable que ahora, o ¿Lo era?, ¿No fui más estúpida una vez adentro?, ¿No soy más estúpida ahora?

― Phoebe, no tardes en salir, por mientras serviré el almuerzo, ―dijo mi abuela entrando al baño e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos― sé que amas el sushi, así que te traje de varios tipos.

La puerta del baño se cerró y mi corazón se comprimió en el acto, en la voz de mi abuelita sentí tristeza, culpa, arrepentimiento y...no merecía nada de eso. Había hecho todo lo que una buena hija, nieta, hermana no debería hacer; me trajeron a casa desde un centro al cual llegué por irresponsable y me trataban como víctima de guerra, me compraban sushi para el almuerzo y yo no haría más que vomitarlo más tarde o mañana en la mañana, ya que la culpa y el embarazo no me dejaban mantener nada adentro.

Y Cole no estaba para solucionar el problema.

Había sido él quien me había sacado de las drogas, había sido él quien me había salvado de meterme en negocios sucios, había sido él quien siempre estuvo ahí mientras yo estuve allá...y había sido él quien no se atrevió a decirme adiós cuando le di la espalda. La angustía me consumía, ¿Cómo estarían Gisselle, Helena y Rubí?, ¿Seguirían juntas?, ¿Volvería algún día a verlas?

Me sentía tan miserable, tan hipócrita...un fracaso para mis dos familias, para ésta, y para la que dejé en el centro. Era tan diferente el punto de vista que tenía acerca de la vida cuando estaba allá...todo parecía natural, todo parecía ser porque debía serlo y aquí, afuera, noto que tengo opciones. Allá estar embarazada era solo algo más, no un gran evento, ni siquiera una preocupación...pero aquí, aquí todo cambia. Aquí tiene peso, aquí es algo.

Aquí estoy en pánico.

Me apoyé contra la fría baldosa del baño y me dejé caer despacio, sentada. Abracé mis piernas con mis manos y sólo ahí noté que llevaba largos minutos llorando y que mi pecho apenas resistía el dificultuoso ingreso de aire.

― No puedo hacer esto sola...―murmuré haciendo un puchero, pensando en cuanto necesitaba y amaba a Cole, mientras el nudo en mi estómago se apretaba más y terminaba enterrándome mis propias uñas en los hombros, echa total desesperación― ¡No puedo hacer esto sola! ―gemí, no muy fuerte, mordiendo mi antebrazo en donde tenía apoyado mi mentón para ahogar el grito.

No sé qué hacer. Tengo tanto miedo, estoy tan asustada...soy...soy Freebie, soy...la persona de la que nadie espera nada, porque no vale nada...¿Cómo voy a hacer capaz de sacar adelante a un bebé? Todo el mundo desconfía de mi, nadie piensa en que algún día logre ser algo...todos me imaginan drogándome en una esquina, acostándome con el primero que pase, borracha la mayor parte del día y...terminando embarazada de cualquier persona.

Y eso es lo que soy.

No valgo nada. Cole no vale nada. Este engendro no vale nada. Soy un fracaso. Cole es un fracaso. Este bebé es un fracaso. Somos miseria, somos un desastre, no valemos la pena y ninguno de nosotros debería siquiera existir...veo hacia al futuro y lo único que tengo claro, es que este hijo o hija, va a terminar como su padre o como yo. Deseando no haber nacido.

Quizás podría cumplirle su deseo.

Me quedé en la ducha, llorando, lamentándome por todo y sintiéndome mal por los tres, recordando a mis amigas...¿Qué dirían ellas en este momento?, ¿Qué diría Cole?, ¿Y mis hermanas?, ¿Qué pasaría con la abuela?, ¿Con qué cara les decía que me había embarazado de un tipo diez años mayor que yo, casado, con hijos, y atrapado en una clínica durante años por ser un drogadicto sin remedio?

― Phoebe, cariño, ¿Estás bien? ―dijo la voz tiritona de mi abuela, y muero por decirle que no y llorar sobre sus brazos, como cuando era pequeña...pero ya no puedo hacerlo.

No servirá de nada.

― Sí. ―mentí, apagando el agua de inmediato.

La abuela no preguntó más, sabía que no iba a responderle y tampoco se le ocurría qué preguntar. Simplemente se alejó, y en quince minutos estaba en el comedor junto a ella. Eran las dos y quince, estaba atrasada...entraba a las dos a su trabajo, pero estaba aquí, por mi.

No la merecía.

Nos sentamos a comer, y sentí la necesidad de retribuirle aunque fuera un poco, por lo que tomé la espátula y empecé a servirle el sushi, la conozco, sé qué va a gustarle y qué no, y creo que es la primera vez que me preocupo de alguien más antes de yo misma en mucho tiempo.

― Gracias. ―me respondió cuando terminé de servir su plato, y le sonreí sin ganas.

― Gracias a ti, por todo. ―dije sin mirarla, sin tocarla, simplemente, empezando a comer: no quería ponerme dramática, las hormonas no me ayudaban y mi sensibilidad estaba mucho más fácil de alterar, junto con mi depresión: cada vez más profunda.

Sabía que no tenía que decirle nada más, porque entiendía que eran disculpas también, me conocía, y yo estaba siendo honesta...casi completamente. Al terminar de comer, recogí los platos para ir a lavar, algo que no había hecho nunca en mi vida pero necesitaba distraerme en algo con urgencia. Ella me detuvo.

― Phoebe, linda, ¿No crees que necesitamos hablar de una vez? ―me preguntó mirándome a los ojos, con tanto amor, que no supe cómo responder.

Me guió hasta el sofá y yo la seguí, como una muñeca sin voluntad, con el cabello aún envuelto en una toalla.

― Voy por el secador de pelo, te vas a resfriar. ―me dijo encaminándose a la escalera.

― No quiero hablar. ―logré decir muy despacio, casi sin abrir la boca.

La abuela se detuvo de golpe. Sé que eso le dolió, a mi también, pero no tenía nada que decir...o bueno, tenía, pero nada era positivo.

Nada valía la pena, nada debía ser contado.

Quise levantarme y abrazarla, pero ni un músculo de mi cuerpo se movió. Ella en cambio, respiró profundamente antes de sentarse junto a mi y reposar mi cabeza sobre su pecho; eran casi las tres de la tarde y seguía en casa.

― Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, ¿verdad? ―me susurró. Yo mantuve mi boca cerrada, si la abría, me largaría a llorar― sé que soy estricta, dura muchas veces...sé que en ocaciones no escucho, sé que por lo general, te juzgo antes de tiempo. Y lo siento. ―me dijo tomándome el rostro entre sus arrugadas manos, y vi algo que siempre odiaba ver: sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Nos quedamos en silencio, solamente atiné a enrollar mis manos en su blusa, y a cerrar los ojos apoyada en ella, como una niñita indefensa.

― Phoebe, no sé qué fue lo que pasó en ese lugar, pero me gustaría que tuvieras la confianza suficiente para contarme, cielo, si alguien te hizo daño yo...―apretó sus labios, sin atreverse a continuar con la idea, continuando con lo que tenía que decir; la conozco, es tan orgullosa y terca como todas las Halliwell, sino terminaba ahora, no lo haría jamás― te prometo que si te envié ahí, fue porque creí que era lo mejor para ti, hija, lo hice porque te amo pero...―su voz comenzó a ponerse más aguda, a cortarse sus palabras, y supe que su culpa tan grande como injustificada― lamento si no he sabido hacer las cosas bien contigo, no logro entenderte, no logro saber qué hacer para hacerte entender y cada vez que doy un paso hacia adelante termino retrocediendo dos o más. Phoebe por favor, ayúdame a hacer algo por ti porque ya no sé qué hacer, hija, te lo prometo.

Cerré mis ojos con más fuerza y ya no pude evitar llorar. Escucharla hablar así era demasiado fuerte, demasiado horrible y...quería decirle todo pero mi voz no salía, mi garganta estaba cerrada, me estaba empezando a ahogar. Casi no podía respirar, y sentía que el sushi amenazaba con escapar de mi estómago. Cada vez todo era más confuso, empecé a tiritar...y pronto logré reconocer que no era más que una crisis de pánico.

― ¿Phoebe? ―me preguntó cuando me vio ponerme de pie y correr entre tambaleos hasta el baño del primer piso; ni siquiera alcancé a cerrar la puerta, pero por suerte, logré llegar al inodoro antes de que lo poco que había comido lograra salir de mi boca.

Sentía asco. Profundo asco y no lograba recuperar mi temperatura. Necesitaba volver al centro, pero volver no significaba más que destrucción. Quería quedarme en casa, pero me sentía perdida en ese lugar. Tenía frío, tenía náuseas, tenía dolor de todo, tenía rabia, tenía tristeza, tenía...ganas de morir.

* * *

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_ :

**Daniie Armstrong: **¿Yo? ,¿Mala yo?, ¿Yo interrumpir la felicidad de algún personaje? Nah, tienes que estar hablando de otra persona, en serio. Jajaj, te quiero. (Sube caps pronto!)

**Orquidea-Ophelia: **¡Hey! Gracias por toda la ayuda, el apoyo, el planificaje, etc! Adoro trabajar contigo y espero poder sacar algún fic para dedicartelo prontísimo! de paso ACTUALIZA. por favor jeje.


	4. Necesito a Cole

**Capítulo tres: Necesito a Cole.**

Mi boca sabía amarga. Había vomitado minutos atrás y no sé qué fue lo que vomité, ya que desde el sushi de ayer que no comía. Mis ojos seguían rojos. Estaba recostada en posición felta, llorando.

Necesito a Cole.

Ahora.

Lo extrañaba demasiado, como nunca he extrañado a nadie, ¿Dónde está?, ¿Por qué no está aquí?, ¿Por qué no estamos juntos?, ¿Por qué está tan lejos de mi? Yo...lo necesito, porque lo amo.

― Ven por mi, por favor. ―murmuré sorbiéndome la nariz.

Me paré y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, eran casi las seis de la mañana y mi familia despertaría pronto, en unos quince minutos. Pero no me importaba. Crucé el corredor, bajé las escaleras, subí al ático, solamente para encontrarme con la total ausencia de Cole: allá, cualquier camino me llevaba a él, aquí, ninguno lo hace. Fruncí mis labios y corrí de regreso a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta y apoyándome en ella, con los ojos cerrados. Necesitaba sus labios sobre los míos, su piel, lo necesitaba...su olor, cuanto extrañaba su olor y tenía que reconocer que no era tan fuerte, que el sentimiento era mucho más fuerte que mis intentos de ignorarlo.

― Cole...―susurré, sacando una camiseta de mi armario, una que había escondido el primer día que llegué aquí, su camiseta. Su vieja camiseta azul desteñido, su favorita. Me acosté en mi cama con ella sobre mi cara. Olía a hierba, pero aún así podía reconocer su aroma― ¿Vendrás a rescatarme de nuevo? ―le pregunté mientras mis lágrimas humedecían un poco la tela azulada y yo volvía a mi posición fetal, esta vez abrazando aquél recuerdo de Cole. Era extraño, porque yo ya tenía un recuerdo de él dentro de mi, pero no me gustaba...no podía decir que la odiaba, pero no me gustaba.

Cerré mis ojos y lo vi junto a mi. Me abrazaba, me amaba, yo lo amaba también. Nada podía separarnos, no habían límites para nosotros...eso era lo que soñaba.

Más tarde, desperté y traté de buscar a Cole con mis manos, hasta notar que nunca estuvo ahí, que siempre había sido un sueño. Sentí impotencia, ¿Por qué? La cama estaba tan vacía, tan fría, mi cuarto tan solitario, mi corazón tan roto. Eran las siete de la mañana, mis hermanas estaban alistándose para continuar con sus vidas, las podía oír. Y pensé en él, había intentado no hacerlo pero hoy, todas mis fuerzas flaqueaban y era la única cosa que tenía en mi cabeza.

Me pregunto si yo estoy en la suya.

Espero estarlo.

De nuevo estoy llorando, odio llorar tanto pero me siento tan desesperanzada, ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?, ¿Leyendo historias de amor? Sé que le gustan, pero las esconde. Siempre las escondió de mi, de todos, era tan tierno...me hacía sonreír. Me preguntaba si había estado ejercitando durante estos últimos días, esos músculos no estaban ahí por arte de magia. Me gustaría saber si sigue en contacto con Helena, o si había dejado de hablarle así como ya no me hablaba a mi...creo que si lo hace, porque yo siempre fui diferente para él, no como el resto.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y no miré para saber quién era.

― ¿Por qué lloras? ― me preguntó Prue sentándose junto a mi, su voz temblaba.

No le dije nada y escondí mi cara bajo la almohada, como siempre, y como siempre, ella me la quitó. Puso mi cabeza sobre su regazo y me abrazó, la dejé. Me susurró una canción de cuna, la misma que solía cantarme cuando era niña y extrañaba a mamá, y me calmé, fingiendo que me había dormido. No quería preguntas, no quería vivir más.

Cuando creyó que estaba dormida, empezó a hablarme.

― ¿Por qué no nos dices que te está pasando? ―me preguntó acariciando mi cabello, y no lograba reconocer si lloraba o no― me rompe el corazón verte así. Sé que siempre soy dura contigo, pero no sé si prefiero a la idiota que eras o a la chica que eres hoy. Por favor Phoebe, reacciona...necesito que estés bien, pero si no nos dices qué pasa...no quiero perderte de nuevo. No quiero perderte porque te amo, hermanita.

Eso me hace sentir la necesidad de abrir mis ojos y gritarle un sonoro: "¿Qué?"; Prue no puede decir "Te amo". Nunca lo dice, nunca lo hizo después de la muerte de mamá y ahora, me lo dice a mi. Esto es importante, me dejó muda. No sé qué hacer, ¿Tanto les cuesta verme así?

Debía ser hora de irse para ella, porque empezó a moverse y a tratar de apoyar mi cabeza sobre la almohada, encontrando la camiseta de Cole bajo ella. Me quejé un poco, fingiendo que ese movimiento me había despertado.

― ¿De quién es esto? ―me preguntó quitándomela de las manos con seriedad. Era obvio que no era mía, era demasiado grande.

― De Todd. ―mentí rápidamente, soy una buena mentirosa cuando estoy en problemas que no quiero que descubran, aunque pésima cuando los problemas son de otros o tengo que guardar un secreto.

Prue arqueó una ceja antes de que su dulce y preocupada expresión cambiase por un rostro enojado.

― ¿Qué? ―dijo tirando la camiseta al suelo, y no pude evitar gritarle ante eso.

― ¡No hagas eso! ―reclamé saltando de mi cama al suelo para recogerla, como si fuera un tesoro, y lo era― ¡No tienes derecho a tocar mis cosas!, ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Prue se quedó mirándome con sorpresa. Yo actuaba exactamente como antes, no tenía idea de adónde había sacado tanta energía, pero prometía golpearla hasta la muerte si volvía a intentar lastimar a mi camiseta.

No puedo creer que realmente esté pensando en defender un pedazo de nada de ser lastimado por Prue.

― Me creo tu hermana mayor y me debes respeto, no vuelvas a hablarme en ese tono de nuevo. ―me advirtió, enojada― ¿Cómo puedes conservar eso?, ¿Estabas llorando por ese animal?

― ¡Sí y qué! ―le grité con ambas manos en mi cadera, mirándola con toda la ira del mundo.

―¿No tienes ni un poco de auto respeto? ―me preguntó restregándose la cara, casi desesperada― te engañó todo el tiempo, espera, ¿Engañarte?, ¡Engañaba a la novia que sabías que tenía, que todos sabían que tenía y de todas formas te acostabas con él cuando donde y cuando pudieran! ―me chilló tratando de quitarme la prenda otra vez, pero retrocedí para evitarlo― Escucha, sé que tienes sentimientos muy fuertes por él, pero te lastimó. Te expulsaron, todo el colegio habla de ti, tu reputación es la de "Freebie", dejaste que te hicieran eso, dejaste que ese estúpido jugara con tu corazón, ¿Y ahora lloras por él?, ¿Por qué?

Me senté en la cama, mirando al suelo. Tenía razón. Nunca aprendí de eso, porque hice lo mismo en el centro. Haría lo mismo de nuevo, siempre. No sé qué decirle, no sentía nada por Todd, excepto necesidad. Lo necesitaba porque no quería estar sola, porque trataba de sentirme viva...pero nunca lo logré, hasta conocer a Cole y ahora, él ya no estaba. ¿Qué podía decirle a Prue?, Estaba preocupada, odiaba verla así.

― Creí que habías aprendido. ―me dijo sentándose junto a mi, suavizando su tono― Sabes que no es una buena persona, no es bueno para ti. Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que dejarlo ir.

Sabía que las dos pensábamos en cosas distintas, pero también sabía que tenía que hacerle creer que me había olvidado de Todd, así me dejaría en paz por unos días, el resto también. Asentí.

― Tienes razón. Nosotros terminamos, y nunca vamos a volver, no podemos. ―le dije y ella tomó la camiseta.

― Vamos a botarla a la basura, y le dirás adiós para siempre. ―me sugirió tomándome de la mano y guiándome escaleras abajo.

― ¿A dónde van? ―preguntó la abuela al vernos caminar hasta la puerta, Paige se asomó, también quería saber.

― Basura que botar. ―respondió Prue sonriente, dándoles confianza. Yo no miré a nadie, simplemente salí con la camiseta que recuperaría apenas Prue se fuera.

― ¿No quieres botar la basura de la cocina? ―preguntó Piper, quien lavaba los platos y nos había escuchado hablar.

― Claro. ―dije rápidamente― la pondré allá, con toda el mierderío. ―le dije a Prue.

― Phoebe...―me advirtió mi abuela.

― Lo siento. ―me disculpé entrando a la cocina y fingiendo que dejaba la camiseta en la bolsa, pero la escondí en mi chaqueta.

― Ven y dame un beso. ―me ordenó Piper al verme salir, con una hermosa sonrisa.

Hice lo que me pidió, por alguna razón, se parecía mucho a mamá y la necesitaba...y bueno, extraño a Piper también es cierto. Su piel es tan suave y cálida...desearía ser un poco más como ella, menos como yo.

― Te amo. ―me dijo y yo le di un mal intento de sonrisa antes de dejar la cocina y salir de la mansión, con Prue detrás mío.

― Hazlo, sentirás la libertad. ―me recordó y aproveché de golpear el basurero con la bolsa, luego recordé que golpear muy fuerte podría rajar la bolsa y no quería que Prue notara que la camiseta no estaba ahí realmente.

― Listo. ―dije guardando mis manos en mis bolsillos, volviendo a la casa.

― Estoy orgullosa de ti. ―me dijo abrazándome por la espalda, poniendo sus manos sobre mi vientre y sus labios en mi mejilla. Tirité.

― Si quieres llorar, está bien, pero que sea la última vez. ―me dijo, confundiendo mi escalofrío con un sollozo.

Más tarde, estoy sola en la casa y las páginas de mi diario están plagadas del nombre de Cole y corazones al rededor. Me siento cursi, tonta, ridícula, ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer?

Olí la famosa camiseta de nuevo y la usé para cubrir mi torso, repartiéndola sobre mi cálido vientre. Recuerdo las manos de Prue, y pienso acerca de tener una parte de Cole conmigo...aún me siento insegura, asustada, no preparada para criarlo, pero también creo que él necesita saber qué está pasando, y si lo amo, tengo que darle una oportunidad: no puedo separar a padre e hijo, o hija.

Iré al centro mañana, no es una pregunta.

Iré cuando nadie esté en casa, así no se darán cuenta de que salí. Tengo que ir lo antes posible, porque él necesita saber...¿A quién engaño? No lo haré por el bebé, lo haré porque si no se lo digo el jamás me va a perdonar y no podría soportar que me odiara.

No me interesa el bebé.

Lo único que me interesa es Cole.

* * *

**Oh, esta niña no madura, sigue siendo la misma malcriada de siempre, ¿O es solamente mi percepción? **

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_ :

**Daniie Armstrong: **Si, todos somos fracasados pero no es necesario que me lo recuerdes! Tu eres una gran amiga para mi también, te quiero mucho pequeña.

**Orquidea-Ophelia: **Sushiiii! No te equivoques, el honor es mío :) Un beso también y acá el cap, espero que te haya gustado!


	5. El centro

**Hola gente! nuevo capítulo arriba :)**

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: El centro.**

Seis de la mañana. Limpiaba mi cara y boca después de haber vomitado el helado de mantequilla de maní con galletas oreo de fresa y el jugo de piña que tomé ayer en la tarde, como postres después de la cena que fue sándwich de pollo con cebolla, pepinillos y mostaza. Los antojos eran demasiado molestos y fuertes, no pude evitarlo, y sabía que terminaría vomitando al día siguiente (o en la misma noche) con o sin comer, por lo que lo hice. Supongo que es mi bebé tratando de llamar mi atención ya que lo ignoro...no es que no me interese, es...es que tengo miedo, porque todo lo que amo desaparece y me deja antes de darme cuenta o ser capaz de hacer algo al respecto.

― Tranquilo. ―dije tocando mi vientre y me sentí rara porque era la primera vez que le hablaba. Sonreí un poco, algo emocionada, quizás la idea me esté empezando a gustar― Si queremos ver a papá hoy, necesito estar bien, ¿Me ayudarás en nuestra misión más importante? ―le pregunté, pero no respondió; aún no sabe cómo.

Escuche algunos pasos, la abuela había despertado y no quería que me viera aquí por lo que me devolví a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta. Me detuve frente al espejo, mirando mi cuerpo: había cambiado, casi nada, pero yo podía notar la diferencia.

― ¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar así de pequeño? ―le pregunté, tomando una almohada de mi cama para ponerla entre mi ropa y yo, fingiendo que tenía más meses. La sostuve con mis manos, sentándome en la cama para ver cómo me vería en los meses siguientes, y era extraño...nunca me había imaginado embrazada.

Nunca.

Me había imaginado con un esposo, una casa bonita y dos o tres niños al rededor, pero no embarazada. No tan joven. No sin papá, no sin casa.

― Vamos a ser una familia. ―le dije, quitándome la almohada para poder acariciar mi vientre― Tenemos que hacerlo, no quiero que pases tu vida entera preguntándote por qué tu papá no está aquí, cómo es...y peor aún, si te ama o no. Por qué te odia. ―dije hablándole a mi padre, en donde sea que esté, cerrando mis ojos sin lágrimas en ellos: estoy cansada de llorar por papá, por el hombre al que conocí pero del que no logro recordar nada.

Desearía poder recordar.

Desearía no tener que hacerlo.

Desearía que papá estuviera aquí, conmigo, ahora.

Desearía que estuviera aquí conmigo, mis hermanas y mi mamá.

― Eso no va a pasarte a ti. ―le digo de nuevo, encogiéndome en mi cama, suspirando.

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió despacio, dejándome ver a mi abuela con una taza en su mano.

― ¿Vomitando de nuevo? ―me preguntó, sentándose en el borde de la cama― Te traje esto. Te dije que que no debiste haber comido toda esa comida chatarra ayer si habías vomitado el sushi. ―me regañó.

― Lo siento. ―respondí tomando la copa en mis manos― ¿Menta?

― Con boldo. ―dijo viéndome tomar un sobro.

― Gracias. ―le dije y me hizo recostarme en mi cama.

― Te traeré algunas tostadas y más té, dieta blanda para ti hasta que tu estómago se mejore, ¿De acuerdo? ―me advirtió con cara seria.

― Ok...―respondí con un puchero, y ella se rió despacio antes de besarme la cabeza.

― Voy a ver a tus hermanas. ―me dijo antes de dejar el cuarto y sentí la profunda necesidad de tomar su mano y perdirle que no me dejara, pero no lo hice.

Me quedé dormida de nuevo, muy cansada, cuando sentí la mano de mi abuela acariciando la mía con cariño. Abrí un ojo, luego el otro.

― No quise despertarte. Aquí está tu desayuno, come despacio por favor. Volveré a la hora de almuerzo.

― Gracias. ―dije perezosamente y me senté para poner la bandeja en mis piernas. Tengo hambre.

― Ten un buen día mi vida, bendita seas. ―me dijo poniéndose de pie para dejar el cuarto, mientras Prue le gritaba a Pagie que si no estaba lista en tres minutos más se iría sin ella.

Me sentía en casa, por un minuto. Me sentía cómoda. Me sentía bien, escuchando a Piper tratar de evitar una pelea y a la abuela pidiéndoles a todas que no olvidaran sus almuerzos y algo de dinero en caso de emergencias, esperando a que no ocurriese ninguna emergencia.

Sentí el sonido del motor del auto y ya se fueron. Suspiré de nuevo y comencé a comer mi escuálido desayuno; me va a dar hambre muy pronto.  
Después de comer me levanté, me duché y vestí, lista para volver al infierno y darle a Cole las noticias. Me pregunto cómo va a reaccionar, sé que su peor dolor fue haber perdido a su hija o dejado a su hija o no estoy segura de qué pasó con ella...pero, ¿Eso significa que va a aceptar a este bebé?, ¿Tendré que elegir a alguno de ambos?

― Por favor Phoebe, estás hablando de Cole, no de un monstruo. ―me dije reprendiéndome a mí misma, bajando las escaleras antes de tomar algunas galletas y agua en caso de mareo, lista para salir.

Luego de algunos minutos en el bus que me llevó al centro, estaba ahí. Muerta de nervios, ¿Qué pasaba si él ya no estaba ahí?, ¿Y si ellas no estaban?, No veía gente ni autos afuera, ¿Qué pasaba si el centro ya estaba cerrado para siempre?

― Está aquí, no te asustes. ―le dije a mi pequeño y luego, di un paso adelante, y con un pie ya adentro del centro logré ver que la secretaria seguía ahí, en el mostrador de la entrada.

― Buenos días. ―me dijo, reconociéndome quizás, o quizás no, ¿Cuántas personas habrán pasado por ese lugar durante estos años?

― Buenos días. ―repetí, jugando con mis dedos algo tímida.

― ¿Vienes de visita o qué? ―me preguntó tratando de sonar amable.

― Eh...sí, vine a...vine a ver a...Helena López, Gisselle Mönckeberg y Rubí Johnson, si...si es posible. ―dije casi en un balbuceo, ¿Por qué no pregunté por Cole directamente? Porque si iban a decirme que ya no estaba aquí, prefería oírlo de la boca de ellas, no de cualquier extraño.

― Permíteme ir a buscarlas, espera aquí. ―me dijo la mujer al revisar los nombres de las chicas en una lista, guiándome al cuarto en donde solía recibir a mis hermanas y la abuela, y sentí que quizás no todo estaba perdido.

Esperé sentada en una silla, recordando el día en que llegué por primera vez, y el día en que me fui. Es difícil creer cuanto odiaba la idea al principio y cuanto la extrañaba ahora. Desearía que este lugar fuera seguro, lindo, un buen lugar para vivir y quedarme para siempre junto a mi hijo y su padre...desearía ser una persona diferente, una mejor persona.

Una buena persona.

― ¡Phoebe! ―escuché en un tono increíblemente fuerte que incluso me hizo saltar de donde estaba y antes de darme cuenta, Gisselle estaba colgada de mi cuello sentada en mi regazo y diciendo mil cosas que no lograba entender muy bien.

― Selle. ―logré decir, abrazándola con fuerza mientras sentía que Rubí la sacaba de encima mío y Helena intentaba tranquilizarla.

― Volviste. ―me dijo sonriendo, sin prestar atención a las demás, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad.

― Claro que lo hizo, lo prometió. ―dijo Helena con una sonrisa dulce, y le sonreí de vuelta.

― Lo prometí. ―repetí y las abracé a las tres― Las he extrañado tanto, tanto.

― Nosotras también chica linda. ―dijo Rubí, una vez que el abrazo se hubo acabado.

― ¿Cómo han estado? ―les pregunté, mientras las otras se sentaban cerca mío.

― Me voy cuando ellas se hayan ido, ―dijo Helena con cara de profunda tristeza― no quiero dejarlas solas hasta...bueno...prefiero ser la última en...ya sabes...

Asentí y el cuarto se quedó en silencio. Incómodo silencio. Triste y devastador silencio.

― Y...¿Qué...contigo? ―pregunté esta vez, no sé si a Rubí o a Gisselle, a cualquiera.

― Me enviarán a otro centro el viernes...―murmuró Gisselle― Rubí se va mañana, sus papás la vie...

― No son mis padres, no seas imbécil. ―le discutió Rubí con profunda tristeza en la mirada y mucha ira también, pensando en ellos.

― ¿Y tú? ―preguntó Helena tratando de distraernos del horrible momento en el cual todas queríamos hacer algo por la otra pero ninguna sabía cómo o qué.

― Bien...todo bien...―respondí, tosiendo un poco.

― Cole sigue aquí. ―me dijo, y yo miré al suelo, avergonzada.

― ¿De verdad? ―pregunté después de un rato. Ellas me miraban preocupadas― Eso es...bueno porque, porque...necesito, hablar con él...―les dije poniendo mi mano izquierda sobre mi vientre, mordiéndome el labio y asintiendo despacio.

Gisselle sonrió ampliamente, Rubí abrió la boca a más no poder y Helena negó con la cabeza algo decepcionada, pero por alguna razón, era mucho más fácil hablar de este tema con ellas que con mi familia.

― Voy por él, esto es importante. ―dijo Helena poniéndose de pie y dejando el cuarto entre suspiros y murmullos que no pude escuchar.

Sentí que mi corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que me mareé. Iba a buscarlo, él estaría aquí en pocos minutos y tendría que decírselo todo...mi vida terminaría o...terminaría. Como fuera estaba terminada. Enterrada.

― ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ―preguntó Rubí, hablando del bebé.

― Esperar, dar a luz, criar al bebé...―respondí no muy segura de lo que decía.

Esperar. Dar a luz. Criar al bebé, ¿Cómo?, ¡Estoy espantada!, ¿Yo?, ¿Freebie? Irresponsable, estúpida, hormonal, sigilosa, fácil, pésima estudiante, horrible hija, peor hermana...¿Iba a ser capaz de hacer todo eso sin herir a nadie en camino?, ¿Sin lastimar o matar a mi propio hijo en el intento?

Si.

¡Sí!, ¡Iba a poder! Iba a poder porque no estaría sola sino con Cole y mi familia y...todo iría bien. Este niño va a ser la persona más feliz del universo y quizás podríamos darle un hermano o hermana más tarde...tendremos una casa enorme, sí, la tendremos. Seremos felices, juntos, los tres, cuatro, cinco, ¡Los diez! Conozco a Cole, me conozco a mí...lo haremos, vamos a lograrlo. Estoy segura.

― Vas a irte de nuevo, ¿Verdad? ―me preguntó Gisselle, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

― Tiene que hacerlo. ―quiso decir Rubí, pero Gisselle estaba enojada y muy triste, por lo que se paró y se fue hasta la pared y se detuvo de brazos cruzados negándose a mirarme.

― Ha sido muy durol para ella...para...―intentó decir Rubí, pero puse una mano sobre su hombro.

― Para nosotras.

Rubí asintió y vi lágrimas en sus ojos, por primera vez desde que la conozco.

― Sí, para nosotras. ―repitió y comenzó a sollozar con fuerza. La abracé de la misma forma.

Escuché sollozos de Gisselle también y me sentí miserable...había estado llorando por Cole y mi embarazo pero...pero no era algo malo, no era nada comparado con lo que ellas estaban viviendo: perderlo todo. Incluso a ellas mismas.

Esperamos por largo rato, Gisselle enojada, Rubí llorando en silencio y yo...pensando en nada. Helena estaba tardando demasiado en volver, el reloj iba ultra lento...y finalmente, una hora y media más tarde, estaba en la puerta.

― Lo siento. ―dijo Helena, arrodillándose frente a mi, tomando mis manos en las suyas― No va a venir, Pheebs.

* * *

**Auch. **

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_ :

**Daniie Armstrong: **Si pobre bebé :( pero ya se reivindicó jeje. Y sí, lo de Todd fue MUY estúpido. Phoebe estaba deprimida, pero ya se va a poner divertido esto.

**Orquidea-Ophelia: **Hey! he visto que has subido muchos caps, tengo mil cosas pendientes pero voy poco a poco retomándolas, de aquí a máximo la semana que viene me pongo al día con tus cosas! :)


	6. Pala y escoba

**Quiero dedicarle este capitulo a mi querida Orquidea-Ophelia. Espero que todo mejore pronto, te quiero mucho :)**

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: Pala y escoba.**

Después de un rato ya había terminado de derramar todas las lágrimas que tenía, o bueno, después de una o dos horas pero mis amigas estuvieron ahít odo el tiempo.

"_No va a venir"._

Helena me había matado con eso, había matado a la Phoebe que estaba enamorada de Cole y que había sido traicionada por él. Había matado a la Phoebe que vivía en el centro solamente pensando en él, preocupándose de él, pendiente de él.

No, no estaba muerta aún.

Moría de a poco.

Cada parte de su corazón estaba siendo desgarrado, cada mínimo espacio en su cabeza torturado y su espalda apuñalada sin piedad.

Le había preguntado a Helena por qué, pero no supo qué decir. No insistí, estoy segura de que él no le dio sus razones...no, no lo hizo. No lo haría, lo conozco demasiado bien como para saber que hablaba en serio y que todo estaba perdido y que desde ahora hasta el final, estaba sola.

Con nuestro hijo.

_Mi _hijo desde este momento.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―me preguntó Gisselle cuando me vio separarme del abrazo de Helena.

― No importa. ―respondí limpiando mis lágrimas instintivamente, pero ya no estaban: se habían secado. No lo siento real todavía, entiendo el concepto, pero no entiendo el hecho en sí y es posible que no lo haga hasta que mi pancita empiece a notarse y me de cuenta de que no estoy soñando y que las cosas cambiaron.

Que una nueva vida está siendo creada y que él nunca será parte de ella.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ―me preguntó Rubí, intentando ayudar.

Miré a Helena quien estaba en silencio, avergonzada por la actitud de Cole y asustada de mi reacción. Me había visto haciéndome daño consumiendo drogas y todas las cosas locas que hice aquí...está asustada por lo que podría llegar a hacer después de esto.

― No tengo nada por lo que luchar aquí. ―respondí manteniendo mi frente en alto― Todo lo que tengo ahora es mi familia. Necesito recuperarlas y formar un hogar para este bebé. Sola...no voy a tener su ayuda y no diré que no la necesito porque de verdad lo hago...―dije mientras mi voz comenzaba a temblar durante su viaje desde mi garganta hasta mis labios― pero necesito salir adelante. Sabía que esto podía pasar y...

― ¿No vas a luchar? ―me preguntó Rubí, casi furiosa, interrumpiendo mi discurso.

La miré, estaba enojada.

― ¿No vas a luchar por darle a tu hijo el espacio que merece en la vida de su padre?, ¿No eras tú la que decía que todo niño tiene derecho a vivir con sus padres, a no tener una vida como la tuya, como la mía, como la nuestra? ―se quejó.

Gisselle estaba algo sorprendida ante su actitud, también Helena y yo misma. Nunca habíamos esperado ver a Rubí hablando de algo tan importante con tanta seriedad, y odio que me juzgue, ¡No tiene idea por lo que estoy pasando! No sabe nada de nada y cree que puede gritarme y decirme esas cosas. No soy yo la que está rechazando a su propia sangre, no merezco este trato.

― ¿No entiendes que estoy muerta de miedo? ―le pregunté en lágrimas otra vez― No tengo idea qué demonios estoy haciendo, pero estoy intentando hacer lo mejor para todos. No quiero atarlo, no puedo hacerlo tomar una responsabilidad que no quiere y sí, sé lo que solía decir y te juro que lo único que quiero es que esté con nosotros ahora pero las cosas no son como en las películas, Rubí. Si él no nos quiere no puedo obligarlo, ¡Si las cosas fueran como las soñamos no estaríamos aquí, no nos hubiéramos conocido porque estaríamos en casa con nuestros padres siendo amadas, protegidas y felices y eso no está ocurriendo ni tampoco va a ocurrir! ―dije liberando parte de mi frustración, sin pensar, solamente gritando.

Arruinándolo todo, como siempre.

― Eso no es verdad, si puede ocurrir. ―dijo Gisselle con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas intentando sostener sus esperanzas sentada en el suelo, moviéndose de atrás a adelante abrazada de sí misma.

― Gracias. ―dijo Rubí con odio en su voz intentando recoger a Gisselle, pero ella no la dejó.

Me sentí terrible. Sabía lo sensible que era Gisselle, lo mucho que le gustaba encerrarse en sus fantasías para evadirse de su triste realidad. Herí sus sentimientos, a ella y a las demás...como restregándoles la falsedad de su inocencia en la cara.

― Phoebe, creo que nuestra historia...de los cinco o, seis, ―comenzó a decir Helena, contando a mi bebé― Se acabó. No tenemos nada en común y...nunca tendremos la vida que queremos, tienes razón. Necesitamos seguir adelante y tratar de hacer lo mejor por nuestras vidas. Te extrañaré, pero fuiste la primera en irte, yo tendré que hacerlo tarde o temprano y las chicas también. Esto se acabó. ―dijo mirando sus pies.

Asentó y quise ir y abrazarla, pero no pude. Solamente quería morir, pero no podía ser tan egoísta y debía mantenerme firme por mi bebé. Pero no soy fuerte.

No soy nada sin Cole.

Me volteé y crucé la puerta, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando decidí venir.

Solamente me desilusioné.

Me desilusioné porque soñaba en tenerlas como hermanas, con él como marido y mejor amigo para siempre, todos como familia. Porque quería verlos felices y tranquilos, porque quería verme rodeada de su felicidad y que fuera la mía. Porque quería levantarme cada mañana con cole a mi lado hasta el último día de mi existencia...porque...porque quería salvarlas.

Sí. Quería salvarlas y lo único que estaba haciendo era darles la espalda, así como él nos dio la espalda a nosotros.

― Somos Halliwell, no somos así. ―le dije a mi pequeño.

Volví al salón y las vi cruzar la puerta de regreso a las habitaciones.

― No se vayan, por favor. ―les dije sin un plan, o bueno, con uno pero aún en desarrollo.

― Phoebe, ve a casa. ―me pidió Helena con una mirada triste.

― No puedo ir a casa, esto aún no termina. ―insistí intentando construir una idea pronto o perdería mi oportunidad: no iba a perderlas también a ellas, uno era suficiente.

― Phoebe, mírate. Míranos. Trata de encontrarlo...―quiso decir Helena en su intento de demostrarme que seguir juntas no tenía razón de ser, y a pesar de pensar lo mismo que ella, yo estaba escuchando a mi corazón.

― No. Esto no ha terminado porque ellos dijeron eso, esto terminará cuando nosotros digamos que terminó. No quiero que se acabe. No sé ustedes, pero yo no quiero decir adiós...

Las chicas se quedaron observando mi honestidad. Gisselle me miraba con cierto resentimiento. No sé si van a confiar en mi o no, si van a perdonarme después de o que dije o más bien por la forma en que lo dije. No sé qué pasará, no sé si esto no era más que una prueba y ahora Cole va a aparecer en la puerta con una caja de chocolates y flores para mí; lo único que sé es que no puedo luchar batallas perdidas, como la nuestra, pero sí las que aún valen la pena: mis amigas siguen aquí.

― Yo tampoco.―dijo Gisselle, parándose frente a mi.

― Yo tampoco. ―dijo Rubí, quien siguió sus pasos y sostuvo su mano.

Esperamos sin saber qué hacer ahora. Helena seguía lejos de nosotras y yo todavía no tenía un plan; lo único que estaba haciendo era darles esperanzas sin saber cómo hacerlas realidad.

― ¿Cuál es el plan, Halliwell? ―preguntó nuestra amiga después de un rato, esbozando una sonrisa cómplice.

― No preguntes, ―respondí abriendo la puerta para salir con una idea loca, la más loca de todas― Sólo hagan lo que yo, lo más rápido que puedan. No hay tiempo para arrepentirse, así que si necesitan algo de su cuarto tráiganlo ahora y guarden todo en una, solamente una, mochila.

Las chicas asintieron y me dejaron ahí. Me senté y decidí no pensar sobre el plan o terminaría desistiendo ya que era realmente estúpido...trazado por un niño de tres años o menor, por lo que me distraje en otra cosa pero la única cosa que tenía en mi cabeza era Cole. Estaba a un par de pasillos de distancia y no podía dejar de preguntarme por qué nos había dicho que no. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, ¿Por qué nos rechazó?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Fue algo que hice?, ¿Lo ofendí de alguna manera?, ¿Cuál es diferencia entre nuestro hijo y yo, y su esposa e hija?

Esa es la diferencia: esposa e hija. Yo no soy más que la amante, yo era la amante y no parte de su mundo. Y aún así no me arrepentía de haberlo conocido o de nuestro bebé, no lo hago ni lo haré. Mi vida tenía un punto de inflexión, un antes y un después definidos por una sola persona: Cole.

― Listo. ―dijo Rubí pasándome la mochila con las demás siguiendo sus pasos, pero no respondí aún pensando en él.

― ¿Estás bien? ―me preguntó Gisselle, moviendo su mano frente a mis ojos.

― Eh, sí...sí...―respondí sacudiendo un poco mi cabeza.

― Si sobrevivimos, tenemos que hablar. ―me advirtió Helena.

― ¿Listas? ―les pregunté ignorando sus palabras.

― ¿Para qué? ―me preguntó.

Me levanté y alcancé la puerta, despertando a la realidad y enfocándome en lo que ahora era importante.

― A la cuenta de tres. ―les avisé dejándolas atrás, a ellas y a sus caras de confusión.

Caminé hasta el recibidor y abrí la puerta de salida sosteniéndola mientras murmuraba para mi.

― Uno, dos...―luego cerré mis ojos y dije en voz alta― ¡Tres!, ¡Ahora, corran!

La secretaria me miró confundida y luego, mis amigas corrieron hasta mi. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido, tan rápido como sus pies luchando por alcanzarme y la manera en que los dedos de la secretaria se movían para marcar el número de seguridad o algo así.

― ¡Apúrense! ―insistí tomando la mano de Gisselle, la primera en llegar a la puerta para ayudarla a correr más rápido, haciendo lo mismo con las demás.

― ¿Qué demonios? ―trató de decir Rubí mientras me seguían calle abajo.

― ¡Corran! ―repetí riendo, sintiendo la adrenalina pasearse entre mis venas y mi cuerpo― ¡No se detengan!

― ¡Phoebe! ―se quejó Helena, pero pude oír la risa de Gisselle tan fuerte como la mía.

Corrí rápido, cada segundo más rápido tratando de sentirme drogada; no podía consumir ahora y realmente las necesitaba por lo que mi imaginación y mis intentos de escapar de aquél lugar antes de que nos encontraran los del centro eran mi heroína.

Vi un taxi y lo detuve en la mitad de la cuadra.

― Rápido. ―les ordené a las niñas y abrí la puerta del copiloto para sentarme― señor, a Prescott 1923 tan rápido como pueda: nuestra madre nos espera y si llegamos tarde no habrá dinero para pagarle.

Las chicas no dijeron nada en su intento de parecer naturales y la verdad estaban un poco shockeadas al estar afuera luego de haber pasado tantos años encerradas. Miraban con emoción a través de la ventana y sonreí al ver las dulces e infantiles expresiones en sus rostros ante cada cosa nueva que veían. Cuando el taxista se detuvo, le pedí que nos esperara.

― Chicas, entren ahora al segundo piso y vayan a la primera habitación a la derecha. Tomen mi billetera está sobre el escritorio. Que baje solo una de ustedes, no se demoren.

Aún confundidas hicieron lo que les pedí y pronto Gisselle apareció con el dinero.

― Regresa, ahora. ―les dije antes de pagar, no quiero que los vecinos las vean y luego le pregunten a la abuela quienes son y nos metamos en problemas― Gracias señor. ―agregué.

Caminé de vuelta a la casa y subí las escaleras con dirección a mi habitación en donde mis amigas estaban sentadas de brazos cruzados.

― ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ―preguntó Helena.

― Perder el tiempo. ―respondí revisando las fases de mi plan en mi mente. No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto― Vamos arriba.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó Rubí, tan nerviosa como las otras.

― Porque ahí está el ático que nadie usa ni visita hasta navidad. ―les expliqué tomando rumbo hasta el pasillo, haciéndolas seguirme.

― ¿Qué tienes en mente? ―preguntó Gisselle afirmándose de la baranda de la escalera.

― Simple: ―respondí mientras caminábamos― Subimos, limpiamos, encontramos el sofá cama y los colchones inflables que hay allá y armamos un lugar decente para vivir.

Las chicas aún confundidas dejaron de caminar y yo aproveché para abrir la puerta del ático, sintiendo el polvo en mis manos apenas lo hice. La puerta hizo varios cracks, haciéndome pensar en que debía ponerle algo de aceite a las bisagras si no quería que nuestra misión fuera descubierta.

― Bienvenidas a casa. ―les dije entrando, prendiendo la luz― Este será su nuevo cuarto. Nadie va a separarnos. Nadie va a llevárselas. ―insistí, sintiendo algo de paz interior y felicidad después de todas las lágrimas derramadas hacia unas pocas horas― Esta será su nueva casa.

Mis amigas me miraron con cara de incredulidad y yo me dirigí directamente al mueble de utensilios de limpieza para sacar una escoba y una pala.

― Estás loca. ―dijo Helena antes de estornudar.

― Quizás. ―dije pasándole un limpia vidrios― Aléjate del polvo, ―agregué― O inténtalo al menos, este lugar es cien por ciento polvo pero despúes de la limpieza será habitable.

― No hablas en serio. ―dijo Rubí, sosteniendo la escoba en sus manos.

― También odio limpiar, pero tenemos que hacerlo. ―respondo agachándome para recoger algunos trapos.

― No hablamos de eso. ―dijo Helena tomando mi mano, haciéndome mirarla a los ojos― Phoebe, esto no está bien.

Rubí miró al suelo, algo tímida y Gisselle no sabía a quien apoyar. Solté mi mano de la de Helena y la puse sobre su hombro.

― No voy a dejarlas solas en esto. Dije que haría algo, que encontraría la forma de ayudarlas y ya lo hice. Dejarlas solas, separadas, asustadas y abandonadas tampoco está bien. ―respondí con un tono suave, sonriendo un poco.

― Tu abue...―intentó decir Gisselle.

― No lo sabrá.

― En algún momento se dará cuenta. ―discutió Rubí.

― Esperemos que ese día tarde en llegar. ―respondí, agachándome otra vez para sacar bolsas de basura.

― Phoebe esto es estúpido. ―insistió Helena algo enojada, pero más nerviosa que nada.

― Si quieren volver con sus padres, a la calle y al centro, son libres de hacerlo. ―respondí sin mirarlas; sé que es un recurso bajo pero esta vez, yo tenía razón.

Creo que se quedaron mirando y susurraron algo, no sé, no las miraba.

― Limpiemos este desorden. ―dijo Helena y supe que esa afirmación sería la última respecto al tema.

* * *

**Una locura. UNA LOCURA. No puedo creer que haya escrito algo así pero bueno, me dije "Piensa como Phoebe" y Bam! Esto ocurrió.**

Respuesta(s) de review(s) :

**Daniie: **WOW te has puesto agresiva! ¿bastardo? jajaja. Pero hey, no te gusta lo que pasa con Rubí, Helena y Gisselle ahora? :) a qué no es increíblemente loco? jaja esta Phoebe. Y no, no castraré a Cole! claro que no! Después queda inútil! sobre Phoebe...no prometo nada.


	7. Estrés post traumático

**Capítulo seis: Estrés post traumático.**

― Esa fue la última. ―dije de regreso en el ático, hablando de las bolsas de basura.

― Estoy agotada. ―bostezó Gisselle, recostándose en el sofá que ahora era su cama.

― Pero valió la pena. ―respondió Helena con una gran sonrisa― este lugar es un palacio.

Me senté en uno de los colchones inflables y sonreí también: tenía razón. Las ventanas brillaban, podías comer en el piso y no habían señales de polvo o telas de araña. Los tres intentos de cama dejaban un buen espacio en el cuarto y habíamos encontrado algunos juegos de mesa que podían usar en el caso de aburrirse.

― Gracias. ―dijo Rubí recostando su cabeza en mi hombro.

― Las amo chicas. ―respondí mientras Helena se sentaba a mi lado.

― ¿Tu familia sabe de...? ―preguntó, mordiendo sus labios.

Negué de inmediato y bostecé al restregar mis ojos con una de mis manos.

― No...no sé cómo decírselos y...pensé que...Cole y yo debíamos...juntos, ¿entiendes? ―pregunté jugando con la pulsera de mi mano.

― Lo siento. ―murmuró Rubí.

― Yo también. ―respondí sin sonreír, sin llorar.

― Hey no estés tan triste, ―dijo Gisselle levantándose de la cama― al menos lo sabe y nunca sabes si se arrepiente de su decisión.

― No lo hará. ―respondí levantándome con destino a la ventana, sentándome en una caja― él ya lo sabía, ¿Verdad Helena?

― Sí. ―susurró.

Dejé caer algunas lágrimas por mi rostro, las cuales limpié con la manga de mi blusa. No quería que me vieran llorando, aunque pensar así era estúpido: ellas me habían visto haciendo de todo, ya no tenía secretos para con ellas.

― No quiero darte ilusiones Phoebe, ―dijo Helena, quien de repente estaba abrazándome por la espalda― pero creo que necesita tiempo...

― Realmente espero lo mismo. ―respondí apretando los labios, empezando a sollozar y a esconder mi cabeza en su cuello.

Gisselle y Rubí se unieron al abrazo y no pude dejar de llorar, de nuevo. Estaba demasiado asustada y lo extrañaba mucho...una vida sin él, no era vida.

― No me quería...enamorar...―logré decir, sintiendo lágrimas de ellas cayendo sobre mi cara.

― ¿Por qué no? El amor es hermoso. ―dijo Gisselle tratando de animarme.

― ¿Por qué duele tanto? ―le pregunté de vuelta― ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?, ¿Por qué no me ama como yo lo amo a él?

Tenía mis ojos cerrados, pensando en aquellos momentos de felicidad que compartimos pero...no encontré ninguno; tampoco momentos tristes, simplemente neutrales. Sabía que Cole podría haber sido un gran padre para este hijo, pero quizás era mejor así: la abuela nunca lo aceptaría, Prue...ella lo mataría con sus propias manos. LO sé.

― ¿Qué hora es? ―pregunté en voz baja.

― 12.45 ―respondió Rubí.

― La abuela estará aquí dentro de quince minutos, ―dije poniéndome de pie con camino a la puerta― iré a mi cuarto, intentaré calmarme un poco y luego almorzaremos; ella se va a las dos. Volveré por ustedes, para que puedan comer, ducharse y todas esas cosas. ―dije, y sin esperar una respuesta salí del ático.

En esos quince minutos me quedé dormida, estaba muy cansada después de tanta acción y la limpieza, y de despertarme temprano por las náuseas matutinas y acostarme tarde entre llantos por el amor que había perdido.

Supongo que ahora lloraré mucho más.

― ¿Duermes, cariño? ―me preguntó la abuela abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto.

― No...descanso. ―respondí.

― Vamos a comer, los fideos están listos.

― No tengo mucha hambre...

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―me preguntó sentándose en el borde de la cama.

― Me duele el estómago...y la garganta. ―mentí haciendo un puchero.

― Me gusta cuando eres así de dulce...―sonrió besándome la mejilla.

Sonreí débilmente y me recosté bajo las sábanas otra vez.

― Mejor me voy, si tienes hambre la comida sigue en la cocina.

― ¿Y tú? ―pregunté abriendo uno de mis ojos.

― Compraré un sándwich o algo, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y nada de tiempo que perder. ―respondió besando mi frente― Duerme bien hija, bendita seas.

Apenas la abuela se fue empecé a llorar de nuevo. No tenía tiempo para comer, ni para sí misma, pero aún así venía a casa a verme todos los días, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué era tan dulce y buena?, ¿Por qué conmigo? Yo no era más que una pérdida de tiempo, de todo, de esfuerzo y ella...ella seguía ahí para mí, ¿Entonces por qué me daba tanto miedo decirle la verdad?

Porque no quería decepcionarla otra vez.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Me levanté, no tenía ni un minuto que perder al igual que ella: Piper volvería dentro de tres horas y las chicas me esperaban. Tan pronto como oí el sonido del auto dejar Prescott, subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta del ático.

― Es hora. ―les dije luego de verlas saltar y casi dejar de respirar.

― ¡Maldita sea Phoebe! ―se quejó Rubí, asustada.

― O te acostumbras o mueres. ―respondí amarga― Ahora, por favor, síganme: Piper llegará pronto.

― Se fue rápido. ―comentó Gisselle, hablando de la abuela.

― No comimos. ―respondí dejando el ático con ellas siguiéndome como cachorros perdidos en la vida.

― ¿No? ―preguntó Helena― Eso no está bien, necesitas comer.

― No tengo hambre. ―resolví dando la vuelta en la esquina de la pared para pasar al segundo piso.

― Ese no es el punto. ―dijo Rubí.

― ¿Se pueden sentar y cerrar la boca? ―les grité con mis manos temblando, realmente mareada.

― Tranquila, calma, calma. ―me dijo Gisselle acercándome una silla mientras Helena y Rubí me ayudaban a sentar.

― Respira. ―murmuró Helena.

Respiré profundo y traté de relajarme. El cuarto giraba, y giraba, y giraba...y giraba.

― Estoy bien, sírvanse los fideos o van a enfriarse. ―les dije afirmándome de la mesa, de otra forma terminaría en el suelo.

Oí sus pasos, sonidos de platos y vasos además de varias cosas moviéndose para ser posadas sobre la mesa.

― ¿Te sientes mejor? ―preguntó Rubí.

― Sí; si quieren algo más, el refrigerador es de ustedes. ―les dije aún mareada, pero mucho menos.

― Aquí está tu plato. ―me dijo Helena y yo abrí mis ojos para verla dejarlo frente a mí.

― Dije que no quería. ―gruñí, cerrando mis ojos de nuevo.

― Estás embarazada, tienes que comer. ―me dijo Gisselle y reconocí nerviosismo en su voz.

― Lo sé. ―respondí― Pero no quiero comer.

― Pheebs si no...

― ¡Dije que no! ―grité abriendo mis ojos, mostrando rabia en ellos a quien fuera que hubiese hablado― No puedo...―sollocé― No con este nudo en mi estómago. No puedo porque no comprendo por qué está haciéndome esto. Por qué todo terminó así. Yo...él...él estaba conmigo siempre, me salvó y...y ahora...me dejó sola.

― Sé como te sientes Phoebe, ―me dijo Helena arrodillándose para tomar mi mano― Me sentí igual cuando mi papá eligió a su nueva familia por sobre mi. Aún me siento así...a veces...y sé lo mucho que duele amiga, cuando estás sola y asustada cuando...cuando la persona que más amas ya no quiere verte más, te da la espalda, pero, si no aprendes a lidiar con eso y no sigues adelante, le vas a hacer lo mismo a este pequeño.―dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi vientre― Esta cosita necesita una mamá, y sí, un papá también pero...existen muchos tipos de familia en el mundo...quizás no tendrá un papá, pero te prometo que tendrá seis tías amándolo y cuidándolo con todo el corazón. No vamos a dejarte sola Phoebe. Este bebé es tuyo, pero te prometo que lo amaremos como si fuera nuestro.

La dejé abrazarme y lloré más aún. Tenía razón, tanta, tanta razón pero aún me sentía tan tonta al insistir en que, ¡Ellas no son Cole! Me sentía bien al saber que no estaría sola, que no estaba sola pero seguía lastimándome el hecho de saber que él nunca más estaría conmigo. Que nunca podríamos ser la familia con la que soñé y, ¿Seis tías? No estoy segura. Prue, Piper, Paige...y la abuela...no, no van a contentarse con esta noticia y me daba miedo que fueran a echarme de la casa en cualquier momento...a mi, mis amigas y mi hijo.

― Nunca vas a dejar de sentirte así, pero mejorará. El estrés post traumático es común en estos casos, además de las hormonas y...bueno, toda la situación. ―agregó Helena, hablándole también a las otras― Si no puedes comer, dormir, esas cosas son normales pero si no logras aprender a manejarlas vamos a tener que pedir ayuda Pheebs...por tu propio bien y por el del bebé.

― Guarden el secreto por ahora, por favor...―susurré desesperanzada.

― Sólo por unos días más, porque si es to no cambia...―me advirtió Rubí.

― Gracias. ―susurré.

― Ahora por favor, come un poquito. Está rico. ―dijo Gisselle con un tenedor cerca de mi boca.

No quería pero la abría, dejando guiar el tenedor con fideos hasta mis dientes. Mastiqué lento, aún llorando pero sin rendirme. Tenía que avanzar, yo misma lo había dicho antes, ¡Qué mentirosa era, no quería avanzar! Solamente quería volver a tener a Cole, hacerle el amor, tenerlo para siempre...

Para siempre.

* * *

**No es un buen cap, lo sé, lo sé! pero sentí que tenía que escribir esto, espero que el cap que viene sea mejor.**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_ :

**Daniie Armstrong: **Jajaja es un pésimo plan, pero bueno...adolescentes!


	8. Bulimia y nerviosa

******Capítulo siete: Bulimia y nerviosa.**

Esperé hasta media noche. La casa entera dormía por lo que me escabullí hasta la cocina y tomé una bandeja antes de abrir el refrigerador para sacar algo de comida. Elegí algunas cosas vacías, como los últimos dos trozos de queso y el último vaso de leche de la caja abierta, también algo de pan; sabía que no era la mejor comida pero no podía dejar que mi familia notara que las chicas se escondían en el ático, ni tampoco dejarlas morir de hambre.

― No van a darse cuenta. ―le dije a mi hijo, yendo hasta donde la abuela guardaba la comida chatarra y los dulces― tomaré el riesgo. ―decidí, tomando más comida de cualquier forma; las chicas no habían comido nada decente desde que llegaron, una semana atrás.

Subí las escaleras tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible, lográndolo al salir de la cocina pero fracasando al llegar al segundo piso.

― Phoebe. ―escuché decir a Prue, quien estaba detenida en la puerta de mi cuarto.

Me asusté. Mucho...tanto que dejé caer la bandeja con todo. Abrí mis ojos de golpe y mi hermana se me acercó junto a las demás, quienes dejaron sus cuartos al oír el ruido.

― ¿Chicas? ―preguntó la abuela alarmada― ¿Están bien?

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó Paige con una mano en su corazón mirando el desorden del suelo.

― ¿Qué ibas a hacer con eso? ―me preguntó Piper con cara de preocupación, mordiéndose los labios.

No sabía qué decirles. Intentaba armar una mentira decente pero mi cabeza estaba en blanco. Sus caras me hacían temblar un poco, estaban muy serias y el silencio era insoportable. Agradecía no haber llegado al ático, o Prue podría haberlo descubierto todo.

― Tenía...hambre...―respondí sintiéndome estúpida; ¿Tantos años mintiendo y no pude decir nada mejor?

― Claro que sí, ―respondí Piper― apenas comes.

― Y vomitas mucho. ―agregó Paige abrazándose con los brazos de Piper.

Abrí mis ojos mucho más que antes, ¿Qué?, ¿Pensaban que...?, ¡Oh por Dios!, ¡Por favor díganme que no!, ¡Qué desastre señor!

― Sospechábamos que tenías bulimia, pero no teníamos pruebas hasta ahora. ―me dijo Prue con una cara de tristeza y decepción, restregándose la frente con una de sus manos.

Traté de decir algo pero nada salió de mi boca. No podía creer que hubieran llegado a pensar algo así, ¿bulimia? ¿Qué?, ¿Hablaban en serio?, quiero decir, ¿yo?, ¿Phoebe?, ¡Por favor! Ahora entiendo sus comentarios y actitudes y agrego una importantísima nota mental: no confiar en ellas como detectives. En serio, ¿bulimia?

― ¿No tienes nada que decir? ―preguntó la abuela al verme tan callada con cara de desconcierto y a punto de largarme a reír en sus caras.

Dudé. Quería saltar y gritar, "¿Están locas?, ¿bulimia?, ¡Embarazada grupo de estúpidas!" pero luego me di cuenta de que quizás, solamente tal vez era mejor cerrar la boca; tenía demasiado miedo para decirles la verdad y llámenme cobarde porque lo soy, pero no puedo decírselos. Prefiero que crean que vomito después de cada comida antes de confesar mi pecado.

― No. ―respondí mirando al suelo― No.

Las otras se quedaron calladas también, ninguna sabía qué decir. Podía escuchar los suspiros de mi abuela, a Piper llorar nerviosamente pero sin emitir sonidos.

― Déjenme limpiar esto. ―dijo después de un rato yendo escaleras abajo junto a Paige, quien estaba preocupada por nuestra hermana y...por mí.

― Ve a dormir. ―dijo la abuela― mañana veremos qué hacer contigo.

Me quedé mirándola irse, caminar despacio hasta su habitación. Tenía una mano sobre su corazón pero esta vez no era por el dolor de un ataque, sino por mi y mi estupidez. Sentí la profunda necesidad de tomarle la mano y decirle que estaba mintiendo, pero la verdad no era mejor.

Soy una basura.

No me atreví a mover ya que Prue seguía ahí, ¿En qué estaría pensando?, ¿En qué estarían pensando las demás?, ¿Y qué le llevaría a mis amigas de comer ahora que casi me atraparon en mi propio juego?

Esperé a que me gritara o me insultara, lo que fuera, pero simplemente se alejó y entró al cuarto de la abuela, para dormir con ella quizás.

Estaba sola en el pasillo escuchando a Piper y Paige hablar sobre limpiar la leche antes que lo demás. Esto es demasiado irreal...me siento tan vacía, vacía y triste. Los pasos de mis hermanas las trajeron junto a mi y Piper no aguantó más sus lágrimas y me abrazó.

― ¿Por qué insistes en tratar de autodestruirte? ―me susurró al oído― ¿No entiendes que te amo con todo mi ser y si algo llega a pasarte me muero contigo?

Aún tenía mis ojos abiertos sintiendo sus palabras como una gran puñalada en el medio de mis costillas. Paige se agachó para limpiar, fingiendo que nada estaba pasando.

― "Ojalá estuviera muerta". ―me dije a mí misma abrazando a Piper de vuelta e incluyendo a Paige en nuestra unión antes de encerrarme en mi habitación.

Después de unos minutos no pude oír más voces ni sonidos, por lo que supe que las chicas ya estaban en sus cuartos. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación lentamente y subí las escaleras para hablar con las demás; necesitaban saber, y sabía que estaban preguntándose qué había pasado.

― Soy yo. ―dije apenas entré, viéndolas preocupadas y en total silencio― Todo está bien, respiren.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Gisselle algo asustada.

― Me atraparon cuando subía comida. ―dije rápido: no quiero quiero que vayan a mi habitación y no me vean ahí.

― ¿Qué? ―me preguntaron las tres.

― Calma, no saben de ustedes aún ellas piensan que...oh esto es estúpido pero...―respiré profundo― creen que tengo bulimia y que por eso llevo comida para todas partes y vomito.

Las caras de confusión se quedaron mirándome detenidamente, sin saber si reír o llorar ante eso.

― Ok...―comentó Rubí levantando una ceja― Eh, ¿Les dijiste que no era cierto?

― No. Creen que lo soy y prefiero que lo hagan por unos días más...ya saben, para ganar tiempo. ―respondí abriendo la puerta otra vez― Hablamos mañana, si van a mi cuarto y no me ven ahí estaremos arruinadas.

― Ya lo estás arruinando todo. ―me advirtió Helena, muy molesta― Ellas son tu familia, ¡Te aman y juegas con ellas!

― No estoy jug...―traté de defenderme, pero no me dejó.

― Si lo haces. Estás siendo una perra egoísta y una malcriada. Estás tomándotelo todo como un juego, nos tienes aquí y no tienes idea qué hacer con nosotras. Tienes un bebé el que ocuparte y lo único que haces es llorar por su padre que es un irresponsable egoísta como tu y al que le das lo mismo, pero cuando la gente que te ama llora por ti y trata de ayudarte, de hacerte feliz, ¡Los ignoras! No ves lo que hacen por ti y los engañas. Esa no es la Phoebe que conozco...

Dejé el ático con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ¡Ellas no me conocen!, ¡He sido la misma persona toda la vida! Tramposa, mentirosa, egoísta, cobarde...tratando de encontrar el amor propio que me falta en otras personas, siempre saliendo herida.

Pero lo que más me dolía era que tenían razón.

Cole no sentía nada por mí. Había pasado una semana desde que se enteró de mi embarazo y no ha aparecido, ¿Debía esperar por él el resto de mi vida?, ¿Iría a volver?, ¿Me amaba?, ¿Al menos uno de los besos que nos dimos significó algo para él?

― Lo siento. ―lloré abrazando mi almohada en la oscuridad de mi cuarto― Estoy tan cansada...―agregué hablándole a mi hijo― Lamento no poder ser la madre que necesitas...no poder ser la hermana que quieren ni la nieta que la abuela intentó criar. Prometo que nunca quise hacerte daño yo...solamente no quiero que te preguntes por qué no está aquí, por qué tu papá no está contigo así como lo hago yo, ¿Por qué no está Víctor?, ¿Por qué nos dejó?, ¿Por qué abandonó a mamá?, ¿Por qué éramos una familia perfecta hasta el día en que nací yo?, ¿Fui yo quien arruinó todo?, ¿Fui yo quien destruyó nuestra familia y ahora está arruinando la tuya y la de Cole?, ¿Será que ustedes siempre estuvieron destinados a ser padre e hijo y yo soy la única sobrando? ―apreté mis labios y dejé escapar todo mi dolor, estoy tan confundida, tan nerviosa y tan asustada...

Algunos días después había prometido a mi familia que dejaría de vomitar y que me dieran una semana para probarles que podía luchar contra esto sola. Aceptaron, después de todo lo que pasó en el centro estaban algo escépticas de mandarme a otro por lo que me permitieron quedarme en casa para "Trabajar en mis problemas personales". He estado levantándome más temprano de lo normal para dejarle comida a mis amigas, no hablamos mucho, siguen enojadas conmigo y las entiendo...pero no le diré a mi familia sobre el bebé; tendrán que enterarse por sí mismas.

― Desayuno, señoritas. ―dije tratando de abrir la puerta del ático, lo que siempre era difícil de hacer cuando cargaba la bandeja pero era demasiado floja para dejarla en el suelo y luego levantarla otra vez.

― ¿Qué hay ahí Phoebe?

Sentí que un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Esa voz. Alguien detrás mio, ¡La abuela detrás mío!, ¿Qué hago ahora?, ¡Maldita sea!, ¡Me atrapó, me atrapó, me atrapó! Mi corazón latía a su máxima velocidad y empecé a sentirme mareada, a punto de desmayarme. Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿A dónde escapo ahora?, ¿Qué tipo de mentira invento?, ¿Me va a creer? No, ¡No no va a hacerlo!, No se detendrá hasta que se entere de todo, ¿Por qué?, ¡Todo está terminado! Las va a echar de la casa pero antes de eso ellas le dirán toda la verdad sobre mí y sobre Cole y no, ¡No puedo dejar que eso pase!, ¡No por favor no! Dios, si existes y aún te queda algo de amor por mí, por favor, ¡Detén esto ahora!

― Abre la puerta. ―me ordenó.

Negué tratando de decir que no, pero Prue se movió más rápido y lo hizo por mí. Traté de afirmar su brazo, pero no pude moverme: estaba en pánico. La puerta se abrió mientras Prue prendía las luces tapándose la boca con sorpresa antes de gritar:

― ¿Qué demonios...?

* * *

**Sé que fue algo rápido pero bueno...**


	9. Una oportunidad

**Quisiera dedicarle este capítulo y darle las gracias por los favoritos y alertas a _Scarlett Lady_ :) Un gusto y gracias por pasar! **

* * *

**Capítulo ocho: Una oportunidad.**

Me desmayé. Lo único que sé es eso: me desmayé. O casi, no perdí la consciencia. Escuché voces llamándome por mi nombre mientras Prue intentaba hacer que las chicas se alejaran.

― ¿Quienes son ustedes? ―gritó histéricamente.

― ¿Qué pasa ahora? ―oí preguntar a Paige desde el otro piso.

― ¡Trae el teléfono! ―ordenó Prue― Necesito llamar a la policía, ¡Ahora!

― ¡No! ―grité abriendo los ojos, sentándome en el suelo y encontrando a la abuela junto a mí― ¡No, Prue, detente!

― ¿Quiénes son estas chicas Phoebe?, ¡Quiero la verdad y la quiero ahora! ―demandó la abuela, pellizcando mi brazo demasiado fuerte.

Prue estaba en posición defensiva y Piper corría escaleras arriba mientras Paige le pasaba el teléfono a nuestra hermana más grande, con curiosidad. Mis amigas estaban pálidas. Helena en shock, Gisselle al borde de las lágrimas y Rubí resignada. Yo estaba asustada, sabía qué era lo que debía decir, ¡Pero estaban tan enojadas! Mi vida había terminado, ¡Iban a matarme!  
Vi que Rubí atrajo a Gisselle a su cuerpo, despacio, tratando de decirme que todo estaba bien: me decían que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.  
Miré a la abuela, a punto de decirle que no sabía quiénes eran. Sus ojos mostraban molestia y mis hermanas confusión: pero le había dicho a mis amigas que no las dejaría solas.

Le había dicho a mi bebé que nosotros no éramos como Cole.

― Son mis amigas. ―respondí nerviosa, tragando en seco.

La abuela soltó mi brazo y me miró con confusión antes de darse vuelta a mirarlas. Helena respiró profundo y enredó sus manos con las de Rubí y Gisselle, mientras la última me sonreía un poco al oírme decir eso. Sonreí de vuelta, brevemente, sólo para responder.

― ¿De dónde? ―preguntó Paige, tomando el toro por los cuernos. El ambiente estaba tan tenso que era posible cortarlo con una tijera.

― El centro. ―confesé apoyando mi espalda sobre mis palmas, preguntándome si es que habría llegado a golpear a mi bebé o no.

― ¿Quieres decir de rehabilitación? ―preguntó Piper esta vez, ayudando a la abuela a pararse― Despacio...―le pidió.

Asentí a su pregunta y me puse de pie sola, más cerca de mis amigas que de mi familia: tenía miedo.

― ¿Por qué están aquí? ―preguntó Prue con su típica voz mandona.

Di una mirada rápida al lugar, era tiempo de hablar.

― Después de...lo que pasó, en el centro...no tenían a dónde ir...―expliqué, tragando un poco― Y pensé que...

― ¿Pensaste qué? ―preguntó Piper con suavidad.

Cerré mis ojos por un segundo. Podía sentir la mirada de mi abuela penetrando mis pensamientos como un taladro, haciéndome sentir pequeña y avergonzada pero...tenía que crecer: debía tomar las responsabilidades que traían mis acciones, de una vez por todas.

― Que traerlas a casa podía ser buena idea. ―finalicé, abriendo mis ojos de nuevo.

― ¿Qué? ―gritó Prue, casi histérica otra vez― ¿Qué demonios tienes en tu cerebro vacío Phoebe Marie Halliwell? ―me preguntó con dureza, recibiendo una palmada en el brazo de parte de Piper.

― ¡Están solas! ―grité apuntando a las chicas quienes se echaron más para atrás, si eso era posible.

― ¿Y qué? ―insistió Prue, pero esta vez la abuela le dio una mirada y la hizo callarse en el acto.

― No tienen a dónde ir. ―insistí hablándole a Paige, a Piper...tratando de lograr obtener un poco de apoyo de su parte pero sentía que estaba perdiendo la batalla.

― Phoebe esto es ilegal. ―dijo Piper nerviosa, abrazándose a sí misma mientras caminaba en círculos cercana a Prue.

― No, no lo es; tienen permitido volver a casa...―dije con algo de esperanza.

Piper y Paige ponían atención a lo que decía, algo más convencidas ahora. Prue por su parte seguía reticente y la abuela, en completo silencio.

― Casi...―agregué cuando pensé en Gisselle. La vi soltar una lágrima. Me sentí miserable.

― ¿Casi? ―preguntó Paige.

― Gisselle...ella no. ―finalicé y la oí sollozar al ser protegida por Helena y Rubí.

Piper y Paige las miraron con lástima, Prue también, a pesar de su expresión dura y brazos cruzados. Volteé para mirar a la abuela a los ojos: ella era la única que podía acceder o negar ante mi petición.

― Por favor...―rogué, agachándome― Sé que es mucho pedir pero...

― ¿Mucho pedir?, ¡Imposible de pedir! ―interrumpió Prue.

― Por favor. ―insistí hablándole a la abuela; Prue no me interesaba en ese momento.

La abuela se restregó el rostro, murmurando algo para sí misma que ninguna de nosotras logró escuchar. Caminó al rededor de nosotras, lentamente. Yo estaba a punto de gritar o saltar por la ventana, ¿Por qué iba tan lento?, ¿Por qué no gritaba ni nada por el estilo?, ¿Por qué tan...pacífica?, ¡Ésta no es la abuela, no la que conozco! ¿Qué le he hecho? La vi acercándose a mis hermanas y poner una mano sobre el hombro de Prue antes de hablar.

― Piper, Paige, Prue: lleven a las señoritas al comedor y denles algo de comer. ―les explicó.

Las primeras dos simplemente dijeron que sí e hicieron un gesto a las demás pidiéndoles que las siguieran abajo, pero Prue...ella estaba muda, anonadada ante la resolución.

― Phoebe, ―agregó la abuela― Tenemos que hablar.

Me senté en la cama más cercana a mí, asustada por su posible reacción. Ella se sentó a mi lado, en silencio, esperando por mi explicación. Tosí un poco y traté de pararme, pero mis piernas estaban demasiado dormidas y sus ojos casi pegados a mi ser. Estaba seria, como nunca.

― Se llaman Helena, Rubí y Gisselle, ―comencé, balbuceando un poco, jugando con mis manos las cuales descansaban sobre mi regazo, asustada incluso de tocar mi vientre; sentía que era capaz de leer mis pensamientos, incluso los más profundos― Eran mis compañeras de cuarto en el centro...Helena, la de blusa azul...tiene veintiuno.

La abuela no movió un sólo músculo ni preguntó nada, simplemente se me quedó mirando con expresión fría, o sin expresión. Me sentía atrapada en una cajita pequeña rodeada de gente apuntándome y diciendo "Ella es Freebie, la causa problemas, la vergüenza de la familia, ¡Miren a la oveja negra!".

― Tiene problemas con abuso de drogas...―continué diciendo― su mamá murió y su papá eligió a su nueva familia en lugar de ella. Está sola, pero él le envía un cheque mensual...

La miré tratando de conseguir una reacción, pero nada: solamente sus iris quemando mi piel.

Me daba tristeza que estas chicas no fueran tan geniales y magníficas como las amigas de Prue...todas animadoras con buenas notas y un futuro brillante, o como las de Piper...tranquilas, inteligentes...o las de Paige...pero son mis amigas y yo podía ver lo bueno que nadie más podía ver; tenía que lograr que la abuela también lo hiciera o si no...

― Es dulce y responsable, ―agregué enderezando mi espalda, dispuesta a ganar la batalla― da buenos consejos y trata de hacernos mejores personas, sacarnos de esto. Luego está Rubí, la delgada. Tiene quince, como Paige, ―le dije intentando tocar una fibra sensible en su alma y creo que lo hice al ver que su rostro se suavizó un poco― ella...sus padres la violaban...

Apenas dije eso, la cara de la abuela cambió por una de terror, pidiéndome que siguiera hablando.

― Cuando decidió hablar y denunciar el abuso la encerraron en el centro...dijeron que mentía. Se corta, es lesbiana, tiene miedo pero quiere ayudar a otras personas a pelear por sus vidas. Quiere guiar a otras chicas como ella y evitar que caigan tan bajo, que lleguen a donde ella está.

La abuela sonrió ante eso, sus ojos estaban un poco húmedos. Desearía saber en qué estaba pensando pero creo que mi discurso funciona. Espero que funcione.

― La última es Gisselle. Nació en una familia católica y al tener un desorden de personalidad, sus padres intentaron exorcizarla varias veces llegando a niveles de locura. El gobierno se las quitó. Es realmente dulce y buena, ama coser y hacer ropa. Quiere tener una línea propia, quiere ser feliz, abuela...―me acerqué a ella y tomé sus manos en las mías, rogándole con mis ojos que escuchara mi petición― Quieren ser felices, quieren una familia, solamente buscan una oportunidad. Si las dejo solas, si les doy la espalda...Helena sobrevivirá unos días más hasta morir de una sobredosis en la calle, Rubí tendrá que volver con sus padres y Gisselle...le encerrarán hasta que cumpla veintiuno y luego la dejarán sola...

― Realmente crees en esto, ¿Verdad? ―me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante aquél voto de confianza y simplemente asentí lentamente antes de responder a su pregunta.

― Por primera vez en mi vida, creo en lo que hago.

La abuela limpió una lágrima de mi ojo y suspiró antes de abrazarme con fuerza.

― Sé que debería estar enojada contigo y castigarte hasta que tengas noventa y siete, ―me susurró― pero...esto no hace más que probar que tienes un corazón de oro amor; siempre fuiste así, desde niña...trayendo pajaritos a casa, perritos...un día trataste de salvar a una mosca. ―me dijo con una sonrisa débil.

― ¿En serio?

― Sí. Pero ellas no son animales ni mascotas hija, son gente. Esto no es cosa de darles comida y encontrarles un nuevo hogar, curar sus alas rotas...

― Es lo mismo. ―insistí― Exactamente lo mismo.

― Cariño, ―me interrumpió la abuela mirándome a los ojos― Desearía que pudiéramos hacer algo por ellas...

― Podemos. ―dije antes de que me diera alguna excusa.

― Phoebe, mi niña, no tenemos el dinero para...

― ¡Helena sí! ―le dije saltando del sofá, lista para correr escalera abajo― Su papá es rico, ¡Puede ayudarnos!, ¡Ya verás!, ¡Si se trata de dinero entonces no hay problemas!

― Pero...

― ¿Podemos aunque sea intentarlo? ―preguntó caminando de regreso al sofá, sentándome de nuevo.

La abuela suspiró y negó despacio.

― No quiero ser cruel contigo, pero, Phoebe...he confiado en ti tantas veces y...

― Esta vez será distinto. ―dije tomando sus manos y besándolas casi con desesperación, ¡Necesitaba una oportunidad!, ¡Solamente una!, ¡Una era suficiente!

― Hablamos de gente, no de una mascota de piedra que puedes dejar morir.

― Por eso te estoy rogando.

La abuela cerró los ojos tratando de decidir qué hacer ahora. Apreté mis labios esperando por su respuesta. Los minutos parecían horas, el tiempo duraba para siempre y ella hacía algunas cuentas en su cabeza, quizás hablando con mamá o con el abuelo en sus oraciones: no decía una sola palabra, solamente movía los labios.

― No debería hacer esto, lo tienes claro, ¿Verdad? ―me preguntó con seriedad.

― Lo sé. ―respondí dejando caer una lágrima de emoción y abrazándola por el cuello, desde el corazón― Lo sé.

― Una oportunidad, ante la más mínima...

― ¡No voy a decepcionarte lo juro! ―grité abrazándola con más fuerza, besándole las mejillas repetidas veces― Lo prometo, prometo que haré todo lo posible para que esto funcione y si no lo hace puedes hacer lo que quieras con nosotras.

― No será gratis Phoebe, ―me advirtió tratando de salvarse de mis abrazos y besos― Necesito dinero y buen comportamiento.

― No te preocupes por eso, hablaré con Helena sobre el dinero y sus tratamientos. Prometo, prometo y juro que todo saldrá bien.

― Ve y diles. ―me pidió, riéndose ante mi felicidad― Yo me encargo de Prudence.

― Va a gritar hasta el día de su muerte. ―dije cantando infantilmente, saltando en mi lugar como una niñita de tres años.

― Lo sé. ―respondí suspirando, siguiéndome escaleras abajo― Tiene sus razones, Paige es muy joven y tu...

― Entiendo. ―le interrumpí― Nada malo va a pasar, jamás pondría a mis hermanas en peligro y lo sabes.

― Lo sé.

La abracé por última vez sintiéndola cerca por primera vez en días, sintiendo que al fin las cosas iban bien. La besé de nuevo y corrí hasta abajo, deteniéndome en la mitad del camino al notar que caer me podría ser letal para mi hijo, por lo que bajé la velocidad antes de alcanzar el primer piso en donde encontré a Paige sirviéndole jugo a las chicas, a Prue cortando pan y a Piper preguntándoles si le tenían alergia a la canela. Me detuve en la puerta de la cocina y todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí.

― Bienvenidas a casa. ―les dije, y mientras la boca de Prue se abría a más no poder, Piper sonreía y Paige miraba la cara de nuestra hermana mayor, las otras corrieron a mí entre llantos diciendo gracias― Necesito a las tías conmigo...―les susurré al oído y ellas, ellas rieron.


	10. Barrotes

**Capítulo nueve: Barrotes.**

Al día siguiente Prue llevó a Paige y Piper a sus recintos educacionales antes de que mis amigas o yo nos levantáramos; seguía enojada y no nos quería cerca de ellas...bueno, a mí me dejaba acercármeles porque sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero hoy es viernes y además hora de almuerzo, por lo que tienen que llegar a casa temprano: quieran o no.

― Hola. ―saludé a la abuela cuando la vi cruzar la puerta de la mansión con su cartera en las manos, abrazándola dulcemente.

― Hola. ―me sonrió, besándome la mejilla― ¿Cómo han ido las cosas?

― Tal y como las dejaste. ―respondí caminando con ella hasta el comedor.

―¿Estás cocinando? ―me preguntó con curiosidad, yo negué.

― Gisselle, ella quería; dijo que lo haría si la dejabas porque quiere ayudar y decir gracias de esa forma. ―respondí orgullosa, viendo a la abuela sonreír.

"Good afternoon Missis Halliwell," said Helena when she saw us standing next to the table, a little nervous, checking for the third time if all was well set.

― Buenas tardes señora Halliwell. ―dijo Helena cuando nos vio detenernos cerca de la mesa, un poco nerviosa, revisando por tercera vez que la mesa estuvbiera bien puesta.

― Dime Penny, señora Halliwell suena como si fuera vieja. ―rió.

Helena se sonrojó y asnitió tímidamente. Unos pasos se oyeron desde la s escaleras y pasillo, trayendo a Piper, Preue y Paige desede el baño, con las manos mojadas.

― Hola abuela. ―dijeron las chicas y la besaron, Prue aún molesta.

―Hola mis niñas, ¿Cómo les fue? ―preguntó mientras Helena la ayudaba a sentarse mientras esperaba por el almuerzo― Gracias cariño, creo que esto está empezando a gustarme. ―le dijo riéndose despacio.

Prue hizo una mueca y se sentó a su derecha.

― ¿Necesitan ayuda? ―preguntó Piper a Helena, hablando de Rubí y Gisselle.

― ¡No, estamos bien! ―le respondió la primera desde la cocina― Siéntense, nosotros vemos el resto.

Paige sonrió, feliz de no tener que mover un dedo y se sentó al otro lado de la abuela, al izquierdo. Piper tuvo que resistir sus instintos de ir a ayudarlas, sabiendo que estaban intentando hacer las cosas bien y que era algo importante para mí, y se sentó junto a Paige; todo indicaba que tendría que sentarme junto a Prue.

Miedo.

― Hablé con mi amigo, ―dijo la abuela, tomando control de la situación de nuevo― dijo que las chicas pueden terminar la escuela sin problemas pero necesitan estudiar mucho y les costará algo de tiempo recuperar tantos años perdidos. Será tu trabajo, Phoebe, enseñarles y asegurarte de que están aprendiendo: tanto tú como ellas necesitan terminar su educación, sobretodo tú, apenas te falta un año.

― Pero la escuela empieza en septiembre. ―dijo Paige― Este año está a unas pocas semanas de acabar.

― Lo sé, ―dijo la abuela― pero han perdido muchos años y Phoebe necesita buenas notas, para variar.

― ¿Quieres que empecemos ahora? ―le pregunté poniendo cara de dolor y sufrimiento.

― Después de almuerzo. ―me sonrió.

― ¿Habla en serio? ―preguntó Helena, realmente emocionada ante el tema― ¿Podemos?, ¿En serio?

― Claro que pueden, deben. ―insistió la abuela― Están aquí porque quieren un futuro y si trabajan con nosotras, prometo que van a tenerlo.

― No sé...cómo...―balbuceó Helena, al borde de las lágrimas― Gracias.

Sonreí y las otras también, incluso Paige cambió su cara dura a una neutra, lo que en su lenguaje era una sonrisa. Helena se mordió el labio para no llorar, supongo que nadie le había dado ningún tipo de voto de confianza desde que era una niña. Desde que fue abandonada y olvidada por su padre.

― Si tienen alguna pregunta, si necesitan ayuda o lo que sea, estoy aquí. ―dijo Piper hablándome a mí y a Helena, bueno, a toda la mesa en realidad: era la biblioteca oficial de la casa.

― ¡El almuerzo está listo! ―cantó Gisselle desde la cocina cargando una olla en sus manos siendo seguida por Rubí, quien traía otro.

― Ok, usted me dice cuanto es demasiado. ―dijo Helena sirviéndole a la abuela desde el pote de Gisselle y yo hice lo mismo con el de Rubí.

― Está bien ahí, gracias. ―dijo Paige cuando le servíamos, muy contenta― ¡Se ve delicioso!

― Gracias, espero que les guste. ―resopndió Gisselle emocionada por el comentario.

― ¿De quién es ese plato? ―preguntó la abuela, notando que uno de ellos tenía menos comida que los demás.

― De Rubí. ―resopndió Gisselle.

― Genial, mi hermana bulímica y su amiga la anoréxica, ahora entiendo por qué se llevan tan bien. ―dijo Prue amargamente, irónica como ella sola.

― Prudence. ―le advirtió la abuela, realmente seria.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó enojada.

― Si tu hermana tiene un problema estamos aquí para ayudarla, no para condenarla, y si su amiga también los tiene también la ayudaremos. Te prohíbo hacer este tipo de críticas que no ayudan en nada, ya hablamos de esto antes. Se están comportando.

― Siempre estamos ayudando a Phoebe y ella siempre lo arruina todo. Yo no diría que la condeno, ella se condena sola y tu la ayudas dejándola hacer lo que quiere. ―se quejó Prue golpeando la mesa con frustración, bastante molesta.

― No voy a aceptar este tipo de comportamiento en mi casa ni en mi mesa, Prudence: o te comportas y respetas mis decisioens o te paras y te vas hasta que aprendas a respetarme.

― No puedo creer que siendo yo la que siempre está contigo apoyándote, cuidándote a ti y a mis hermanas, sea la que tenga que oír esto. Nunca se lo has dich oa Phoebe, jamás y ella...ya no importa. ―respondió levantándose, dejando el comedor y golpeando la puerta de salida.

La mesa entera se quedo´en silencio. Paige y Piper estaban preocupadas y mis amigas buscando donde esconderse. Yo estaba furiosa, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto ser amable?

― ¡Es tan! ―intenté decir.

― Está preocupada y tiene razón. ―me corrigió la abuela deteniéndome antes de que alcanzara a decir algo de lo que iba arrepentirme, luego se dirigió a las chicas― Lamento eso, pero tienen que entenderla.

― Por favor, no se disculpe, entendemos. ―dijo Helena― Sabemos que esto es difícil y que hacen mucho por nosotras, tiene derecho a estar enojada y asustada, quiero decir, nosotros no somos el tipo de personas con quien dejaría a mis hijos juntarse, pero prometo que haremos todo lo posible por ganarnos su confianza o al menos hacerla ver que no queremos lastimar a nadie, menos a usted y a su familia.

― Lo sé. ―respondió la abuela― ahora a comer, todas.

― Sólo para aclarar, soy alérgica al pescado, por eso no me serví. ―comentó Rubí, algo avergonzada.

― Hablé con papá, ―dijo Helena― dijo que me enviaría el cheque esta semana.

― Buenas noticias. ―sonrió la abuela.

Tres días después las cosas seguían complicadas entre nosotras y Prue. Me gustaría hablar con ella y explicarle todo, pero no me escucharía y no estoy dispuesta a escuchar todos los insulto que tiene en mi contra...No puedo decir que la entiendo porque lo hago y lamentablemente, si yo fuera ella, estaría haciendo lo mismo quizás. La he traicionado tantas veces y ella siempre ha estado en el camino correcto, haciendo lo mejor para todos y ahora debe estar sintiéndose sobrando, como si nadie la oyera o tomara su opinión en cuenta. Desaría lograr hacerla ver que se preocupa por nada, desaría no haber destruido la confianza que me tenía.

Estaba dormida profundamente cuando sentí que alguien me picaba el brazo.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunté a Gisselle cuando la vi frente a mí― ¿Ya terminaste tu tarea?

― Ven, quieres ver esto. ―me respondió ignorando mi pregunta, tomando mi mano y llevándome al primer piso.

― Por favor, tengo sueño. ―me quejó bostezando, arrastrando mis pies al salón.

― ¿Segura? ―preguntó Rubí sentada en el borde del sofá apuntando otro asiento.

― Claro que sí. ―respondí bostezando exageradamante, cerrando mis ojos y estirándome un poco― Crear una nueva vida no es trabajo fácil. ―respondí restregándome los ojos pra ver mejor y encargarme de lo que fuera que las chicas querían que hiciera, cuando me congelé.

Me congelé.

Totalmente.

Cien por ciento.

Fría como hielo.

Quieta.

Casi en estado zombie.

No podía creer lo que veía.

No podía ser real.

Él no podía estar aquí, no, no, era un sueño, un lindo o cruel sueño, ¡Pero un sueño! Cole no estaba aquí, seguía durmiendo: Cole no estaba sentado en mi sofá con sus manos sobre su regazo y cabeza gacha, mirándome de reojo. No, él no estaba aquí...no estaba.

No podía ser él.

¿Era él?

― Los dejaremos solos. ―dijo Helena, aplaudiendo para hacer que las otras se pararan para irse― volveré pronto: hablen.

Usé el sofá para apoyarme y evitar irme de bruces al suelo: era impresionante tenerlo en mi salón, en mi casa, no lohabía visto en semanas y ahora estaba aquí, sin saber de adónde había llegado...justo un día despúes de haber decidido olvidarme de él y vivir una vida por mí y para mí.

― Cuidado...―me pidió Cole, levantándose rápido al verme tan débil, tomando mi mano para ayudarme, pero lo empujé.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―gruñí, dándole la espalda literalmente.

― Vine por ti. ―me susurró, sin dejarme sola, pero sin tocarme.

Tragué en seco y negué antes de sentarme, escondiendo mi cara entre mis manos, suspirando larga y pesadamente. No podía creerlo, ¿Vino por mí?, ¿Hablaba en serio?, ¿Seguro que no soñaba?

― ¿Por qué? ―le pregunté con brusquedad, confundida e irritada.

No me dijo nada. Ni una sola palabra llegó a mis oidos. Pensé que si estaba ahí para jugar, no iba a dejarlo...yo tampoco jugariá co él...nos habíamos herido lo suficiente como para que él quisiera venir aquí a hacerme daño y yo lo dejara: tenía que hacerme cargo de una pequeña vida a la que debía respeto, estabilida y paz...si él no podía entenderlo...sabía que no podía sola pero también sabía que con él en el mapa haciéndome subir y bajar cada vez que apareciera, pasaría de ser difícil a imposible de lograr.

― Déjame sola. ―le ordené mirando a l suelo y no a la puerta: no podía soportar ver al amor de mi vida y padre de mi hijo golpeando la puerta al decir adiós para siempre...no sabía cómo mamá había podido hacerlo y no morir después de eso...o quizás eso fue lo que la mató...o a lo mejor ella era, simplemente, más fuerte, más inteligente y mejor que yo.

Esperé a que se moviera, pero no lo hizo. Las agujas del reloj eran lo único vivo en el lugar. Cuando abrí mi boca para pedirle que se fuera otra vez, habló:

― No puedo.

Sentí angustia y dolor en su voz: sí, estaba herido, tan herido como yo, pero yo no quería abrir una puerta que estaba intentando cerrar con tanto esfuerzo, solamente para tener que cerrarla otra vez.

― Me ignoraste bastante bien la última vez, estoy segura de que ahora también puedes hacerlo, sin problemas.

Sentí sus pasos y cerré mis ojos pensando en que ahora sí que todo estaba perdido y nuestra historia terminada, pero en lugar de escuchar la puerta abrirse, sentí sus manos sobre las mías y lo vi arrodillándose para ponerse frente a mi cara.

― Lo siento. ―me dijo con toda honestidad directa de su corazón, esperando mi respuesta.

Lo miré a los ojos sorprendida de ver lágriams en ellos. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos de manera lenta, acariciando mi mejilla amorosamente. Estuve a punto de derretirme, lo único que queriá era cerrar mis ojos y nunca dejar de sentirme así. Mis rodillas empezaron a temblar, mi respiración a hacerse pesada y mis ojos a ver borroso. Quería creerle, realmente queriá hacerlo. Sentí sus dedos moverse hasta mis labios y cerré mis ojos de nuevo, inclinándome un poco.

Dependía de mí.

Le creía.

Pero eso no significaba que iba a perdonarlo tan fácilmente...me había prometido que no quería sufrir de nuevo, no quería que me rompiera el corazón por segunda vez.

Sentí sus dedos moverse hasta mis labios y cerré los ojos, inclinándme un poco en mi intento de atrapar sus labios con mi imaginación pero no en la realidad: tenía que ir más lento.

― ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? ―le pregunté en un susurro, sintiendo sus labios cada vez más cerca, tentándome.

― Tengo miedo. ―me respondió acaiciando mi mejilla con la suja, sosteniendo mi cabeza con sus manos. Su cálido aliento me hacía sentir rara, feliz, confusa.

― Yo también. ―respondí algo adormilada, como en trance...como el dulce comienzo bizarro de ese tipo de sueños eróticos que no le cuentas a nadie.

Dejé que tocara mis labios con los suyos con cuidado, despacio...les estaba preguntando si podía besarme y le dijeron que sí en un idioma que solamente ellos podían entender. Quería tenerlo ahí mismo; llámenme impulsiva, pero no quería dejarlo ir de nuevo y lo extrañaba demasiado...y ese momento, ¡Oh este momento! Era demasiado perfecto y de ensueño: siempre esperé que fuera tierno y suave.

―Pensé que era mejor , ―dijo besando mis labios de nuevo― para ti y para...―dijo deteniéndose para besarme de nuevo sin terminar la oración sobre el bebé y sin atreverse a mencionarlo o a tocarlo― Vivir sin mí en una linda familia sin drogas sin...

― ¿El amor de mi vida? ―le pregunté cuando su boca se separó de la mía, tomando su cara con mis manos , besándolo de nuevo― ¿Realmente pensaste que podía vivir sin ti?

― Sí. ―respondió, mientras sentíamos que el calor del cuarto aumentaba, o el nuestro lo hacía.

― Estás equivocado. ―le susurré al oído ahora que me estaba abrazando, besándome la cabeza mientras yo enterraba mis dedos en su espalda como si eso fuera a evitar que se fuera― No he dejado de llorar desde que nos separamos. Pensé que me odiabas.

Apenas dije eso, él me soltó y apoyó su frente en la mía, mirándome a los ojos. Fue algo brusco; estaba empezando a preguntarme cuándo y cómo había pasado de ser el apático Cole y transformado en este dulce, lloroso y amaroso hombre...o a dónde se había ido su lado bruto.

― Jamás podriá odiarte. ―me susurró, limpiando con su pulgar una lágrima cayendo por mi mejilla, ablandándose de nuevo; y noté que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ser lo más empático posible.

― Pruébalo y quédate. ―le rogué, casi murmurando mi petición.

Cole cerró los ojos, sin separarse de mí.

― ¿Qué van a decir?

― No importa.

― A mí si. ―insistió abriendo los ojos despacio― Ellas...si no nos quieren juntos...

― ¿Te da miedo la cárcel?

― Me da miedo imaginarme barrotes manteniéndonos lejos para siempre.

― A mi me dan miedo que los barrotes que nosotros inventamos nos mantengan lejos para siempre.

Cole me besó, esta vez por más tiempo y yo me uní a su juego definitivamente, derrotada: era demasiado irresistible, demasiado encantador. La pasión empezó a aumentar con los segundos, cada uno un poco más. Me recostó en el sofá para sentarse sobre mi, cuando recordó la existencia de cierto alguien. Sonreí infantilmente y él sonrió también, emocionado, levantando mi blusa hasta mis pechos. Me besó el vientre tímidamente, haciéndome temblar un poco. Suspré cuando lo hizo de nuevo y me reí cuando comenzó a repartir besos: ese momento era mágico, único, inolvidable.

― Te amo. ―le dijo a nuestra pancita, rodeándola con sus manos y me permití llorar; después de creer que nuestro bebé iba a crecer sin un padre, ahora lo tenía hablándole con profunda dulzura― Te amo y nunca te voy a dejar...espero ser el padre y hombre que tú y tu madre merecen. ―prometió con emoción y esperanza en sus ojos.

Besó mi vientre una vez más con ternura y luego me besó a mí.

― Te extrañé tanto...―confesé, mordiéndome los labios.

― Te amo Phoebe.

― Yo también te amo.

Dejamos de hablar y simplemente lo dejé repartir besos bajo mi cuello. Me sentía en el cielo, después de tantos años en el infierno.

* * *

**Apesto cuando se trata de romance. Espero que no me odien.**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_ :

**Daniie Armstrong: **Jajaj espero que no terminé en catástrofe! Yo también te adoro pequeña, sigue escribiendo que me encanta leerte!


	11. Tú

**Capítulo diez: Tú.**

Cole acariciaba mi cabello despacio mientras yo estaba recostada en su pecho disfrutando del abrazo. Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros durante las horas pasadas y me sentía en un sueño...cuando estaba con Todd, cuando peleaba con las chicas, cuando me apuntaban y me hacían llorar en secreto, solía pensar que yo era una princesa esperando por mi príncipe azul en su caballo blanco; estoy segura de que nadie de los que me conoce se hubiera imaginado que tenía ese tipo de ilusiones, pero las tenía. Ahora ya no estaba con Todd, las chicas en mi vida eran amigas no enemigas, y tenía hombros sobre los cuales llorar...hoy mi príncipe azul había llegado, quizás sin caballo...quizás sin ser príncipe, pero yo tampoco era una princesa.

Vivíamos nuestro propio cuento de hadas, creábamos nuestra propia versión de la historia; con más drama y un poco más oscura, pero nuestra.

Estábamos en silencio sonriendo de lado a lado, aunque él estaba algo preocupado y yo cansada y muerta de sueño.

― Toc, toc. ―escuchamos la voz de Helena, quien venía entrando a la habitación con los ojos cerrados.

― ¿Desde cuándo haces eso? ―le pregunté levantando una ceja.

― No sé, ―respondió aún sin mirar― pero algunas cosas han cambiado desde que llegué aquí, una de esas es que ahora no puedo verlos desnudos.

― No estamos desnudos. ―reí, y ella abrió los ojos.

― ¡Mentirosa! ―se quejó con las manos sobre sus caderas.

― Tenemos sábanas encima. ―dije encogiéndome de hombros. Cole rodó los ojos cuando lo miré y yo tomé nuestras manos para reposarlas sobre su pecho― ¿Qué pasa?

― Sé que están trabajando en sus problemas, por lo que no quise interrumpirlos, pero Paige volverá a casa en media hora...así que, si no vas a contarle a todos sobre Cole y Cole junior...―dijo tosiendo.

Mi sonrisa cambió de inmediato a una cara triste; mi príncipe tenía que irse. Cole tomó mi mejilla suavemente y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

― ¿Qué quieres que haga? ―me preguntó, besando la mano unida a la suya.

― No te vayas...―le pedí acercándome más.

Escondí mi cara en su cuello: no quería que se fuera, aunque sabía que era una locura pedirle que se quedara, ¿Pero quién podía culparme por desear que se quedara conmigo para siempre? Había creído que lo había perdido, lloré noches y días, y de repente aparece para decirme que me ama y que quiere hacer las cosas bien, ¿Solamente para tener que aceptar que debe irse de nuevo?

Supongo que Cole y Helena se quedaron mirando porque apenas él tomó mi rostro de nuevo, la pude ver de brazos cruzados y semblante serio, con Rubí y Gisselle a su lado.

― Ok. No quiero ser la bruja mala, pero alguien tiene que hacerlos ver que esto no es un juego. ―dijo Helena, y yo odio cuando se pone así de seria, sobretodo cuando tiene razones para hacerlo― Saben que si lo ven van a querer respuestas, y si se las dan, los dos están muertos.

― Súper muertos. ―agregó Gisselle, asintiendo enérgicamente.

― Tienes que pensar que la existencia de Cole no es la única que escondes. ―comentó Rubí.

― No digo que no tienes que decirles la verdad, pero si lo vas a hacer ahora, necesitan vestirse. ―finalizó Helena.

Me mordí el labio. No sabía qué responder.

― ¿Qué quieres que haga? ―me preguntó Cole otra vez, queriendo decir "que quieres tú que haga yo", ignorando a las demás.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí.

Lo miré con la gran pregunta "¿Qué hago ahora?" marcada en mi cara: ya no tenía tanta confianza como recién.

Cole respiró profundo y se sentó en la cama, haciéndome sentar también, cubriendo mi pecho con la sábana.

― ¿Estás lista para decirles?, Si no lo estás no tenemos que hacerlo ahora.―me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

― ¿Tenemos? ―pregunté sonriendo con timidez.

― Te dije que te ama, ¿No? ―me preguntó con una sonrisa dulce.

Le sonreí de vuelta y me besó amorosamente. Estaba sorprendida. Sabía que estaba nervioso y asustado, e incluso así fingía que no lo estaba, sólo por mí: estaba siendo fuerte por mí. Estaba aquí.

Para mí.

― ¡Si van a empezar de nuevo avísennos antes para irnos! ―dijo Rubí, y Cole y yo nos separamos para mirarla con sorpresa.

― No sé qué nos pasa. ―dijo Gisselle, negando despacio.

― ¿Una vida sin drogas y alcohol?―ls pregunté― No han tenido acceso a eso en un tiempo...

― O no tan seguido como antes...―dijo Helena.

― Es el efecto de sentirse en casa. ―comentó Cole.

― Te dije que el amor podía salvar vidas. ―celebró Gisselle orgullosa de sus esperanzas y feliz: nunca la había visto tan contenta, y las chicas dicen que jamás lo había estado.

― Y yo quiero salvar las nuestras. ―dije a todas, tomando las manos de Cole― Amor, te juro que no quiero que te vayas pero...

― Entiendo. ―dijo poniendo su dedo índice sobre mi boca― En verdad lo hago.

― Los dejaremos solos. ―dijo Gisselle haciendo que las oras la siguieran fuera del cuarto.

Hice que Cole me abrazara otra vez y me sentó sobre su regazo.

― ¿Helena sin drogas y Rubí sin alcohol? ―preguntó levantando una ceja.

― Increíble, pero cierto. ―dije encogiéndome de hombros― Oye...aún nos queda media hora...―agregué atrapando sus labios de nuevo, pero él no respondió mibeso.

― Phoebe, no. ―me pidió y yo lo miré con sorpresa.

― ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? ―pregunté a punto de largarme a llorar, ¡Estúpidas hormonas!, ¡Cuánto las odio!

― Escucha...―me dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos― Necesito que sepas que hago lo mejor que puedo...quiero ser el hombre que mereces, pero soy apático y duro, he estado viviendo solo durante muchos años y no quiero que creas que no te amo o que no amo a nuestro bebé pero...realmente me costó mucho decirte todo lo que te dije abajo y decirte esto ahora.

Lo miré a los ojos, ¡Que par de hermosos ojos azules tenía! Honestos, sinceros...podía ver su esfuerzo, podía sentir su amor. Él estaba intentándolo, quizás haciendo mucho más que yo. Él estaba siendo valiente y bueno, yo...había pasado mis días llorando y dándome por vencida y él, él había venido a solucionarlo todo: él peleó, él estaba peleando, y estaba segura de que lucharía hasta el final en esta batalla de nosotros contra el mundo.

― Lo valoro. ―susurré.

― Necesito descansar...odio ser frío y amargo, pero estoy acostumbrado a ello; y a pesar de que estar fuera del centro ayuda mucho y ver tu hermosa carita también, requiere mucho esfuerzo.

― Entiendo. ―le dije bajándome de su regazo, sentándome en la cama para darle más espacio― pero necesito que me prometas algo...

― Lo que quieras.

Miré a su cara preocupada, o concentrada, y decidí divertirme un poco.

― No quiero tener sexo, nunca más.

La cara de Cole cambió a una de trauma y shock. Estaba a punto de preguntarme por qué, y de repente, su expresión cambió a un pésimo intento de estar de acuerdo.

― Ok.

Me puse a reír y su cara cambió a una de confusión: no tenía idea si debía reírse, llorar o suicidarse.

― Sólo hacer el amor, como hoy. ―continué con mi típica voz de bebé.

Lo vi sonreír un poco avergonzado.

― Eres demasiado dulce para tu propio bien. ―me dijo abrazándome de nuevo.

― Lo sé. ―respondí con falsa superioridad.

― Creo que deberíamos vestirnos. ―me dijo levantándose de la cama, recogiendo su ropa del suelo. Me pasó la mía también.

Me quedé mirándolo. Era tan perfecto. Tan real. Estaba en mi cuarto, vistiéndose, de verdad estaba en mi vida.

― ¿Qué miras? ―me preguntó abrochándose sus jeans.

― A ti. ―sonreí― Me cuesta creer que realmente estés aquí.

Me sonrió y se sentó en la cama, tomando mi mano. Vi impotencia en sus ojos; no quería dejarme ahí...lo sabía.

― Te vas a resfriar. ―me dijo tomando mi blusa para ponérmela.

― Estamos en primavera. ―me quejé.

― ¿Te acostumbraste a andar sin ropa? ―me preguntó algo incómodo.

― Gracioso. ―le dije tomando mis pantalones, poniéndome de pie para ponérmelos. Luego caminé hasta el espejo.

― Tengo que irme. ―me dijo abrazándome por la espalda, reposando sus manos sobre mi pancita.

― ¿Cuánto crees que voy a engordar? ―le pregunté, ignorando lo que había dicho, como si eso fuera a hacer que se quedara.

― Eso no importa.

― Claro, lo dices porque tú vas a quedarte igual. Segundo hijo y los mismos músculos. ―le dije con un gesto de fingida molestia.

Cole se entristeció apenas dije eso, soltando mi cintura, volteándose.

― Cole, lo siento. ―le dije sintiéndome estúpida y culpable; sabía que era un tema sensible para él y hablé sin pensarlo― No quise...¿Ya las viste? ―pregunté algo celosa, pero también preocupada por él y su antigua vida...su hija no tenía la culpa de nada en esta historia.

― Me tengo que ir, Phoebe. ―dijo y lo vi apretar sus puños, pero su voz sonaba triste y débil.

― Lo siento. ―insistí tratando de acercarme, pero no sabía si estaba bien o no hacerlo...había dicho que necesitaba espacio y ahora era la misma persona fría que había conocido el primer día.

― Vendré mañana. ―respondió caminando hasta la puerta sin mirarme o decir adiós.

Sin mirarme o decir adiós.

Como antes.

― Me gustaría que me contaras qué pasó. ―le pedí, tomando su mano para detenerlo en la puerta.

Lo vi apretar los labios y sacudir su cabeza despacio. Esperé por su respuesta. Fuese lo que fuese.

― Te amo. ―me dijo soltándose de mi mano.

Sentí que la gran pared de hielo que solía haber entre nosotros aparecía otra vez. Esa pared que tanto odiaba. Con la que chocaba una vez tras otra durante el tiempo que compartimos en el centro, esa que no dejaba de patear el día en que me fui y no se despidió y el día en que Helena me dijo que no vendría después de comunicarle las noticias.

― Cole. ―le rogué.

― ¿Hum? ―murmuró deteniéndose.

― ¿Aún no vasa verlas, verdad? ―pregunté con cuidado, tratando de tocar las teclas correctas.

Él negó despacio y miró al suelo.

― Después de seis años llorando por ellas, eres libre, ¿Y no vas a verlas? ―le pregunté empezando a enojarme, ¿Por qué no había ido? Si la niña fuera mía, hubiese hecho todo lo posible para verla otra vez.

Su actitud me hacía sentir desesperanza.

Confusión.

Temor.

― ¿Por qué debo creer que vas a volver si no te da ni un poco de vergüenza reconocer que no has ido a ver a tu hija?

Me puse en lugar de la pequeña, esperando a que su papá regresara...el mío nunca lo hizo...pero seguía esperando por él: no podía dejar que la niña se sintiera de la misma forma en que me sentía yo, la misma forma en la que se sentían Piper, Paige, Helena, Rubí y Gisselle...

No era justo.

― Porque...―intentó decir. Su voz temblaba.

No necesité oír más para saber sus razones: miedo, dolor, no estaba listo todavía.

― No te dejaré solo en esto. ―le dije― Te lo prometo.

Cole se volteó y vi sus ojos lagrimeando. Lo abracé, esta vez, él me necesitaba a mí. Esta vez, yo debía ser la fuerte...eso era lo que una pareja debía tener: reciprocidad.

― No te vayas. ―le pedí cambiando el tema.

― Volveré. ―me dijo― Lo haré y tienes que creerme porque sabes que no puedo mentirte. Porque estoy aquí, arriesgándolo todo porque no puedo estar lejos de ti. Porque te amo y por primera vez no tengo miedo de decirlo...porque eres mi vida, porque mi familia está contigo, mi futuro. No quiero perderte, no puedo hacerlo...intenté mantenerme lejos, peleé contra mis instintos y te dejé partir...pero no pude soportar la imagen de una pequeña o un pequeño hijo tuyo y mío creciendo sin poder estar ahí para verlo. Porque en mi cabeza te vi con otros hombres, porque en la realidad te vi lejos de mí...y no quiero que eso ocurra; si te dejo ir otra vez y no peleo por ti, si no trato de mantenerte conmigo...vivir un segundo más no tiene sentido.

Sentí que toda la segurar que me faltaba, aparecía. Quizás estaba siendo muy ingenua, como siempre: pero confiaba en él. Sentí que lo que decía era verdad, quería que lo que decía fuera verdad.

Me separé de su abrazo y él acarició mi mejilla.

Asentí.

― Voy a volver. Pronto. Mañana.―me dijo encaminándose al primer piso, conmigo detrás― Tengo algunas cosas que solucionar...encontré una buena manera de salvarnos, especialmente a Gisselle, del centro.

― ¿Cómo? ―pregunté con una gran sonrisa.

― Extorsión. ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros― Quitamos nuestras demandas y ellos eliminan toda la información que existe sobre nosotros. Me permitirá encontrar trabajo, y a ti y las demás tener más oportunidades sin que las discriminen por su prontuario.

Nos detuvimos en la puerta, era hora de decir adiós.

No más charlas.

― Esperaré por ti.

― Vendré por ti.

― Adiós. ―le dije besándolo por última vez: un beso dulce y corto. Quizás la idea era dejarnos con ganas de más, con necesidad de más, y mañana podríamos tener un poco más del otro.

Cerré la puerta rápido: no quería verlo irse, por lo que ni siquiera intenté vigilarlo por la ventana.

Era mejor distraerme en otra cosa.

― ¡Traigan sus traseros aquí! ―grité a las chicas― ¡Sé que están en la escalera!

Escuché sus pasos bajar y luego, vi sus caritas de complicidad frente a mí.

― ¿Desde cuando sabían de esto? ―pregunté arrugando mi nariz y ojos.

― Hablé con el el viernes. ―dijo Helena.

― Un par de días.

― Dos días atrás. ―agregó Gisselle después de Rubí.

― Son las mejores. ―les dije y vinieron a abrazarme.

― Helena lo hizo, es la única persona a quien Cole escucha. ―dijo Gisselle.

― Gracias. ―le susurré al oído, a pesar de tener la última premisa más que clara.

― Hey, me postulo de madrina. ―bromeó rompiendo el abrazo.

― El bebé dice gracias por traer de vuelta a papá. ―le dije con mi cara cubierta de lágrimas― Odio la llorona en la que me estoy convirtiendo. ―me quejé.

― Te lo debíamos. ―dijo Rubí.

― Llorar de felicidad está bien.―sonrió Gisselle.

* * *

**Auch, espero que no haya quedado muy cursi y que si lo quedó, haya quedado bien xD. Ahora que Cole está hablando un poquito más (mucho más) y Phoebe no está en una depresión en un mundo extraño, siento que todos hablan demasiado jaja, ¿Qué piensan?**


	12. No deberían estar afuera

**Capítulo once: No deberían estar afuera.**

Al día siguiente el timbré sonó, y mis amigas y yo estábamos listas para pedirle a Cole que se fuera porque Paige no había tenido clases hoy y estaba en casa: no podíamos tomar el riesgo.

― Yo voy. ―se ofreció Rubí, porque hacerme ir a mí podría darle pistas a la gente.

Odiaba la idea, pero era lo mejor para todos.

― Amo a Paige, no puedo olvidar eso. ―gruñí sentada en el sofá.

― No lo olvides. ―me sugirió Gisselle.

Pocos segundos más tarde, en los cuales me la pasé repitiéndome "amo a Paige y no puedo matarla", Rubí apareció en el salón.

― Dijo "dije a Phoebe que la amo, vengo mañana". ―comunicó la chica delgada y de cabello negro.

― Gracias Rubí. ―respondí haciendo un puchero.

― Bueno, ahora que el peligro pasó, iré arriba a...tomar una siesta. ―dijo Helena dejándonos abajo.

― ¿Ahora qué hacemos? ―preguntó Gisselle― Estoy aburrida.

― Tenemos tarea que hacer...―dije tomando un libro de la mesita frente a mi.

― ¡Vamos, dije aburrida! ―se quejó Gisselle rodando los ojos.

― Lo dijo. ―se unió Rubí― Y secundo la moción.

― Le prometimos a la abuela que seríamos buenas. Bajen sus cuadernos. ―les dije, y por un momento me sentí como Prue.

― Sonaste como Prue. ―dijo Paige, bajando.

― Pensé lo mismo. Miedo. ―respondí haciendo una mueca de dolor y terror.

― ¿Qué hacen? ―me preguntó, sentándose.

― Pretendo que soy una perra sin corazón. ―dije refiriéndome a Prue.

― Hey, sabemos como es, ¿Por qué te sorprendes? ―comentó mi hermana mejor― Y tienes que pensar que simplemente está preocupada. Tenemos tres extrañas con un oscuro expediente, sin ofender. ―dijo a ellas, quienes asintieron sin tomarse la verdad como ofensa― durmiendo en el ático. Es una madre histérica.

― Pero es mi hermana y una hermana es lo que necesito, no una mamá. Y yo como madre...―comencé a decirle sin pensar antes, y Gisselle aprovechó que Paige no podía verla desde donde estaba para negar con la cabeza de lado a lado desesperadamente― dentro de unos diez o quince años, no seré tan amargada. ―me corregí, avergonzada por mi falta de concentración e inteligencia.

― Bueno, esa serás tú. ―insistió, sin reparar en mi error y agradecí al cielo por ello― pero hablamos de Prue. Sólo cuenta hasta diez y déjala hablar, tendrá que aceptarlo tarde o temprano, pero lo hará al final. ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros― tengo hambre, ¿Alguien más? ―preguntó poniéndose de pie.

― Yo. ―dijo Rubí.

― Yo también. ―agregó Gisselle.

― Yo no, gracias. ―respondí.

― Pero, Phoebe...―dijo a punto de darme un discurso.

― Ok, ok, también tengo hambre. ―dije rindiéndome. Me había olvidado de la mentira de la bulimia.

― Le preguntaré a Helena. ―resolvió― Por ahora piensen en qué vamos a cocinar. Tengo ganas de pie de manzana.

Cuando se nos perdió de vista, oímos la puerta y un monstruo, también conocido como Prue, apareció en el salón en su lugar.

― Buenas tardes, ¿Estamos pintadas acaso? ―le pregunté cuando la vi pasar de largo, directo a las escaleras.

― Eso quisiera...―murmuró Prue― Buenas tardes, ¿Dónde está Paige?― preguntó, quizás al notar que solamente habíamos tres de las cuatro malas influencias.

― Arriba, fue por Helena. ―le dije.

Prue se dio la vuelta y empezó a ir más rápido, y sabía que las posibilidades de una escena eran 60% a 40% por lo que la seguí tan rápido como pude.

― ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto ser amable? ―demandé cuando llegamos al segundo piso, tomando su brazo para hacerla mirarme a la cara.

― ¡Están demasiado cerca de Paige y no quiero que la conviertan en una drogadicta lesbiana! ―me dijo entre dientes con su típica expresión de "Yo soy la que manda y tienes que admitir que siempre tengo razón, incluso cuando no la tengo".

― ¡Ser gay no te hace un peligro para la sociedad!, y sabes sus historias, ¿No piensas que es obvio que Rubí le tenga miedo a los hombres?, ¿Acaso no notas que lo mismo que nos pasó a nosotras, una mamá muerta y un padre ausente le pasó a Helena y que ella no tenía ni hermanas ni abuela para ayudarla?, ¿No puedes siquiera intentar ponerte en sus zapatos un segundo?

― Tu dices eso porque eres igual a ellas. Es demasiado tarde para salvarte, y juro que me siento decepcionando a mamá al dejar de intentar hacerte ver lo perdida que estás, pero no voy a dejar que Paige se convierta en el mismo monstruo que tú y tus amiguistas son. ―me dijo con una cara cassi despectiva, pero yo sabía que no era más que para ocultar sus miedos detrás de aquella máscara de amargura.

Lo que no significaba que no me doliera. Era mi hermana después de todo, la persona en la que quería convertirme cuando niña...verla pretender que no se interesaba por mí me hacía notar cuánto la había lastimado en el pasado.

Cuánto la lastimaría en el futuro.

Prue se soltó de mi mano y yo la seguí, herida y con el corazón roto, pero lista para defender a Helena si intentaba algo. Encontramos a Paige sentada junto a ella en el sofá cama.

― Maldición. ―expresé al ver a Prudence acercarse e ellas, la última con una jeringa en el brazo.

Heroína a las venas.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, ¿No te dije que tenías estrictamente prohibido venir al ático? ―gritó Prue a Paige, caminando hasta ella para hacerla salir del cuarto.

― ¡No puedes prohibirme nada! ―se quejó, y vi en ella una pequeña yo: no sé si tengo que asustarme o no.

Quizás sólo es inteligente y valiente.

No tiene que ser estúpida y rebelde.

― ¡Y tú sal de mi casa! ―agregó Prue sin escuchar a Paige, como un toro furioso.

― ¡No te atrevas! ―le interrumpí parándome entre ella y mi amiga, salvando a Helena de ser empujada pero el impulso lo recibí yo, más fuerte incluso, porque me estaba moviendo.

― ¡Detén esta estupidez! ―le gritó Paige a Prue cuando vio la escena.

Mi hermana mayor puso cara de tristeza y vergüenza antes de abandonar el lugar.

Vi sus ojos húmedos.

Prue estaba herida, no podía controlarse y se sentía mal por ello. Sabía que estaba destruida y tenía que admitir que yo también lo estaba, porque ella se estaba sintiendo así gracias a mí.

Nosotros.

Estaba tan confundida como yo...y la entendía mejor que y más de lo que ella podía pensar..estoy segura de que ella me entendería más que nadie.

Pero no querrá intentarlo.

― ¿Estás bien? ―me preguntó Helena en lágrimas― Lo siento, lo siento. ―rogó tomando mis manos.

― Estoy bien. ―respondí al borde de las lágrimas también― Caí en la cama, estoy bien.

― ¿Bebé? ―preguntó― Phoebe, si algo llega a pasarle yo...

― Todo está bien. ―le dije rápidamente, asustada por la palabra que había usado― Lo prometo.

― ¿Qué pasa aquí? ―escuché preguntar a Piper desde la escalera, hablaba a Prue y Paige.

― Genial. ―dije restregándome el rostro, viendo a las tres entrar en la habitación.

― ¿Qué fueron todos esos gritos? ―preguntó molesta.

― Estaba drogándose con Paige. ―se quejó Prue, como si tuviera cinco años.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Piper, preocupándose.

― ¡No es cierto! ―dijimos Paige y yo al mismo tiempo.

Prue, Paige y yo empezamos a discutir. El tono de nuestras voces iba en aumento y el llanto de Helena también. Piper se estaba enojando cada vez más hasta que dio un solo grito.

― ¡Basta!

Mis hermanas y yo cerramos nuestras bocas y la vimos caminar hasta el foco del problema. Ella temblaba.

― ¿Qué pasó, Helena?

Me maldije mentalmente, rezando porque Piper fuera más comprensiva o por un milagro; lo que pasara primero.

― Estaba aquí, drogándome. ―reconoció dejando caer una lágrima― Paige vino y me vio. Se sentó, diciéndome que estaba mal y que debía parar. Estaba a punto de sacarme la jeringa cuando apareció Prue. Nos gritó, Phoebe intentó detener la pelea. Y ahora estamos aquí.

Helena no dejaba de sollozar y trataba de respirar entre medio. Yo estaba nerviosa: si Piper pensaba que estaba siendo una mala influencia o mi abuela lo hacía, todas nuestras esperanzas estaban muertas.

Y enterradas.

― ¿Es verdad? ―nos preguntó.

Las tres asentimos y Piper tomó la jeringa entre sus manos: llena. Ahí estaba la prueba.

― Estoy orgullosa de ti. ―le dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

Prue abrió los ojos como platos, Paige sonrió y yo estaba tan sorprendida como Helena y mi hermana mayor.

― ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo? ―preguntó ella, aún con su voz temblando.

― Porque escuchaste y fuiste sabia. ―respondió Piper con la típica sonrisa dulzona de las Halliwell.

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ―preguntó Prue, con el típico temperamento de las Halliwell.

― No puedo ignorar sus intentos. ―respondió la segunda de nosotras.

Empezaron a discutir. Paige intentaba hacer ver a Prue que no iba a terminar como ellas, Piper de pedirle ser más dulce y ella de convencerlas de ser más inteligentes y no tan ingenuas como yo.

― ¿Saben qué? ―les dije, cansada de las peleas y triste también; ellas siempre habían sido cercanas y no solían pelear...a menos que fuera por mí, y últimamente, no estaba haciendo más que destruir la relación que tenían― Estoy harta de esto. Gracias Paige, Piper, por tratar de ayudar pero con esta nazi no vamos a conseguir nada. Me voy de aquí. ―dije tomando la mano de Helena para bajar al primer piso.

Encontré a las otras escuchando todo desde el segundo piso y las hice seguirme: no quería darles a Piper o Paige la oportunidad de encontrarme en el camino.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Rubí.

No dije nada y Helana no dejaba de llorar. Tomé las chaquetas del perchero y le pasé una a cada una; no me importaba si eran de Piper, Paige, la abuela o de Prue: San Francisco era una ciudad helada, y no iban a enfermarse sólo porque sí.

Me sorprendí a mí misma pensando como madre protectora.

― Lo siento. ―decía Helena, llorando, mientras caminábamos hasta la esquina.

― No lo sientas. ―le dije con seriedad, pensando a dónde ir y qué hacer ahora; ¿Qué le diría a la abuela?, ¿A dónde íbamos a dormir? Esas eran mis preguntas mentales pero no podía escucharlas porque el llanto de mi amiga era más fuerte.

― No lo evité, no pude...―decía intentando explicarse.

― No lo sientas. ―insistí volteándome para tomarla de los hombros― Entiendo como se siente.

― ¿Qué va a decir tu abuela? ―preguntó frustrada, nunca la había visto tan fuera de control y nunca había esperado hacerlo.

Nunca.

― No sé. ―dije con lágrimas en mis ojos, furiosa después de la estúpida discusión. La situación. Prue. Yo. El error de Helena.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Cole cuando torcimos en la esquina para ir calle abajo.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―le preguntó Rubí casi gritando con una mano sobre su pecho.

― ¡Me asustaste! ―se quejó Gisselle imitando a Rubí.

Tengo que admitir que a mi también me hizo saltar, pero estaba mucho más curiosa ante su presencia y estresada ante lo que había pasado que asustada.

― Estaba esperando...quizás a media noche...estarían durmiendo...―dijo sonrojándose.

La primera vez que lo vi sonrojado.

― Quería verte. ―agregó mirándome.

Se veía extremadamente dulce y tierno con su carita roja. Me solté de Helena, buscando besarlo y abrazarlo, pero alguien se movió más rápido.

― Lo arruiné todo. ―dijo Helena, corriendo hasta sus brazos mientras él la abrazaba amorosamente.

― ¿Por qué dices eso? ―preguntó Cole, preocupado: estaba tan sorprendido como yo ante su reacción.

― La vieron...tu sabes, heroína...―dijo Gisselle jugando con sus pies.

― Lo intenté...―sollozó, enrollando sus manos en la camiseta de Cole.

― Lo sé. ―dijo besándole la frente, abrazándola con más fuerza, meciéndola un poco.

No podía decir que no estaba un mínimo, un poco, casi nada, celosa...pero era nuestra amiga y no podía empezar a imaginar cosas que no estaban ahí: ella iba a ser la madrina de mi bebé, y él, él era el padre del bebé.

Tenía que comportarme.

Tuve que morderme la lengua y repetirme que debía confiar en ellos; eran amigos mucho tiempo antes de que yo los conociera.

― Hubo una discusión, Phoebe decidió irse. ―explicó Gisselle.

― No pueden dejar la casa así como así, ―nos dijo frunciendo el ceño― Menos tú. ―agregó mirándome, no con dulce ni tímido esta vez, sino dándome un sermón― Es tarde, no tienes idea qué tipo de loco, criminal o demente anda afuera.

― Apenas son las ocho. ―dijo Rubí levantando una ceja.

― Tú andas afuera. ―dijo Gisselle, dejando el comantario de Rubí fuera de la conversación.

Me reí. No podía evitar hacerlo cuando alguien me regañaba, menos si otra persona respondía algo tan inteligente.

― Tiene razón, y yo podría decir lo mismo. ―respondí.

― No es gracioso. Para nada. No deberían estar afuera. ―dijo acariciando el cabello de Helena, quien estaba cada vez más tranquila― Te traje algo. ―me explicó, mostrándome una bolsita que llevaba en su mano izquierda y yo no había visto antes.

― ¿Qué es? ―preguntó con curiosidad, tratando de tomarla pero él no me dejó.

― Sólo te la daré si prometes que no volverás a hacer esto, que vas a volver a casa apenas lo recibas y que serás más responsable. ―me dijo y odié su tono de voz, pero quería ver que había dentro de la bolsa.

― Lo prometo, ahora dámela. ―le pedí y lo vi sonreí ante lo infantil que yo era.

― Espero que te guste. Me tomó un tiempo elegir el regalo perfecto...

Mi corazón dio un vuelco ante eso. Si unos meses atrás alguien hubiera aparecido y me hubiese dicho que esto iba a pasar, que Cole iba a darme un regalo y a decir "espero que te guste" porque "me tomó un tiempo elegir el regalo perfecto" no le hubiese creído. Es por eso que abrí la bolsa espacio y tomé el regalo envuelto en papel rosado con una sonrisa enorme. Lo abrí rápido, siempre me habían gustado los regalos, y ese, ese era el mejor de todos.

― Cole...―dije y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad.

― Quería ser yo quien le diera el primer regalo a nuestro bebé...―me sonrió con timidez.

― ¿Qué es? ―preguntó Rubí, tratando de espiar por sobre mi hombro. Gisselle se paró delante mío y Helena volteó su cabeza sin soltarse de Cole.

No intenté despejar mi cara de lágrimas porque no tenía sentido; estaba demasiado emocionada, sensible y emocional, más que antes. Tomé el suave y hermoso osito del paquete y se los mostré. Era el típico oso, pero para mí era el más especial de todos: era el primero Teddy de nuestro bebé, regalado por su papá.

Su papá.

Mi pequeño tenía padre. El mejor papá que podía tener.

― Hey, ¿Qué es lo brillante? ―preguntó Gisselle tomando con sus dedos una pequeña cadenita que yacía en el cuello del animalito de peluche.

― Algo para la mamá... ―tosió Cole, tomando la cadenita de oro de su cuello para enseñarme la pequeña P que colgaba de ella.

Tomé la cadena que colgaba del oso y pude ver una hermosa C de Cole en ella.

― Eres demasiado dulce para tu propio bien. ―le dije con mi cara húmeda y mis ojos sin dejar de producir lágrimas. Helena se soltó de él y sostuvo el regalo por mí.

Él me abrazó y besó mi mejilla antes de tomar mi cara entre sus manos y besarme. Me incliné en la punta demis pies para alcanzar su boca y él se agachó para ayudarme. En ese momento las chicas no existían para nosotros, solamente estábamos Cole, nuestro bebé y yo. Nadie más. No había una Prue, ni una Piper ni una Paige.

― ¡Phoebe! ―escuché, y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al recordar que aún había una abuela.

* * *

**Hasta yo me asusté.**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_ :

**Daniie: **Jajaja es cierto, pero díselo a ellas! Y no me hago cursi grr bueno sí pero es culpa tuya. Oh, esa Prue...


	13. Ya no

**Capítulo doce: Ya no.**

― ¡Suelta a mi hermana! ―escuché la voz de Prue. La siguiente cosa que vi, fue a ella alejándolo de mí y golpeándolo en el estómago.

― ¡Cole! ―grité viéndolo encogerse, pretendiendo que no lo había lastimado, aunque yo sabía que sí lo había hecho.

― ¿Cole? ―preguntó Piper― ¿Por qué sabes cómo se llama?

― ¡Dios mío, Prue!, ¿Estás loca? ―grité poniéndome frente a Cole, intentando protegerlo de ellas.

― ¿Quién es este hombre? ―preguntó Paige nerviosa, y pude ver en sus ojos que ésta vez, no iba a apoyarme.

Dejé de respirar ante la pregunta. Estaba nerviosa y asustada, ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso? Bueno, la pregunta era tonta: quería saber porque me habían visto besándome con él en la mitad de la calle. No podía mentirles, sería demasiado obvio...y quizás era hora de hablar.

Sólo quizás.

Mi familia me miraba con cara de preocupación; no puedo ver a las demás porque están detrás mío. Me gustaría poder mirarlo a los ojos, y aunque no puedo, sé que me apoya.

― Se llama Cole, y si sé como se llama es...―tragué en seco, respiré profundo y lo escupí― porque es mi novio.

Dejé de prestarle atención a la música que se escuchaba desde la casa de al lado, porque la única cosa que ahora lograba escuchar era mi corazón latiendo y los sonidos que mis hermanas emitían.

El silencio de mi abuela.

― ¿Tu qué? ―gritó Piper, tirándose el cabello de raíz.

Había perdido toda fe en mí.

Como Paige.

Dos en una noche.

No podía soportarlo.

Prue apretó sus puños y se nos acercó intentando alcanzar a Cole...o su yugular. Sí, su yugular suena más al estilo de Prue.

― ¡Detente! ―demandé intentando evitar que lo matara, haciéndola retroceder un poco― Vete. ―le pedí sin voltear, aún mirando a mi hermana.

― No. ―dijo desde mi espalda acercándome por la cintura, haciendo que mi confianza en él se hiciera más fuerte.

La abuela hizo un gemido de dolor y dirigió su mano hasta su pecho. La vi caer lentamente al suelo, presionando sus párpados.

Todo empezó a ir en cámara lenta.

No podía oír ninguna voz, aunque todas estuviesen gritando y moviéndose. Me quedé en mi lugar: esto estaba pasando gracias a mi. Era mi culpa.

Si la abuela moría, sería mi culpa.

Piper trató de sostenerla sentándose en el suelo tras ella, mientras que Paige tomaba su mano pidiéndole que se tranquilizara. Prue sacó su teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia o lo que fuera que pudiera llevarla a un hospital pronto, pero la abuela susurró un "no". Luego de guardar su celular en su bolsillo, Prue se agachó y le pidió a nuestras hermanas que le ayudaran a llevarla a la casa. Lo intentaron, pero estaban demasiado nerviosas y aunque la abuela no era gorda ni pesada, no tenían la fuerza necesaria para levantarla.

― Déjame ayudar. ―pidió Cole corriendo hasta ellas, soltándome antes de hacerlo y fue difícil dejarlo ir: estaba casi unida quirúrjicamente a su piel.

― ¡Aléjate! ―ladró Prue, casi mordiéndolo.

― No pueden hacerlo solas, déjalo ayudar. ―le pedí, despertando de mi atontamiento.

Piper tomó a Prue del brazo, y tuvieron que reconocer que teníamos razón. Una vez adentro, Paige le llevó algo de té a la abuela y Piper se sentó junto a ella. No podía creer que estuviera despierta y que todo esto estuviese pasando: pero lo peor aún no llegaba.

― ¿Cuántos años tiene? ―preguntó Prue mirándolo con odio en los ojos.

― Deberías irte. ―le dije a Cole, apoyando mis manos sobre su fuerte tórax.

― Veintiocho. ―respondió tan claro como pudo, ignorando mi petición.

Él también sabía que éste era el momento.

― ¡Cerdo! ―gritó Prue tratando de alcanzarlo y Paige casi deja caer la taza de té.

― Basta. ―les pidió Piper, deteniendo a Prue en su camino― La abuela está enferma y deberían respetar eso, si no pueden hacerlo, salgan de aquí. ―nos pidió en boz baja para no molestar a nuestra abuela, pero muy, muy enojada con nosotros.

Con todos por igual.

― El único enfermo aquí es él. ―dijo Prue mirando a Cole con profundo odio.

― Phoebe, por favor, pídele a este caballero que se vaya. Estoy segura de que entiende que algo entre tú y él sería un error, y que esto no es más que un malentendido. ―dijo Piper con frialdad.

― Ya escuchaste, vete. ―ordenó Prue.

― Phoebe. ―rogó Paige― Si querías romper las reglas y probarnos cuán rebelde eres, ya lo hiciste. Ahora, por favor, termina con este tipo y ponle punto final a esto.

Sentí la presión del mundo sobre mis hombros. Tenía que decirles la verdad, ¿Pero cómo? Sabía que era fácil "Familia, estoy embarazada" no difícil de pensar...pero mucho de decir.

― No puedo. ―dije apretando los labios.

No me podía sentir peor.

― ¿Por qué no? ―preguntó la abuela, y las otras intentaron pedirle que se relajara. Pero ella no las escuchó: quería saber. Me miraba con una expresión dura y seria, con los ojos casi muertos.

Decepcionada.

― Porque...es mi novio y lo amo. ―dije arrepintiéndome de mi decisión, cambiando la oración en el último momento.

― Por favor. ―se quejó la abuela, perdiendo los estribos― Señor, voy a fingir que usted no tenía idea que mi nieta no tiene más de diecisiete y que ahora que lo sabe, pensará sobre lo que es bueno y malo y la dejará vivir su vida como una adolescente normal.

― No puedo dejarla.

Ok, mátenme ahoram ¡Mátenme ahora por favor!, ¡Ahora, ahora, ahroa!

― ¡Si no lo haces te prometo que voy a secarte en la cárcel!, ¡Inmoral!, ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí, decirnos que estás con mi hermana menor y luego decir que no piensas dejarla? ―advirtió Prue, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no gritarle; únicamente para no molestar a la abuela.

No nos movimos.

Ni un centímetro.

― Neces...―intentó decir Cole, pero ella lo interrumpió de nuevo.

¿Por qué no lo deja hablar?, ¡Es la única que habla en el salón! Me estaba empezando a enojar más y más. Había venido aquí, asustada hasta el pescuezo y ahora, lo único que estaba haciendo era demostrarme por qué solía salir, beber, escapar de la casa. Por qué me sentía incómoda, sola, fuera de lugar, buena para nada: no decía que fuera su culpa que yo me hubiese convertido en el monstruo que era, pero sí era una de las razones por la cual no me sentía fuerte para cambiar: todo el tiempo diciéndome que era una pérdida de tiempo, nunca tomándose un segundo para intentar entenderme, no como Piper...pero...había sido tan cruel con ella, aprovechándome de su paciencia y dándole un sobrino o sobrina en recompensa.

― ¡No digas que no te lo advertí!, ¡Haré que mueras, renazcas y mueras otra vez en la cárcel!

Y eso, fue todo lo que necesité para darle un puñetazo en la cara...que no le di, por supuesto. O bueno, no tan "por supuesto" pero era mi hermana y la abuela estaba enferma. Tenía que comportarme, un poquito.

― ¡No puede irse! ―insistí tratando de resistir los nervios y el mareo, afirmándome de su mano. Él enrolló sus dedos con los míos― Y no puedes a mandarlo a prisión ni nada por el estilo.

― ¿Segura? ―preguntó Prue levantándose del sofá― ¡Dame una sola razón por la cual no puedo poner a este pedófilo bastado tras las rejas para siempre! Estoy segura de que no tienes ninguna ¿Y sabes qué? Lo haré de todas formas. No me importa si me odias hasta el último día de tu vida, pero si no puedes ver lo que es bueno para ti, tendré que obligarte.

― Ok, por mí está bien. ―dije encogiéndome de hombros. Mis amigas intercambiaron miradas de preocupación― Si quieres ser la que lleve a su sobrino a visitar a su padre a la cárcel y explicarle que tú misma lo metiste ahí.

Silencio.

La única cosa que pude oír, fue silencio: profundo, aterrador, incómodo.

Gisselle, Helena y Rubí cerraron los ojos, pensando en lo que nos habían dicho ayer "Cuando les digan, estarán muertos" luego Gisselle había agregado "súper muertos". Paige abrió sus ojos a su máxima expresión, incrédula, y Prue puso cara de interrogación, dejando su enojo de lado por un segundo, en shock.

― ¿Qué dijiste, Phoebe? ―preguntó Piper, y vi lágrimas de negación en sus ojos.

Tenía que reconocer que esa era una buena pregunta: si había apuñalado a Piper antes, ahora lo había hecho directo en su corazón y de paso se lo había arrancado del pecho. ¿Qué había dicho?, ¿Cómo lo había dicho? Nerviosa, estaba nerviosa...y no pude evitar ser irónica en un momento así de importante, ¡Genial Phoebe, genial!

Genial.

Pero al menos lo dije, ¿Verdad?

Suspiré y cerré mis ojos por un segundo.

― Estoy embarazada y el "cerdo" es el padre de mi hijo, de su sobrino. ―agregué mirándolas a todas, en especial a Prue― De tu bisnieto. ―finalicé con un hilito de voz en la última oración; no quería herir a la abuela, pero era un poco tarde para pensar en ello.

Estaba hecho.

Lo había dicho.

Les había contado la verdad y ahora no tenía idea qué seguía. Respiré profundo, de nuevo, y enderecé mi espalda para acercarme más a Cole.

Dicho esto, Paige cerró sus ojos y se sentó en el suelo, en shock. Prue reaccionó y ahora estaba furiosa, tanto que estaba llorando de ira, y Piper...no tuvo la oportunidad de llorar o gritar porque el gemido de la abuela fue mucho más fuerte y agudo.

― ¡No!

Eso...sentí eso como si estuvieran penetrando cada minúsculo poro de mi cuerpo. Como fuego. Fuego helado. Sentí dolor, sentí todas sus esperanzas rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos, las suyas y las mías. Mis rodillas no soportaron más y si no fuera por Cole, hubiese terminado en el suelo.

Él me sostuvo en su abrazo protegiendo mi cuerpo con su brazo derecho y mi cabeza con el izquierda, mirando a la abuela quien respiraba con dificultad, agitada y con sus ojos rojos.

Como los míos.

― ¡Oh no! ―gritó Gisselle saltando desde los pies de la escalera hasta el sillón― ¡Hay que llevarla al hospital, ahora!

― ¡No intentes distraernos! ―gritó Prue, y si las palabras mataran, mi amiga hubiese pasado a mejor vida en el instante.

― No lo hace. ―dijo Piper― Prue, está teniendo un infarto. ―respondió con su voz temblando.

No puedo recordar bien cómo, porque estaba ocupada repitiéndome que todo era mi culpa y que merecía morir de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible, pero llegamos al hospital. Una vez ahí, nos sentamos en la sala de espera. Prue, Piper y Paige se sentaron en la fila izquierda de sillas mientras que Helena, Gisselle, Rubí y yo en el lado izquierdo: con nuestras espaldas contrapuestas a la línea contraria.

Sin mirar de frente al otro lado.

"El otro lado". Eso sonaba como "el lado enemigo". Como una pequeña guerra, la misma que se desarrollaba en mi corazón en ese momento, ¿Cuán sencillo podría ser bajar al primer piso y preguntar por el nombre de un médico que pudiera hacerme un aborto?

¿Cuán fácil sería actuar como la cobarde, irresponsable y egoísta Phoebe?

― Shhh...―dijo Cole en mi oído, y yo asentí antes de acurrucarme más.

Tenía que dejar de pensar así, pero, ¿Era responsable tener al bebé?, ¿O no lo era?, ¿Era responsable no tener al bebé?, ¿Qué era responsable?, ¿Qué era mejor, o en su defecto, bueno?, ¿Y si tenerlo resultaba ser la decisión egoísta?, ¿Y si...

Él me tomó la mano entre la suya, y yo dejé ir todas mis reflexiones cuando vimos al doctor aparecer en la sala.

― ¿Cómo está? ―preguntó Prue; su lado estaba justo en frente de los box de emergencia.

Su lado. No puedo creer que ella esté en "un lado" y yo en "otro lado diferente y totalmente opuesto".

― Está bien. Va a estar bien, no alcanzó a ser infarto.

― Quiero verla. ―pidió Piper sollozando. Solamente ahora me daba cuenta de que había estado llorando todo el tiempi.

― No puede tener emociones fuertes. ―nos advirtió.

― Ya las tuvo...―reconocí mirando el piso.

― Ni se te ocurra intentar ir a verla. ―gruñó Prue― Piper, Paige, vayan. Yo me quedo vigilando a esta gente.

― No somos esta gente. No soy esta gente: soy tu hermana. ―le dije a Prue.

― Ya no.

Ese fue otro dolor directo a mi corazón: ya no era su hermana, ¿Por qué? Me pregunto...si Cole tuviese mi edad, o si yo no fuera la perra que soy, ¿Me hubiese perdonado? Esto no era por estar embarazada, ¿O sí?, ¿Por qué me odiaba tanto?, ¡Por qué toda la gente que amaba terminaba odiándome! Abandonándome...

Olvidándose de mí.

Al fin de cuentas, sabiendo que siempre me las arreglaba para matar los sentimientos de los demás con respecto a mí, de una forma u otra...¿Era una buena idea tener al bebé?, ¿Era una buena idea tener a Cole?, ¿Era una buena idea seguir viva?

Traté de abrazarlo. Me sentía tan débil, tan nerviosa...pero tenía que pensar en mi pequeño: necesitaba paz y amor, no odio y desastre. No lo que le estaba dando, pero Cole me mantuvo lejos, sólo para prevenir. Creo.

Espero.

― Házlo. ―le dijo Prue― Si quieres cogértela aquí y ahora, adelante. No me interesa.

Se dio la vuelta y dejó el lugar para juntarse con las demás. Gemí de dolor, de miedo, de incredulidad. Ella le estaba diciendo que podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo porque yo no valía la pena: porque no le interesaba. Ya no, porque no era su hermana.

La había perdido.

Esta vez en serio, esta vez para siempre.

― No la escuches. ―me pidió abrazándome por voluntad propia.

― Tiene razón. ―le dije temblando entre sus brazos― Tiene razón.

― No tiene ra...―intentó decirl

― ¡La tiene y lo sabes! ―grité empujándolo, levantándome de mi silla.

Gisselle se acercó para abrazarme, sin decir nada.

Más tarde, el mismo día, o noche, la abuela obtuvo el alta. Cole se fue. Me costó un poco convencerlo de que no iba a suicidarme, dejar de comer o llorar toda la noche, por el bien del bebé...y el mío también, aunque a mi no me interesaba demasiado lo que pasara conmigo, pero sí lo que pasara con mi pequeña cosita.

― Si pasa algo, si necesitas algo. ―me dijo acariciando mi cara con tristeza en sus ojos azules.

― Llamaré. ―prometí besándolo rápido, sin ánimos.

― Te amo. ―me dijo tomando mi cabeza entre sus manos, haciéndome mirarlo a los ojos.

― Yo también te amo. ―dije sonriendo, solamente para hacerlo sentir menos preocupado.

Suspiré abrazándome a mí misma, viéndolo irse a paso lento. Tenía miedo: si volteaba, prometía que no pararía de llorar hasta el año entrante.

― Vienen para acá. ―dijo una voz que pude reconocer como la de Paige.

Asentí lenta y tristemente, las otras estaban algo lejos de mí. Les había pedido que se mantuvieran así, no quería que Prue las atacara o alguien las tratara mal.

― Lo siento. ―me dijo abrazándome fuerte.

No sabía cómo tomar eso, ¿Qué quería decir?, ¿Sentía lo que había pasado?, ¿Mi embarazo?, ¿Que hubiese nacido viva y no muerta?

Se separó de mi y no dijimos nada. Piper y Prue aparecieron con la abuela y una enfermera.

― Cuidado. ―pidió Piper a Prue, quien ayudaba a la enfermera a sentar a la abuela en el auto.

― Déjame ayudar. ―les pedí.

Prue me dio la mirada. Retrocedí.

― Aléjate, ¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron en la escuela que una mujer embarazada no debe hacer esfuerzos? ―comentó con sarcasmo, remarcando las palabras "escuela", "mujer" y "embarazada".

Lo había dicho directamente, pero de manera diplomática al mismo tiempo. Sentí sus palabras como una patada en las costillas: no había terminado la escuela, no era una mujer aún...pero estaba embarazada.

Volteé a ver a la abuela, esperando oír su típico "Prudence" o algo así, pero lo único que obtuve fue un corazón roto.

― Cariño, por favor. Deja que Prue haga las cosas. ―respondió sin siquiera mirarme.

Ese "cariño" había sonado tan frío, tan ajeno a ella que por un instante sentí que me estaba diciendo que ya no era su nieta, como Prue había dicho que ya no era su hermana.

Vi a mis otras tres hermanas, o dos, porque Prue ya no lo era, ayudar a la abuela.

― Vamos a tomar el bus, no hay espacio para todas. ―dijo Helena, hablándole a no sé quién― Si aún nos quieren en la casa.

Prue no respondió, solamente se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Paige no sabía qué decir, y me miraba como si me extrañara, como si no me hubiera visto en años, pero al mismo tiempo no quería acercarse. Estaba asustada.

Estaba asustada de tenerme regreso solamente para perderme otra vez...éramos muy unidas cuando niñas. Podía recordar todas las tardes que pasamos jugando dibujar a mamá en nuestros cuadernos...porque no podíamos recordar nada de ella. Piper y Prue podían, incluso tenían algunas historias pero nosotras...apenas nuestra imaginación y la firme convicción de que si realmente creíamos, nuestras fantasías podían hacerse reales en nuestras cabezas.

Pero eso ya estaba en el pasado.

Nunca le habíamos contado de eso a nadie...solamente, perdimos la costumbre un día, creciendo, y era mejor no hacerlo de nuevo porque si lo intentábamos tendríamos que partir a mamá en dos para poder escribir nuestras opiniones de acuerdo al tema, porque jamás llegaríamos a un acuerdo. No como antes: la madre de Paige me hubiese matado, y mi madre, bueno, ella también me hubiese matado. Quizás si podríamos jugar a imaginarla de nuevo, si lo intentábamos...

― No. Espérenme aquí, vendré a buscarlas. ―dijo Piper en tono maternal, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí, su expresión cambió a una de tristeza.

Intenté subirme al auto, pero me detuvo.

― Espérame aquí. ―repitió, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro sin mirarme a la cara, sino al suelo.

Escuché la última puerta del auto cerrarse. Tuve que verlas irse sin mí, sacándome del núcleo familiar y haciéndome parte del grupo de extrañas en sus vidas.

* * *

**Ihh :'(, bueno, ¿No querían a Cole?, ¡Ahí tienen las consecuencias!**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_ :

**Orquidea-Ophelia: **jeje bueno la verdad eso lo saqué de la misma serie jeje, pero es cierto...oh, sobre Helena; quería meter algo de eso, queiro decir, no puede ser que por el simple hehco de salir del centro se les pase la drogadicción! aunque claro, ahora se sienten mejor emocionalmente y consumen menos, o nada, se han ido equilibrando pero drogas son drogas! Oh sí, esa Prue xD hago que la odien pero hay que asumir que tiene "sus puntos", lo que pasa es que nosotras conocemos a las chicas y Cole y sabemos que son buenos, pero ella no... lo del regalo fue tu idea, farsante! jajaja. Gracias :)


	14. Confesiones de una verdadera Halliwell

**Capítulo trece: Confesiones de una verdadera Halliwell.**

Mi reloj estaba detenido en las 6.43, se le había acabado la batería. No tenía idea qué hora, pero sí que había pasado toda la noche llorando. Sé que le prometí a Cole no hacerlo, tampoco suicidarme o dejar de comer, pero no pude evitarlo: mi familia me odiaba, ésta vez no estaba exagerando.

― Me gustaría que pudiesen ver que no somos la misma persona. ―le dije a mi bebé, acariciando mi vientre― No mereces su odio. Sé que vas a ser inteligente y bueno, que tendrás un futuro brillante y una vida lo más dulce posible: prometo que tu padre y yo estaremos en cada paso que des para hacer que eso se haga realidad. No quiero que seas como nosotros, tus padres...espero que algún día puedan verlo. Pueden odiarme, tienen razones, pero espero que no te odien a ti también...o se van a perder al ser humano más perfecto del mundo.

Esperaba que se moviera, o lo que fuera, como en las películas cuando la madre está en la depresión más profunda y el bebé patea: pero no lo hizo. Creo que tendré que esperar un poco más. Hablando de eso, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía?

Me di vuelta para apoyarme sobre mi espalda y miré al techo. Haciendo algunos cálculos...había estado en casa durante unas, ¿Cuatro semanas? Me enteré hace dos meses...así que debía estar en el final de mi primer semestre o al principio del segundo. El bebé estaría aquí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y mientras otras parejas y madres en el mundo estarían preparando cosas para su cuarto, yo estaba aquí, en el medio de un caos.

― Al menos no estoy en África. ―me dije a mi misma, pensando en todos los niños, recién nacidos, mujeres, mujeres embarazadas, madres, y gente pobre al rededor del mundo...porque África no era el único lugar en el mundo en donde la gente moría de hambre― Al menos tengo casa, ¿O tenía? ―me pregunté parándome de la cama.

Caminé al espejo y pude ver, en mi imaginación, a Cole abrazándome. Recordé nuestra primera y última conversación en mi cuarto...necesitaba saber qué había pasado con su familia, pero, ¿Y si era mejor no saber nada?

― ¿Dónde está Nancy Drew cuando la necesitas? ―refunfuñé.

Me limpié los restos de lágrimas, no quería bajar y que las demás supieran que había estado llorando, por lo que tenía que esperar un poco hasta que mis ojos bajaran la hinchazón, ¿Por qué dejar mi cuarto? No era que quisiera hacerlo, pero tenía que preocuparme de mis amigas, de otra forma estarían todo el día atrapadas en el ático sin comer...y le había prometido a Col que comería. Así que, unos minutos después (que pasé pensando en un millón de formas de defenderme, o a Cole, o a las chicas) bajé a buscar a las últimas.

Cuando entré al ático, estaba vacío.

Pensé en lo peor, por lo que bajé lo más rápido que pude sin correr, respirando de nuevo cuando las vi sentadas en la mesa; posiblemente Piper había ido por ellas para pedirles que bajaran a desayunar. Cuando entré, Prue puso cara de asco, como si fuera a vomitar y Paige me miró sin juzgarme, pero sin apoyarme.

La única que habló fue Piper, nerviosamente.

― ¿Quieres caf...?, No, no puedes tomar café, ¿Leche?

Quería decir que no, pero el bebé no tenía culpa de nada, y mi hermana lo estaba intentando. No esperaba eso, aunque bueno, era Piper: siempre perdonando y tratando de mantener las cosas calmadas.

― Me encantaría, gracias.

Le debía tanto.

Prue se levantó con un gran tazón de café en sus manos y pasó de largo, ignorándome, dejando la cocina para irse a su cuarto. Era difícil ver que podía compartir la mesa con las "drogadictas lesbianas" más o menos en paz, pero que al verme, se le hiciera imposible soportar mi presencia y se fuera.

Suspiré y me senté, recibiendo la taza de leche de las manos de Piper.

― Gracias. ―dije mirando el líquido con nausea. Mis amigas me miraron con caras de "tómatela igual".

― De nada. ―susurró, viendo a nuestra abuela caminar hasta la mesa― Abuela por favor, vuelve a la cama. ―le pidió tomándola de la mano― Te llevaré el desayuno.

― Físicamente estoy bien, Piper. Un poco cansada quizás, pero puedo pararme y hacerme algo de té. ―dijo dándole una palmadita en la mejilla.

― ¿Y emocionalmente? ―pregunté apenas lo pensé: reflexionarlo más me hubiera hecho cerrar la boca.

La abuela no respondió y yo me mordí el labio.

― Sé que estás enojada, que me odias y te prometo que entiendo pero...―intenté decir, casi desesperada, pero me dio la espalda sacudiendo su cabeza despacio camino arriba― ¡Abuela! ―le llamé haciendo un puchero, como cuando era pequeña y me perdía en la calle o en el centro comercial― Abuela, por favor... ―rogué a los pies de la escalera, pero ella no dejó de caminar.

― Piper, cariño, seguiré tu consejo. ―le susurró, perdiéndose en el corredor del segundo piso.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo. Me odiaba. Me odiaba.

― No llores. ―me pidió Gisselle desde su silla, sin moverse porque Paige ya me estaba abrazando.

― Siempre pensé que no tenía una pizca de fe en mi. ―les dije― Y que de alguna forma lograría hacerla ver que no soy...lo que ella cree que soy, pero maté todas mis esperanzas.

Mi hermana me guió hasta la silla y me tendió la leche. Comencé a beberla, pero mis sollozos se hacían más fuertes con cada sorbo.

― De verdad lo siento, en serio...―dije bebiendo más, por inercia, tratando de llenar con eso el gran vacío que había en mi corazón.

― Llorar no solucionará nada. Lo que está hecho, está hecho. ―me dijo Paige con seriedad― Si creen que dejando de hablarte o insultándote van a cambiar algo, están equivocadas. No haré lo mismo Phoebe, pero no voy a mentirte y decirte que estoy orgullosa de ti o que apoyo lo que hiciste.

La abracé de vuelta, agradecida por su honestidad hasta que una arcada me hizo cubrir mi boca y correr tan rápido como pude hasta el baño.

Estúpidas nauseas.

Vomité la leche, ácido gástrico, dolor. Estaba triste, me sentía horrible y mis codos apenas se apoyaban sobre el inodoro, tiritando. Piper apareció, tomando mi cabello en sus manos.

― ¿Lista? ―me preguntó cuando paré, oyendo a las otras hablar sobre hacerme algo de té y darme galletas, lo que me hizo empezar de nuevo― No. ―suspiró.

Empecé a toser y ya no tenía nada más en mi estómago.

― Gracias. ―murmuré, parándome del suelo con su ayuda.

Tomé algo de agua de la llave y me lavé la cara; estaba caliente, pero yo tenía frío. Helena me entregó una toalla.

― Gracias. ―dije de nuevo, avergonzada; odiaba toda la atención y ayuda que estaba recibiendo.

Caminé hasta la cocina de nuevo, pero Paige me hizo un gesto con la mano.

― Ve a tu cuarto, te llevaré esto. ―dijo mostrándome las galletas y el té.

Asentí, no quería vomitar de nuevo así que ni siquiera miré la comida.

― Paige, linda, es tarde. Alístate para la escuela. ―dijo Piper a nuestra hermanita, tomando el plato y la taza en sus manos.

― Prue se fue. ―respondió haciendo una mueca― Lindo día para irme caminando.

― No, usa mi auto. ―le dijo Piper.

― ¿Y tú? ―le preguntó Paige, emocionada ante la idea de conducir, aunque el auto de nuestra hermana fuera casi una lata para tirar a la basura.

― No iré a clases hoy. ―respondió, mientras yo me apoyaba en la pared, cubriéndome los ojos con el dorso de mi mano. La jaqueca iba a matarme.

Intercambiaron un par de palabras más; Piper le explicó a Paige que se quedaría para cuidar a la abuela y a mí, y nuestra hermanita le agradeció por el auto. Luego, Gisselle se ofreció para limipar el baño por nosotras y subí seguida de Piper.

― No tienes que hacer esto, sé que también me odias. ―le dije cuando me metí bajo las sábanas, sujetando mi cabeza entre mis manos.

― No te odio. ―me dijo con suavidad, dejando el plato sobre mi regazo.

― No quise...―intenté explicarle.

― Lo sé. ―me interrumpió― Ahora siéntate y come. Me alegra que no tengas bulimia.

― Pero hubieras preferido eso a esto, ¿Verdad?

― Ojalá pudiera responder a esa pregunta. Pero no lo sé.

No quería llorar. No merecía su lástima después de todas mis estupideces y mentiras, pero mis lágrimas no pensaban lo mismo y comenzaron a fluir otra vez.

― Come. Luego duerme un poco, te ves cansada. ―me dijo limpiando mis lágrimas con su pulgar.

― Estoy cansada de echarlo todo a perder. ―admití― Estoy aburrida de ser una pérdida de tiempo, una basura, una decepción tras otra...ahora entiendo por qué me decían Freebie.

― No, no digas eso. ―me pidió dejando el plato en la mesita junto a mi cama― No eres nada de eso. Tienes un montón de cosas positivas, eres una persona dulce y buena, pero estás tan ocupada en gustarle a los demás y arruinándolo todo por eso mismo, que no te das cuenta. ―me dijo acostándose junto a mi, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho― Phoebe...no sé cómo sentirme con respecto a todo el asunto de tu novio Cole y el tema del bebé...no estoy feliz, para nada...pero...creo, sinceramente, que cometimos el peor error del mundo al enviarte al centro, sabiendo que no eras una adicta.

― ¿Lo crees? ―le pregunté, sorprendida.

― Sí. Nunca pensé que lo fueras...debí haber escuchado a mis instintos, seguido mi intuición y haberlo evitado. Pero no lo hice. No digo que nosotras seamos las culpables y tu una mera víctima, porque no es cierto, ―continuó― pero si queremos hacer de ti una mujer de bien, una madre...―agregó tragando en seco― necesitamos aprender a escucharte y a entenderte.

― Siempre lo hiciste.

― No. Pretendía que nada pasaba, que no es lo mismo.

― No te culpes.

― No lo hago. Sólo trato de encontrar una forma de mejorar las cosas.

― No puedes mejorarme, es demasiado tarde. ―sollocé.

― No, pero puedo ayudarte a mejorar, y nunca es tarde para eso. ―me dijo besándome la frente.

― ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte?, ¿Por qué sigues creyendo en mí?

― Trata con todo tu ser. Y porque eres mi hermana, no importa lo que pase entre medio.

― ¿Sigo siéndolo? ―pregunté infantilmente, sitiendo esperanza― Prue dijo...

― Sé lo que dijo. Estoy de acuerdo con ella en algunas cosas, pero no en un cien por ciento y totalmente en contra del "ya no eres mi hermana". Pero necesitas saber que te ama, pero está resentida. Verás que va a volver antes de que lo notes...ambas sabemos cómo es, mostrando siempre una armadura hecha de hierro y café. ―bromeó y yo reí despacio― Cuando en el fondo, es dos veces más sensible que tu y yo juntas.

― Tienes razón.

― Ok, ahora que las lágrimas se acabaron o están en vías de...―dijo estirando su brazo para tomar el plato de galletas― come.

― Gracias por ser mi mamá todos estos años. ―le dije, sonándome con el pañuelo que me había pasado― Y por darnos una oportunidad cuando...era mucho más sencillo echarnos a patadas. ―le dije hablando de mis amigas.

― Come. ―repitió tomando una― Aquí viene el avión...

― ¡No Piper!, ¡Eso déjalo para el bebé! ―le dije riéndome ante su juego.

― No me presiones. ―me dijo algo perturbada― Estoy aquí, pero aún no lo asumo...

― Lo siento, lo siento.

Después de comer, fui a la cocina a dejar la taza y el plato. Luego pensé en lavar la loza, en lugar de dejarla ahí para que alguien más lo hiciera, como solía hacer.

― ¿Madurando, Phoebe? ―me dije, levantándome las mangas de mi blusa para comenzar, hasta que escuché unos pasos subiendo la escalera.

Me asomé a la ventana de la cocina y vi el auto de Andy estacionado frente a la casa. Se me había olvidado que él estaba saliendo con Prue de nuevo. Dije de nuevo porque habían dejado de verse después de la escuela y él había regresado a la ciudad hacía unos pocos meses atrás...una semana antes de que me enviaran a rehabilitación. Recordé que, cuando eran adolescentes y ella lo metía en su habitación, yo solía ir a la cocina y espiarlos por el ducto de ventilación, en aquellos tiempos de juventud e inocencia en los que escuchaba ruidos salir de ahí sin entender su significado, hasta que comencé a hacer mis propios ruiditos.

Que asco.

Negué, tratando de no pensar en ellos en aquella actividad, y menos en mí escuchándolos mientras estaban en la actividad, aunque, pensándolo bien, solía aburrime cuando empezaban porque ya no podía oír palabras y no me enteraba de ningún chisme, por lo que me devolvía a mi cuarto a hacer alguna otra cosa.

― Ahora entiendo de dónde vienen todos mis problemas de sexuales. ―bromeé para mí misma.

Me agaché, como cuando tenía diez hasta mis doce años, ahora que mi vientre seguía pequeño y me dejaba moverme así. Esperé unos minutos hasta que escuché la primera voz.

― ¡Está arruinando su vida, arruinó su vida! ―se quejó Prue, y supuse que había estado hablando con Andy por teléfono antes de que llegara, porque ni siquiera le dijo hola antes de comenzar.

― Prue, creo que estás exagerando. ―le dijo calmado; sí, habían estado hablando del tema y él se las había arreglado para relajarse y tratar de hacerla dejar de pensar en una y mil formas de matarme.

― ¡No exagero!, ¡Tiene diecisiete Andy!, ¡Diecisiete!

― ¿Y no teníamos esa edad cuando nos pasó a nosotros?

Abrí mis ojos a su máximo y me acerqué aún más al ducto, ¿Prue?, ¿Embarazada?, ¿Cuándo, cómo, qué, por qué?, ¿Por qué jamás me había enterado de eso?, ¿O lo hice y no me acuerdo?, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Dónde está el bebé?

― No es lo mismo. ―se quejó ella.

― Sabes que sí.

― No, no lo es. Ella está embarazada, yo no lo estaba: fue solamente un susto enorme que nos enseñó una valiosa lección.

Suspiré y me senté en el suelo, apoyándome en la pared. Ahora entendía, ¡Qué tonta era!, ¿En qué estaba pensando?, ¿En que Prue había tenido un bebé y lo había hecho desaparecer mágicamente o encerrado en el armario durante unos cinco años?

― Lo sé, pero pensaste que lo estabas, ¿No te acuerdas lo desvalidos que nos sentíamos?, ¿Que teníamos miedo?, ¿Te imaginas como se siente ella? ―le preguntó Andy, y eso me hizo pensar en que le debía un gracias tremendo, pero no podía dárselo...o sería admitir que lo espiaba.

― No siente nada, Andy. De lo único de lo que se preocupa es de ella misma, ¡Por favor!, ¡Nosotros teníamos la misma edad!, ¡Este tipo tiene diez años más que ella!, ¿Acaso no entiendes que esto está mal?, ¡Eres policía por el amor de Dios!

― Sabes que tiene miedo. Todos conocemos a Phoebe, puede ser irresponsable y todo lo que quieras, pero no desalmada. Y yo puedo ser un policía, pero también tu novio. Conozco a esta familia desde que soy un niño...y no debería decir esto, pero lo mejor que pueden hacer es darles una oportunidad, tu hermana no es una mala persona.

― Sé que no lo es. ―respondió y mi corazón saltó de alegría― Pero no confío en él. Si le hizo eso, digo, ¿Nos va a decir que fue una sola vez?, ¿Realmente crees que va a quedarse?, Si no tuvo dos dedos de frente o sentido común y se acostó con la irresponsable de mi hermana, sabiendo que es una adolescente, ¿Por qué deberiá creer que va a formar parte de todo esto?, ¡Debería enviarlo a Alcatraz o Guantánamo!, Si tenía una mínima esperanza en Phoebe, esto prueba que siempre fue falsa.

¡Prue era enfermantemente confusa!, Primero dice que no soy una mala persona, y luego que no confía en mí, ¿Qué?, ¿No puede elegir un lugar y quedarse en él? Suspiré resignada...de todas formas tenía razón, pero yo conocía a Cole: había tenido la opción de irse, pero había vuelto por mí.

Por nosotros.

― Estás demasiado exaltada. ―le dijo Andy― Salgamos a dar una vuelta.

No pude oír ninguna otra voz después de eso. Me restregué el rostro y me levanté. Recordé que había bajado a lavar los platos, pero ya no tenía energías...y debía ir a asegurarme de que las chicas estuvieran bien y enseñarles algo de física. Dejé la cocina, altamente confundida sobre lo que había escuchado.

― Hola. ―dije Andy cuando nos encontramos al final de las escaleras.

Agité mi mano y traté de huir. No sabía por qué, pero me sentía, ¿Avergonzada? La gente estaba empezando a enterarse de mí, mi embarazo y de Cole, y por alguna razón, bueno, lo amaba y a mi hijo también pero sabía que no era un buen ejemplo ni algo de lo que tenía que estar orgullosa.

― Pheebs. ―le oí decir mientras me tomaba del brazo― Es bueno verte.

Volteé despacio y vi su sonrisa dulce. Se sentía bien.

― Es bueno verte también. ―respondí y él me acercó para darme un abrazo, uno de esos que solamente los hombres saben dar, hecho de preocupación y amistad.

― Phoebe, sé que a veces soy como el hermano mayor que nunca quisiste...―me dijo besándome la frente, mientras yo movía mi cabeza de lado a lado para decirle que no era cierto.

― Pensé que también me odiabas...parte de la familia, parte del clan "odiamos a Phoebe". ―sollocé. Esta repentina muestra de cariño me hacía sentir vulnerable y débil, pero fuerte al mismo tiempo.

― Hey, no te odian...solamente están preocupadas. No apruebo lo que hiciste, pero ya está hecho. ―me explicó, y sentí la ausencia de mi padre...él nunca había estado ahí para mí, pero una chica lograba reconocer cuando le hacía falta una figura paterna...cuando había pasado toda su vida buscando amor en cada hombre que conocía, cuando sentía, algo retorcidamente, que ese abrazo entregado por un amigo y sus sabias palabras correspondían a su padre diciéndole que estaba ahí para cualquier cosa que necesitara.

― ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que lo siento? ―le pregunté mordiéndome los labios, sintiendo que su camiseta se humedecía con mis lágrimas― Si puediera hacer algo para cambiar las cosas...―comencé a decir, hasta darme cuenta de que si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo...dudaría. ¿Cambiaría las cosas?, ¿No las cambiaría? No estoy segura.

No lo sé.

― No hay nada que cambiar. ―me dijo separándose de mí, tomando mi mentón con ternura― Phoebe...las cosas dejaron de tratarse de ti o los demás desde el momento en que empezaste a cargar esa vida nueva. ―agregó tocando mi pancita y me sentí extraña: en un futuro, cuando mi embarazo se comenzar a notar, todos lo harían― Ahora es momento de que tomes el control de tu vida, por el bebé.

― ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que voy a tenerlo? ―le pregunté con amargura.

― Porque te conozco. ―me susurró― Amo a Prue, pero sé lo dura que puede ser. Realmente espero que tu relación con el padre funcione, por el bien de todos, pero no puedo negar que conozco a los hombres Phoebe y no quiero asustarte, y sé que sonará machista pero tienes que estar preparada: si él decide irse, y te deja sola con tu hijo, vas a tener que tener la fuerza necesaria para seguir en pie por ti misma. Tomaste una decisión, ahora debes asumir las responsabilidades que conlleva y prometer que no importa lo que pase: no dejarás que la presión de la gente te eche abajo. Puedes hacerlo, no tomes una mala decisión de la cual vas a arrepentirte después.

― Quizás la mala decisión la estoy tomando ahora. ―le dije.

― Escucha: Deja de pensar en los demás. Siempre has intentado llamar la atención de los demás para sentirte amada, para encontrar un lugar, haciendo lo que los otros piensan que es genial para probarles a ellos y a ti misma que lo eres, que eres rebelde, ―me dijo directamente― pero no lo eres. Lo único que quieres es lo mismo que todos los demás: amor, familia, felicidad. Es por eso que te sientes tan perdida, porque estás jugando un juego que no es tuyo. El único consejo que puedo darte, porque sé que los escuchas todos, pero no tomas ninguno, es que pensar en un aborto no va a hacerte feliz ni a llevarse tus problemas. Escapar, sola o con tus amigas o con Cole, no va a llevarse tu dolor. Puedes tomar esto como una maldición o una bendición...depende de ti elegir qué hacer ahora.

― Gracias Andy. ―le dije sintiendo un escalofrío correr por mi cuerpo. Era difícil creer que un chico con el que no había pasado más de tres minutos en un plazo de cinco años, pudiera conocerme tanto. Entenderme más que nadie― Ojalá la abuela fuera como tu.

― De nada Phoebe. ―me respondió besándome la mejilla a modo de despedida― Ve y habla con ella...sé que asusta, a mi todavía me da miedo, ―rió― pero te va a escuchar, al final siempre lo hace.

Las escaleras resonaron y volteé para encontrarme con Prue con sus brazos en jarras mirando a Andy.

― Vámonos. ―demandó separándonos al pasar entre ambos antes de alcanzar el primer piso― ¿Qué haces en la escalera?, Dije vámonos. ―repitió ignorándome.

Andy me hizo una mueca.

― Tengo que irme. ―dijo bajando los últimos tres escalones― Oh, y sería bueno que dejaras de tener sexo con...

― ¡Andrew! ―gritó Prue escandalizada.

― Quise decir, relaciones sexuales. ―corrigió con voz seria, como si se tratara de un licenciado en ciencias.

― ¡TRUDEAU! ―gritó Prue de nuevo, sonrojándose.

Tuve que taparme la boca con la mano, pero era obvio que me estaba riendo. Para ser franca me había dado mucha vergüenza, pero la forma en que lo había dicho era divertida y la cara de Prue no tenía precio, aunque ella no le encontró ninguna gracia al asunto y se fue de la casa dando un portazo.

― Te admiro. ―le dije.

― Sin embargo, hablo en serio. Espera hasta que cumplas dieciocho, o vas a darle más problemas de los que ya tiene.

― Prue está enojada.

― Lo sé, encontraré una manera de hacerla sonreír.

― Mejor te apuras, porque ya encendió el auto. ―le advertí; había escuchado el sonido del motor.

Andy no dijo nada y corrió hasta la calle. Me acerqué a la ventana y lo vi pidiéndole a Prue que le abriera la puerta del auto. Ella se negó, él rogó golpeando el vidrio del auto con sus manos, y finalmente, ella le dejó entrar antes de abandonar el vecindario junto a él.

Me senté en el sofá, pensando en la conversación con el novio de mi hermana.

"No te odian", "Están preocupadas", "No apruebo lo que hiciste pero ya está hecho", "Las cosas dejaron de tratarse de ti", "Es hora de que tomes el control de tu vida", "No dejarás que la presión o la gente te eche abajo", "No tomes una mala decisión", "Siempre has intentado llamar la atención de los demás para sentirte amada, para encontrar un lugar, probar que eres rebelde, cuando no lo eres", "Un aborto no va a hacerte feliz", "Escapar no se llevará tu dolor", "Maldición o bendición2, "Depende de ti elegir qué hacer ahora".

Tenía razón. Andy había resumido mi vida en unas pocas líneas. Siempre había buscado amor y una familia, y siempre la había tenido, pero estaba demasiado ocupada pensando que era demasiado especial y nadie me entendía.

Qué equivocada estaba.

No dejaría que nadie me echara para abajo, empezando por mi misma: tomaría control de mi vida y subiría a hablar con la abuela, porque "ella va a escuchar, siempre lo hace". Porque no iba a abortar la misión, como siempre hacía, ni a escapar como siempre. Tomaría esto como una bendición, porque ahora tenía todos los ingredientes para construir mi felicidad.

― ¿Podemos hablar? ―le pregunté a la abuela al entrar a su cuarto.

Estaba sentada en su cama leyendo un libro con tranquilidad: lamentablemente llegué yo a arruinar su pequeño cielo. Su cara calmada cambió, ahora sus cejas ayudaban a su cara a mostrar molestia, pero sus ojos seguían tristes.

― ¿En qué estabas pensando? ―me preguntó de inmediato, cerrando su libro y dejándolo sobre la mesa― ¿Por qué lo hiciste Phoebe?, ¿De verdad te sientes lista para tener un hijo?, ¿De verdad?

No esperaba esa pregunta tan rápido, pero creía que ella había estado pensando en eso hace bastante rato y lo que confirmó mi teoría fue que el libro que había estado leyendo estaba da cabeza: en otras palabras, nunca había leído.

― Estaba enamorada. ―respondí mirando mis pies, avergonzada y con las lágrimas amenazando con salir otra vez. Todo mi valor de minutos atrás se había ido tan pronto como su voz se había proyectado.

― ¿Estabas enamorada? ―me preguntó sarcástica― ¿Esa es tu respuesta?, ¿Es por eso que te dejaste embarazar de ese...?

No terminó la oración, se mordió la lengua: ella no decía palabrotas. Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse. Sus ojos se humedecían, mezcla de ira y tristeza.

Impotencia.

Cerré mis ojos y suspiré: tenía que tomar el control de la situación, eso ya no se trataba de mí.

No solamente de mi.

Me senté junto a ella, sabía que no me pediría que me fuera.

― Estoy enamorada. ―susurré tomándola de las manos, ella no me miraba― Escucha, cuando me enviaste al centro estaba triste y enojada contigo porque nunca creíste en mis palabras.

― ¡Oh no juegues con eso!, ¿Cuántas veces me has mentido? ―me preguntó, mirándome a los ojos esta vez.

No pude soportar mirarla y ver la decepción en ella, la forma en que me miraba, por lo que cambié mi enfoque hacia otro lado.

― ¡Esta vez era importante!, ¡No un simple "fui a clases" cuando en realidad no había ido! ―le grité.

La abuela no respondió. Seguí hablando.

― ¡Me mandaste a un lugar en el cual estaba asustada todo el maldito día! ―dejé de gritar, la abuela estaba enferma. Empecé a hablar despacio― Había todo tipo de personas. Nada de seguridad, nada bien. Tenía miedo, ¿Ok?, Sí, la temeraria Phoebe estaba muerta de miedo. Y solamente en ese momento, probé drogas. Conocí a Cole porque era amigo de las chicas. No me hablaba, era frío y amargo, pero empezamos a acercarnos cuando comencé a consumir drogas, ¿Sabes por qué?: porque él estaba intentando ayudarme. Porque no quería que me convirtiera en él. Porque creía en mí.

― ¿Necesistaste que un hombre te dijera que eres fuerte? ―me interrumpió― ¿Necesitaste que un completo extraño te dijera lo que te he estado repitiendo desde que naciste? ―insistió, ofendida y herida― ¿Necesitaste a un hombre, Phoebe?, ¡Un hombre! ¡Y lo dejaste usarte! Sabes como son. Sabes como son ¿Acaso te olvidas de tu padre?

No sabía si la abuela sabía que ese era un punto extremadamente débil para mi. Pero lo era. Un gran punto rojo en mi pecho guiando la bala disparada por su boca.

― ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entender que no soy como tú? ―le pregunté aguantándome las lágrimas― No soy fuerte como tú. No soy valiente como Prue. No soy inteligente como Piper. No soy talentosa como Paige.

― ¿Lastima de ti misma?, Buen movimiento. ―me dijo con frialdad.

― Tu piensas lo mismo, no finjas que no. ―respondí― Y llegué a pensar que no merecía mi apellido, mis raíces, hasta hoy. Porque hoy decidí subir y hablar contigo, decirte la verdad.

― Para variar. ―me dijo con una sonrisa casi burlona.

― Para variar. ―le aseguré.

― Me sentía tan débil. ―continúe― Tanto que un día, uno de los compañeros de Cole intentó violarme. Estoy segura de que yo se lo hubiera permitido, porque no tenía un ápice de orgullo, de amor propio. ―le dije, y solamente ahora me daba cuenta de la importancia de lo que había pasado, de lo que sentí ese día en el pasillo cuando Giovani intentó algo conmigo― pero Cole me salvó. Y no solamente esa vez, sino muchas; de diferentes tipos de demonios, principalmente de los propios.

La sonrisa burlesca de la abuela desapareció, ahora estaba preocupada, y peor: no sabía si creerme o no.

― Me enamoré. Él trató de mantenerme lejos porque lo nuestro, en está sociedad, está...mal no alcanza a definirlo. Pero también estaba enamorado...y ocurrió. ―murmuré la última parte, tocando mi vientre sin vergüenza esta vez― Cuando éramos rehenes, él no hizo más que preocuparse de mí. El día en que fuiste a buscarme, no se despidió porque quería que yo fuera libre, que viviera mi vida...pero no sabía que estaba embarazada. Apenas supo, volvió. El resto es historia.

― ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ―me preguntó horrorizada, refiriéndose a lo de Giovani.

No supe por qué, pero esa pregunta me hizo querer matarla, ¿Hablaba en serio?

― ¡Porque estaba enojada contigo! ―grité perdiendo el control, levantándome de la cama― ¡Porque te odiaba y odiaba a Prue!, ¡Y odiaba a Piper!, ¡Y odiaba a Paige!, ¡Porque me habían traicionado!, ¡Porque mientras yo me moría sola en ese lugar, ustedes estaban aquí, pensando en que yo era la peor lacra de la Tierra!

Me limpié las lágrimas de la cara. La abuela estaba en silencio. Silencio culpable. Me había visto hacer escándalos muchas veces, pero nunca así. Nunca tan honesta, nunca diciéndole lo que jamás le había dicho.

― ¡Porque las amaba tanto y ustedes no me creían que no había hecho nada cuando les dije que no!, ¡Porque creyeron en las palabras de la directora y no en las mías!, ¡Porque ella te contó una mentira que le contó Todd!, ¡UNA MENTIRA!, Él le dijo que yo estaba en drogas y lo obligué a hacerlo en el escritorio porque estaba drogada, que no fue su culpa, y eso es lo que te contó ella, ¿Verdad? ―vociferé― ¡Lo sé porque él mismo me contó eso!, ¡Es un pésimo mentiroso!, ¡Su historia es absurda!, y, y, y...tu no me creíste...―sollocé.

― ¿Todd? ―me preguntó con preocupación― ¿Él le dijo eso?

Asentí furiosa. Estaba enojada y dolida después de recordar todos los episodios ocurridos en el último tiempo. Era la primera vez que me abría con ella, que la culpaba, que la odiaba en su cara por haberme enviado al centro.

― ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no era tu amigo?, ¿Que jamás te iba a hacer su novia? ―me hizo ver― ¿Cuántas veces dijiste que te daba lo mismo?, ¿Que al menos nunca iba a traicionarte?, ¿Que era el único que te entendía?

Negué. Lo había dicho, sí, varias veces...porque siempre había suprimido de mi memoria el cerdo que era, conservando solamente los momentos en que me sentía parte de algo y no sola en el mundo. Ella trataba de decirme que lo mismo podía pasarme con Cole, pero no lo conocía, y yo sí: yo no borraba nada de su personalidad. Él era perfecto para mi, así como era y, juntos, éramos reales.

Éramos perfectos en nuestra imperfección.

― Sé que te he mentido mil veces. ―continué, sentándome de nuevo― Sé que seguí mintiendo al volver, sobre las chicas, sobre la bulimia, todo por tratar de ocultarlas a ellas y a mi bebé. Pero no quiero mentirte más. No quiero esconder a nadie ni a nada. No pensé antes, es cierto, pero ahora sí. Estaba enamorada, por eso lo hice, por primera vez hice lo que sentía y no lo que los otros me decían que era genial. No traté de probarle nada a nadie, solamente escuché mi corazón. A mi yo interior. Cometí un error, me equivoqué y lo reconozco. Cometí un error. ―repetí― Fue mi culpa. Nunca había dicho algo así antes, nunca había aceptado un error...pero eso me hace ver que sí estoy lista para tener a esta cosita. Con o sin tu ayuda, aunque realmente necesito que estés conmigo, que me ayudes en esto...porque no quiero perder a la que siempre ha sido mi madre, menos ahora, que necesito aprender de la mejor para lograr ser al menos un diez por ciento de la maravillosa madre que has sido para mi.

La abuela me abrazó y me acurruqué. Nuestras lágrimas se mezclaron. Las suyas y las mías. Felicidad, tristeza, rabia, emoción. Ella repetía "Mi pequeña Phoebe", repetía "lo siento", repetía "Te amo". Y yo, decía lo mismo, pero más despacio.

― Tendrás mi ayuda. ―me susurró― No importa cuántas veces me decepciones, siempre estaré aquí para ti. Pero no me pidas que no llore o me sienta mal cada vez que me haces algo así.

― Nunca más voy a hacerlo. Te lo juro.

― Hagamos esto juntas. Este...no es el fin del mundo, solamente...un bebé, ¿Qué tan peligroso puede ser? ―me preguntó y yo temblé ante la idea― Sé que harás lo mejor que puedas, y más. A fin de cuentas Halliwell es Halliwell, bajo cualquier circunstancia y esta familia debe mantenerse unida.

― ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? ―le pregunté con voz de bebé.

― Acuéstate bajo las sábanas, no quiero que te resfríes. ―me dijo envolviéndome entre sus brazos, besándome la frente.

Cerré mis ojos descansando mi cabeza en su pecho. Se sentía tan bien; al bien, me sentía como una verdadera Halliwell: fuerte, valiente, parte del clan. Sonreí y ella acarició mi cabello mientras yo me quedaba dormida. Pensé en Cole. Me pregunté si, algún día, él podría convertirse en un Halliwell...y luego decidí que dormiría y disfrutaría este momento sin preocuparme: dejaría ese problema para mañana.

* * *

**Wow, este fue un capítulo largo! Espero que les gustara :) MUCHAS GRACIAS a Dani, Faiwill y Orquidea por su ayuda :)**

_Repuesta(s) de review(s)_ :

**Orquidea: **Ja, Prue...si hubiera podido lo castraba. ¿El abogado grasiento? jaja no recuerdo eso xD Prue aún estudia, pero no para abogada, ¿Por qué? ; bah la forma en que s elo dijo es toda tuya! ya te quiero ver contándole así a tu familia el día que te toque! Te quiero :)

**Faiwill:** jeje Phoebe era capaz de irse xD pero bueno, menos mal que no lo hizo. Hahah no te preocupes no te repetiste! Saludooooos! y gracias!


	15. No confío en él

******Ho...ho...hola...holaaaa gente *voz súper tímida* ¡PERDON! He estado muy muy muy ocupada y pasé unos días en el hospital (nada serio, pero eso me trajo tareas y pruebas pendientes y todavía no me puedo poner al día), la vez que traté de escribir cortaron la luz, luego mi papá se llevó mi computador y en fin...Encontré un segundito para escribir, no es lo mejor pero al menos es algo. Quería que supieran, si aún tengo lectores, que sigo aquí y no me he olvidado de ningún fic y que los terminaré todos, tarde o temprano. Gracias :)**

**Encontré algo de tiempo unos días atrás para escribir un poco de "Todas íbamos a ser reinas" (un fic que también es de charmed y de contenido M, en fin, pueden ir a ver si les gusta) y ahora, después de recibir un review en el fic en inglés (ya que aquí ya nadie me quiere :( ni me escribe nada) decidí escribir este cap.**

**PD: Lo mismo a la gente que leo, prometo que pronto me pongo al día con todo.**

* * *

**Capítulo quince: No confío en él.**

Dos días después estaba esperando en la puerta, lista para ir al médico. La abuela iba a ir conmigo y yo estaba esperando a que llegara Cole: me había dicho que iba a venir hoy y quería que nos acompañara.

― Vamos. ―dijo acercándose, tomando su cartera y llaves.

― Aún no podemos. ―le dije, intentando encontrar a Cole con mi mirada, pero no estaba en ninguna parte.

― ¿Por qué no? ―me preguntó― ¿Te sientes bien?

― Sí. ―dije parándome en las puntas de mis pies intentando ver si estaba en una esquina o algo así, algo ansiosa.

― ¿Qué haces? ―me preguntó preocupada.

― Espero. ―respondí como si fuera obvio, volteándome para mirarla.

― ¿Qué esperas, Phoebe? ―inquirió con una cara seria, cruzándose de hombros.

Me sentí pequeña, en problemas, pero no dejaría que me intimidara; dijo que estaba conmigo, me prometió que no me dejaría y no es que quiera aprovecharme de eso pero tiene que entender que aunque no le guste, creé una familia que es real y muy importante para los tres.

― Espero a Cole, abuela. ―le dije fingiendo que no me importaba su opinión en la materia, para parecer más relajada, pero estaba muerta de nervios. No entendía por qué lo odiaban. Bueno, lo hacía, pero ese no era l punto, ¡Demonios si era el punto! Era el punto más importante y no podía decir que no estaba de acuerdo con ellas porque si Cole fuera a tener un bebé con Paige, Piper e incluso con Prue, estaría esperándolo con un cuchillo listo para arrancarle el corazón lentamente.

O algo que está más abajo y que los hombres suelen usar como cerebro la mayor parte del tiempo.

Apenas dije eso, mis amigas, las cuales venían bajando la escalera, giraron sobre sus talones y se devolvieron al segundo piso para escapar del drama, pero yo sabía que estaban escuchando.

Cobardes.

La abuela se masajeó las sienes con los dedos y negó lentamente.

― No puedo creerlo. ―se quejó― Tienes que estar bromeando.

― No esto bromeando. ―respondí con mis manos sobre mis caderas en respuesta a su masaje de sienes― Él es el pad...

― No termines esa oración. ―me detuvo, apuntándome con su dedo índice.

Suspiré pesadamante y rodé mis ojos mientras respondía.

― Sé que odias la idea pero quieras o no, la verdad es que Cole Turner es el papá de este niño. ―la miré, algo arrogante― No podemos cambiar eso. No es así como funciona todo esta cosa de la reproducción. ―le insistí enojada ante su actitud.

― No te hagas la inteligente conmigo. Si alguien te enseñó sobre "la cosa de la reproducción", ―me llamó la atención, doblando sus dedos índice y medio como comillas― fui yo. No finjas que sabes más que los demás y que nací ayer, insolente.

― Entonces entiendes que él es el papá. ―insistí enojada. Odiaba cuando la gente me trataba como una niñita. No era una niña pequeña, ya no, ¿Nadie lo veía? Iba a convertirme en madre, ya no estaba para ese tipo de reprimendas.

La abuela me miró como signo de advertencia.

― Pero podemos olvidarlo, o fingir que lo hacemos. ―dijo tomándome del brazo, tan molesta como yo― Ahora vámonos, se hace tarde.

― Dije que estaba esperando a Cole. ―le discutí en un gimoteo, soltándome de su agarre.

― ¡Deja de comportarte como una malcriada Phoebe Halliwell! ―me gritó, extendiendo sus manos― No confío en él. No me interesa si es el padre o no. Es un irresponsable tanto como por haber dormido contigo como por haberte dejado embarazada, ¡Una niña teniendo un niño! ―se quejó golpeándose la frente mientras negaba.

― ¡No puedes prohibirme verlo! ―exploté al borde de las lágrimas, ¡Estúpidas hormonas! las odiaba, a ellas y a todos, ¿Por qué no entendía que no podía separarnos?, ¿Menos ahora?, ¿Por qué quería romper nuestra familia cuando al fin podía tener una normal pro primera vez en mi vida? O bueno, tan normal como mi situación con Cole nos permitiera.

― No dije eso, pero gracias, me diste una grandiosa idea. ―me respondió amarga.

― ¡Abuela! ―me quejé golpeando el piso, furiosa. No podía hablar en serio, ¡No podía hablar en serio!

― Puedo y lo haré.

Sabía, por su voz seria, que mi pataleta no estaba causando ningún efecto en ella. Seguía sería y firme en su punto y yo me ponía cada vez ma´s nerviosa ante su decisión.

― Ahora camina. Necesitamos ir al médico y ver qué tienes que hacer por la vida que estás cargando. Más te vale no haber hecho nada peligroso para la salud del bebé.

Y eso, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

― ¿Quién crees que soy? ―grité limpiándome algunas lágrimas con el borde de mi manga― ¡Jamás heriría a mi bebé!, ¡NUNCA!

― Ya lo hiciste. ―me dijo con cierto veneno en la voz, decepcionada de mí― Teniéndolo con un drogadicto y con apenas diecisiete, ¿Qué tipo de vida pretendes darle con esos registros Phoebe?

Cerré mi boca. Tenía razón. Había arruinado la vida de mi heredero antes de que naciera. Tenía razón. Era verdad que era el padre, pero también era verdad que el padre era un irresponsable como yo y que aún no aparecía cuando debió haber llegado hace veinte minutos.

Miré mis pies, avergonzada, pero aún demasiado orgullosa como para asumir que pensaba lo mismo.

― Lo siento. ―me dijo la abuela con tristeza― No pude hacer nada por ti para evitar esto, pero no dejaré que pase lo mismo con el bebé.

Asentí. Sentía la situación, no haberme gritado.

― Puedo cambiar, ―susurré― Lo estoy haciendo...

― Pruébalo y empieza por hacer lo que es correcto para este bebé, no lo que tu quieres hacer. Eso es ser una madre, un adulto. A veces tenemos que renunciar a lo que queremos hacer para proteger a nuestros hijos. Sueños, amor, vida...―dijo mirando al suelo― Pero al final del día, cuando ves que la persona por la que diste todo lo que tienes se convierte en un ser humano del cual no podrías estar más orgullosa, sabes que valió la pena. ―sonrió, mirando la foto de Prue con su diploma de la universidad en sus manos― No sé qué pasó contigo en el camino, ―suspiró― pero sé que no es demasiado tarde para arreglarlo, lo que no significa que voy a darte la más mínima oportunidad para jugar o experimentar con la vida de tu hijo, de arruinarla como arruinaste tus primeros diecisiete años.

En este punto mis ojos estaban rojos, pero mi respiración seguía normal. Lloraba en silencio. Había recibido cientos de flechas directo en mi corazón, una tras otra y todas ellas se estaban enterrando lentamente. La abuela había hecho mucho por nosotras desde la muerte de mamá y el abandono de papá, sacrificado muchas cosas por nuestro bien. Prue había pagado en retribución. Ahora era profesional, había terminado su carrera mientras yo estaba en el centro y tenía un novio que todas amábamos y sabíamos que era el mejor partido para ella. Piper estaba en el mismo camino, mientras que Prue había renunciado al mío y regresado al suyo, que estaba inmediatamente detrás de el de ellas.

Yo era la única fracasada.

Y quizás tenía razón, quizás conmigo, el único destino de mi hijo era vivir el mismo infierno que yo llamaba vida. Quizás tenía que escucharla esta vez, no por mi, sino por la vida y el bienestar de mi hijo.

Escuchar, como debí haber hecho la primera vez que me dijo que no podía ir a la fiesta de Rick's Gittridge, el líder de nuestra banda, porque no confiaba en él. Y fui. Esa noche fue la primera vez que escapé de casa, enojada con la abuela por lo injusta que era al no dejarme salir cuando Prue podía ir a donde quisiera en su propio auto y yo no podía asistir a una fiesta inofensiva.

Decisión equivocada.

_La música sonaba fuerte y podía ver gente en todas partes. Eran apenas las once de la noche pero ya había gente borracha. Me acerqué a la puerta de la casa, algo me decía que no tenía que entrar pero otra parte de mi me pedía que lo hiciera: tenía que demostrarle a la abuela que no era una niñita y que ya tenía quince años, lo que significaba que sabía qué hacer y cómo hacerlo._

_Era la más inteligente, la más genial._

_La más tonta._

_Caminé respirando profundo. Encontré a gente bailando, una chica rodeada de chicos y un chico rodeado de chicas también. Asustada como estaba encontré una cara familiar: Todd Marks._

_― ¡Hey! ―me dijo haciéndome sentarme a su lado, sosteniendo un vaso de algo en su mano._

_― Hey. ―respondí sonriendo nerviosamente. Me gustaba ese chico, mucho, pero sabía que Paula estaba intentando hacerse su novia y ella tenía muchas más oportunidades que yo al ser una animadora, mientras que yo no era nadie._

_― Hey. ―me dijo de nuevo, antes de dejar el vaso en la mesa y poner una de sus manos en mi nuca y la otra en mi cadera izquierda, antes de besarme en los labios._

_Abrí los ojos mientras me recostaba en el sofá, al mismo tiempo en que su lengua trataba de encontrarse con la mía y hacerla moverse a su ritmo. Me quejé, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacer algo...y él me gustaba. Me gustaba mucho y cuando me di cuenta , la mano que antes estaba en mi cuello ahora se deslizaba por mi escote y la que estaba en mi cadera, estaba desabrochando mi falda._

_― Todd, ―jadeé― Todd..._

_― Shhh...―me pidió, poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios― Me gustas mucho Phoebe, pero siempre tuve miedo de decírtelo._

_Mi corazón dio un brinco. Me sentía exactamente igual, y sonreí._

_― Tu también pero...―insistí cuando su mano trató de bajar mis pantaletas y lo detuve suavemente con mi mano._

_― ¿Pero qué? ―me susurró en mi oído. Podía oler el alcohol, estaba ebrio._

_Pero no me importó._

_La música sonaba cada vez más fuerte y yo sudaba frío. Estaba nerviosa. Me sentía feliz pero también tenía miedo hacer...hacer lo que él quería hacer. Nunca lo había hecho, pero decía que siempre le había gustado...y sus ojos, eran tan encantadores y, ¡La forma en que me estaba tocando! Estaba excitada, no podía mentir, pero el bulto en sus pantalones me hacían querer llorar; había oído que la primera vez dolía._

_― Yo nunca...―intenté decirle, avergonzada. Era algo bochornoso decirle eso. Sabía que muchas chicas de mi clase ya lo habían hecho y no quería verme como una bebé ante él._

_Me sonrió y besó el lóbulo de mi oreja._

_― Ni yo. ―dijo y su cálido aliento me hizo temblar bajo su cuerpo._

Más tarde me enteré de que no era cierto. Lo había hecho, con Paula, unas semanas atrás pero no habían empezado a salir hasta unos meses después de mi primera vez con él; pero en ese momento, a esa edad y con mi personalidad, creí que su confesión era la más dulce y honesta en la Tierra.

― _Eres buena amor._ _―me dijo justo después de venirse y luego, se abrochó el pantalón antes de recostarse a mi lado._

_Seguía con mi ropa puesta, por lo que bajé mi blusa para cubrir mis senos y abroché mi falta. No tenía idea en dónde había terminado mi ropa interior, pero la falda servía para tapar mi cuerpo. Asentí y tragué en seco, me sentía pésimo después de lo que había hecho. Mi entrepierna todavía ardía después de haberlo tenido adentro me sentía sucia al haberlo recibido en mí._

_― ¿Estás llorando? ―me preguntó algo preocupado. Estaba muy borracho y culpo al alcohol por haberlo convertido en un patán cuando en la vida real no lo era._

_Pero ya había elegido mal._

_Negué y me senté. Se sentó al lado mío, muy cerca._

_― Hey, está bien. No llores. ―me pidió abrazándome despacio― Somos grandes, no deberías estar avergonzada._

_Sollocé y escondí mi cara en su pecho. Sí me sentía avergonzada. Me sentía asquerosa, porque le había dado mi primera vez y todo mi amor y él...no se acordaría de nada al día siguiente porque estaba, pero ausente. No había sido más que un desliz, una cosa de una sola noche._

_― Toma, te ayudará a sentirte mejor. ―me dijo pasándome su vaso― Bebe un poco._

_Me separé de él y lo miré. Quería morirme en ese mismo instante, de la vergüenza, y si él decía que iba a ayudarme..._

_Estiré mi brazo y tomé el vaso. Sabía que no debía escucharlo porque ya había cometido un error al hacerlo, pero era tarde: lo único que quería era morir, encerrarme en mi habitación para siempre. Mi corazón estaba roto, me había traicionado a mi misma y no quería seguir sintiéndome así._

_― ¿Quieres más? ―me preguntó cuando había terminado de beberme todo el vaso de un solo trago._

_Intentó servirme otro, pero tomé la botella y bebí de ahí. Se levantó y fue por más. Se demoró unos veinte minutos en regresar e intentar rellenar mi vaso._

_― No necesito tu ayuda. ―le dije amargamente. No tenía idea qué había bebido pero si de que era fuerte, ya se estaba yendo a mi cabeza._

_Me levanté para irme a otro lado, a mi casa quizás, pero de repente una ola de exasperación me consumió y corrí hasta él. Tomé su cara entre mis manos y lo besé mientras yo misma me quitaba la blusa._

_― Vamos arriba. ―le dije cuando intentó sentarme en el sillón otra vez― La noche no va a terminar para nosotros._

Esa noche perdí dos cosas: mi virginidad y mi sentido común.

Esa noche, Todd y yo nos hicimos cercanos. Bajo la luz del sol, en la escuela, éramos amigos y aún nos portábamos ligeramente bien. En las noches, en las fiestas, éramos un par de animales que no temían a ninguna consecuencia ni a herir los sentimientos de nadie. Pronto, Rick y Todd se hicieron amigos y nos influenció a ambos. Solía darnos ideas "divertidas" que nosotros cumplíamos por él, como la bomba apestosa que hicimos explotar una vez. Luego encontramos un blanco fácil, una persona a la que siempre le hacíamos bromas: Ramona.

Luego me convertí en esto.

Todd comenzó a salir con Paula, pero nunca dejó de acostarse conmigo. Éramos amigos, confidentes...pero un día las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. No sé cómo pero dejamos de ser adolescentes felices para convertirnos en gente amarga y oscura. Se metió en drogas con Rick y a medida que pasaban las horas, mi autoestima iba cada vez más en picada,hasta el punto en que si era amiga de ellos era porque nadie más quería estar conmigo porque toda la escuela me odiaba y con Todd...con él, siempre que estaba con él, ya fuera haciendo el amor o teniendo sexo. No, no, amor no: sexo, recordaba ese pequeño espacio de tiempo que pasamos juntos porque realmente sentíamos atracción el uno por el otro.

Me gustaría saber cuándo o cómo murió lo que teníamos, porque ese fue el día en que Freebie nació y me trajo aquí. Así fue como Todd y yo terminamos haciéndolo en la mesa del director y me expulsaron. Es por eso que terminé en el centro y ahora estaba aquí, llorando en la puerta de la mansión porque la abuela tenía razón sobre todo. ¿Y por qué en la puerta? Porque tenía que ir al médico porque estoy embarazada.

Todo empezó esa noche, cuando tenía quince años y jamás pensé en que las cosas podrían llegar a terminar así.

Si hubiera sabido antes...

_― _Anda a lavarte la cara, no te demores. _―_me pidió la abuela.

Asentí y di un portazo a la puerta del baño. Me apoyé en ella y respiré profundo antes de mirarme en el espejo. Vi a una chica normal. No vi mis piercings, no vi mis ojos negros o mi ropa mostrando mi cuerpo. No vi cabello sobre mi cara. Vi una cola de caballo, una blusa morada bastante linda y sin escote, y mis ojos rojos de llanto. Esta vez no lloraba porque la gente se reía de mi o porque me odiaba a mi misma, sino porque había reconocido muchos errores cometidos y no quería cometerlos de nuevo.

Porque lo que me dolía esta vez era crecer para ser una mejor persona.

Sonreí, tenía esperanza, ¡Tenía esperanza! No perdería esa esperanza, y sí, la abuela tenía razón porque hice muchas cosas estúpidas en el pasado pero eso no significaba que no podía cambiar. Tenía que probarle que podía. Le había demostrado que podía ser la peor persona del mundo si me lo proponía, ahora podía mostrarle que puedo hacerla sentir orgullosa si así lo quiero.

_― _Y a ti también..._―_susurré tocando mi vientre_― _Ya no soy esa persona.

Me lavé la cara con agua helada y dejé el baño. La abuela estaba hablando con una planta a la cual acababa de regar mientras me esperaba.

_― _Listo. _―_le dije sin un ápice de odio o rabia.

Dejamos la casa y cerré la puerta despacio. El sol brillaba, las flores estaban en todos lados y algunos de los hijos de los vecinos jugaban afuera. Era un día hermoso y ver a una madre enseñarle a su hijita a caminar me hizo sentir ansiosa de tener a mi bebé en mis brazos. Lo cual reconozco como una señal excelente.

_― _Cariño, por favor, guíame. _―_me pidió la abuela.

La vi encender el auto e ir en reversa para salir del estacionamiento. Cuando la abuela estaba lista para manejar y salir del vecindario, caminé para subirme al auto, pero un par de ojos (los más hermosos que he visto en el mundo) me hicieron detenerme al verlos caminar hasta mi puerta.

_― _¡Cole! _―_grité sonriendo ampliamente, corriendo rápido para encontrarme con él_― _¡Viniste! _―_celebré abrazándolo dulcemente. Necesitaba de su abrazo, moría por su protección. Sabía que vendría porque me lo había prometido: porque estaba intentando, tanto o más que yo, ser la mejor persona posible para nuestro pequeño.

_― _Claro que lo hice, dije que lo haría. _―_respondió besando mi frente, algo incómodo ante el contacto amoroso.

_― _Perdón, se me olvida. _―_le dije al recordar que no estaba acostumbrado a ser dulce o tierno, por lo que traté de separarme de él para no forzarlo.

_― _No. _―_me pidió_― _Quiero intentarlo. Quiero aprender a demostrar lo mucho que te amo. _―_me sonrió tocando la punta de mi nariz.

― Phoebe. ―oí la voz severa de la abuela, quien dio un portazo al auto caminando hasta nosotros.

― Maldición. ―murmuré dándome vuelta para mirarla, tomada de la mano de Cole.

― Buenas tar...―intentó decir Cole, pero la cara de la abuela lo hizo callar apenas abrió la boca.

― Creí haberle dicho que no quería que se acercara a mi nieta, ¿No, caballero? ―preguntó tomándome del brazo.

― Creí haberte dicho que es el papá de mi hijo y el amor de mi vida, ¿No, señora? ―me quejé liberando mi brazo de su agarre.

― No me respondas, insolente. ―me dijo enojada― Y a usted, ¿No le da vergüenza venir aquí y mirarme con esa cara de "no he hecho nada" cuando realmente debería agradecerme que en este mismo instante no esté tras las rejas?

Cole tragó en seco, lo oí, y yo me enojé más que antes. La abuela no tenía derecho a hablarle así. Él estaba haciendo mucho por cambiar y lo único que iba a lograr era espantarlo, ¡No voy a dejar que nadie separe a mi hijo de su padre! No quiero que la historia se repita.

― No tiene nada de que avergonzarse, ―le dije― Y si...

― Calma. ―me pidió tomándome de los hombros― Puedo irme. No quiero molestar a nadie. ―dijo hablándole a la abuela.

― ¡Cole! ―me quejé.

― ¿Ves? Al primer problema se va. Te dije que no debías confiar en él. ―me dijo alejándome de su alcance. Esta vez la dejé― Gracias señor, al final hizo que mi nieta despertara a la realidad y me ayudó a hacerla ver que esta relación no tiene destino alguno.

― No dije eso, ―se defendió― dije que podía irme porque no quiero causarle ningún problema o estrés a Phoebe.

― ¿No quiere? ―se burló― Muy tarde caballero, debió haberlo pensado antes de embarazarla y así hubiese evitado que tuviéramos que ir a una cita con el médico para ver cómo está un bebé, la que perderemos si no nos vamos ahora.

― ¡Suficiente!, ¿Sabes qué? No voy a ninguna parte. ―le dije enojada― A menos que aceptes que él es parte de la familia ahora.

― Eso no va a pasar Phoebe Halliwell, ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije hace veinte minutos atrás? ―me regañó.

― ¿Estás segura? ―le desafié, ingorándola. Sí si la había escuchado pero no tenía nada que ver con esto― En ese caso, si no quieres vernos juntos, no tendrás que hacerlo― le dije caminando de regreso con Cole― Me voy. Si no aceptas a Cole me voy con él y nunca más voy a regresar.

La abuela se cruzó de brazos y nos miró. El momento era tenso, muy tenso y lo único que yo quería era que Cole me tomara la mano y me sacara de aquí, pero no lo hizo. Al contrario, me soltó.

― Lo siento. ―susurró― Pero no vas conmigo.

* * *

**Esta es la primera parte del capítulo. Voy a escribir la segunda apenas pueda, estoy ocupada, solamente escribí la mitad, ¡Espero que me perdonen! Apenas temrmine mis pendientes trataré de subir la otra parte .Los quiero gente! No se olviden de dejar un rr con lo que les gusta y lo que no, así puedo aprender y mejorar. Gracias! :)**


	16. Diecisiete semanas

**Después de mucho, aquí va algo :) Capítulo dedicado especialmente a Faiwill!**

* * *

**Capítulo dieciséis: Diecisiste semanas.**

Sentí un escalofrío bajando por mi espina. Luego me semi volteé, incrédula. Pestañeé varias veces sin verme capaz de comprender sus palabras.

― ¿Perdón?

Miré a la abuela. Estaba de brazos cruzados mirándonos. No lograba definir si estaba feliz o preocupada, sólo esperaba. Cole trató de tomar mis manos pero di dos pasos hacia atrás.

― Dije que...―intentó decir, pero lo detuve.

― Entendí. ―le corté con brusquedad― ¿Por qué?

Se pasó la mano por el cabello antes de responder, pero de nuevo me adelanté.

― Viniste a decirme que me amabas. Viniste, viniste a decirme cosas que creí. ―le dije decepcionada, pero demasiado atónita como para llorar.

― Phoebe, escucha...

― No. ―negué dando más pasos atrás para acercarme a la abuela― Tenía razón. Prue tenía razón.

Sentí la mano de mi abuela tomar la mía con suavidad. Se sentía mal por mí; incluso cuando lo único que quería era que yo y él nos separábamos, no soportaba verme así de herida.

― Por favor. ―me rogó tomando mi otra mano. Intenté liberarme, pero no me dejó. Tomó mi otro brazo, separándome de la abuela y luego tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

Desvié la mirada. Oí a la abuela toser, pero Cole no se rindió.

― Te amo, es por eso que no puedes ir conmigo. ―comenzó a decir. Quise gritarle y golpearlo, pero una parte de mí quería oír lo que tenía que decir― Si vamos a hacer esto tenemos que hacerlo bien. La persona a cargo es tu abuela, nos guste o no.

Pensé que la abuela iba a decir algo o él se iba a dirigir a ella, pero no; ella siguió en silencio y él no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos.

― Si queremos que esto funcione, necesitamos ir despacio. Quiero que tu familia nos acepte; no va a ser fácil pero no podemos criar a nuestro bebé en la mitad de una guerra familiar. Quiero hacer las cosas bien, y permitirte hacer una escena y escaparte de la casa no es lo correcto. Debes escuchar a tu abuela. No tengo donde alojarte, este es el lugar más seguro por ahora. Te prometo que me encantaría llevarte conmigo, pero sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte, ¿Entiendes? ―me preguntó con voz suave.

Yo sabía que él tenía un punto, uno muy bueno, pero todavía me sentía traicionada así que simplemente asentí.

― Sé que estás enojada amor, pero no me odies, por favor. Vendré mañana y podremos hablar. ―no respondí ni me moví, él suspiró― Ahora vete, es tarde. Te amo.

Cerré mis ojos cuando me besó la frente. Luego me giré sobre mis talones y me subí al auto seguida por la abuela. Cerré mis ojos, enojada, apoyando mis pies en el tablero del auto con mis rodillas contra mi pecho. Odiaba que las cosas tuvieran que ser así, todo gracias a Prue y la abuela, ¡Si tan sólo no lo odiaran tanto! Podríamos estar juntos...

¿A quién engaño? Ellas tenían razón, los que estábamos en un error éramos nosotros, no ellas.

Estúpida moral.

Mi abuela prendió el auto, pero no nos movimos. La sentí abrir la ventana y luego escuché su voz.

― ¿Qué esperas?, ¿Una invitación cordial de la reina? ―le preguntó a Cole.

Abrí un solo ojo y levanté una ceja.

― ¿En serio? ―le pregunté.

― No voy a decir que tiene razón. ―gruñó, y le dirigió la "mirada", por lo que él supo que no podía hacerla esperar un segundo más y abrió la puerta del asiento trasero― Sólo que nunca había visto a alguien ponerte en tu lugar y tener éxito. ―dijo irónica, haciendo una cara de disgusto cuando lo vio sentarse en el auto― Quizás no es tan mala influencia...―sonreí y puse mis pies en el suelo, volteando para verlo― Dije quizás. ―remarcó y luego empezó a conducir― Está a prueba, pero a la primera...

― ¡No habrá! ―le prometí, y si no la abracé fue porque estaba al volante― ¿Escuchaste? ―le pregunté a Cole, sonriendo enormemente.

Él asintió en silencio. Sabía que estaba incómodo por lo que no lo presioné, simplemente prendí la radio y jugué a tocar la batería con mis dedos sobre mis muslos. ¡No puedo creer la suerte que tengo! Lo que sea que Cole haya dicho tuvo efecto en la abuela, algo que jamás hubiese esperado: nunca.

Al llegar a la sala de espera nos quedamos en silencio hasta que me llamaron. La abuela escrutaba a Cole y él estaba quieto como una roca mientras yo jugaba con mis pies y hojeaba revistas. Estaba nerviosa también, pero más feliz que nada, y como se suponía que tenía que estar lo mejor posible para tener un embarazo saludable, decidí disfrutar el momento mientras los otros dos estaban en una especie de ritual entre suegra y yerno.

No era mi asunto.

Aún.

― Esa soy yo. ―dije cuando oí mi nombre y tanto la abuela como Cole se levantaron. Caminé hasta la puerta pero ellos no me siguieron, muy ocupados mirándose― Ambos, muévanse. ―les dije y afortunadamente, ninguno se quejó por ser regañados y tratados como niños.

Les diría más sobre la charla con el doctor, pero no creo que les interese saber cuándo fue mi último periodo y ese tipo de cosas, por lo que vamos a saltarnos a la parte interesante.

― Ok. ―dijo el doctor mientras me recostaba en la camilla con una horrible bata de hospital que él levantó.

La abuela miró hacia otro lado y entonces, después de oírla murmurar algo que no entendí, volvió a mirarme mordiéndose los labios. Cole se acercó y enredó nuestros dedos acariciando mi frente. Eché mi cabeza para atrás y le sonreí mostrándole todos mis dientes exageradamente, él simplemente afianzó nuestro enlace.

― Abuela, acércate. ―le pedí al verla tan distante, saltando por el frío del gel sobre mi vientre.

― Esto va a mostrarnos al bebé. ―dijo el doctor y yo hice un gesto con mi mano libre para pedirle a la abuela que se acercara, pero no lo hizo.

Me sentí mal por eso. Un pequeño agujero en mi corazón, pero lo dejé ir: era lo mejor. Quizás se trataba de la presencia de Cole, o que aún le costaba mucho aceptar que estaba embarazada. Si necesitaba tiempo tenía que dárselo. Suspiré y Cole acarició mi mano con su pulgar.

En unos minutos la pantalla nos dejó ver figuras amarillas que no pudimos reconocer bien al primer intento, pero luego el monitor se estabilizó y mis ojos se abrieron incrédulos: ahí, frente a mi (o dentro de mi) estaba el bebé, la nueva vida que Cole y yo habíamos creado con tanto amor y compromiso. Era la prueba de que no éramos tan malos como pensábamos, de que si podíamos hacer algo tan maravilloso como lo que estábamos viendo, significaba que aún teníamos esperanza.

― Dios...―susurré cubriendo mi boca con la mano que la abuela no quiso tomar, girando mi cabeza para mirarla y de paso, mirar a Cole― ¿Están viendo? ―les pregunté mientras el doctor movía el transductor para hallar la carita de mi hijo o hija.

Cole no dijo una palabra. Estaba mudo, perdido en su propio mundo en donde no había nadie más que él y el monitor. Vi su boca algo abierta y sus ojos recorrer la pantalla una y otra vez.

Sonreí...esa imagen, nunca olvidaré este día ni este momento: jamás.

El doctor hablaba pero yo no lo oía, o bueno, sí, pero estaba demasiado distraída mirando a mi bebé moverse y esconderse de la cámara como para notar que ahora la abuela estaba junto a mi con su cara cubierta de lágrimas de emoción. Pude ver sus pequeñas manitos y pies, ¡Su nariz era tan pequeña! Quizás la forma de la cara se parecerá a la de Cole. Espero que nuestro hijo herede sus ojos...Este momento es maravilloso, el mejor que he tenido en toda mi vida y no puedo puedo esperar el día en que mi bebé esté en mis brazos. Estoy demasiado ansiosa, quiero que sea el momento de cantar canciones de cuna y cambiar pañales. Quiero hacerlo con el, discutir quién va a levantarse a media noche, verlo dormir con nuestro bebé sobre su pecho...

― ¿Les gustaría saber el sexo del bebé? ―nos preguntó el doctor, y fue ahí cuando todos nos despertamos de nuestras fantasías.

― ¿Se puede tan temprano? ―preguntó Cole, hablando por primera vez.

― No es tan temprano. ―le corregí, y luego recordé que no tenía idea de bebés así que quizás, si era muy temprano― ¿Lo es?

― Diecisiete semanas es suficiente, yo ya lo sé. ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros― Seguro en un 99%.

― ¿Qué piensan? ―les pregunté a mis familiares.

Mi hombre asintió energéticamente y la abuela sonrió en su intento de dejar de llorar, pero le funcionó: al contrario, sus lágrimas eran imparables.

― Okay, escúpalo. ―le dije feliz, aunque nerviosa, ¿Qué sería?

― Phoebe...―me advirtió la abuela.

El doctor rió y Cole estaba casi estrangulando mi mano con sus nervios.

― Quise decir, por favor, díganos. ―le corregí rodando mis ojos.

― Felicitaciones familia Halliwell, ―dijo el doctor, apretando la mano de Cole― Es una niña.

― ¡Genial! ―celebré de inmediato, empuñando mi mano: una niña era lo que siempre había querido, claro que si me hubiese dicho que iba a tener un niño no hubiese llorado en amargura o deseado morir, pero una niña era simplemente perfecta para mí. ¡Me imagino la cara de mis amigas cuando les diga! Gisselle le hará vestidos hermosos, ¡Lo se! Y mis hermanas, estoy segura de que amarán la idea, sobretodo porque esta familia está hecha de matriarcas.

La única cara que no veía sonreír era la de Cole.

― Oye...―le dije cuando intenté ver una sonrisa en su cara, y no pude encontrarla― ¿Querías un niño? ―le pregunté complicada ante su cara triste.

Negó y me soltó la mano. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, su mente en el pasado: ahora entendía, estaba pensando en su primera hija.

La abuela lo miró con curiosidad, pero se olvidó rápido de ello y empezó a hacerle preguntas al doctor, pidiéndole de paso, que me dijera qué tenía o no tenía que hacer porque sabía que si ella me decía yo no iba a escucharla. Me sentía mal por Cole, pero no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo. No me había dicho nada de su familia, pero ahora que teníamos permiso para juntarnos lo iba a hacer hablar: tenía que ayudarlo, nadie evitaría que lo hiciera. Ni siquiera el mismo Cole.

― Está aquí...―intenté decirle, intentando que se concentrara de nuevo en nuestra hija; conociéndolo como lo conozco, estaba segura de que iba a arrepentirse de deprimirse en lugar de observar a su pequeña.

― ¿Podemos llevarnos una foto o algo? ―preguntó Cole.

― Un DVD. ―respondió el médico.

Cuando me vestí de nuevo salimos, y una vez fuera, Cole se acercó a la abuela antes de irse.

― Gracias por la oportunidad. Juro que haré todo lo posible para probarle que amo a Phoebe y nuestra hija más que a mi propia vida.

― Espero que así sea, joven, porque no estoy dispuesta a permitirle jugar con mi familia, ¿Entendido?

Cole asintió y yo lo abracé. La abuela se subió al auto y nos dejó solos por un segundo.

― Gracias. ―le dije besándolo en los labios.

― Garcias. ―me dijo― Gracias por mi hija...

― Déjame ayudarte. ―le pedí acariciando su mejilla― Te dije que no estabas solo en esto. Si la quieres de vuelta...

― Tengo que irme ahora Phoebe, pero mañana iré a verte.

― Okay...―suspiré― Lo que quieras, pero habla conmigo, recuerda, solamente quiero lo mejor para ti. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

Asintió y me besó antes de acariciar mi vientre. Nos tomamos de la mano durante el camino al auto.

― Buenas noches. ―fue la última cosa que dijo antes de perderse entre la gente.

― Buenas noches...―susurré.

* * *

**Eso era...xD**

**_Review(s) response(s)_** :

**Faiwill: **JAJAJA! no te preocupes, yo también soy así de psicópata jajaja. La abuela es cabezona pero bueno, también tiene corazón. :) Espero que te haya gustado, sé que es corto y que tardé demasiado para esto...pero salgo de vacaciones en alrededor de dos semanas y compensaré! :)


	17. El corazón de Cole

**Aburrido, aburrido, pero el próximo será mejor! creo y espero. Al fin salí de clases así que ahora tengo más tiempo :)**

* * *

**Capítulo diecisiete: El corazón de Cole.**

La abuela apagó la radio apenas la encendí. Creía que era para llamarme la atención o algo así, pero estaba tranquila y lo único que buscaba era una pequeña charla.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―me preguntó, concentrada en la conducción, como si estuviera preguntándome del clima.

― Rara...―confesé― Es...difícil creer que hay un bebé dentro mío.

― Espera al día en que se mueva por primera vez. ―me sonrió melancólica― La primera vez que tu mamá se movió cuando estaba embarazada, me asusté. Estaba con mi mamá y ella se rió de mí porque no reconocí que era Patty estirándose.

Sonreí ante su recuerdo y pude ver que los ojos de la abuela se cristalizaron.

― También me gustaría que estuviese aquí...―dije tragando― A pesar de que no estaría lo que pueden llamar orgullosa de mí...me siento, siento que los estoy decepcionando a todos...

La abuela no dijo nada, solamente apretó sus labios y se quedó callada el resto del camino. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en Cole y su hija, en mamá y en cómo se sentiría una patada de bebé. En mi cabeza tenía una mezcla de pensamientos, y si no estaba nerviosa antes ahora lo estaba al ver el auto de Prue estacionado frente a la casa.

― Pídele a tus amigas que bajen, necesitamos cocinar. La cena no aparecerá sola. ―me pidió la abuela, así que simplemente caminé a la casa con un nudo en mi garganta.

― ¡Hola! ―dije en voz alta apenas abrí la puerta, encontrándome con Prue tomando café en el salón junto a Piper y Andy.

― Hola, ¿Está todo bien? ―preguntó mi hermana del medio cuando vio los documentos del médico en mis manos.

― Perfecto. ―sonreí tocando mi vientre con orgullo― Mi hija está perfecta, todo normal.

― ¿Hija? ―preguntó Andy, recibiendo una manera asesina de parte de Prue.

― Hija, ¡Estoy esperando una niñita! ―celebré, viendo a Piper acercarse para abrazarme.

― Te felicito. Me alegra saber que las dos están bien.

― ¡Gracias! ―le dije, olvidándome de mis miedos y disfrutando este poco de atención positiva que estaba recibiendo.

― Felicidades. ―agregó Andy desde su silla― Ahora sé qué comprarte.

― Talla M, cada día estoy más gorda. ―le dije inflando mis mejillas para dramatizar― ¿No vas a decir nada? ―le pregunté a Prue, quien tomaba otro sorbo.

Mi hermana se dio vuelta para mirarme, con la taza entre sus manos. Su cara era inexpresiva, pero pestañeó dos veces.

― Viva. ―fingió, y luego, se levantó y se dirigió hasta las escaleras mientras mis amigas y Paige venían bajando.

― ¡Volviste! ―celebró Gisselle.

― Cuidado, Godzilla en el camino. ―me burlé refiriéndome a Prue, recibiendo una suave palmadita de parte de la abuela, quien me había oído.

― Sé amable. ―me advirtió, sentándose en el salón mientras yo ocupaba el sofá del medio, así quien fuera que quisiera ver el ultrasonido podría hacerlo.

― Déjame ver eso. ―me pidió Paige lanzándose al sofá y arrebatándome el preciado sobre de las manos.

― Paige, no hagas eso, es maleducado. ―le reprendió Piper, lanzándose al sofá también y quitándole el sobre de la misma forma en que ella me lo había quitado a mí.

― ¡Oye! ―se quejó frunciendo el cejo.

― Soy tu hermana mayor, podría morir antes que tu sin jamás haber visto esto. ―se excusó juguetonamente.

Rodé los ojos y la abuela rió, mientras que Andy, Gisselle, Rubí y Helena intentaban ver lo que tanto Piper como Paige tenían en sus manos.

― Dios...―suspiró Piper, impresionada― No puedo creer que...esto sea de verdad...

― Tu primer bisnieto, abuela, ¿Alguna vez esperaste vivir para ver esto? ―le preguntó Paige.

― Nunca pensé en ello.

― Bisnieta. ―le corregí― Es una niña.

Después de eso, todo el cuarto comenzó a celebrar el género de mi bebé. Incluso cuando no era una sorpresa real; no han nacido hombres en la familia desde hace muchos, muchos años. Por un momento me olvidé de Cole, de mi edad, de la economía de la casa, de los problemas de mis amigas, de la ira de Prue y de todo lo que no tuviera que ver con mi hija y su bienestar.

Un largo momento.

Mis tres amigas decidieron cocinar para nosotros, así la familia y Andy podía permanecer hablando de cosas de bebés hasta que la cena estuviera servida. Prue no bajó las escaleras, así que comimos sin ella. Traté de no pensar en Cole, pero él era mi alma gemela, el hombre que amaba y el indicado para mí. Habíamos nacido para estar juntos, ¿Cómo podía dejar de pensar en él si no estaba conmigo?, ¿Cómo no hacerlo incluso cuando estaba a mi lado? Él estaba en mi mente todo el tiempo, en mi corazón, en mi alma. Estaba conmigo y con nuestra hija pero...de alguna forma se las arreglaba para estar lejos. Tenía que descubrir qué había sido del pasado de Cole y también encontrar una manera de reparar su corazón, pero no sabía cómo. Ahora que iba a convertirme en madre podía entender lo que había sentido la abuela cuando mamá murió y lo que Cole sentía al haber perdido a su hija; no podía hacer nada por la abuela, pero si podía ayudar a Cole y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Paige y Piper lavaron los platos, dándome un día libre de deberes caseros, porque últimamente los estaba haciendo. Sorpresivamente. Mientras tanto Andy pasaba algo de tiempo con Prue en su cuarto, la abuela se había ido a dormir y yo hablaba con mis amigas.

― Y entonces...sus ojos se aguaron y todo cambió. ―les decía― Pensaba en su hija y...me siento tan inútil, quiero decir, no lo conozco. Bueno, sí lo conozco, pero...

― Entendemos. ―interrumpió Rubí.

― ¿Qué hay de ti? ―preguntó Gisselle mirando a Helena.

― No sé nada. ―suspiró― Lo prometo― Phoebe, nunca me ha dicho nada d su pasado...la única que puede hacerlo hablar, eres tú.

― ¿Yo? ―pregunté mordiéndome la lengua― ¿Qué te hace creer eso?, Si él nunca te ha contado...

― Porque nunca había tenido una novia, o lo que sea que sean ustedes dos, desde que lo conozco. Porque nunca había abrazado a alguien, porque ha cambiado. Está cambiando y es por ti. Eres la única que puede hacer algo por él, la única en la que confía. ―dijo Helena.

Me fui a dormir pensando en eso. Tenía razón, él había empezado a hacer cosas y a actuar distinto por mí...estaba iluminando su oscura vida, lo estaba cambiando, haciéndolo pasar de lo malo a lo bueno. Haciéndolo pasar de drogadicto a padre. De persona fría a dulce amante.

Yo era la elegida para curar sus heridas, así como él el mío. No sé cómo lo haré, pero voy a sanar el corazón de Cole y no me interesa si termina siendo la última cosa que haga en mi vida.

Lo haré.

* * *

**_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_** :

**Faiwill: **Voy a terminar dedicándote todo el fic xD eres la única que me lee...Espero poder subir caps histéricamente para terminar este fic pronto :) gracias por todo tu apoyo. Disfruta las vacaciones!


	18. ¿Quién eres?

**¡Feliz navidad y próspero Año nuevo a todos!**

* * *

**Capítulo dieciocho: ¿Quién eres?**

Caminaba en círculos con mi teléfono en la mano. Eran casi las seis de la tarde y aún no sonaba.

― Detente, me mareas. ―me pidió Helena― Trato de terminar mi ensayo de historia.

― Déjala en paz, está nerviosa. ―dijo Gisselle, coloreando no sé qué cosa.

― No estoy nerviosa. ―dije sentándome, empezando a jugar con mis pies.

― Si lo estás. ―dijo Rubí.

― No, no lo estoy. ―insistí de brazos cruzados, Rubí estaba empezando a enojarme.

― Claro que lo estás. ―comentó Paige, quien acababa de llegar de la escuela― ¡Hola!, ¿Cómo está la cosita? ―preguntó a mi vientre, acariciándolo sin permiso.

― Hey, sigo aquí. ―me quejé, bajándome la blusa.

― ¿Y? Mi sobrina está ahí, también es mía. ―dijo enseñándome la lengua.

― Como sea. ―respondí rodando los ojos.

― Tengo que ir a buscar a Piper, tiene una entrevista de trabajo en el Quake. ―dijo hablando mientras iba a la cocina, volviendo con una manzana en la boca― ¿Quieres? ―me preguntó.

Miré la cosa verde y jugosa con disgusto, y en apenas un segundo mi cara se puso verde también.

― ¡Corre! ―gritó Rubí, sacando a Paige de mi camino mientras yo corría al baño a vomitar.

Usé mis manos para sujetar mi cabello, ahora tenía una técnica perfecta, a pesar de que las náuseas eran cada vez menos.

― ¡Lo siento! ―dijo Paige desde la puerta del baño― ¡Me tengo que ir!, ¡Te amo y a la bebé también! ―agregó antes de subir las escaleras a buscar algo.

― Sí, lo siento. ―mascullé sujetándome el vientre con la otra mano― La bebé debería sentirlo, ¿No ves lo que le haces a mami? ―le pregunté, enjuagándome la boca.

― No la culpes, eres tu la que la estresas. ―dijo Rubí, de pie en la puerta.

― No es verdad. ―me defendí, mirándola a través del espejo.

― Pheebs, no te autoengañes. Estás preocupada por Cole...―dijo Helena.

Suspiré. Cole había desaparecido. No había dado señales de vida durante las últimas tres semanas, a pesar de haberme llamado durante algunos segundos para preguntarme cómo estaba y luego agregar que no sabía cuando iba a volver. No lo había visto desde la ecografía.

― No estoy preocupada. ―insistí, dirigiéndome al sofá, oyendo a Paige cerrar la puerta de la casa para prender el auto e ir por Piper a la universidad.

― ¿Segura? ―preguntó Gisselle.

― Claro que sí. Está lejos y eso me pone triste, pero confío en él. Cada vez que dice que volverá, cuando me llama casi cada día para preguntarme cómo estamos, le creo. No tengo miedo porque lo conozco y sé que va a volver, tarde o temprano estará conmigo de nuevo. Lo sé.

― La abuela parece estar enojada con él, ―dijo Gisselle― eso no será una ayuda cuando sepa que tiene otro hijo además del tuyo.

― Lo sé. ―gemí palmeándome la frente.

― Buena forma de mantenerla distraída y libre de estrés, Selle. ―le reprendió Rubí.

― Perdón.

Helena rodó los ojos cuando oímos tres toques en la puerta. Mis ojos se abrieron y ellas fruncieron el ceño, ese ritmo...¿Era el de Cole?

― Yo iré, esperen aquí. ―dijo Helena intentando mantenernos calmadas y tranquilas.

La vi dirigirse al pasillo, y aunque de verdad quería distraerme y confiaba en Cole, quería que la visita fuera él: lo extrañaba, como nunca antes. Los días sin él habían sido horribles. Mi pancita estaba creciendo, el bebé estaba poniéndose más pesado y ahora tenía que usar ropa más ancha. Tenía una nueva cita para ultrasonido esta semana y realmente quería que Cole fuera conmigo...quiero verlo mirar a nuestra niñita moviéndose en la pantalla, ¿Quién sabe si decide hacer algo divertido? He oído que algunos niños han hecho símbolos con sus manos para las ecografías, como las "V" de paz y levantar los pulgares. Algunos se chupan el dedo o juegan con el cordón umbilical. Loco.

― ¡Eviten que Phoebe se desmaye!, ¡El chico pródigo ha vuelto! ―gritó Helena.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente y me levanté rápido, pero Cole estaba casi corriendo hasta a mi y me abrazó con fuerza cuando alcanzó mi cuerpo. Una de sus manos se dirigió a mi cintura y la otra a mi nuca. Sus labios fueron directo a los míos. Podía sentir el sabor agridulce de su boca: cielo e infierno al mismo tiempo, amor perfecto. Estaba apasionado, me había extrañado tanto como yo a él.

Cortó el beso bruscamente y tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

Mi respiración era entrecortada, la suya también. Le sonreía lo más dulce y cálida que pide, con todo el amor y la esperanza que sentía cada vez que estaba aquí. Me sonrió de vuelta, su barba se veía exactamente como me gusta.

― Hola extraño. ―le susurré.

― Hola. ―rió despacio.

― Te eché de menos...―le dije acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano. Él puso la suya sobre la mía y la dejó reposar sobre su cara.

― También te he extrañado...―dirigió nuestras manos por su pecho hasta abajo hasta que alcanzamos su abdomen, encontrando el mío en el camino. Puso nuestras manos en mi vientre.

― Ha crecido un poco. ―le dije con suavidad.

― Ha crecido un poco.

Cole se arrodilló y pegó su oreja a mi panza. No sabía qué quería escuchar, tampoco supe si lo logró, pero sonreía más que al principio.

― Papá volvió amor, y nunca más va a abandonarte...―le dijo levantando mi blusa lentamente para besar mi piel.

Yo hacía pequeños rulitos con mis dedos en su cabello corto, sonriendo pacíficamente. No podía estar más contenta. Sabía que iba a volver, por lo que no estaba sorprendida al tenerlo en casa, pero se veía mucho más dulce que cuando se había ido. Él era...mucho mejor que cualquier caballero o príncipe con el que pude haber soñado. Era mejor que cualquier fantasía, porque era real.

Cole era real.

― Más le vale. ―dije arrugando mi nariz.

Cole se levantó de nuevo, acercándome más a él. Me tuve que parar en sus pies para alcanzarlo mejor. El mundo estaba en total y perfecta armonía, hasta que sentí algo realmente extraño, una sensación diferente que nunca había sentido antes.

― Cole...―murmuré abriendo mis ojos como platos. Sentía una pequeña presión bajo mi ombligo, intermitente. Iba y volvía, muy, muy suave pero ambos podíamos sentirla con claridad.

― Calma. ―rió al ver mi cara de espanto― Está pateando...

― Nunca había pateado antes. ―dije sorprendida, cerrando mis ojos para tratar de concentrarme mejor.

Era como una punzada, muy pequeña y delicada, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentirse.

― Me hace feliz poder compartir este momento contigo. ―dijo mientras sus ojos se aguaban y los míos ya botaban lágrimas. La pequeña había, de una forma u otra, venido a hacernos darnos cuenta lo mucho que nos amábamos y que no podíamos sobrevivir en un mundo en donde el otro no estuviera a nuestro lado.

Nos mantuvimos en esa posición por un tiempo. Nuestras frentes estaban juntas, nuestros ojos fijos en los del otro: no había nadie más que nosotros en el cuarto, o al menos no veíamos a nadie porque no nos interesaba nadie, excepto nuestra hija y sus patadas. Estaba muy emocionada, no podía esperar un minuto más para conocerla y tenerla en mis brazos. Me pregunto si tendrá los ojos azules de Cole...

― Te amo. ―dijo fuerte y claro.

― Te amo. ―repetí besando su nariz.

― Me alegra que esté aquí, porque tenemos que hablar. ―oímos, y ahí fue cuando vimos a la abuela parada junto a nosotros con una cara de seriedad, casi asesina la verdad, dedicada a Cole.

― Pero...―intenté decir, tratando de evitar una pelea, pero la abuela estaba decidida en lo que fuera que estuviera decidida, mientras tanto Cole parecía calmado y dócil.

― Hablemos. ―accedió tomando mi mano y diciéndome sin hablar que debía cerrar la boca y dejarlo manejar la situación.

― Nos gustaría algo de privacidad, chicas. ―pidió la abuela a mis amigas. Ellas entendieron el mensaje de inmediato y dejaron el lugar, pero yo no me moví― Por favor, siéntese. ―le pidió a Cole.

Podía oler el peligro en el aire que respiraba. Sabía que nada bueno podía venir de esto, y mi hija pateaba un poco más fuerte y sin parar; ahora que sabía cómo, parecía entretenerse practicando. No en la mejor instancia.

― ¿Te pasa algo? ―me preguntó la abuela antes de ir al punto.

― Está pateando. ―respondí cerrando los ojos― ¿Quieres tocar?

La abuela sonrió y se acercó. Puso una mano sobre mi vientre. La conversación se desvió por unos minutos. Cole, la abuela y yo estuvimos pendientes de mi niña hasta que dejó de patear después de unos cinco minutos.

― Ahora que regresó, no quiero más excusas. ―dijo con su típica voz de Penny Halliwell― Habla ahora o deja esta casa, pero sin regresar, ¿Qué hiciste durante tres semanas lejos de aquí?, ¿Quién es tu familia? ―preguntó la abuela calmadamente― Quiero saber todo sobre ti, lo que debería y lo que no debería, ¿Quién eres, Cole Turner?


	19. Casado con un hijo

**Capítulo dieciocho: ****Casado con un hijo.**

No podía decir que estaba sorprendida, porque no lo estaba. Era obvio que tenía que preguntar, de hecho, me había preguntado antes y yo había omitiendo la respuesta ya que ni yo misma sabía mucho de él...y eso la hacía estar más enojada con Cole. Durante las últimas tres semanas lo único que había oído de ella era quejarse del "vagabundo" que había elegido como padre de mi hija y "¿Cómo demonios...?", "¿En qué estabas pensando...?" cuando lo había elegido a él si no sabía nada de su vida. Claro que estaba decepcionada, y podía entenderla, pero estaba segura de que él era la mejor opción, la única opción. Él era el elegido.

Quería que el tiempo se detuviera o algo para poder decirle a Cole "miente, inventa una historia" porque no quería hacerlo sentir presionado, pero la abuela quería la verdad y toda la verdad y la quería ahora.

― Me llamo Cole Benjamín Turner. Tengo 28 años. Nací aquí, en San Francisco. Mi padre murió pocos días después de mi nacimiento. Mi mamá me crió sola".

Lo miré con tristeza; no sabía eso. Esperé a que hiciera una mueca o al menos suspirara, pero estaba muy calmado. No mostraba un rastro de tristeza; estaba usando su lado frío.

― No hemos hablado desde...que ingresé a rehabilitación, seis años atrás...Oh...bastante tiempo si lo piensas bien...―comentó, recién dándose cuenta de eso.

La abuela no cambió su cara desafiante y con su mano le pidió que continuara hablando.

― ¿Por qué estaba en rehabilitación?

Ok, ésta me la sabía, ¿O no? La cosa era que estaba segura de que terminaría mencionando a su hija y yo no tenía idea de cómo iban a reaccionar ni él, ni la abuela. Por favor mamá, ¡Ayuda! Realmente sería útil algo de apoyo ahora, si aún sigo siendo tu hija y no me odias, ¿Me odias?

― Me ingresaron porque estaba en drogas y no podía parar, porque no quería parar. No tenía ninguna razón real para seguir viviendo...hasta ahora.

Sonreí desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Abracé su brazo y me apoyé sobre su pecho. Eso me hizo sentir más segura, y estoy segura de que él también se sintió mejor.

― ¿Por qué se metió en drogas?

― Abuela, ¿No crees que es suficiente? ―le pregunté con voz conciliadora.

― ¿Hubiese preguntado si lo fuera?

Cerré mi boca. Miré a Cole, seguía tranquilo. Me pregunto cómo lo hace; en los peores momentos, siempre está relajado. Nunca está histérico o asustado...me gustaría ser más como a él a veces.

― Cuando era joven, diecinueve para ser más específico, me casé con una chica que conocí en la universidad.

Cerré los ojos. No iba a inventar nada y el asunto de la hija iba a salir en cualquier minuto. No podía dejarlo hablar, no se trataba de la abuela y su opinión únicamente, sino también de su propia salud mental, ¿Por qué hacerlo recordar cosas dolorosas? Era cierto que yo también quería saber más de él, pero no en su desmedro.

― Cole...―le susurré, tratando de llamar su atención― No es necesario...

― Claro que sí. ―insistió la abuela― Ni siquiera tú conoces a este hombre y planeas abrirle las puertas de la casa, de tu vida y la de mi bisnieta.

― Si yo no necesito saber, ¿Por qué tú sí? ―le pregunté con brusquedad. Ahora estaba enojada, estaba a punto de herir a Cole con sus preguntas y yo no quería que eso pasara.

― Si no sabes nada, ¿Por qué te da tanto miedo dejarlo hablar? ―me preguntó ella, suspicaz.

No supe qué responder, simplemente abracé a Cole más fuerte y tomé su mentón para hacerlo mirarme a los ojos.

― Por favor...―le rogué― Si no quieres...

― Quiero. ―murmuró― Y necesitas saber.

Me preparé para lo peor; no tenía idea qué era lo que venía. No sabía si me iba a enojar, me daría tristeza o me asustaría. No tenía idea si me haría cambiar mi opinión hacia él...pero bueno, una opinión es solamente una opinión. Yo estaba enamorada del Cole de ahora, ¿Realmente importaba lo que fuera que hubiese hecho en el pasado? Si es que había hecho algo malo, porque en realidad, no estaba más que suponiendo cosas.

― Me casé con Beatriz porque estaba embarazada.

Tuve que reprimir golpearme en la frente. La cara de la abuela cambió finalmente, a incredulidad, y me miró con furia.

― ¿Casado con un hijo?, ¿De verdad, Phoebe?, ¿En serio? ―me gritó― ¿Y no sabías?, ¿No le dijiste? ―le gritó a Cole esta vez.

― Yo lo sabía. ―le dije tragando nerviosamente. Ahora estaba asustada porque realmente parecía enojada conmigo. No sabía qué esperar, simplemente me eché para atrás tratando de protegerme con Cole, solo por si acaso.

― ¿Qué?, ¿Lo sabías?, ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza Phoebe Marie?, ¿AIRE? ―me gritó caminando hasta nosotros. Puse mis pies sobre el sofá, tratando de esconderme en los brazos de Cole ahora que me estaba abrazando. La abuela parecía un dragón, uno muy peligroso― ¡No hagas eso!, ¿Quién crees que soy? ―le regañó, separándonos y haciéndome sentar en el sofá de atrás― Sal de mi casa ahora, ¡No te quiero volver a ver aquí ni cerca de mi familia! Vuelve con la tuya, cría a tu hija y dile la verdad a tu esposa, a ver si te perdonan.

Me abracé a mi misma e hice un puchero, pero no lloré. Me merecía esto, porque la abuela tenía razón, ¿Qué tipo de persona era? Estaba destruyendo a una familia; yo era la amante con el hijo natural. Sostenía mi vientre, tratando de mantenerme fuerte. Estaba destruyendo los sueños de la hija mayor de Cole, sus deseos de ver a sus padres juntos de nuevo. Tenía razón, ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza?, ¿En qué estaba pensando? Soy una persona horrible. Sabía que estaba enamorada, pero eso no me daba derecho a hacer lo que había hecho, ¿O sí?

Miré a Cole y la abuela de reojo, solamente para notar que él seguía sentado pacíficamente en el sofá, ¿Por qué no se movía? ¿Por qué seguía aquí? La abuela parecía preguntarse lo mismo, esperando una respuesta o quizás tratando de encontrar su teléfono para llamar a la policía. Quién sabe.

La piel se me puso de gallina y todos mis sentidos se reiniciaron cuando oí la respuesta de Cole, la cual ciertamente jamás esperé escuchar.

― Están muertas.

* * *

**_Respuesta(s) de review(s) _**:

**Faiwill: **Hahaha, nada de eso, ¡Eres dulce! Gracias por pasarte.

**Daniie: **¿Eres tú?, ¿En serio? ¡GENIAL! Te he tratado de hablar por el chat toda la tarde pero no em respondes :/ Nunca me das la lata. Apenas puedas me mandas un mail y me cuentas de lo que ha pasado. Te adoro! Me alegra que hayas vuelto :)


	20. Inferior

**Capítulo veinte: Inferior.**

Me volteé a ver a Cole panorámicamente, ¿Qué había dicho?, ¿Había dicho que su familia estaba muerta?, ¿Dijo que no había esposa ni hija? No lo puedo creer. Estaba atónita y mi estómago anudado. La abuela pestañeó un par de veces y se sentó de nuevo. Estoy segura de que trataba de decidir qué hacer, ¿Creerle?, ¿No creerle? Mientras tanto, Cole estaba tranquilo, muy tranquilo. Tenía las manos sobre su regazo y su mirada ocupada en una foto de mis hermanas y yo que la abuela había tomado cuando volví del centro.

Bonita foto.

No sabía qué decir, o cómo continuar la conversación; la abuela tampoco. Me gustaría saber qué estaba pensando, pero moría por saber qué pensaba Cole.

- Murieron siete años atrás en un accidente. Mi esposa tenía un amante, mucho mejor que yo, sus palabras. -dijo mecánicamente, contando su propia historia como si fuera la de alguien más. Su frialdad no dejaba de sorprenderme, ni de asustarme- Él quería mudarse a Europa, ella quería llevarse a nuestra hija. Lo hizo. No pude detenerla...no sabía que iba a tomar el avión...apenas me enteré me dirigí al aeropuerto. Pero ya era tarde.

Me levanté del sofá y traté de abrazarlo, pero no me dejó. La abuela no me detuvo, simplemente miraba a Cole. Ambos estaban inexpresivos, me estaban empezando a asustar. Sus bocas estaban cerradas, sus ojos analizándose el uno al otro. Ningún sonido se escuchaba, incluso no había nadie en la calle, tampoco autos. Hasta las chicas estaban calladas, sin susurrar sobre lo que estábamos hablando, porque todos sabíamos que estaban espiándonos.

Silencio.

- Pregunté por ellas en el mesón...-continuó, aún congelado, apenas moviendo los labios para hablar- La azafata me pidió que fuera a una habitación en donde alguien me dijo del choque.

- ¿Qué...qué tipo...qué tipo de choque? -pregunté, asustada de la respuesta.

Me sonrió débilmente, derrotado, y me miró con su cara más triste.

- Del avión.

Apreté mis párpados, sintiendo su dolor a través de sus hermosos ojos. No podía soportar lo que nos estaba diciendo, él era...se veía tan fuerte, tan entero...¡Su voz ni siquiera temblaba!, sus ojos estaban secos, sus manos quietas, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué pasa con este tipo?, ¡Estaba hablando de su hija muerta, por el amor de Dios!, ¡Por qué es tan frío maldita sea!

- ¿Estás feliz ahora? -le pregunté a la abuela, parándome del sillón entre frustrada y enojada- ¿Qué más necesitas saber?, ¿Ah?, ¿Lo vas a dejar tranquilo de una buena vez?

Me miró confundida. Me volteé hacia Cole.

- Lo siento por esto, de verdad, pero me duele demasiado ver tu cara ahora. Estás intentándolo, lo sé, pero eres tan frío y...amargo...-dije mordiéndome los labios- ¡Estás hablando de tu familia!, ¡Incluso yo podría ser más sensible al contarte del perro que teníamos y murió años atrás!, ¡Perdiste a tu hija, reacciona!

- ¡Sé lo que perdí! -me gritó de vuelta, algo que nunca esperé- No trates de decirme lo que perdí porque no tienes ni la mejor idea de nada. Eres una malcriada, lo tienes todo y no sabes lo que es perder lo que más amas. Tratas de compararte conmigo y las chicas, pero no eres como nosotros. Te lo dije la primera vez que te detuve y te lo digo de nuevo y por última vez: Aléjate.

Cerré mi boca. Estaba avergonzada. Aún era un ser inferior para él, y no podía aguantar eso.

- Vine a decirte que estaba en desintoxicación, por eso no había podido venir. -me dijo cambiando el tema de repente, como si no le importara nada- Estoy limpio. Encontré trabajo, necesitaba uno para poder mantener a nuestra hija y lo encontré. Mañana empiezo, temprano. Ahora me tengo que ir.

Se levantó delante de la abuela, respetuosamente. Luego caminó hasta a mi y me besó la mejilla.

- Buenas noches.

Sentí la puerta cerrarse, mi boca estaba seca. Recién ahora podía sentir el shock, las palabras haciéndose reales. La vida de Cole había sido un infierno. Había perdido una familia y ahora que iba a tener otra estaba haciendo lo mejor posible para protegerla. No tenía que tener miedo a su pasado, pero si estaba preocupada por su psiquis. Subí a mi cuarto ignorándolos a todos y cerré la puerta de mi cuarto.


	21. Un corazón

**Capítulo veintiuno: Un corazón.**

Cole se había ido hacía treinta minutos y yo estaba muriendo. No podía dejar de pensar en él yéndose de mi vida junto a mi hija y muriendo en el camino. El dolor era indescriptible. Él me necesitaba ahora y yo estaba aquí, sintiendo lástima por mí misma. Tomé mi teléfono y lo llamé.

― Ven, es importante. ―le dije nerviosa.

Dentro de quince minutos, Cole estaba abajo.

― ¿Estás bien? ―me preguntó preocupado, abrazándome con fuerza.

― No si tu no lo estás.

Me miró con seriedad.

― Escucha, sé que estás acostumbrado a estar solo. Sé que Beatriz te rompió el corazón, que te traicionó. Desearía poder hacer algo, lo que fuera, por devolverte a tu hija pero no pedo. Lo único que sé es que ahora me necesitas, que somos una familia y que nacimos para estar juntos. Si te dejo ir ahora...eso no es algo que la gente que te ama hace".

Como no decía nada, seguí hablando.

― Te amo, Cole. Los días en que estabas solo se terminaron. Ahora somos do...tres. ―sonreí― Te amo, y tu lugar es conmigo, con nosotras. Quédate esta noche, Cole, no me dejes fuera de tu vida. Tu dolor y tus heridas son mías ahora y quiero estar ahí para poder curarlas tanto como me lo permitas.

Cole sonrió cálidamente y lo abracé como si fuera un niño. Cerré mis ojo cuando lo escuché sollozar, y sonreí.

― Está bien amor, estoy aquí...para siempre.

Lo guié hasta el sofá y lo abracé mientras lloraba en silencio. Me hacía sentir bien tenerlo tan cerca, ver que estaba dispuesto a abrirme su corazón, pero eso no significaba que no me doliera el hecho de saber que nunca podría curar su corazón completamente.

― ¿Phoebe? ―preguntó la abuela desde el pasillo de arriba.

― Aquí...―dije en voz alta, pero no mucho; no quería despertar a Cole quien se había quedado dormido entre mis brazos.

― ¿Qué estabas hac...? ―iba a preguntarme cuando lo vio― ¿Qué hace aquí?

― Le pedí que viniera. Por favor, deja que se quede esta noche.

― Phoebe...

― Abuela, por favor. Tengo miedo de que sea demasiado para él y...

― Phoebe, me estás pidiendo otro favor luego de que ni siquiera me hayas contado de su esposa e hija.

― No sabía, al menos no toda la historia. Estoy tan sorprendida como tu. Él no me había dicho, ¿Y por qué? Porque es demasiado doloroso y yo soy su novia, tengo que apoyarlo.

― Él tiene su casa o lo que sea.

― Por favor, está cansado...―le dije preocupada― Y va a estar solo...ha hecho mucho por mí y nuestra hija, ¿Por qué no puedo...?, ¿Por qué no debería hacer algo por él?

― Estás convirtiendo esta casa en un refugio para indigentes. ―me dijo suspirando.

― Por favor. ―rogué acariciando la cara de mi novio con el dorso de mi mano.

― Una noche Phoebe, sólo una. ―me dijo, y sé que si accedió no fue más que por la culpa que sentía.

La abuela dejó el salón y subió la escalera. Besé la frente de Cole. No quería despertarlo, dormía tan pacíficamente...tan plácido, pero si Prue bajaba en la mañana y lo veía aquí iba a hacer una escena, y él era como una sombra: apenas se despertara se iría sin decirme nada.

― Cole...―le susurré en el oído, besándole la mejilla varias veces― Despierta...

Se estiró un poco, pero no se movió en realidad.

― Vamos arriba, el sillón es muy incómodo...

Abrió los ojos, sus rojos e hinchados ojos y yo enrollé nuestros dedos. Lo guié hasta mi cuarto y lo hice recostarse en mi cama.

― Debería irm...―quiso decir.

― Shhh...―le pedí― Te dije que no te dejaría ir, no de nuevo.

Cole cerró sus dormilones ojos, se sentía en un lugar seguro, de otro modo no lo hubiera hecho. Le quité los zapatos, su cinturón, sus jeans y su camisa. Me dejó hacerlo. Saqué la camiseta suya que tenía guardada bajo mi almohada y se la puse. Luego apagué las luces.

― Ahora estás cómodo. ―le dije besando sus labios dulcemente.

Me abrazó con fuerza, sorprendiéndome.

― Pensé que estabas durmiendo...―le dije repasando su perfil con mi dedo índice.

― No quiero que te alejes.

Le besé la frente, luego los ojos, la nariz y nuevamente los labios. No respondí, sentí que no había nada que pudiera decir. Me ayudó a desvestirme y luego saqué mi pijama de abajo de mi almohada. Mi cama era para una sola persona, pero él me tenía abrazada con mi espalda contra su pecho, mi cabeza en su hombro y nuestras manos encima de mi vientre.

― Duerme, mañana tienes que trabajar. ―le dije orgullosamente.

― Duerme, me voy a despedir mañana. Te prometo que no voy a alejarte más.

― No me prometas nada. -susurré- Solamente actúa.

Me besó el cuello y me acurruqué para acercarme más, lo cual era técnicamente imposible cuando dos corazones se habían convertido en uno.


	22. Feliz cumpleaños

**Capítulo veintidós: Feliz cumpleaños.**

Sentí una suave y cálida sensación en el cuello que me despertó. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, solamente para verlo jugar con mi cabello.

― Hey...qué sorpresa...―le dije feliz, pero aún dormida.

― Te dije que no iba a irme sin decirte adiós.

― ¿Qué hora es? ―pregunté, restregándome los ojos.

― Seis de la mañana.

Cerré mis ojos y me escondí bajo las sábanas.

― Demasiado temprano, durmamos un poco más...

― Tengo que irme.

― ¿Quién necesita un trabajo? ―le pregunté.

― Nosotros. ―me dijo metiéndose debajo también, parar mirarme.

Arrugué la nariz y él negó juguetonamente.

― Ok, tu ganas...―me rendí― Si necesitas una ducha, usa la primera pero rápido o Prue va a matarte. Se despertará dentro de doce minutos.

Cole se levantó, abrió el closet y sacó una toalla. Se fue del cuarto. Suspiré. Me pregunto cómo irán a ir las cosas desde ahora en adelante.

― Tu papá es un caso, hija. ―le dije a mi bebé, descansando mis manos sobre mi vientre.

No podía dejar de pensar en su historia...me deprimía saber por todo lo que había tenido que pasar, y a pesar de que ya no tenía esposa no podía dejar de preguntarme qué tipo de persona era yo...nuestra relación había empezado antes de que yo supiera eso. Me embaracé sin saber si seguía casado o si pensaba en volver con Beatriz.

― Nace Freebie, muere Freebie. ―me quejé golpeando la almohada con mis puños.

― Me tengo que ir. ―escuché desde la puerta.

― Buen récord, te demoraste apenas cinco minutos.

― No quiero encontrarme con Prue en el pasillo, gracias.

Me reí mientras se vistió.

― ¿Por qué sonríes? ―me preguntó.

― ¿Por qué no? ―pregunté de vuelta, estirándome― Bajemos. ―agregué cuando oí la puerta del baño cerrarse― Necesitas un desayuno balanceado.

― Estoy atrasado...

― El primer día es importante. ―insistí, tomándole la mano para guiarlo a la cocina. Me siguió arrastrando sus pies, no muy convencido.

― ¡Buenos días! ―celebró Gisselle quien ya preparaba desayuno mientras Rubí leíe el diario y Helena ponía la mesa. Se sentían tan agradecidas que ayudaban tanto como podían.

― ¿Dormiste aquí? ―preguntó Helena, sonriendo al vernos juntos.

― Eso dicen los rumores. ―respondió sentándose― Phoebe, no estoy seguro de...

― Tenemos unos cuarenta minutos, relájate. ―respondí yendo al refrigerador para preparar algo rápido para que comiera.

― Abusivo, deberías ser tú quien le hace desayuno a ella, está embarazada. ―le dijo Rubí desde la silla, tomando café.o

― No molestes, es un día especial y no estoy enferma.

― Tiene razón, no deberías estar tanto tiempo de pie. ―me dijo guiándome a una silla.

Helena se rió y yo gruñí.

― ¡Embarazada, no enferma!

― Cállate. ―me dijo Rubí.

Crucé mis brazos y dejé que Cole preparara su propia comida con ayuda de Gisselle. Cuando estaba listo, me besó los labios y dijo:

― Adiós, no vendré esta noche, tengo cosas que hacer...

Intenté ocultar mi cara de decepción.

―...Pero no hagas planes para mañana: tenemos que celebrar esos dieciocho y lo haremos. ―finalizó, levantando mi mentón con su mano.

― Adiós. ―sonreí emocionada.

― Adiós. ―dijo agitando su mano.

La puerta de la casa se cerró al mismo tiempo en que los pies de Prue entraron a la cocina seguidos de los de Piper.

― Buenos días. ―nos dijo la mayor, recibiendo una copa de café de las manos de Rubí.

― Buenos días. ―dije, y me ignoró, pero nada podía llevarse la alegría que sentía al haber despertado junto a Cole.

― Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Cómo van las náuseas? ―me preguntó Piper.

― Estoy muy bien gracias Pipe. Oh, no hables de es, mira que no han aparecido en un tiempo y no quiero que vuelvan.

― ¡Hola mundo! ―saludó Paige abriendo el refrigerador― ¡Phoebe!, ¿Te tomaste todo el jugo de naranja de nuevo?

― No, está en la mesa. ―le dijo Helena.

― Son geniales chicas. ―dijo mi hermana menor, sentándose.

― ¿Y si lo hubiese hecho, qué? ―pregunté, fingiendo molestia― Todo es por petición de tu sobrina.

― ¡Todo para la sobrina! ―me dijo yendo a apretar mis mejillas mientras yo trataba de huir, pero se arrodilló en el suelo y empezó a acariciar mi pancita― ¿Quién es la princesita de la casa?

― Por favor. ―se quejó Prue dejando la cocina realmente enojada, o más bien la casa.

― Amargada. ―murmuró Rubí.

Intenté distraerme de la actitud de Prue como las demás, por lo que seguimos en lo nuestro.

― ¡Vamos Paige!, ¡Ya déjame en paz, la bebé está cansada!

― No, tú estás celosa porque es más linda que tú. ―me dijo.

― No tiene cabello. ―comentó Gisselle.

― Oí que ya tienen uñas. ―agregó Piper.

― Buenos días, niñas. ―dijo la voz de mi abuela. Paige se puso de pie, Rubí dejó el diario sobre la mesa, Gisselle rompió dos huevos sobre una sartén, Helena le llevó una taza de té y Piper se levantó para dejarle el asiento más cercano a la puerta.

Ella era, definitivamente, la reina de la casa.

― Buenos días, abuela. ―dijimos nosotras.

― Buenos días, Penny. ―dijeron las demás.

― Phoebe, cariño, mañana es tu cumpleaños, ¿Qué tipo de torta quieres que te cocine?

Al día siguiente, mi familia, excepto Prue, me despertó con el cumpleaños feliz. Las chicas me prepararon desayuno de cumpleaños, Piper y Paige almuerzo de cumpleaños y la abuela me hizo la torta para que hiciéramos una tarde de té familiar.

― Prue compró todos los ingredientes. ―me dijo la abuela― No lo admitirá, pero pensé que necesitabas saberlo.

― Tómalo como tu abrazo de cumpleaños. ―sugirió Paige.

Rodé mis ojos.

― Phoebe, sé que Cole te invitó a comer afuera y pienso que es muy dulce de su parte, pero me gustaría que lo invitaras a la casa

Levanté una ceja y todas se voltearon a mirar a la abuela.

― No me malentiendas, no es que no quiera que pases tiempo con él, al fin y al cabo es el padre de mi bis nieta y esa es la razón por la que me gustaría que viniese hoy. Si va a ser parte de la familia necesitamos que la conozca.

― ¿Lo dices en serio? ―pregunté emocionada.

― Nunca bromeo, hija. ―me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

― ¡Abuela eso es genial! ―salté, corriendo fuera de la cocina y volviendo a abrazarla― Gracias.

― De nada. ―me dijo acariciando mi cabello― ¡Pero no te atrevas a salir corriendo de nuevo!, ¡Si te caes de la escalera no va a ser gracioso, Phoebe Marie!

Me reí y subí rápidamente a mi cuarto para llamarlo.

― Cole, no vas a creer que pasó: La abuela me acaba de pedir que te invite a tomar té. Sé que teníamos otro plan, ¡Pero esto es importante! Significa que finalmente te está aceptando y si lo hace nuestra vida está solucionada.

Él no estaba muy contento de cancelar las reservaciones, pero se sentía aliviado ahora que comenzaba a ser aceptado en la casa.

Más tarde, las chicas, la abuela y hermanas (sin Prue) estaban en la cocina.

― Puerta. ―dijo Piper dejando la habitación para ir a abrir.

― Invité a Andy, ¿Piensas que Prue se quede? ―pregunté a la abuela.

― No lo sé cielo, no lo sé.

Suspiré, estaba empezando a extrañar a mi hermana. Era mandona y molesta, pero era mucho más estresante ser completamente ignorada que gritada y regañada.

― ¡Llegó Cole! ―anunció Piper, los vi entrar.

― Feliz cumpleaños, linda. ―me dijo abrazándome― Y que cumplas muchos más.

― Gracias. ―dije besándolo― ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

― Bien. ―dijo― Nada interesante, pero creo que será fácil. Si trabajo duro podría conseguir un ascenso pronto.

― Ese es mi chico. ―le dije orgullosa.

― ¡Por favor, hay menores en el área! ―bromeó Paige tapándose los ojos.

Cole se sonrojó mientras yo reía.

― Casa de mujeres, acostúmbrate. ―le advertí.

― Ahora señor tres metros de alto, sé un caballero y ubica los globos en algún lugar. ―le pidió la abuela entregándole una bolsita.

― Haz que se vean lindos. ―le dijo Piper― O te hará ponerlos de nuevo.

Cole me miró, confundido.

― Casa de mujeres. ―repetí.

― Déjame ayudarte, tonto. ―le dijo Helena arrastrándolo al living.

― Esto va a ser divertido. ―agregó Gisselle corriendo tras los dos.

― Voy a ir a molestarlo un rato. ―me dijo Paige siguiendo a mi novio y mis amigas.

Me reí y Piper negó.

El té estuvo genial. Pasé un buen rato con mi familia y ellas aceptaron a Cole como uno de nosotros, él se sintió en confianza, en familia por primera vez en años. Nos tomamos muchas fotos así nuestra hija podrá verlas cuando sea más grande y quiera fotos de su mamá embarazada tomada de la mano con su papá. Prue no apareció, bueno, sí pero solamente para cantar el cumpleaños y se fue apenas le entregaron su torta. Recibí regalos, cosas hermosas y cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba ansiosa por recibirlos sino que infinitamente feliz por estar con mis seres queridos, supe que algo había cambiado en mí. Y me gustaba.

― Ya tienes dieciocho, te puedes casar. ―comentó Gisselle.

Me ahogué con el jugo de naranja y Andy tuvo que golpearme la espalda. Cuando miré a Cole, éste estaba inexpresivo. Nadie mencionó el tema de nuevo ni continuó esa charla.

Antes de irse, Cole me preguntó acerca de la siguiente cita con el médico. Hablamos de los exámenes que me tenía que hacer, él me dio algunos consejos y decidimos esperar un poco más antes de ponerle nombre a nuestra hija. Él dijo que vendría al día siguiente a la hora de la cena para decirme buenas noches, y lo hizo: todos los días de cada semana durante los siguientes tres meses.

* * *

_**Respuesta(s) de review(s)**___ :

**Daniie:** Hola Daniie! un gusto tenerte de vuelta, nah no había hecho nada...solamente había contado algo...delicado. Espero que te haya gustado este, el próximo se viene por decirlo "interesante".


	23. Adiós

**Capítulo veintitrés: Adiós.**

― ¡Piper! ―grité desde el sofá. Me había sentado horas atrás y no podía pararme.

― ¡Ya voy, ya voy! ―gritó corriendo escaleras abajo.

― Estoy atrapada en esta cosa de nuevo. ―me quejé.

― ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no grites?, ¡Me haces creer que estás de parto! ―me regañó, tomando mi mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

― ¡Ojala estuviera de parto! ―gruñí― Esta es la...

― Tercera vez que te pasa, divertido. ―dijo Paige subiendo la escalera con una taza de chocolate en las manos.

― ¡No es divertido, Paige Matthews!

― Déjala en paz, las hormonas la traicionan. ―dijo Piper.

― ¡No soy hormonal! ―me quejé― Estoy cansada. No logro encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir, tu sobrina piensa que es divertido meterse entre mis costillas y patearme a las tres de la mañana, y, para agregar, ¡No puedo sentarme y pararme por mí misma porque estoy gorda!

― ¿Te sientes mejor? ―me preguntó Piper al verme tan agitada, respirando con dificultad.

― Sí, bastante. ―dijo sentándome de nuevo sin darme cuenta.

― ¿Atorada de nuevo? ―preguntó Gisselle, quien venía bajando con Helana y Rubí.

― Si van a reírse de mi...―comencé.

― No lo haremos. ―aseguró Helena.

― Dejen de gritar. ―nos advirtió la abuela, desde arriba― No te agites mucho Phoebe, no es bueno para la bebé.

― No es bueno para la bebé. ―repetí enojada, con tono de burla y cruzada de brazos.

Sabía que sonaba como una malcriada pero estaba frustrada. Tenía treinta y cuatro semanas y nunca había estado tan enorme. No podía ver mis pies, me costaba respirar, apenas podía moverme sin chocar contra todo y gente desconocida me tocaba la panza como si fuera de dominio público. En casa sobretodo, y aún tenía que esperar otro mes más antes de dar a luz.

― Oí eso. ―me dijo mirándome desde arriba― Y apreciaría bastante si no rodaras tus ojos cuando te hablo.

― Voy a salir con Andy, iremos a cenar y luego al cine. No me esperen. ―dijo Prue poniéndose los aros. Le dio un beso a la abuela, luego bajó.

― Ten cuidado. ―le dijo Piper besándola antes de que saliera, las otras agitaron sus manos porque estaba atrasada y corría como si estuviera lista para la maratón.

― ¿Yo?, Oh, estoy bien, gracias, ¿Tu sobrina? Va a nacer entre tres y cinco semanas más, ¡Gracias por preguntar! También te amo, Prudence. ―dije irónicamente.

― Pheebs...―me dijo Piper.

― ¿Pheebs qué?, ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso no me va a hablar nunca más? No lo ha hecho en, no sé Piper, ¿Cuatro, cinco meses? ―me quejé apretando una almohada con mucha fuerza.

― Dale tiempo. ―dijo la abuela― Tu hermana sabe eso porque siempre me pregunta por ti, y yo la mantengo al día.

― Bueno, entonces dile que cuando me muera no la quiero en el funeral.

― ¡Phoebe! ―me reprendió la abuela.

― Okay, suficiente melodrama. Tengo que irme, Michelle me espera en su casa. ―dijo Paige comiendo una manzana.

― Quiero que vuelvas antes de las once. ―le advirtió la abuela.

― Antes de las once, día de semana, lo sé.

― Voy a la librería, ¿Quieres que te pase a dejar? ―preguntó Piper con las llaves en su mano.

― ¡Sí!

Apenas se fueron la abuela se fue a trabajar. Eso nos dejó a mí y a las chicas solas en casa.

― Pheebs, tenemos que hablar. ―dijo Helena, sentándose frente a mi.

― Ok, eso suena serio. ―respondí― Escúpelo, no me gusta el misterio.

Las chicas se miraron y Gisselle se sentó a mi lado para apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro.

― Te amamos Pheebs, nunca lo dudes. ―dijo Rubí.

Las miré.

― ¿Quién murió? ―pregunté de inmediato, y por un segundo, enfermo y estúpido, incluso pensé que tal vez, solo tal vez, algo estaba pasando entre Cole y Helena.

¡DETENTE PHOEBE! me dije a mí misma. ¿Cómo podía siquiera...? Uhg, era una estúpida: eso jamás pasaría. Ella era mi mejor amiga y la futura madrina de mi niña, y él era mi novio, el padre de mi hija. Nada pasaba entre ellos. Nada.

― Nadie. ―dijo Helena― Escucha, tu familia y tu nos dieron un lugar aquí. No solamente un lugar, sino también amor, apoyo, amistad. Nos enseñaste el significado de una familia y estamos muy agradecidas...

― ¿Pero? ―pregunté; ahora segura de que Cole no tenía nada que ver aquí.

― Creemos que ahora que todo está en orden con Cole y Penny, y que ya volvimos a insertarnos en la sociedad, deberíamos irnos a nuestro propio departamento.

Ok, eso si no me lo esperaba, en serio. No tenía idea qué decir, estaba sorprendida.

― ¿Estás bien? ―me preguntó Rubí.

― ¿Estás enojada? ―inquirió Gisselle.

Negué un par de veces, luego sonreí.

― Las voy a echar de menos, chicas...―dije entre lágrimas― Ustedes siempre estuvieron...y...todas las veces...yo...

No podía dejar de llorar y Gisselle me abrazó más fuerte. Helena se unió y Rubí terminó haciéndolo también.

― Les deseo todo lo mejor. Espero que sepan que la casa siempre va a ser su hogar, y que yo seré su hermana para siempre...

― Gracias por todo. ―sollozó Helena.

― ¿Cuándo se van? ―pregunté, pero se quedaron calladas― Hoy, se van hoy, ¿verdad?

― No sabíamos cómo decírtelo...―se excusó Helena.

― No importa, es más fácil así...―acepté.

― Porque este no es un adiós, ¿Verdad, Pheebs? ―preguntó Gisselle como una niña pequeña.

― No, no lo es Selle. Es un "usaré su casa como refugio cuando mi familia me vuelva loca". ―dijo Rubí.

Las chicas y yo nos reímos y cuando paramos de llorar, me dijeron más sobre su casa nueva. Estaba cerca, seis o siete cuadras de aquí. Era un condominio nuevo y el papá de Helena le había comprado un departamento con cuatro cuartos, perfecto para ellas y con uno adicional en caso de cualquier cosa. Dijeron que era para Cole y para mí.

― Y para la bebé. ―agregó Gisselle.

― Ya sabes, si necesitas ayuda cuando nazca la pequeña...puedes llamarnos y estaremos aquí para ayudarte, 24/7. ―dijo Helena.

― Es nuestra última tarde juntas, ―sugerí― ¿Qué quieren hacer?

Después de hacer todo lo que quisieron y de una cena familiar con mi familia y Cole incluido para despedirlas, era hora de decir adiós y verlas partir. No quisieron que las lleváramos porque dijeron que sería depresivo, y que además yo seguía siendo su maestra así que nos veríamos de nuevo en dos o tres días. Todas estábamos de acuerdo con eso.

― La casa va a estar muy callada. ―dijo Paige sentándose junto a Piper en el living.

― Hasta que nazca el bebé, luego disfrutarás de mucho ruido a las tres de la mañana. ―comentó Prue.

― ¡Cierra el pico! ―le grité.

― Prudence. ―le advirtió la abuela.

Prue hizo una mueca y, como siempre, se fue a su cuarto.

― Perra. ―murmuré.

― Phoebe...―dijo la abuela esta vez.

― ¿Crees que tengamos un portaretratos bonito por ahí? ―pregunté, enroscada en los brazos de Cole.

― Eso creo, ¿Por qué? ―preguntó Piper.

― Me gustaría enmarcar la foto de Cole, la del periódico. ―le dije.

― Phoebe eso no es necesario. ―me dijo con dulzura.

― ¡Claro que sí! Has hecho un trabajo maravilloso y tu compañía está creciendo gracias a eso, ¡En apenas tres meses! te promovieron y saliste en el diario local con una enorme foto con tu nombre abajo. Es importante, no me discutas. ―le dije cerrándole la boca con mis dedos.

Cole ni siquiera intentó decir algo y Paige se rió de él. La abuela sonrió, orgullosa de mi novio.

― Usa este. ―dijo Piper después de buscar en un cajón que tenía la mesita junto al sofá.

― Genial. ―sonreí― Paige, ¿Podrías pasarme una tijera?

Mi hermana bufó.

― Ok, olvídalo. ―dije, estaba tan feliz que lo ignoré― Si doblo el papel así...―dije, sacando un poco mi lengua, concentrada.

― Flojas, par de flojas. ―nos regañó Piper, cuando la puerta sonó― ¡Yo voy!, A ver si aprenden a mover los pies.

― ¡Estoy embarazada! ―me defendí.

― ¡Soy la hermana menor! ―dijo Paige.

― De verdad son unas flojas. ―dijo la abuela― ¿Cuál es tu excusa? ―preguntó a Cole.

― Soy flojo. ―dijo, sin saber si era la respuesta correcta.

La abuela se rió y mi hermana y yo nos unimos. Nuestras sonrisas desaparecieron cuando Piper volvió miuy pálida y seguida por una mujer usando un traje caro junto a una niña vestida de rosado.

― ¿Quiénes son? ―preguntó la abuela, preocupada por la expresión de Piper.

― Buscan a Cole Turner. ―dijo mirándome.

― Nos gustaría saber si está aquí, ¿Podrían decirle que Beatriz y Johana Turner lo están buscando?


	24. Papá

**Ok, he estado un poco ocupada y subí un cap en el mismo fic en su versión en inglés, ¡Y no me di cuenta que no había subido la traducción aquí! Perdón, aquí viene :)**

**Dedicado a: Faiwill.**

**P.D: El día en que subí este capítulo en inglés, era el día de la autoflagelación. Hablen de eso, nunca saben si hay alguien cercano los necesite y si tu eres una de las personas que se daña a sí misma, necesito que sepas que no estás sola o solo. VALES LA PENA, a mi me importa.**

* * *

**Capítulo ****veinticinco****:**** Papá****.**

Apreté mis párpados apenas oí eso, y abrí mis ojos rápido para voltear a mirar a Cole. Su cara estaba pálida, un millón de veces más pálida que la de Piper. Él no dejaba de mirar a la gente de pie junto a mi hermana. La mujer era alta, sin curvas casi. Su cabello estaba bien teñido y su maquillaje no podía ser más perfecto. Su traje negro se veía maravilloso en ella y su joyería parecía haber sido seleccionada especialmente para ella, o esa era la impresión que daba.

Los ojos de Cole viajaban entre ambas, de izquierda derecha y de derecha a izquierda, sin notar que sus manos estaban demasiado apretadas sobre mi blusa maternal. Luego, sus ojos se detuvieron sobre la niña. Estaba usando medias blancas y zapatillas rosadas. Su blusa también era rosada y tenía una Barbie en ella. Su cabello castaño estaba tomado en una cola de caballo con rulos, pero lo que me hizo saber que de verdad se trataba de la hija de mi novio, fueron sus ojos: azul, el mismo azul triste que tenía su padre. Podría reconocerlos en cualquier lado.

Era cierto: ellas eran quienes decían que eran.

― ¿Quién? –pregunté, sintiéndome nerviosa e incluso asustada.

― ¿Papá? –preguntó la niñita, cuya mirada se dirigía hacia donde estábamos nosotros sentados.

Al estar apoyada sobre el pecho de Cole podía sentir su corazón latiendo extremadamente rápido, apenas respiraba. Sentí que me hizo a un lado suavemente para poder pararse. Le tomó un par de intentos lograrlo, pero no pudo caminar. La niña se soltó de la mano de Beatriz y corrió antes de saltar sobre él, así como salté yo cuando le dije que estaba dispuesta a pagar por drogas. La niñita enredó sus piernas en su cintura y él la afirmó con fuerza. Ella comenzó a llorar y yo no tenía idea qué hacer. La única cosa que tenía clara, era que también lloraba, pero de rabia. ¿Cole me había mentido?, ¿O alguien le había mentido a él?, ¿Qué demonios pasaba y qué estaba haciendo la estúpida de su ex en mi casa? No tenía ningún problema con que la niña estuviese aquí, ¿Pero que hacía esa mujer aquí?

Mi familia miraba a Cole y a la niña, Piper seguía junto a Beatriz. No supe por cuanto tiempo padre e hija se mantuvieron abrazados, pero si que nadie se movió hasta que su ex esposa, o esposa, o lo que sea, habló.

― Parece que lo encontramos. –dijo caminando hasta nosotros.

― ¿Quién eres? –preguntó Cole, sentándose junto a mi otra vez con su hija sobre su regazo. La pequeña estaba arrimada a su cuello con los ojitos cerrados. Él la mecía para tratar de calmarla, pero estaba muy nerviosa.

― Carry, la hermana de Rick, un gusto conocerte. –dijo estrechando su mano.

― Espera, ¿Quién es Rick? –preguntó la abuela de inmediato― ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Cole Turner? –preguntó levantándose de su silla.

― El amante de mi esposa. –respondió. Su voz sonaba extraña con todas esas lágrimas de por medio.

― Rick me pidió que cuidara a la bebé, bueno, en ese entonces era una bebé, ―dijo amarga― por un par de días, pero luego ocurrió el accidente…y nadie vino por ella y tú, el padre del año, nunca apareciste.

― ¿Que nunca aparecí? –gritó.

Podía oír voces y reconocer quienes hablaban, pero eso era todo. No podía ver nada, o bueno sí, pero todo era borroso. Sabía que me había sentido así antes, sí…ataque de pánico: estaba teniendo otro ataque de pánico. No me quería quedar aquí, solamente deseaba ir a mi cuarto y acostarme un segundo, o para siempre. Respirar era difícil y algunas contracciones lo estaban haciendo aún más difícil.

― Permiso. –dije levantándome del sofá, no podía respirar y estaba tiritando. Traté de afirmarme de la pared pero mis tobillos no resistieron la tensión y dentro de un Segundo, yo me encontraba en el suelo.

Me sentía pésimo. Estaba a punto de vomitar, o morir, o las dos cosas. Cerré los ojos tratando de alejar mi mareo.

Oí que mi familia decía mi nombre. Me sentía como una verdadera estúpida.

― ¡No la toques! –gritó Paige furiosa, agachándose junto me. No sé a quien le dijo eso, a Cole, tal ves.

― ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó Andy intentando ayudarme a sentarme.

Solo asentí.

― Llévala a su cuarto. –sugirió Piper.

― No, no, estoy bien. –dije.

― Al menos al sofá. –pidió entonces.

Andy me ayudó a recostarme, insistiendo en que tenía que respirar.

― No me interesa respirar, ―gruñí― ¡Quiero saber que demonios está pasando!

Sabía que Cole no tenía nada que ver con todo esto porque estaba tan sorprendido como nosotras, y la perra de Carry había dicho que sí había ocurrido un accidente. Pero el problema no era ese, era que no podía parar el ataque de pánico.

― Por favor, necesitamos hablar y lo haremos en la cocina. –dijo la abuela a Cole y Carry.

― Necesitas respirar y calmarte, estás embarazada. –dijo Andy acariciando mi cabello.

Odiaba que tuviese un punto. Cerré mis ojos y llené mis pulmones de aire.

― Phoebe no puede aguantar un minute más de esto. –dijo la abuela en total calma. Me pregunto cómo hace eso de no perder el control jamás; de ahí lo aprendió Prudence.

― Ven conmigo cariño, vamos a lavarte la carita. –le dijo Piper a la pequeña y ambas se dirigieron al baño del primer piso.

Eso fue lo último que escuché, el resto fue a Paige cantándome algo dulcemente mientras Andy controlaba mi respiración. Estaba muy relajada ahora, todo el dolor, las nauseas y el mareo se habían ido.

Después de quince minutos, abrí mis ojos.

― Oye, calma. –dijo la voz de Piper.

― Estoy bien, gracias. –dije estirándome― Me quiero sentar.

Andy y Paige me ayudaron a moverme despacio y mi Hermana menor se sentó junto a mí. Frente a nosotras, la hija de Cole estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Piper; la niña parecía pegada a mi hermana.

― ¿Está bien? –pregunté intentando ajustar mis ojos a la luz.

Piper asintió. Nos quedamos calladas intentando oír la conversación de la cocina pero era imposible escuchar una sola palabra. La casa estaba en silencio, en uno de tal magnitud que Prue, la que siempre se metía en todo, no se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba pasando aquí abajo y seguía en su habitación.

Oímos pasos desde la cocina y pude reconocerlos como los tacones de la mujer.

Luego la puerta.

Piper me miró, yo mire a Paige, Paige miró a Andy y él volvió a mirar a Piper. Pronto, más pasos se unieron a los primeros pero estos se detuvieron en el salón.

― Todo aclarado, ―dijo la abuela― cosas en orden.

Cole se acercó a Piper y su hija se escondió en sus brazos cuando la levantó de las piernas de Piper, deteniéndose junto a la abuela.

― Todo está bien hija, tu papa está aquí y no se irá. Lo prometo. –le dijo besando su frente en un susurro, pero yo lo escuché.

He de reconocer que la imagen era hermosa, pero dolorosa al mismo tiempo.

― ¿Podrías decirme qué pasa? –les pregunté intentando no agitarme.

― Técnicamente lo que dijo Carry. –respondió Cole con intención de sentarse junto a mi, pero Paige no se movió de su lugar.

― Explícate. –le ordenó. Estaba siendo sobreprotectora.

― Le pidieron que cuidara de mi hija por unos días, para darles tiempo de acomodarse bien en Europa…―dijo Cole― Johanna nunca se subió al avión, fue un error.

― ¿Qué pasó con Beatriz? –le pregunté.

Cole suspiró y todos entendimos lo que quiso decir con eso.

― Phoebe, tengo que irme….―me dijo complicado― No qui…

― Entiendo. –dije rápido, con algo de frialdad.

Cole cerró los ojos y volteó sobre sus talones para salir de la casa. La puerta se cerró y la abuela emitió un suspiro pesado; sabía que quería decirme algo como "Buena esa, Phoebe" o "Siempre causando problemas", pero no lo hizo.

Nadie lo hizo.

* * *

_**Respuesta(s) de**_** review(s):**

**Faiwill:** Jejeje bueno la pequeñita vivió! Oh, de Cole no hay mucha reacción...digamos que es poco expresivo, y de paso estamos viendo a través de los ojos de Phoebe...pero creo que -depende lo qe los personajes digan, que se mandan solos- más adelante conversarán y sabrás más de su parecer :)


	25. Tengo miedo, ¿De acuerdo?

**Capítulo ****veinticinco****: Tengo miedo, ¿De acuerdo?**

Después de un aburrido e incómodo silencio, Piper habló.

― ¿Ahora qué?

La abuela suspiró. Estaba triste por la hija de Cole, todas lo estábamos para ser honesta.

― La mujer dijo que ahora que lo habiá encontrado, la niña era su responsabilidad. Dijo que mañana le enviará sus cosas y que no quiere saber nada más de ella; añadió que le debía el dinero que había gastado en niñeras y sus necesidades. ―respondió.

― Perra. ―se quejó Piper, quien nunca usaba esas palabras.

― Tal cual. ―le secundó la abuela.

El resto de nosotros estaba sorprendido, si la abuela no la había reprendido por usar ese lenguaje signficaba que estaba realmente enojada por esto.

― Estoy en shock. ―dijo Paige― Pobre Cole, quiero decir, ha estado viviendo una mentira. Pasó seis años de su vida atrapado en un centro de rehabilitación por una mentira.

― Eso no debe ser fácil de aceptar. ―murmuró Andy.

― Entiendo su dolor, ―dijo la abuela, quien también había perdido a su única hija― pero de una forma u otra prefiero haber pasado años lejos de mi hija que saber que nunca más va a regresar.

Piper se puso de pie para abrazarla. Todas podíamos sentir la falta de mamá. ¡Cuánto la extrañábamos!, Cuanto la necesitaba ahora...conmigo...

Me sentía egoísta con respecto a Cole, Paige tenía razón: su vida había sido una montaña rusa y lo único que yo estaba haciendo era complicar las cosas cuando en realidad debía servirle de ayuda, darle apoyo como le había prometido que haría.

― Esperen. ―pedí levantándome del sofá.

Andy y Paige intentaron detenerme pero salí de la casa de todas formas intentando encontrar a mi familia. La noche era fría y ventosa, pero no me importaba, simplemente afirmé mi pesado vientre con mi mano derecha y traté de darme algo de apoyo en la espalda con la izquierda: caminar rápido no era para nada fácil.

― ¡Phoebe! ―escuchaba gritar a Paige y a Andy corriendo detrás mío, pero los ignoré.

― ¡Espera! ―grité cuando vi a los Turners― ¡Espera! ―grité de nuevo; ya no podía dar un paso más, estaba cansada y me dolían los pies.

Cole me escuchó y detuvo su andar para voltearse y verme a media cuadra de distancia.

― ¿Qué haces afuera? ―gritó de vuelta, corriendo hasta a mi con su hija en brazos.

― Cole, no te puedes ir solo en la mitad de la noche con una niña. ―le dije intentando respirar― Estás arrendando una habitación con un grupo de extraños, ¿Y si le llegase a pasar algo?

― ¿Qué quieres que haga? ―me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

― Quédate esta noche. Por favor, discutiremos acerca de toda esta locura mañana, pero ahora lo más importante es su seguridad, y la tuya. ―le pedí con una mirada seria.

Me miró por unos segundos. Yo lo miré a los ojos y le extendí mi mano para mostrarle que no estaba enojada ni nada por el estilo, solamente confundida. Me besó la frente y con su hija mayor en brazos y conmigo caminando frente a él con nuestras manos sobre su hija menor, nos dirigimos a la casa a paso lento.

Un nuevo día llegó a San Francisco después de una noche bastante extraña para todos. Andy durmió con Prue en su casa, dijo que prefería ser él quien le explicaba todo el asunto para poder detener su furia, pero para eso tenía que sacarla de la casa por su propia salud mental. Piper compartió cuarto con Paige, en lugar de Prue, esta noche; le dejó su habitación a Cole y Johanna ya que era la que tenía la cama de dos plazas. La abuela se mantuvo en su dormitorio.

Yo en tanto dormí sola; bueno, en realidad me quedé despierta gran parte de la noche.

― Buenos días. ―le dije a quien fuera que hubiese habierto la puerta de mi habitación, sin mirar. Eran las ocho de la mañana pero todos dormían en casa al ser un día sábado.

― Hola, ¿Cómo estás? ―me preguntó Cole sentándose en mi cama.

Lo miré y suspiré, él tomó mi mano.

― Bien, solo...un poco cansada, ayer fue un día agotador, ¿Cómo estás tú? ―pregunté de vuelta. No tenía gans de hablar, pero valoraba sus esfuerzos.

― Sé que esto es difícil para ti...Phoebe, te juro que no tenía idea de esto tienes que cree...

― Te creo. ―le interrumpí― Te conozco demasiado bien, Turner. ―agregué sonriendo débilmente. Él me sonrió agradecido.

― Significa mucho para mi.

― Estabas sorprendido anoche, ¿Hablaste con ella?, ¿Te ha dicho algo? Se veía asustada.

― Habló casi toda la noche. ―sonrió― Sabe que su madre está muerta. Le conté la verdad...

― ¿Qué verdad? ―le pregunté. No sabía si había sido selectivo o no.

― Todo lo que pasó. No quería decirle pero, se lo debía. Pensé que iba a odiarme pero...

― Te ama aunque no te conozca. ―le dije acariciando su mejilla― El sueño de toda niña es ser una princesa, los papás son nuestros príncipes cuando somos pequeñas y cuando los perdemos...siempre estamos esperando a que regresen a nosotras.

Despejó mi cara de cabello; sabía que yo hablaba de mi propia perspectiva y de mi no existente relación con mi padre.

― Gracias por dejarnos quedarnos aquí anoche. Estaba preocupado, mi arriendo no es un lugar seguro para una niña, o una mujer de hecho.

Asentí, luego cerré mi boca. Estaba cansada y deprimida. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

― ¿Qué te preocupa? ―me preguntó con suavidad. Ambos sabíamos que muchas cosas, pero él se refería a ahora.

― No dormí anoche. Estoy cansada, eso es todo...

― No me digas que eso es todo.

Miré hacia abajo, a mis manos.

― Phoebe...―insistió con ternura.

― Es...tengo miedo Cole, ¿De acuerdo? ―confesé sacándome sus manos de la cara― Tengo miedo de todo lo que está ocurriendo. Cole, yo, hace un par de meses atrás, no era nada más que una causa problemas de diesiciete años viviendo la vida loca y haciendo lo que se me pegara en gana. No tenía miedo a nada, era irresponsable. Estaba fuera de control, y era libre. Estaba soltera, iba a donde quería y hacía lo que se me ocurriera. Tenía pocos amigos pero hacíamos cosas estúpidas e incluso ilegales sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Yo era la chica mala; la gente me odiaba y me temía o me amaba y quería ser como yo.

― ¿Y ahora? ―me preguntó intentando ser comprensivo.

― Ahora...―suspiré mordiéndome el labio― Tengo dieciocho años y voy a ser mamá. Tengo un novio, que me apoya en todo, pero que tiene una hija de nueve años durmiendo en mi casa y que desde ahora va a ser su total responsabilidad.

― ¿Eso te molesta? ―me preguntó con seriedad― ¿Es un problema para ti que tenga otra hija?

― Sí. ―respondí rápido. Él no cambió su expresión, aún estaba tranquilo y serio― Es un problema porque...porque antes de que nuestra historia ocurriera yo sabía que la tenías y...nunca pensé en ella antes de...bueno, de, dormir contigo.

― Creo que no entiendo. ―me dijo confundido.

― Estoy decepcionada. Me...decepcioné a mi misma...hice cosas que no debía y no digo que me arrepienta de ellas, ―dije de inmediato― Nunca he amado a alguien así como te amo a ti. Nunca había sentido una responsabilidad más grande y estado tan de acuerdo y feliz con ella que cuando acepté que iba a ser mamá. Y de verdad quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo...pero...yo...―respiré profundo, suspiré pesadamente― No sé si tu quieres pasar los tuyos conmigo o...o si solamente estás aquí por nuestra hija...o...no sé y...aunque estuvieras aquí pr mi y quiseras comprar una casita para vivir ahí hasta que uno de los dos muera, no sé si voy a ser lo suficientemente madura para cuidar a esta bebé o a tu hija. Me siento demasiado joven, inexperta, perdida y asustada, ¡Cole, por favor!, ¡Esta bebé va a nacer dentro de cuatro semanas!, ¡En un abrir y cerrar de ojos!, ¡Y yo sigo usando un pijama de ositos de peluche! ―grité tirando mi almohada lo más lejos posible, furisoa― No me siento lo suficientemente buena para enfrentar mi propia vida, y tener una relación estable no es para nada fácil porque, porque...porque ahora sé que estamos bien, ¿Pero qué va a pasar cuando peleemos? No me siento capacitada para cuidar a esta bebé y darle la vida que merece, y menos aún para ser una figura materna para una niña nueve años menor que yo que podría ser mi propia hermana, ¡Es casi la misma diferencia de edad entre Paige y Prue y...!

― Detente. ―me pidió llevando su dedo índice a mis labios.

― ¿Al menos le dijiste de nosotros? ―le pregunté de todas formas.

Cole negó despacio, lo cual se sintió peor que una puñalada entre medio de las costillas.

― Pasamos la noche hablando del otro. Me contó de su vida, lo que le gustá y le disgusta y yo le hablé de mi. Pensé en decirle sobre ti y su hermana, ―ambos sonreimos ante esa palabra― pero sentí que no era el momento...estaba realmente, no es fácil para ella. Dijo que Carry había estado intentando deshacerse de ella desde hace mucho tiempo. Tuve que tranquilizarla, explicarle que ahora tenía un hogar...

― Entiendo Cole, lo último que quiero es interferir entre tu hija y tú. ―le dije pacíficamente. No estaba tratando de llamar su atención o hacerme parecer una víctima del destino; estaba siendo honesta e intentando ser un apoyo para él.

― No eres ninguna interferencia. ―me dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos de nuevo― Eres mi vida, la mujer que amo, la madre de mi hija y definitivamente la indicada. Tienes un lugar especial en mi corazón y nada va a cambiar eso.

Me restregué los ojos, intentando distraerlo porque me sentía demasiado débil e insegura, tanto que lo único que quería era llorar. Él se dio cuenta.

― Phoebe, escucha: yo...

Oímos un leve "crac" desde la puerta seguido por pequeños pasitos corriendo. Cole me acarició la mejilla mientras se levantaba para dejar mi cuarto. Suspiré, sintiéndome sola. Tomé el osito que le había comprado a nuestra hija desde la mesita junto a mi cama y lo abracé con fuerza. Me recosté de nuevo intentando una posición fetal para sentirme más segura.

Apreté mis párpados. Estaba perdida, lo que no era nada nuevo, pero esta vez era peligroso porque pronto habría una pequeña personita dependiendo de mi y eso era incluso aún más aterrorizante.

Yo, por primera vez en mi vida, no tenía idea qué era lo que sentía. Era una mezcla entre felicidad, tristeza, enojo y ansiedad, pero principalmente miedo. Tenía miedo de los cambios y la pequeña Phoebe viviendo en mi deseaba que aún fuera una niña, o una adolescente normal, mientras tanto la adolescente estaba callada intentando concentrar todas sus energías en convertirse en una adulta.

Pero ninguna de las dos estaba logrando su cometido.

* * *

_**Respuest****a(s) de**_**_ review(s)_:**

**Faiwill: **¡Gracias por dejar rr! :) jajaa ahora que iba a decir algo lo interrumpieron jojojojo. ¿Sí?, ¿recordaste el otro final?, ¿Por qué :O? Petición completa, ¡Capitulo nuevo arriba!


	26. Conociendo a Johanna

**Capítulo veintisiete: Conociendo a Johanna. **

No podía creer que le había dicho todo eso, ¡La víctima aquí era él! Él había perdido su vida, su salud mental, su libertad, su familia, ¡Todo!, ¡Y por una mentira! Y yo diciéndole lo triste que era mi vida. Era un fracaso. No amaba a nadie más que no fuera yo misma. Era tan egoísta…y no lo merecía, quizás todo esto esté pasando para mostrarme lo magnífico que es él y lo estúpida que soy yo.

― Sí, elegí al mejor papá…―murmuré a mi bebé― Tienes suerte cariño, al menos pude hacer una sola cosa bien para ti…al menos una…

Oí pasitos acercarse a mí, pero no abrí mis ojos. No me interesaba saber quien era, solamente quería dormir y despertar solo cuando mi mente estuviese clara.

― Hija, te quiero presentar a una persona muy especial. –dijo la voz de Cole.

Sabía que no me estaba hablando a mí, y cuando sentí a alguien tomar asiento en el borde de mi cama, supe que era ella. Tenía miedo, la pequeña debía odiarme…quiero decir, estaba remplazando a su mamá al estar con su padre, ¿Eso no le daba rabia? A mi no me daría rabia saber que mi papá está saliendo con alguien más que no fuera mi mamá, pero sé que a Prue sí… ¿Johanna era como yo o como Prue? A mi me causaría dolor más que ira…ya me desvié…

― Shhh, está durmiendo. –dijo ella con voz dulce.

― Creo que tienes razón. –dijo él con un deje de tristeza.

― No estoy durmiendo, descansaba. –respondí estirándome un poco. Si la niña no me odiaba, no quería darle razones para hacerlo. Y si lo hacía…quería enterarme de ello lo antes posible.

Johanna me miraba con sus ojitos brillantes. Sus hermosos, hermosos ojos azules. Esperaba que su hermanita tuviera esos mismos diamantes suyos y de su padre.

― Hola. –me dijo tímidamente, susurrando algo al oído de Cole.

― Sí, muy bonita. –repitió él.

― Hola. –sonreí maternal, sintiendo que "quizás" tenía una oportunidad― Me llamo Phoebe, un gusto. –dije despejando su carita de cabello castaño.

Miró a Cole y él asintió para darle confianza.

― Soy Johanna. –respondió mirando a mi vientre con curiosidad― ¿Es niña o niño? –preguntó llevando un dedito a su boca.

Sonreí genuinamente, la niña era dulce y natural, ni un poquito aterradora…nada aterradora, no como había imaginado que podía ser esta escena. Cole estaba pacifico, sonriendo, simplemente mirándonos interactuar. Nunca lo había visto así antes, como si sintiera que pertenecía a este lugar…estaba...completamente feliz.

Sano.

Su corazón se había sanado. Yo había prometido hacerlo incluso cuando sabía que no podría, pero quizás mi deseo se hizo realidad y es por eso que su hija regresó. Nunca sabes cuando Dios, o las estrellas te escuchan. O las velitas de mi cumpleaños: había pedido por esto, por felicidad para todos en la casa.

― Niñita. –respondí tomando su manita para ponerla sobre mi vientre; las cosas estaban saliendo muy bien, ¿Para qué arruinarlas? Tenía que ser amable y sentía ganas de serlo― Está feliz de verte.

― Está pateando, ―dijo emocionada― ¡Papá la bebé patea para mi!

Cole rió y modulo un "gracias".

― Claro que sí cariño, ―le dijo descansado su cabeza en su pequeño hombre― Amor, la bebé…también es especial.

― ¿Por qué? –preguntó claramente entretenida con las patadas aunque a mi me tenían un poco canasada, pero la expresión de su carita no tenía precio. El momento era uno de esos que nunca olvidas.

Cole me miró, pidiéndome que le explicara , lo que me hizo sentir importante y parte de todo esto.

― Porque…―me mordí la lengua, pero la mirada de Cole me daba confianza para decirle la verdad, y, además, si se lo había dicho a la abuela y había vivido para contarlo, podía hacer esto― Esta bebé es tu hermanita, cielo. –le dije con una sonrisa dulce, esperando a que no se enojara o se sintiera herida. Casi rezando por eso en realidad. Si se ponía a llorar no sabría qué hacer, y eso que Piper siempre lloraba.

Me miró detenidamente por unos segundos. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, ¿Por qué no decía nada? Quizás no me había odiado sino hasta ahora, ¡Ahora me odiaba!, ¿Qué había hecho? La niña ni me conocía y ya me odiaba.

― ¿Todo bien? –le preguntó él, preocupado.

Yo lo estaba mirando a él ahora. La niña estaba concentrada en mi vientre, ni siquiera había reaccionado a la pregunta. Él me miró y luego puso su mano sobre su hombro.

― ¿Cómo se llama mi hermanita? –preguntó volviendo a la realidad.

Respiré e incluso me reí un poco, más calmada. Había sido tan estúpida, ¿Cómo y por qué me odiaría por tener un bebé?, ¿Odiarme?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por remplazar a su madre y…? ¡Habían millones de razones para que me odiara! Mejor callo a mi cerebro de una vez.

― Aún no tiene nombre. –le dijo abrazándola, complacido.

― Nos gustaría que nos ayudaras a elegir su nombre, ¿Lo harías? –le pregunté. Estaba siendo amable y yo quería ser amable con ella también…me gustan mucho los niños. Había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaban y ahora me sentía un poco más segura sobre la pequeña, mi hija, Cole e incluso de mi misma. Un poquito al menos.

Johanna asintió emocionada y luego miró a su papá.

― ¿Puedo? –le preguntó con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

― Claro que sí. –le dijo besando su mejilla― Esta es nuestra nueva familia y eres parte muy importante de nosotros.

Tragué en seco cuando dijo "nuestra nueva familia, parte de nosotros". Johanna sonrió y gateó por la cama hasta poner su orejita sobre mi vientre. Intentaba oír.

― Papá, ¿Ella es tu esposa nueva?

Si hubiese estado comiendo, me hubiese atorado de nuevo, ¿Qué le pasaba a todos con esa preguntita?

― No. –dije rápidamente, algo amargada; no por haber querido decir que sí, aunque no me molestaría decir sí, sino porque me sentía incómoda a pesar de intentar ser positiva.

― ¿Entonces por qué van a tener un bebé? –preguntó alzando una ceja, confundida.

Miré a Cole con cara de "Tú le explicas". Y lo hizo. Le dijo que habían muchos tipos de familias. Ella preguntó muchas cosas, pero al final entendió que no estábamos casados, que no vivíamos juntos y que aún así nos amábamos.

― Papá…―preguntó entonces― ¿Eso significa que si te casas, ella será mi nueva mamá?

― Tengo que ir al baño. –dije de inmediato. La pregunta me había espantado y ya no soportaba quedarme ahí con ella ni sus preguntas.

― Veremos. –dijo mientras ella se acercaba más a él para dejarme espacio a mí― Necesitamos tiempo para adaptarnos, todos. Ahora lo más importante eres tu y tu escuela, y tu hermana y Phoebe, ¿De acuerdo? –le preguntó, levantándose para ayudarme a mí a poder ponerme de pie.

Después de eso bajamos. Terminamos despertando a la abuela con nuestras pisadas pero lo que despertó a Paige y Piper fue el sonido de la puerta, y Carry, quien traía las cosas de Johanna. Ni siquiera dijo hola: simplemente dejó las cosas y se fue. Para siempre, si teníamos suerte.

― ¿Qué harás ahora? –preguntó la abuela cuando desayunábamos. Déjenme ser clara; si yo estaba comiendo era solamente porque estaba embarazada. No tenía ganas de comer nada, estaba tensa.

― Llamaré a Helena, ―dijo Cole bebiendo de su taza con Johanna sobre su regazo; la niña no había querido separarse de él― Pensaba en arrenda un departamento, pero necesito ahorrar para el parto de mi hija y las necesidades de Johanna, y como Helana dijo que tenía un cuarto extra que podia tomar si necesitaba…aunque aún tengo que contarle de todo lo que pasó ayer.

La abuela estuvo de acuerdo. Le ofreció ayuda si necesitaba ya que había criado a cinco niñas con éxito, o casi, yo era la única excepción a la regla (no lo dijo, pero yo lo pensé).

― Llamé a mi amigo, el mismo que está ayudando a Phoebe y las chicas con la escuela y encontró una nueva para Paige después de todo el escándalo en que se metieron. –comentó dándole "la mirada" a Paige, pero no me la dio a mí: aún se sentía culpable por haberle creído a Todd y no a mi― Dijo que tenía una matrícula para tu hija en una escuela a pocas cuadras de aquí, no es el mismo edificio que el de Paige pero sí la misma escuela, solo profesores diferentes.

Pude notar que habían planeado casi todo ese día que conversaron con la infame de Carry en la cocina. Para ellos todo parecía estar "bajo control" y dentro de lo normal, o eso es lo que parecía, ¿Acaso yo era la única estresada y confundida?, ¿Por qué todos actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado anoche?

― Eso es perfecto. –dijo impresionado, mientras que yo había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces en que lo había visto sonreír hoy― Gracias, muchas gracias, es bueno saber que estará cerca de Paige por si acaso, ¿Escuchaste? Colegio Nuevo, ¡Adiós a los chicos que te molestaban!

― Genial. –sonrió ella también, aplaudiendo animosamente.

― Pero tienes que ir a su oficina dentro de los próximos veinte minutos para arreglar todo. –le dijo la abuela limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

― Oh, claro. –dijo tomándose el concho de café en su taza― Vuelvo más tarde, o mañana. –dijo levantándose de la mesa.

― Lo que sea que necesites, solo llama. –le dijo Piper.

Él asintió y me besó los labios, pero yo no respondí el beso. Estaba molesta, no con él, sino con el mundo. Salió de la cocina con su hija tomada de la mano. Lo que no me esperé, fue que la pequeña se devolviera corriendo para besar mi vientre y luego se inclinara sobre sus pies para despedirse de mí.

― Adiós, Phoebe. ―sonrió complacida― Pensaré en un nombre para mi hermanita, a ver si te gusta.

Y dicho eso, se fue corriendo tras Cole, cuyos pasos se habían devuelto marcha atrás pero no habían alcanzado a entrar de nuevo a la cocina.

Me quedé callada, aún atónita, mientras las demás hablaban de lo linda que era Johanna y lo bien que iba a llevarse con la bebé y quién sabe qué más cosas que yo no escuchaba.

― ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó Paige.

Asentí con una sonrisa débil. Estaba emocionada, no sabía qué pensar. Todo era demasiado difícil, me sentía culpable por no poder ser algo mejor para las hijas de Cole.

― ¿Segura? –preguntó Piper esta vez.

― Sí…quiero decir, Cole nunca había estado más feliz, ¿Verdad? Solamente necesito acostumbrarme, eso es todo. ―mentí sin chistar, no quería que nadie supiera que era una adolescente insegura de mí misma, fingía ser adulta y esa máscara tenía que prevalecer hasta el final. Aunque se me hubiese caído frente a Cole esa mañana.

― Va a ser así por unos días, Phoebe. –añadió la abuela― No va a venir tan seguido y cuando lo haga lo hará con ella.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿Algo que quieras decirme? –le pregunté algo agresiva.

― Las cosas cambiaron. Y tienes que estar lista para aceptar eso y las condiciones nuevas, eso es todo.

― Lo sé. –dije mordiendo mi sándwich, evitando mostrar mi nerviosismo― Lo sé. –dije para mí misma.

* * *

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_ :

**Faiwill: **¡Por culpa tuya parezco Speedy González escribiendo a la velocidad de la luz! jaja, te amo xD. Tengo ganas de terminar este fic este mes, le quedan como 8 caps xD para poder terminar los que vienen y me motivas a subir más y más! cada rr que me dejes será un cap a más tardar dos días más tarde jajaja. No estoy atascada pero cualquier idea es totalmente bienvenida! y amo los rr largos *-* jajaja te respondí tu MP! Gracias por todo, eres un amor!


	27. Terminamos

**Hola gente! ¡Miren quien volvió! Lamento no haber estado y haber tardado tanto pero algunos problemas de salud, y bueno, estuve lejos del computador por un tiempo, pero ahora regresé (espero que para largo). Si es que siguen aquí, les doy las gracias y espero que disfruten el cap!**

* * *

**Capítulo 28: Terminamos.**

Dos semanas más tarde las cosas habían cambiado un poco. Cole pasaba demasiado tiempo con su hija y el poco tiempo que teníamos para estar juntos, ahora era mucho menor. Estaba ocupado, todo el tiempo ocupado tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella. Mientras tanto, yo estaba cansada de la actitud de Prue: ya sabía de Carry, de Rick y por supuesto, de Johanna. Y sus caras me decían mucho más que sus palabras, las cuales no me dirigía desde que se enteró de que estaba embarazada.

Estaba cansada de todo.

No soportaba el dolor de espalda, las malas noches de sueño, a la bebé empujando todo para encontrar una posición cómoda y el miedo que me daba dar a luz...tenía miedo de hacerme cargo de mi hija, ¿Qué pasaba si no era una buena mamá? El miedo no había desaparecido, para nada, e incluso, ahora me sentía hasta un poco celosa de la hija de Cole... ¿Qué pasaba si de repente me empezaba a sentir celosa de la nuestra? Él tenía dos brazos: uno era para Johanna, y el otro para mí, pero después...después mi brazo sería para mi hija y yo me quedaría sin brazo. Me quedaría fuera de los abrazos, los que había empezado a conocer hacia tan poco porque en el centro no me demostraba ni una pizca de amor (físicamente hablando).

No podía creer que estuviera sintiendo esto, ¡No podía ser en serio! Sabía que era irracional y estúpido...pero tenía demasiadas cosas atrapadas en el pecho y ninguna oportunidad para hablar con él acerca de ellas porque, a pesar de que venía todos los días a la hora de cenar como me lo había prometido, siempre venía con Johanna y después de un rato, ambos se iban. No teníamos tiempo a solas, y yo no tenía nada contra la niña porque me caía muy bien y yo a ella, pero eso no quitaba que necesitara un poco de "nosotros" con Cole.

Mis amigas habían ido a animarme ese día. Solían visitarme cada dos días, pero ahora habían aumentado la frecuencia de las visitas para ayudarme con todos los nervios pre-parto y todos mis momentos de "¿Eso fue una contracción?, ¿Ya estoy en trabajo de parto?".

― Sabes que nos gustaría quedarnos, pero tenemos citas con nuestros terapistas. ―dijo Helena, de pie en la puerta de la mansión.

No quería que se fueran, me sentía bien con ellas y me hubiese gustado contarles más acerca de como me sentía pero todas sabíamos que en casa yo no diría ni una sola palabra. Estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para fingir que estaba perfecta con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y que toda mi baja de energía se debía única y exclusivamente al cansancio producido por el embarazo; pero al mismo tiempo no sentía ganas de salir de la casa, por lo que me estaba guardando todo para mí...me sentía demasiado avergonzada como para reconocer que estaba celosa, que me sentía insegura y para nada lista para afrontar las nuevas condiciones.

― Está bien, gracias por venir. ―les dije, en vez de pedirles que se quedaran un ratito más.

― Cuídate Pheebs, nos vemos mañana. ―dijo Gisselle.

― No escuches a tu mamá, no importa lo que diga: quédate ahí hasta que sea tu hora. ―le dijo Rubí a mi vientre.

Me reí de eso, porque me había estado quejando durante las últimas dos semanas de que ya no aguantaba otro minuto con esta enorme barriga. Cerré la puerta. Estaba sola de nuevo. Subí las escaleras, necesitaba dormir o al menos tratar. Bostecé y mi blusa se levantó. Mi panza crecía cada día más y me era difícil mantener mi ropa en su lugar.

― No hagas eso por favor, cúbrete. ―me pidió Prue, quien se encontraba en el pasillo. Tenía cara de pocos amigos.

― ¿Por qué? ―le pregunté, a punto de llorar. Odiaba lo sensible que me podía poner, gracias hormonas― ¿Por qué?, ¿No puedo porque estoy embarazada?, ¿No se me puede notar porque te molesta?, ¿Porque te avergüenza?

Prue no me miró, solamente se dio la vuelta. Yo le tomé la mano.

― Detén esto. Termina con tus escenas y tu drama. No tengo vergüenza, Prue. Amo a este bebé, es mi hija. Esta,― agregué, levantando mi blusa completamente, mostrándole mi abdomen― es tu sobrina, está aquí. Está aquí, creciendo cada día un poco más, haciéndome sentir orgullosa.

― Por favor, para. ―me pidió frustrada, tratando de soltarse de mí.

― Sé que estás decepcionada, créeme, yo también. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces escuché a mis compañeros y profesores decir que terminaría embarazada o dejando la escuela antes del último año?, ¿Sabes lo triste que es saber que tenían razón? ―le pregunté, con mis ojos soltando lágrimas― Te decepcioné a ti, decepcioné a mamá, decepcioné a la abuela, decepcioné a Cole, pero más aún: a mi misma. Y eso duele, no tienes idea cuánto Prue...pero amo a esta cosita...―sonreí, tocando mi vientre― Más que el dolor, más que la vergüenza, más que a mí misma.

Mi hermana se giró en sus talones para devolverse a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Me paré fuera de su habitación, sabiendo que podía oírme.

― ¡Lamento que no puedas amarla!, ¡Lamento que me odies!, ¡Lamento que odies a este bebé y a su padre!, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer sobre eso...si quieres... ¡Si quieres me voy!, ¡Me voy!, ¡Ya no te aguanto un segundo más!

Bajé las escaleras, dolida y furiosa, pero más que nada herida, cuando oí voces en la cocina. Levanté una ceja y caminé tan lento como pude, limpiándome la cara de lágrimas.

―...ha pasado demasiado rápido. Sé que ha sido difícil y muy rápido para ti también...

Esa era la voz de la abuela, ¿Pero con quién hablaba?, ¿Por qué tan despacio? Miré por la ventana del salón y vi a Piper mostrarle a Johanna las rosas que tenía en el jardín: y entendí por qué estaban susurrando.

―...padres ahora y deben manejar esta situación con madurez y un poco de cerebro...―dijo la abuela.

Sabía que hablaba con Cole, y me acerqué a la cocina: si lo estaba molestando yo lo iba a defender.

― Ustedes ya no son Phoebe Halliwell y Cole Turner. Ahora tienen que pensar en sus hijas primero, y ellas son lo más importante en este momento. ―decía la abuela― Deben tomar una decisión. Estaba guardando esta conversación para cuando la bebé naciera, pero ahora que tu hija está aquí, creo que necesita estabilidad y eso significa que deben elegir ahora.

― Lo sé, pero, Phoebe...

Esta vez el que hablaba era Cole, y sobre mí...quizás debía quedarme afuera, escuchando.

― Ella..no sé, sabes como se siente, no está lista para enfrentarse a todo esto. Lamentablemente no estamos hablando de dos niñas, si no de tres. Tengo que protegerla y sé que usted quiere lo mismo. No quiero forzarla a nada, obligarla a hacer nada que no quiera hacer. ―dijo Cole.

Ok, definitivamente habían estado hablando bastante sin mi, ¿Por qué hablaban a mis espaldas?, ¿Cole de verdad creía que yo era otra niña?

― Estoy preocupada también, ya hemos hablado de esto antes...―dijo la abuela.

Bingo. Ya HABIAN hablado de esto antes.

―...pero ella también necesita estabilidad. Ha enfrentado demasiados cambios en su vida, y aunque está cambiando y creciendo, aún es...

― Joven. ―completó Cole.

― Exacto. Si la amas, harás lo que es mejor para ella. Y quizás eso sea llevarte a tus dos hijas contigo y dejar a Phoebe viviendo aquí como la adolescente que es hasta que sea más adulta y esté lista para cuidar a su bebé.

Oí eso y mi sangre hirvió, ¿Estaban diciendo que no podía cuidar a mi hija?, ¿Que él tenía que separarla de mí?, ¿Él estaba de acuerdo?, ¡Estaban tomando MIS decisiones!, ¡Conversando MIS conversaciones y haciéndome sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía! No podía creer que fueran mi familia, ¡No podía creer que estuvieran hablando de mí de esa forma! Me lo esperaba de la abuela, pero no de Cole. ¿Acaso no habían visto todo lo que había cambiado?, ¿Cuán responsable trataba de ser y cuán bien me estaba comportando?

― ¿Qué? ―demandé, golpeando la puerta de la cocina para hacerles notar que estaba ahí, y que además, estaba muy enojada.

La abuela hizo una mueca y Cole golpeó el suelo con su pie, frustrado; no esperaban que yo apareciera.

― Por favor, sigan hablando. ―les dije cruzada de brazos, mirándolos con una sonrisa molesta― Y no cambien el tema, he oído lo suficiente como para saber qué piensan y de qué hablan.

― Lo siento por Phoebe, ―dijo la abuela, casi ignorándome― pero ella decidió convertirse en madre y ahora debe hacerse cargo de su nueva realidad. Y eso significa tomar las mejores decisiones, lo que es mejor para su hija, incluso cuando no se sienta como la mejor opción. ―dijo sentándose― No sé qué piensas. ―le preguntó a Cole.

― Estoy de acuerdo. Necesita decidir y construir algo estable...

― ¿Por qué hablan como si no estuviera aquí también? ―grité― Y entiendo eso, pero ¿Qué quieren decir conmigo viviendo aquí y mi hija con Cole? ―pregunté agitada, sintiendo un miedo profundo viniendo de alguna parte de mi estómago y corriendo hasta mi espina antes de golpearme la cabeza. Estaba a punto de empezar a temblar.

― Johanna ha vivido una vida difícil e inestable y eso tiene que cambiar ya. ―dijo la abuela, calmada, estricta― y solamente quiero lo mejor para mi bisnieta. La niñas no pueden vivir en un desastre, en una familia rota: necesitan estabilidad...es una opción...―suspiró― no sé si estás lista para cuidar de tu hija sola, Phoebe. Se veía más fácil con la ayuda de Cole, pero ahora tiene a su hija también y no estará aquí tan seguido como antes. Y no sé si eres lo suficientemente madura como para cuidar de una niña de nueve años, Phoebe. Si vas a estar con él, ella va a aspirar a ser como tu y a necesitarte como si fueras su madre. Y no estoy segura de que...

― Gracias. ―dije cortando su discurso― Gracias. ―repetí antes de abandonar la cocina.

Subí a mi habitación, llorando de nuevo, ¡No podía creer lo que había pasado!, ¿En serio?, ¿No veían lo mucho que luchaba por ser una mejor persona?, ¿Podían acaso nombrarme la última vez que fui a una fiesta, me drogué, bebí, lo que sea? ¡No!, ¡No podían porque había sido hacia mucho tiempo atrás! Hoy era una Phoebe diferente, ¿Por qué no podían ver eso?

¿Por qué yo no podía verlo?

― Phoebe...―dijo Cole, quien me había seguido escaleras arriba y se restregaba la cara.

― No me llames así. ―le advertí, terriblemente enojada, tratando de esconder lo asustada y nerviosa que estaba.

― Ese es tu nombre. ―me dijo despacio.

No le respondí, solamente me senté en la cama a llorar. Me sentía tan débil y pequeña...tan inútil...tan...tan como si todo lo que habían estado sobre mí fuera cierto. Esperaba un abrazo, o no sé, un beso, pero no ocurrió.

― Por favor, no llores. ―me pidió― Estábamos tratando de tomar la mejor decisión para ti...

― ¡No!, ¡Ustedes estaban decidiendo POR mi, que no es lo mismo! ―grité, tirándole una almohada tratando de darle en la cara, pero se cayó a mitad de camino. Genial, incluso para tirar almohadas era un fracaso.

― ¿Qué esperabas que hiciéramos? ―me preguntó, arrodillándose frente a mi― Tú misma has dicho que estás confundida, que tienes miedo, que no te sientes madu...

― ¿Por qué eres tan frío? ―lo detuve, mirándolo a los ojos con lágrimas en los míos. Estaba herida, él me había traicionado.

― ¿Frío? ―me preguntó, acariciándome la mejilla― Phoebe, no soy frío. Te amo y quiero que seas feliz. Esto está yendo demasiado rápido, tu misma me dijiste que no estás lista y no quiero forzarte, eso es todo.

― No me estás forzando a nada, es la vida la que está forzándolo todo. ―le dije en un susurro.

― Es por eso que tu abuela y yo creímos que quizás yo debería cuidar a nuestra hija hasta que crecieras un poco. ―agregó, tomándome las manos― Hasta que tengas algunas experiencias que no tendrás con una hija bajo tu cargo. Quisiéramos que tengas una vida sin responsabilidades hasta que estés lista. No queremos exigirte más de lo que puedes. No queremos forzarte a nada.

― ¿Y ustedes creen que quitándome van a ayudarme? ―le pregunté, emocionalmente drenada, ya ni siquiera quería pelear. Me sentía adormilada: querían quitarme la única cosa que me hacía sentir valiosa y viva.

― Quizás...―suspiró―...mira a tus reacciones...―me dijo, preocupado.

― Eres cruel. ―le dije, respirando profundo― estoy embarazada, de tu hija...

― Lo sé y lo aprecio...

― Sin mí ella no existe...―le interrumpí mordiéndome el labio― Sin mi te hubieras quedado encerrado en rehabilitación toda la vida, jamás hubieses encontrado a Johanna. No debí haberte dicho que estaba embarazada, debí haberme quedado callada...―le dije mirando al techo, intentando parar las lágrimas. Pero no funcionaba, era increíble cuan terriblemente sola me sentía.

― ¿Bromeas? ―me preguntó, tratando de abrazarme, y lo hizo, pero yo no respondí― Te amo Phoebe, ¡Por favor!, te amo tanto que prefiero alejarme de ti, saltar de una montaña antes de verte así. Phoebe, te amo. Puedo llevarme a las niñas conmigo por, no sé, un año o dos, y después podemos vivir juntos o...

― No amigo, no. ―le dije lentamente― Hasta aquí llegamos. Estoy harta, terminamos. ―agregué, levantándome e la cama, dejándolo atrás― Un gusto conocerte.

― Oye, espera...―me dijo siguiéndome al armario en donde yo estaba.

Tomé una maleta pequeña y metí algunas cosas adentro: me iba, y no estaba bromeando. Nunca lo hago.

― Phoebe, vamos, ¡Si no quieres no, era una idea solamente! ―intentó decirme, pero yo no lo escuchaba.

Dejé la habitación y bajé al primer piso, él me seguía, pero no trató de detenerme porque sabía que iba a tratar de soltarme y eso terminaría en los dos cayéndonos escalera abajo. Y yo no podía permitirme una caída así. Tomé las llaves del auto de la abuela y caminé junto a Piper, Paige y Johanna. Me vieron llorando y trataron de acercarse, pero yo las ignoré y me subí al auto.

― ¡Phoebe! ―gritó Cole, tratando de abrir la puerta pero ya le había puesto el seguro. Lo encendí― ¡Phoebe, te vas a matar, estás enojada, no manejes si estás enoj...

No escuché. No me interesaba. Solamente aceleré, manejé sobre el jardín y las flores de Piper sintiéndome genial por destruirlas y después de tirar el gnomo de los vecinos, me dirigí a la calle y me alejé de la casa.

* * *

**Uuups! Creo que la abuela, Cole y yo hicimos enojar a Phoebe un "poquito".**

**P.D: Agregué una foto para el fic ahora que se puede :) no encontré una mejor que esta, así que si tienen una idea, ¡Bienvenida sea!**

**_Respuesta(s) de review(s):_**

**Faiwill: **LAMENTO TANTO HABER DESAPARECIDO TE PROMETO QUE ESTA SEMANA SUBO MINIMO CINCO CAPITULOS (Speedy González era el rápido González de los looney tunes de la Warner Bros xD) me gusta eso de que te estés rehabilitando, así que te mando dos veces el te quiero: ¡te quiero!, ¡te quiero!

Sobre la mariposa, lamento que no haya subido nada pero entre mis problemas personales y la co autora...pero el fic sigue en pie, así que, paciencia! y gracias por todo, amo tus rr!

**Ophelia Greengrass: **Sé que te había respondido ya el RR por email, pero te mandaré otro PM porque te quiero y te echo mucho de menos.


	28. Freebie

**Quisiera saludar a todos los nuevos subscriptores y personitas que han agregado al fic a sus favoritos! Significa mucho para mí, en serio. Gracias, muchas gracias. Espero poder conocerlos cuando dejen un comentario :)**

* * *

**Capítulo veintinueve: Freebie.**

Solamente cuando estacioné el auto reconocí el lugar a donde había llegado; inconscientemente había conducido a un lugar que conocía muy, muy bien: la casa de Todd. No tenía idea qué estaba haciendo ahí, pero ahí estaba. Toqué la el timbre, abrió él.

― Maldición. ―dijo con los ojos abiertos en su máxima expresión cuando vio mi vientre, y trató de cerrar la puerta.

― No es tuyo, imbécil. ―le respondí, deteniéndola con mi mano. Era demasiado básico.

Lo vi respirar profundo y lo escuché murmurar algo como "gracias al cielo" antes de negar con la cabeza.

― ¿Puedo pasar? ―pregunté amargamente, estuvo a punto de decirme que no, pero entré de todas formas.

Ambos entramos y me encontré con una chica sin blusa sobre el sofá. Era de la escuela, la había visto antes. Se avergonzó al verme entrar y tomó su blusa lo más rápido que pudo para volver a ponérsela, enfocándose después en mi panza.

― Mejor me voy. ―dijo, pero él la detuvo.

― No, linda, por favor. ―le pidió Todd, y ella asintió.

― ¿Sabes?, el embarazo me da mareos, ¿Podrías traerme un limón o algunas galletas saladas? Me ayudaría bastante. ―le pedí, melodramáticamente.

Todd me miró con curiosidad, estaba confundido, pero hizo lo que le pedí. Me senté en el sillón, junto a mi ex compañera (mi bastante enojada ex compañera) y me levanté la blusa para mostrarle a mi bebé, o, bueno, en donde estaba creciendo mi bebé.

― Cuando lo conocí, estaba engañando a su novia conmigo. ―comencé a decirle, muy calmada― Yo no sabía, hasta que la conocí: a ella y a su avanzado embarazo. Sí, linda. ―agregué cuando abrió los ojos― Su novia estaba embarazada, y él, la engañaba conmigo. Terminaron, nosotros seguimos saliendo...hasta que le conté las buenas nuevas. ―mentí, acariciando mi vientre, divertida. Era genial vengarse, aunque fuera solamente un poquito― No reconoció al hermano mayor de este bebé, y dijo que tampoco se hará cargo de este...―suspiré, fingiendo que estaba triste y lastimada por ello― Te digo todo esto para que te prepares, y si no lo haces, bueno, al menos tengo la oportunidad de conocer a la mamá de la hermana o hermano de mi hijo, y en un futuro, me gustaría que se conocieran. No tendrán papá, pero al menos dos hermanos y tres madres, ¿No? ―pregunté sonriéndole amistosamente, como creyéndome la historia que estaba inventando.

Ella me miró confundida, escandalizada. No dejaba de mirarme. Me miraba a la cara luego al vientre y luego a mi cara de nuevo, solamente para volver a mi vientre.

― Cariño, ¿Estás bien? ―le pregunté fingiendo preocupación y ella negó con la cabeza, muy confundida: me sentía mal por ella, pero, para ser honesta, él no era un buen partido para nadie, por lo que al final, la estaba salvando de salir con un cretino.

Me debía más que yo al mentirle.

― Toma, te traje ambos. ―dijo Todd, dándome lo que le había pedido. Era gracioso porque aún tenía cara de niñito y no de un tipo procreando niños y abandonándolos después, ¿Pero quien sabía?

― Gracias. ―sonreí y tomé un traguito de mi vaso de manera tierna, como si me tratara de una niña pequeña, feliz de lo que había hecho. Quería, no herirlo, ni a ella, pero probarle que ya no era la misma tonta de antes.

En cierta forma.

― Cretino. ―le dijo ella levantándose del sofá y luego, le dio una cachetada que me hizo ahogarme de la risa y le dejó la mano marcada en la mejilla, antes de irse de la casa.

― ¿Qué le dijiste? ―me preguntó alzando una ceja, tocándose la cara. Le ofrecí mi vaso de agua.

― Nada. ―mentí, mientras él lo recibía y se lo ponía en la mejilla.

― Seguro...―murmuró― Me odias. Mentí y por eso te expulsaron. ―dijo, sentándose junto a mí.

― No, no te odio. ―le corregí, poniendo un poco de agua del vaso sobre mi mano para esparcirla sobre su cara― No eres tan importante.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí? ―me preguntó, dejando el vaso en el suelo.

― No sé...―suspiré― Hábito, quizás.

― ¿Pelea en casa? ―me preguntó abrazándome fuerte, muy comprensivo.

― Sí. ―respondí masajeando mi cuello, estaba cansada.

― ¿Duele? ―me preguntó― Siempre te dolía ahí.

― Sí, pero porque siempre me agarrabas de ahí o me golpeabas la cabeza con el catre de la cama. ―me quejé.

― ¿Papi hace lo mismo? ―preguntó, hablándole a mi oído. Pude sentir su aliento cálido y no pude evitar temblar un poco.

― No. ―respondí, tratando de mantenerme calmada. Pero sabía que algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar si la conversación seguía así.

― ¿Es mejor que yo? ―me preguntó besándome el cuello en donde me dolía.

Se sintió bien.

Asquerosamente bien.

― Sí. Mucho. ―respondí, intentando minimizarlo.

― ¿Por qué? ―me preguntó, acercándose más. Ya no quedaba ni un micrón de espacio entre nosotros. Una de sus manos estaba en mis piernas mientras la otra retiraba mi cabello hacia atrás, despacio, dejándole espacio a su boca para seguir besando mi cuello.

― Él siempre sabía donde tocar, cómo tocar...me hacía alcanzar el clímax. ―le respondí, apretando mis mandíbulas.

― ¿Yo nunca lo hice? ―me preguntó, dirigiéndose al lóbulo de mi oreja.

― No. ―gemí.

Tenía que parar esto.

Sabía que tenía que parar, pero una parte de mi no quería. Una parte de mí quería volver con Todd. Esa parte autodestructiva que estaba asustada de su nueva vida, que de alguna manera quería volver a lo único que conocía y se sentía seguro: a Freebie y su pandilla.

― ¿Fingías? ―preguntó, y aunque no pude verle la cara, sabía que estaba sonriendo.

― Siempre. ―traté de decir, pero estaba perdiendo el control. Ya no sabía qué hacer.

Quería quedarme.

Todd siguió besándome, sus labios iban desde el lóbulo de mi oreja hasta mis clavículas. Mi respiración se estaba empezando a acelerar y ahora mi pecho subía y bajaba sin control. Él veía los efectos que causaba en mí, porque me conocía bien. De norte a sur y de este a oeste; no tan bien como Cole, por su puesto, pero sin contarlo, él era la persona que más me conocía en el mundo: físicamente al menos. Me besó en la comisura de los labios, y no pude hacer más que cerrar los ojos y gemir con fuerza.

Esto no iba a terminar bien.

Lo sabía.

― ¿Por qué dices que sabía?, en pasado. ―me preguntó de repente, separándose de mí abruptamente y tomando el vaso de agua de nuevo, para beberlo.

Pestañeé un par de veces, confundida. Estaba jugando conmigo porque sabía que era vulnerable. Él tenía el control, como siempre. Me restregué los ojos, más confundida que avergonzada, y luego me aseguré de mi que mi blusa no estuviera mostrándole lo que yo no quería mostrarle, o lo que no debía.

― Se fue. ―respondí, fingiendo que estaba bien y que en realidad él no tenía control sobre mí― No hay más "nosotros". Bueno, sí: mi _bebé_ y yo. ―agregué.

― ¿Y ya sabes qué es? ―preguntó, tocando mi vientre sin permiso y eso me hizo tiritar― ¿Una niñita a la que le gustarán las hadas, tendrá rulos, nariz de botón y una sonrisa enorme, o un niñito con buenos modales, cabello lindo y ojos encantadores?

Sonreí ante eso. Él se acordaba. Cuando estaba borracha, y triste, y sola, solía decirle cómo quería que fuera mi familia al crecer. Quería al menos dos niños, quería un perro y un jardín de flores. Rosas, rojas. Comunes, pero me encantaban.

― Es una niña. ―le respondí, orgullosa de ella, pero increíblemente triste al mismo tiempo porque querían separarme de ella.

― Apuesto a que será tan hermosa como tu. ―agregó, moviéndose para sentarse detrás de mí, haciéndome moverme también para darle espacio.

― Cuidado, cuello. ―le advertí cuando, desde mi espalda, besó la piel que enseñaba mi escote.

― Supongo que tus nuevos pechos ayudan a tu dolor de espalda. ―me dijo con un tono condescendiente.

― Sí, son enormes. ―dije tratando de no caer en su juego, pero no podía negar que me encantaba la manera en que me estaba tocando. Me hacía sentir que no valía nada, y eso era exactamente lo que sentía en ese momento de mi vida.

Las cosas calzaban.

― Mi manos siempre fueron más pequeñas que ellos, me pregunto cuán grande son ahora. ―tanteó, quitándome lo poco que quedaba de mi blusa.

― Todd...―le dije de inmediato, algo molesta, mordiéndome los labios. Pero no dije nada más.

Mi ex amigo con derecho guió sus manos hasta mis pechos, afirmándolos sobre mi sostén. Abrí mi boca para decir algo, lo que fuera, pero no pude.

― Enormes es poco. ―dijo entre gimoteos, y los apretó con fuerza.

Me hizo enderezar la espalda en mi intento de quedarme quieta y no mostrarle que realmente disfrutaba de lo que estaba haciendo. Porque, al mismo tiempo, me odiaba por hacerle esto a Cole. Pero él había empezado, ¿No? Él me había traicionado antes, y ahora, era mi turno, así estaríamos a mano, ¿Cierto?

― ¿Cuándo se fue? ―me preguntó, soltando mis senos para desabrochar mis pantalones.

― Hoy. ―respondí de nuevo, cuando sentí sus manos dirigirse debajo de ellos.

― ¿Hoy? ―me preguntó de nuevo, besando mi hombro desnudo.

― Sí, ¿Por? ―logré preguntarle, respirar se estaba haciendo muy difícil y se hizo aún más complicado después de sentir sus manos sobre mis muslos.

― No puedo creerlo. ―me dijo usando una de sus manos para atraer mi mentón y besarme en los labios.

Y lo dejé.

Me sentía como el pecado mismo. No quería admitirlo, pero una parte de mí extrañaba sus labios. Éstos se movieron suavemente sobre los míos, apenas tocándolos. Estaba jugando conmigo.

Quería rendirme.

― ¿Por qué?, ¿No habrías hecho lo mismo?, ¿No me usaste hasta que te aburriste sin jamás hacerme tu novia? ―le pregunté, enfurecida.

No podía rendirme. Me había herido más que nadie, bueno, no más que yo misma, pero entienden mi punto, ¿Y cuál era su estúpido problema?, ¿Por qué le gustaba hacerme sentir como si ya no quedara nada de mí?

― Es por eso, precisamente, que no puedo creerlo. ―se burló― ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

― Ocho.

― Ocho meses..., ¿Y se quedó contigo ocho meses después de acostarse contigo?

― Increíble, ¿cierto? ―le pregunté, sintiendo cómo mi corazón se rompía un poco más. No me sentía así de miserable hacia mucho tiempo, excepto ante la actitud de Prue, ya que todos en casa habían sido un real apoyo para mi...mis amigas, mi novio...

― Sí, pero más que eso, que haya aceptado que la pequeña bastarda era suya. Te apuesto a que es por eso que ya no están juntos, quiero decir, eres Freebie, ¿Te acuerdas? Si yo fuera él, jamás te hubiese creído. Si hubieras venido a mi casa a decirme que estabas embarazada y que el bebé era mío...cariño, jamás hubiera creído eso.

Y mi corazón hizo "crac".

Podía oírlo. Se trizaba, se rompía en un millón de piezas porque él tenía razón.

Había logrado hacerme llorar, porque tenía razón. Quizás Cole no me creía. Quizás pensaba que el bebé era de Giovani o de cualquier otro. Quizás me odiaba, quizás mis hermanas tampoco creían que fuera d él.

Yo no hubiera creído si fuera alguien más.

― Viniste aquí conmigo porque soy el único que jamás te ha hecho creer que eres una chica bien, o algo que no eres. Siempre supimos que no eres más que una malcriada, una chica fácil, Freebie. Siempre supimos que podía acercarme y tenerte en donde fuera y cuando yo quisiera. Baños, autos, la escuela, callejones, este sofá...la oficina de dirección...―agregó, y su cálido pero frío aliento me hizo tiritar terriblemente.

Siguió hablando, besándome, pero yo no le respondía nada.

Tenía razón.

No era nada.

No era nada más que una perra insignificante. Era por eso que me querían separar de mi hija, mantener a Johanna lejos de mí, porque era una influencia horrible. Porque iba a arruinar sus vidas. Porque no estaba hecha para ser madre, o esposa, y no era más que un mal intento de persona gastando tiempo, oxígeno y espacio.

Me odiaba demasiado, y a él también, porque él siempre me recordaba mi verdad.

Me acababa de quitar el sostén, y ahora intentaba voltearme hacia él. Y lo hizo.

― Mucho más grandes. ―sonrió. Miré a otra parte, asqueada. Me alegra que no estés esperando un niño, ¿sabes? ―agregó, sentándose frente a mi, le era difícil encontrar una buena posición por el tamaño de mi vientre ocupando todo el espacio― Si hubiera sido un niño, hubiera tenido que soportar que su madre fuera del tipo de mujeres fáciles, pero al menos hubiera disfrutado bastante de este par...―dijo mordiéndolos gentilmente, pero incluso cuando alguna vez eso pudo gustarme, ahora se sentía repugnante. Se sentía mal. Terrible― Pero ahora que es una niña...supongo que bueno, va a aprender de la mejor, ¿No?

Dejó de hablar y sentí su lengua sobre mi piel. Se estaba divirtiendo, mordiendo y succionando, pero con cada mordida, mi furia aumentaba.

Puso una mano sobre mi vientre y lo besó, y fue esa la gota que rebalsó el vaso. No podía permitir que hablara así de mi pequeña, o de mí. Era una persona diferente ahora, era una mamá y había madurado, ¡Tenía que respetarme!

Y fue entonces, cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido. De lo mucho que Cole me había enseñado: respeto. Tenía auto respeto, y por primera vez, iba a decir "no". Por primera vez iba a detenerlo. Por primera vez, me iba a comportar como una adulta y volvería a casa a pedir perdón. Porque las únicas personas que siempre habían visto a la Phoebe en mi, estaban en casa, preocupados. Porque la pequeña niña ilusionada con tener una nueva familia después de que su madre la abandonara como mi padre me abandonó a mí, estaba esperándome para elegir un nombre para su hermana.

No podía herir a mi abuela o a mis hermanas, no más.

Yo era Phoebe Halliwell, Freebie estaba completamente muerta, hacía varios meses atrás.

― Suéltame, ahora. ―le grité dándole la bofetada más fuerte de mi vida.

Todd se alejó al instante, muy sorprendido, casi en shock. Nunca le había hecho algo así a nadie, menos a él. Pero sabía que el único que tenía derecho a tocarme era Cole, y nadie más, porque lo que había entre nosotros era mucho más fuerte que esto. Era real. Dependía de mí elegir y lo haría esta vez.

― Nunca vuelvas a tocar a mi hija o a mi de nuevo, o Cole se asegurará de que pierdas todos y cada uno de tus dientes. ―le advertí con una mirada feroz.

Recogí mi chaqueta del sofá y me la puse.

― Dame mi blusa, y mi sostén. Ahora. ―le ordené y lo hizo, aún sorprendido, más bien asustado.

Me levanté con cierta dificultad, y él, quien seguía atónito, me ayudó a hacerlo. Luego caminé hasta la puerta, y antes de irme, le grité.

― Le dije que eras padre, que tenías un hijo con Paula y que este era tu segundo. Es una chismosa de primera, buena suerte con eso, Dandy.

Golpeé la puerta y corrí, bueno, hice lo mejor que pude hacer estando muy embarazada, hasta el auto. Volvería a casa, tenía mucho que decir y muchas disculpas que dar.

Este capitulo de mi vida, estaba cerrado.

Para siempre.

* * *

**Esto es lo que la gente llama "desarrollo de personajes" espero haberlo hecho bien.**


	29. La decisión de Phoebe

**Capítulo treinta: La decisión de Phoebe.**

Cuando me estacioné frente a la casa, suspiré. Estaba cansada y algo choqueada después de lo ocurrido en casa de Todd. No podía creer que había estado tan cerca de…

― Pero no lo hiciste. –me dije a mi misma, suspirando de nuevo― No lo hiciste y eso es todo lo que importa.

La puerta de la casa se abrió con un "crac" apenas el motor del auto se detuvo.

― ¡La encontré! –dijo Cole, tan pronto como salió, trotando por la pequeña escalera fuera de la casa.

― ¿Dónde estabas? ―oí preguntar a la abuela, quien venía tras él y tras ella venía un regimiento completo: Piper, Paige, Johanna, Ruby, Helena, Gisselle y Andy.

― ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Helena.

Y después de eso, no pude definir ninguna de las preguntas que me estaban haciendo porque todos hablaban al mismo tiempo. Cole abrió la puerta del auto y me ayudó a salir. Respiré profundo y me sentí increíblemente culpable. No sabía qué esperar de ellos, pero el abrazo que me dio me hizo abrazarlo incluso más fuerte.

― Lo siento. –dije, y no pude evitar quebrarme en llanto.

Cole no dijo nada, simplemente me dejó esconder mi rostro en su pecho mientras acariciaba mi cabello y me mecía despacio. Sentí algunos pasos, y supe que mi familia había vuelto a la casa para dejarnos a solas un momento, lo que no significaba que me había librado de ellas.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en silencio. Lo único que sí sabía, era que nunca me había sentido mejor en mi vida. Había tomado la decisión correcta, por primera vez sentía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Pero, ¿Y Cole?

― ¿Vas a perdonarme? –le pregunté en un susurro.

― Tenemos que hablar. –me dijo, tomando mi mano para guiarme a la escalerita― Cuidado, has tenido demasiadas emociones hoy. –me dijo ayudándome a sentarme de nuevo.

Se sentó junto a mí.

― Lamento lo que escuchaste. –dijo Cole, empezando la conversación. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme― Yo, nosotros, yo…no quisimos herirte, Phoebe. Estaba preocupado por ti y todo lo que dijiste me hizo pensar que necesitabas tiempo. Jamás te haría daño a propósito, siempre voy a querer tu bienestar. –me dijo tomando mi mentón con suavidad para hacerme mirar a sus ojos azules.

― Lamento haber reaccionado así…como la persona que decía no ser. –dije limpiándome la cara de lágrimas con mi antebrazo― pero tuve tanto miedo al pensar que tu…

― Podía alejarla de ti, lo sé, fue estúpido. –dijo apretando sus puños.

― No. –negué, tomando sus manos entre las mías en un intento de relajarlo― Tuve miedo de que tuvieras razón.

Cole sonrió con tristeza, mientras yo trataba de desarmar un puchero, pero me sentía pésimo. Tenía que contarle lo que había pasado entre Todd y yo, o nunca, jamás me perdonaría por ello. Pero tenía miedo de que terminara conmigo después del escándalo que había montado. Sabía que me lo merecía, pero no lo quería.

― Estaba enojada y herida, por lo que decidí que quería irme y no volver a verte otra vez…―dije sosteniendo mi vientre― porque no podía resistir que te llevaras la única cosa que me hace sentir alguien en la vida. –dije cerrando mis ojos, abriéndolos otra vez― Pero estaba pensando en mí. No pensé, no estaba pensando en qué era lo mejor para nuestra hija. Me comporté como una perra egoísta e inmadura…

― No digas esa palabra de nuevo. –me pidió, llevando su índice a mis labios― Primero: porque sé que tu familia y las chicas están escuchando tras la puerta y no quiero que Johanna la repita más tarde. –dijo en voz exageradamente alta.

Escuchamos más pasos, y supimos que no estábamos solos. Sonreí ante lo que había dicho, él también.

― Y porque no eres una perra. –dijo besándome en los labios, pero no se lo permití― ¿Qué pasa?

Me tapé la cara con las manos y suspiré. Era momento de decírselo. Tenía que hacerlo.

― No sabía a dónde estaba manejando, solamente quería escapar. –le dije, aún escondida― Llegué a casa de Todd.

No oí respuesta alguna. Cole no dijo nada, no se movió, no suspiró, no dijo nada. Sabía que suponía que algo había pasado allí, pero no quería dejar que su imaginación volara.

― Nos besamos. –dije, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, y quité mis manos de mi cara porque si iba a confesarme, tenía que ser mirándolo a los ojos. Le debía eso. Había cometido un error y debía aceptarlo. Tenía que tomar la responsabilidad de lo que había hecho.

― Se besaron. –repitió, algo decepcionado, pero no tanto como esperaba.

― Sí. –aseguré, asintiendo despacio― pero eso no fue todo.

Cole se restregó la cara y miró al suelo. Arqueó las cejas y cerró los ojos en un suspiro. Me mordí el labio y presioné el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos. ¿Por qué?, ¿Y CÓMO me las arreglaba para destruir todo lo que amaba todo el maldito tiempo?

― Dejé que me tocara. –continué, cerrando los ojos.

― ¿Qué más? –preguntó, aún calmado, pero sabía que estaba celoso y herido. No lo merecía. Él era demasiado y yo nada.

― Nada más. –agregué, abriendo los ojos.

Cole asintió sin mirarme, pensando. Me quedé mirándolo unos segundos, estaba perdido en su cabeza. Me recordó al Cole que derramó su cerveza sobre mí para apagar mi marihuana. El que me había salvado de esa chica que quería tener sexo conmigo. El que había golpeado a Giovani hasta cansarse para salvarme de él.

― Fui porque…porque tenía miedo de todos estos cambios. Tu hablas de "nosotros" como cuatro personas, como una familia, porque nos conoces a todos y en este momento de tu vida parece natural, pero para mi, ¡Para mí es un caos!, ¡La profesora de Johanna preguntará quien es su mamá y ella dirá que tiene dieciocho años!, ¿No te das cuenta de lo enfermo que es todo esto? Tenía miedo. –dije tomando su mano, y me lo permitió― porque creo que no merezco esta felicidad y toda la maravillosa gente por la que estoy rodeada. –agregué, evitando sollozar porque no quería manipularlo con lágrimas― Siempre sentí que soy…el ultimo error que Víctor y Patty Halliwell crearon…se fue cuando nací, Cole. Destruí el matrimonio de mis padres y por eso mis hermanas perdieron a su mamá y papá.

Tuve que detenerme por unos segundos porque las lágrimas no me dejaban hablar. No se volteó a verme, a abrazarme, a hacerme sentir segura y pensé que así era mejor. Seguí hablando.

― Todd, la pandilla, siempre me hicieron sentir parte de un grupo de mierda, ―agregué, limpiándome algunas lágrimas de las mejillas― Me odiaba con todo el corazón. No tenía futuro, porque no quería vivir, porque todo lo que era, era error. –dije, tratando de calmarme, respirando profundo― Pero me cambiaste. Me cambiaste para bien. Tu hija me cambió. Nuestra hija me cambió…y cuando escuché lo que dijeron…pensé que todo el esfuerzo que había hecho tratando de convertirme en alguien mejor…no valía nada.

Cole cerró los ojos. Se sentía culpable por ello, lo sabía porque lo conocía demasiado bien.

― Así que fui…hasta la persona que me hacía sentir como la persona que creí que ustedes creían que era…―dije lamiendo las lágrimas de mis labios― Pensé que no merecía nada, entonces lo dejé seguir…pero, tu estabas en mi cabeza. –sonreí― Estabas ahí y recordé cómo me has hecho sentir durante todos estos meses. Me hiciste creer en mí, me enseñaste auto respeto. Me hiciste la mejor Phoebe que he sido alguna vez, que jamás creí que sería, y sé que tengo mucho que aprender todavía pero…me salvaste, ¿Sabes? –le pregunté― Me salvaste en el centro, me salvaste en casa de Todd y me salvaste ahora. –guié su mano hacia mi corazón― y ahora que encontré el amor por primera vez en mi vida, tengo miedo de perderlo y quizás ya lo perdí por cobarde. Siempre cerré mi corazón al amor, incluso al de mi familia. No quería abrirte mi corazón, pero llegaste y lo tomaste, y ahora es tuyo y eso me asusta porque todos se van en cierto punto. Y…entiendo si no quieres volver a verme otra vez. Y amo a nuestra hija más que a nadie en el mundo, pero sé que estará mejor contigo y por ella, por ti y por Johanna, si tienes que llevártelas…lo acepto.


	30. Depende de Cole

**Capítulo treinta y uno: Depende de Cole.**

Cole me miraba detenidamente, y yo veía su cara cambiar de inexpresiva a comprensiva. Él entendía lo que era sentirse perdido, porque él mismo había estado perdido durante muchos años. Me besó la frente y me abrazó por un largo rato.

No dijimos nada.

No sabía qué iba a decir ahora. Quizás estaba de acuerdo con la idea anterior y no haría más que esperar a que nuestra hija naciera para llevársela con él…o no sé. Lo apoyaría en lo que fuera que decidiera, porque sabía que en este tema, él sabía mucho más que yo. Todo dependía de Cole, egoísta o no, él tenía la última palabra: y la definitiva.

Ambos lo sabíamos.

― Lo mejor para nosotros, ―dijo después de un rato, rompiendo nuestro abrazo para mirarme― es que te quedes con nosotros. Es que nos quedemos juntos, todos, sin importar qué. –agregó limpiando mi cara de cabello húmedo y lágrimas― No puedo juzgarte porque sé que es tener miedo, y muy bien. He estado ahí, en donde estás ahora, y no una sola vez, si no dos. Con Johanna años atrás, y contigo cuando Helena me contó que estabas embarazada y te di la espalda…porque pensé que era mejor que no fuera parte de tu vida, o de la de mi hija. Pero tu dijiste algo…―sonrió, con esa sonrisa que no era más que un sinónimo del más perfecto hechizo de amor que me hacía caer rendida ante su encanto cada vez que la veía― Dijiste algo como "¿Realmente creíste que puedo vivir sin ti?"

― El amor de mi vida. –completé.

Recordaba ese día bastante bien. Había aparecido en la casa, parte de un plan sorpresa de las chicas unos días después de haber escapado del centro…

― _¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le pregunté en un susurro._

_― Tengo miedo._

_― Yo también._

_Dejé que tocara mis labios con los suyos cuidadosamente, lentamente…les preguntaba si podían besarme, y éstos asintieron en un lenguaje que solamente nosotros podíamos entender._

_― Pensé que era lo mejor, para ti y…―no terminó la línea, no se atrevía a mencionar al bebé ni a tocarlo tampoco― Vivir sin mi. Tener una familia, sin drogas sin…_

_― ¿El amor de mi vida?, ¿Realmente creíste que puedo vivir sin ti?_

_― Lo creo._

_― Estás equivocado, ―susurré― No he dejado de llorar desde el día en que nos separamos. Pensé que me odiabas._

_― Nunca podría odiarte._

_― Pruébalo y quédate._

_― Te amo Phoebe._

_― Yo también te amo._

Sonreí ante ese recuerdo, era agridulce, pero perfecto. Había estado a un segundo de darme por vencida en nuestra relación en esa ocasión, pero le había dado una nueva oportunidad y esa había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en mi vida. Respetaría lo que decidiera sobre el tema, porque confiaba en él más que en mi misma y porque nuestro amor estaba basado en eso: errores y perdón, porque nuestro amor era más fuerte que nada y que nadie.

― Lamento todos los errores que he cometido. –respondió, acariciando mi mejilla antes de besarme en los labios.

Respondí a su beso esta vez, jugando con su cabello mientras él sostenía mi cara entre sus manos. Ya no lloraba, porque me sentía segura a su lado. Él me entendía y me había perdonado, y no existía nada más que nosotros dos en ese momento.

― No podemos fingir que hoy no ocurrió nada. –dijo hacienda nuestras frentes chocar― pero tampoco que mañana es un nuevo comienzo.

― ¿Todo bien? –le pregunté con mi voz de bebé.

― Todo bien. –sonrió― Nada nos va a separar, Phoebe, y siempre haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerte feliz y mantenerte a salvo. Porque eres mi todo. Eres mi felicidad, eres mi seguridad, eres mi corazón y mi mundo. No sobreviviría ni un día sin tu amor. Te necesito más de lo que tú me necesitas a mí, y eso me hace el vulnerable aquí. –rió nervioso― no me dejes, por favor.

― Solo si prometes que tú tampoco vas a dejarme. –le dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Me abrazó por la espalda, aprovechando que estaba recostada en él. Estábamos en silencio, pero no en ese tipo de silencio incómodo, si no en uno de esos que significan todo. Podía oír su corazón latiendo junto a mi oreja. Tenía su mentón sobre mi cabeza y nuestras manos estaban unidas sobre mi vientre. Era un momento grandioso. Sentíamos la paz, y al fin le había dicho todo lo que estaba sintiendo…y quizás sí, debí habérselo dicho antes, pero eso ya no importaba. Muchas veces hubiera muerto por saber qué era lo que Cole estaba pensando, pero ahora ya no lo hacía, porque sabía que nuestros pensamientos y sueños se dirigían hacia el mismo lugar: felicidad.

Nuestra felicidad.

Una vida juntos.

― No eres un error. –me dijo, yo suspiré― y lo que sea que haya ocurrido entre tus padres no fue culpa tuya, para nada. Deja de pensar así; imagina que, cualquier decisión que nosotros tomáramos hiciera que nuestra hija creyera que es culpa suya, ¿Qué le dirías?

― Que no lo es. –respondí, torciendo mi boca― No quisiera que ninguna de nuestras niñas, o ninguna niña o niño en el mundo, se sintiera de la forma en que yo me siento con respecto a mis padres y yo. –agregué.

― Ahí tienes. –me dijo, besándome la mejilla.

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces? La abuela tiene un punto…―dije cambiando el tema, porque aunque sabía que él tenía razón, necesitaba algo de tiempo para cambiar mi opinión acerca de mamá y papá.

― Si quieres que busquemos un lugar donde vivir y nos mudemos juntos, podemos hacer eso. –me dijo, relajado.

Lo mire con una cara de "hey esa es una buena idea" mezclada con un poco de "No estoy lista para mudarme aún". No quería dejar a mis hermanas, había sido muy difícil dejar a mis amigas y aceptar que vivirían en otro lugar, para ahora dejar de verlas a ellas también. Necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido antes de irme y por supuesto, su ayuda y la de la abuela con Johanna y mi hija. Las necesitaba cerca, no me sentía lista para enfrentar tantos cambios de la noche a la mañana.

― Si quieres que venga a vivir aquí contigo, podemos hacer eso también. –agregó con simpleza, sin estresarse, besándome en la frente esta vez. Su beso jamás se había sentido así de dulce y tierno― Sé que tu familia significa mucho para ti y que necesitas tiempo para acostumbrarte a todos estos cambios.

― La casa no es tan grande. –dije mordiéndome el labio.

― Creo que podríamos usar ese espacio que hiciste para las chicas en el ático. –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Cerré uno de mis ojos, pensando en esa opción. Podía imaginar despertar cada mañana junto a él, y la idea era simplemente fantástica. Nuestras hijas estarían con nosotros. Crecerían como hermanas, unidas por un fuerte lazo, así como el que yo trataba de construir con las mías y finalmente tendría la familia con la que siempre había soñado. porque ahora sentía que podía abrir mi corazón, no porque no iba a salir herida, sino porque sabía que valía la pena arriesgarse.

― Ya veremos qué hacer, con el tiempo. –dije, subiendo mi mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos― Lo único que sé y de lo que tenemos que estar seguros, y lo estamos, es de que nos amamos y que nada nos puede separar.

Cole sonrió ante mi declaración y me besó en los labios. Fue un beso corto y dulce, seguido por otro beso corto. Y otro. Y otro más. Y otro tan rápido que me hizo reír. Nunca había sido tan honesta y abierta con él antes. Y lo amaba. Nunca nos habíamos sentido tan extasiados en nuestras vidas, y eso era bastante que decir frente a una pareja de ex drogadictos.

― Estás loco. –le dije― pero perdería la cabeza si llegase a perderte.

― Eres valiente. –me sonrió, acariciando mi nariz con la suya― Gracias por ser la persona más importante en mi vida. Gracias por enseñarme lo que es el amor de verdad.

― Lo hiciste fácil. –le dije, y nos reímos, porque ambos sabíamos que estaba mintiendo.


	31. No me temas

**Capítulo treinta y dos: No me temas.**

― Hey…―dijo después de unos minutos― Creo que están esperándote en casa.

Hice una mueca ante eso.

― No te odian. ―me dijo antes de que pudiera discutirle― Estaban muy preocupadas, incluso tu hermana mayor…

― ¿Prue? –pregunté, enarcando una ceja.

― Sí, pero no le digas que te dije.

― No lo hare. –le sonreí― Espero no haber asustado a Johanna…―añadí, mordiéndome el labio.

― No, mantuvimos la calma y Piper se encargó de ella, bastante bien, debo decir.

― Es toda una mamá. –sonreí, orgullosa de mi hermana. Y por un momento creí que ella sería una mucho mejor madre para mi hija, porque ella era un millón de veces mejor que yo. Negué, tenía que creer que podía hacer esto porque no estaba sola, e incluso si lo estaba, sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera por mi pequeña― Entremos.

Cole se levantó y abrió la puerta. Lo miré e hice un puchero, estirando mis brazos hacia él como una niña pequeña pidiendo ser recogida. Negó riéndose de mí, arrodillándose para ayudarme.

― Eres demasiado dulce para tu propio bien.

Le hice una cara graciosa y en tres pasos estábamos dentro de la casa. No había nadie en el pasillo y eso me sorprendió, porque las escaleras también estaban vacías. Tomé la mano de Cole mientras caminábamos hacia el comedor porque era de ahí de donde venían las voces y eran bastante ruidosas, pero apenas pusimos un pie en la habitación, se quedaron en silencio.

Sentí todas las miradas sobre mí: ocho pares de ojos sobre mi cuello, y por un momento me sentí débil, pero Cole puso su mano sobre mi hombro y eso me dio confianza otra vez. Podía hacerlo: eran mi familia, estarían para mí siempre, no importaba cuan estúpida fuera.

Respiré profundo.

La abuela me miró con seriedad al principio, pero su expresión cambió y se hizo más cálida y dulce a medida que los segundos avanzaban.

― Estoy castigada, ¿verdad? –pregunté con carita inocente, para romper el hielo.

Me sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente y se levantó para abrazarme. Cole me soltó para que pudiera encontrarme con mi abuela y yo me dejé llevar. Los abrazos de la abuela eran los mejores abrazos del mundo, más aún cuando me decían cuan orgullosa estaba de mi y que me perdonaba. Me acarició la espalda con suavidad, como cuando era niña.

― Mi pequeña Pheebs…―murmuró.

― ¿Eso significa que no? –pregunté, tratando de animar el ambiente.

― Por supuesto que estás castigada. –me respondió, amablemente.

Me reí de eso con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y el resto del grupo se unió. Uno a uno nos reunimos en un gran abrazo del cual incluso Cole se hizo parte.

― Lamento lo que hice, y acepto que mientras viva bajo tu techo, obedeceré tus reglas. –le dije a la abuela― Lamento todo el daño que he hecho, a mi misma, y a cada uno de ustedes. –les dije, sintiendo los labios de Paige en mi mejilla― Le debo respeto a esta casa y a la gente en ella, y prometo que, desde hoy, haré lo posible para mostrar cuanto los aprecio. Espero que puedan perdonarme.

Las voces se empezaron a convertir en una porque todo el mundo estaba hablando al mismo tiempo. No era tan importante escuchar cada palabra para entenderlas: ese momento significaba mucho más que cualquier tipo de discurso.

― Gente, sé que el amor es más fuerte que cualquier cosa, pero necesito respirar. –nos pidió Rubí, intentando escapar del abrazo.

― Gracias a Dios que mencionaste eso, ―dije yo― porque la bebé y yo necesitamos algo de espacio, por favor. –rectifiqué, mientras mi familia y amigas comenzaron a moverse y a devolverse a sus sillas. Pero había una personita que no volvió a sentarse, y simplemente se detuvo junto a su padre, escondiéndose de mí.

Y eso me rompió el corazón.

― ¿Te molestaría…? –le pregunté a Cole.

Éste negó y dio un paso atrás, dejando a Johanna sola en su lugar.

― ¿Me darías una oportunidad? –le pregunté― Me encantaría arrodillarme y rogarte por una, pero moverse es un poco difícil ahora. –le dije con una sonrisa amigable.

Johanna miró a su padre y éste asintió. Le ofrecí mi mano. Todos nos estaban mirando ahora, como el grupo de acosadores psicópatas que éramos. Estaba preocupada, porque se estaba tardando. Quizás me odiaba y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Quizás antes no me odiaba pero ahora, después de lo de las rosas que había destruido en su cara, me odiaba. Estaba en su derecho si lo hacía, pero eso no significaba que me pusiera terriblemente triste.

Cuando estaba a punto de resignarme e irme a mi cuarto, sus dedos tocaron mi mano. Sonreí ante eso y enredé mis dedos con los suyos, guiándola escaleras arriba.

― Ayúdala. –le pidió Cole a su hija mayor.

Johanna hizo lo que su padre le pidió y ambas nos sentamos en mi cama cuando llegamos al segundo piso. Ahora que ponía atención, mi habitación no se veía tan desordenada como antes, y ese era una señal de cambio.

― Este es el osito que tu papá le compró a tu hermana cuando le dije que iba a venir. –le dije tomando el oso recostado entre las almohadas.

― Es lindo. –sonrió, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, pero no dijo nada más.

Esto no estaba resultando fácil, para nada.

― No hemos comprador muchas cosas todavía, ―noté― Creo que deberíamos comprarle una cuna, ¿Y tú?

Johanna asintió, pero estaba perdida en su propia cabeza. Hija de su padre.

― Cariño, ―dije, suspirando antes de tomar sus manos entre las mías― lamento lo que viste. No espero que entiendas cuán asustada estoy…

― ¿Asustada?

No me esperaba esa pregunta, era un tanto obvia, pero de todas formas.

― Sí. –le dije, mirando nuestras manos.

La vi sonreír, no solamente con su boca, si no también con sus ojos. No entendí y cuando habló, me confundí aún más.

― Pensé que eras diferente.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, linda?

― También tengo miedo, ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros― pero cuando los niños tenemos miedo, los adultos suelen decirnos que todo saldrá bien, esperando que les creamos…pero nosotros podemos ver el miedo en sus ojos. –dijo mirándome.

Estaba bastante sorprendida ante su madurez. Siempre me había parecido muy infantil, de hecho, no era más que una niña, pero era obvio que tenía muchos pensamientos y sentimientos en mente. Su vida no había sido fácil y todo debía ser nuevo y extraño para ella también, y por primera vez me di cuenta de que, a pesar de que su vida estaba a cargo de adultos y de que estaba libre de tener que tomar cualquier tipo de decisión, podía sentir la presión de no saber qué iba a pasar entre su padre y yo.

Qué grupo de ilusos habíamos sido.

― Papá tiene miedo también, ―continuó― La abuela también…pero tú eres la única que lo ha reconocido.

― No quise decepcionarte.

― No me decepcionas, ―me interrumpió― Me gusta que seas honesta conmigo.

Y entonces, otra cosa inesperada ocurrió: se acercó y me rodeo con sus brazos alrededor de mi vientre, descansando su cabeza sobre él. Al principio no supe cómo reaccionar, no habíamos tenido tanto contacto antes, al menos no sin Cole en la misma habitación. Creo que esa era nuestra primera charla a corazón abierto. La abracé de vuelta besándole la cabeza, tratando de ser lo más maternal posible. Era cálida y suave y olía a frutillas. Era una pequeña niña necesitada de amor. Era una pequeña yo, una pequeña Prue. Era una pequeña Piper, Paige, una pequeña Ruby, una pequeña Gisselle, Helena. Era una pequeña versión de todos nosotros y sentía la necesidad de protegerla de la misma manera en que yo necesitaba que mi familia me protegiera a mí.

― Tengo miedo porque no sé si voy a ser una buena madre, ―me sinceré― No sé si mi amor por tu padre será suficiente para construir una vida juntos…y tengo miedo de no ser la figura materna que necesitas.

― Tengo miedo de no ser la hija que papá quiere…―me dijo― no sé si el amor que sientes por papá me alcanzará a mi…y tengo miedo porque no sé si tu miedo se debe a que me metí entre ustedes dos, y que tanto papá como tu prefieran una vida en donde yo no esté…porque él tiene una hija nueva ahora, una que va a crecer con él y…

Su voz comenzó a temblar un poco, haciendo que la niñita volviera a asomarse. Johanna lloraba. Lloraba en mi hombro y no sabía qué decirle. Se sentía exactamente como yo me sentía en relación a Cole. Se sentía exactamente como yo me sentía acerca de mis padres.

― Entiendo como te sientes, ―le dije uniéndome a su llanto― pero, escúchame, por favor. –le pedí tomando su carita entre mis manos con todo el amor del mundo― Tu eres la hija que tu padre ama, adora y no puede vivir si no tiene cerca. Cuando lo conocí, vivía triste y sus ojos mostraban el dolor que sentía al no tenerte junto a él. –le expliqué, despejándole la cara de su flequillo húmedo― El hombre que es ahora, la persona feliz, el papá preocupado y sonriente, apareció cuando te encontró.

― ¿En serio?

Asentí y ella limpió las lágrimas de mi cara.

― No estás "entre" nosotros. Eres "parte" de nosotros…―le dije, segura de lo que estaba diciéndole, o sintiendo para ser más exacta― este bebé, tu hermana, va a necesitar de mucho amor y necesitamos que estés aquí con nosotros para darle todo el amor que puedas porque, mira…―comencé de nuevo, porque no sabía hacia donde estaba yendo con lo anterior― Soy la hermana menor, o casi. Siempre he tratado de ser como Prue y Piper, son mi ejemplo a seguir. Son las personas en la que me quiero convertir…no les digas. –le dije de inmediato y se rió― Eso vas a ser para tu hermanita, cariño. Te va a necesitar para que la guíes, para que le digas cómo hacer cosas nuevas. Siempre va a admirarte, serás esa persona que estará ahí para ella sin importar qué, así como ella lo será para ti. Los padres son difíciles de llevar, créeme, sé de eso. –dije poniendo cara de muerta― pero las hermanas…cariño, ellas jamás te van a juzgar y siempre estarán ahí, a tu lado, cuando las necesites. Las mías estarán para mí, ―sonreí― para mí y para este bebé. Para mí y para tu papá. Para mí y para ti también…no tengas miedo de tu hermanita. Nosotros te amamos, y te necesitamos con nosotros.

― Si prometes que no vas a temerme.

― Lo juro, jamás podría tener miedo de alguien tan dulce y única como tú. –le dije, estirando mi dedo meñique hacia ella.

Sonrió mientras sellábamos nuestro voto, y después se acercó por otro abrazo. Esto era todo lo que habíamos estado necesitando: comunicación. Poco a poco aprendía que todo el mundo estaba asustado de algo, pero la mayoría de esos miedos no eran más que ilusiones, proyecciones mentales, nada basado en la realidad. Yo tenía miedo de que ella me odiara, mientras que ella estaba asustada de que yo la odiara, y, al final, nadie odiaba a nadie. Era demasiado fácil confundirse con las intenciones de los demás, crear escenarios aterradores en nuestras cabezas, porque ir y enfrentar a nuestros propios demonios, hablando con ellos incluso cuando nuestras piernas temblaban y sentimos que vamos a desfallecer, era la cosa más difícil del mundo.

Pero valía la pena.

Cada batalla que peleamos para convertirnos en una mejor persona, cada vez que nos enfrentamos a nuestros miedos y los miramos a los ojos sintiéndonos pequeños como hormigas en frente a un monstruo enorme, vale la pena.

Yo valía la pena, mi vida estaba en mis manos e iba a tomar control sobre ella.

Al fin.

― Phoebe…―dijo lentamente, con su oreja pegada a mi pecho.

― ¿Hum? –pregunté, relajadísima y en completa paz.

― Ya no tengo miedo.

― Yo tampoco. –sonreí, besándole la frente. Eso significaba el mundo para mí, y me hacía sentir mucho mejor.

― ¿Phoebe…? –dijo de Nuevo.

― ¿Hum?

― Eres una gran mamá.


	32. Noche Halliwell

**Capítulo treinta y tres: Noche Halliwell.**

Mi corazón seguía derritiéndose cuando Johanna y yo bajamos al primer piso, tomadas de la mano como si nos conociéramos hacia muchísimos años. Algo había cambiado entre nosotras allá arriba, y las dos estábamos felices respecto a ello. Sabíamos que aún nos quedaba un largo camino que recorrer, pero ya habíamos dado el primer y más importante paso de todos.

― Hey, ¿Soy la única muriéndose de hambre? –pregunté al notar que mi familia estaba tomando café y conversando de nosotras, obviamente, y toda la comida había desaparecido de la mesa.

― No llores. –dijo Paige, rodando los ojos― Tenemos tu plato en la cocina esperando por ti.

― Genial, porque un segundo más y muero. –bromeé, y por primera vez (parecía que ese era el día de las primeras veces) Johanna no corrió hasta Cole en busca de algo de seguridad. Simplemente se sentó entre Helena y Piper.

Estaba orgullosa de ella.

Cole me miró, sorprendido, preguntándome qué había pasado con la mirada.

― Te diré más tarde. –le dije moviendo mis labios, sin decir nada en voz alta; no quería que la niña se sintiera observada.

La conversación continuó en donde la habían dejado antes de que los interrumpiera, y ahora estaban planificando cómo organizar las habitaciones, porque Johanna había aceptado mudarse aquí, y la abuela nos había dado su bendición.

― Ahora que comiste, ―dijo Gisselle, jugando no sé qué cosa con Johanna― Podemos contarte las novedades.

― ¿Qué? –pregunté algo desganada, ¿Más noticias?, ¿No había sido un día suficientemente ocupado?

― Pheebs, Prue quiere verte. Nos pidió que te dijéramos que fueras a su habitación. –dijo Piper.

Abrí mis ojos, y pensé que había sido una buena idea que esperara a que terminara de comer, porque de otra manera estaría ahogándome con la cena.

― Es una broma. –dije mirando a la abuela.

― Es en son de paz. –dijo Andy.

― Hablaste con ella, ¿Verdad? –le pregunté.

― Sí, muchas veces, pero al fin me escuchó.

Rodé mis ojos. Quería que el día se acabara para poder irme a dormir abrazada a Cole, porque estaba cansadísima, pero eso parecía ser imposible. Me preguntaba si Prue intentaría arreglar las cosas conmigo o si solamente estaba esperándome para decirme que tenía veinticuatro horas para abandonar la Mansión.

Tenía que arriesgarme.

― Si no vuelvo en quince minutos, ya se saben el número: 911.

Algunos no encontraron mi chiste lo suficientemente gracioso, pero Rubí y Helena me ayudaron a levantarme. Estaba cansada de tener que pedirle ayuda a terceros.

― Dile que la llamaré mañana. –me pidió Andy, aprovechando de despedirse.

― Éxito. –dijo Rubí, luego de ayudarme a subir la escalera.

Tragué en seco. Cuando Prue decía paz, podía referirse a un montón de distintos significados de paz. Tenía sus reglas y siempre tenía la razón, incluso cuando no la tenía.

― Mamá, controla a tu hija. –le pedí al cielo antes de golpear la puerta. Si no estuviera embarazada, me estaría balanceando en mis talones, pero en su lugar estaba masajeándome la espalda baja, dolía bastante.

― Pasa. –oí decir a Prue.

Respiré profundo, dos veces, y solamente en ese momento abrí la puerta. La vi sentada sobre la cama encima de unas almohadas, realmente calmada y relajada, con una caja sobre el colchón.

― Andy dice que te llamará mañana. –le dije, para romper el hielo.

― Siéntate. –me pidió, palmeando la almohada junto a ella, sin mirarme.

Arqueé una ceja, pero le hice caso. Cuando le presté atención a la caja, me tomó las manos y me miró a la cara. Se veía que Prue estaba muy cansada. Había estado trabajando y estudiando al mismo tiempo, esforzándose al máximo en ambas tareas, porque sentía que esta familia era su responsabilidad y ella haría cualquier cosa, todo lo que estuviera en su poder para mantenernos a salvo. Solamente ahora entendía todo lo que había hecho por nosotras, y me arrepentía de todas y cada una de las veces en las que le había dicho que no era mi madre. Porque no lo era, pero siempre había estado ahí para mí como si lo fuera. Le debía mucho.

― Phoebe…mi pequeña busca problemas…―suspiró, despejándome la cara de cabello. No le respondí, no sabía qué decirle. Estaba sin palabras, porque sentía que no había palabras en el mundo para expresar cuánto la amaba, y la odiaba al mismo tiempo. Sabía que ella se sentía igual respecto a mí― Sabes que estoy aquí, ¿Verdad?

― ¿Lo estás? –le pregunté algo incómoda.

― Sí. –respondió, algo herida ante mi pregunta― Lo estoy, ―apretó sus labios― Te lo dije antes, sé que soy dura contigo, pero te amo. Solamente quiero lo mejor para ti, ¡Pero te las arreglas para hacerlo todo más y más difícil! –finalizó, perdiendo un poco de control.

― Lo sé…―reconocí, y eso la calmó, por la sorpresa― Sé que he sido un dolor de cabeza tras otro desde que nací…―le dije con tristeza, mirando al suelo.

― No, desde que empezó tu adolescencia. –me corrigió, sonriendo con calidez― No diré que lo siento porque…

― No sabes cómo se hace. –le critique con una mueca.

― No. –me detuvo― Porque estoy enojada. Cometiste un error, estás cometiendo un error…pero soy tu hermana, y te conozco desde que no eras más que una panza que no dejaba dormir bien a mamá. –dijo nostálgica― Sé que cuando quieres, puedes y lo haces. Eres del tipo de personas que persiguen sus sueños, y vas a lograr esto también, con mi ayuda, si me dejas. No quiero perderte y, bueno, no mataste a nadie ni robaste un banco…solamente vas a tener…un bebé, eso es todo. –dijo no muy convencida, estaba claramente angustiada

― ¿Te sientes bien? –le pregunté. Sabía que esas palabras no eran de Prue, si no de Andy, pero lo estaba intentando.

― Cuando Andy lo dijo sonaba mucho más convincente. –confesó, torciendo la boca― Pero eso no significa que sus palabras o las mías no sean ciertas. Mira, ―me dijo, apuntando la caja― Recolecté estas cosas para ti.

Quité la tapa de la caja y encontré muchas cosas con las que mis hermanas y yo solíamos jugar cuando éramos pequeñas, no mucho tiempo atrás. Me estaba ofreciendo la caja de "juguetes comunes". Cada una tenía una caja con sus pertenencia en algún lugar arriba en el ático, pero esta tenía las cosas que no eran de nadie. Tomé un hermoso osito, tan lindo como el que Cole le había dado a nuestra hija. Encontré algunas cosas con la letra de mamá. Había fotos de todas, de mí cuando mamá me estaba esperando y también de recién nacida.

― Ésta es mi favorita, ―dijo Prue con lágrimas en los ojos, tomando una foto de la caja― Como sabes, naciste aquí, en la casa. Mamá quería esperar a que papá llegara antes de ir al hospital…casi no lo logra. Recuerdo que abrí la puerta cuando escuché el auto de Víctor, mamá se quejaba y Piper y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación, preocupadas.

― ¿Cómo te puedes acordar de eso? Tenías cinco años.

Prue me abrazó con un brazo y descansó mi cabeza en su pecho, protectora, como cuando éramos niñas. Extrañaba eso, muchísimo, ella no tenía idea cuánto había estado necesitando eso. Me aproveché y la abracé también, con mis dos brazos.

― Porque es un recuerdo importante. –sonrió― Cuando papá llegó al cuarto de mamá, Piper ya estaba ahí. Víctor tomó la mano de mamá y en menos de un segundo, escuchamos el llanto de un bebé.

Prue sollozó por unos minutos y yo le limpiaba las lágrimas con mi pulgar. Estaba en el recuerdo. Podía sentir el dolor y el amor que sentía y deseaba tener un recuerdo así, o cualquier tipo de recuerdo para ser más exacta, pero no tenía ninguno. No podía recordar la voz de mamá o el sonido del auto de papá. Nunca lo había visto, o bueno sí, una vez, pero no lo recordaba. Tenía algunos recuerdos de mi infancia con mamá, pero no recordaba su cara o el olor de su perfume. Deseaba tenerlos.

Abracé a Prue con fuerza, era la única cosa que podía hacer por ella. La vida no había sido justa con mi hermana, ni un poco, y deseaba tener el poder para cambiar eso. Para darle felicidad, curar sus heridas.

Pero no podía.

― Después, la abuela tuvo que llevarse a Piper porque se había desmayado. –rió, intentando animarse.

― ¿Sangre? –pregunté, temblando un poco al pensar en el parto y en mis caderas.

― Sí. Papá me sentó junto a mamá, esa es su mano, ―me dijo, indicándome la foto― Y me dejó sostenerte por unos segundos…no tienes idea lo importante que me sentí. Sentí que tenía que protegerte a toda costa, y que daría todo, mi vida, por ti y por Piper. Me tomaste el dedo…dejaste de llorar cuando te abracé. Te dormiste en mis brazos, porque cuando nuestros papás intentaron separarnos, no los dejaste.

― Te amo. –logré decirle, llorando con ella― Lamento todo lo que he hecho…

― Yo también te amo, y lamento todas las veces que no estuve ahí. –repitió, meciéndome despacio, como si estuviéramos de nuevo en esa época en donde Piper, Paige y yo nos escondíamos en la habitación de Prue porque le teníamos miedo a la oscuridad. Prue solía tranquilizarnos hasta que nos quedáramos dormidas en su habitación, cuidando nuestro sueño.

No le tenía miedo a la oscuridad.

No le tenía miedo a nada, admiraba eso.

Oímos el "crac" de la puerta y vimos a Piper tratando de convencer a Paige de que escuchar tras las puertas no estaba bien, lo que no era más que una excusa barata para estar ahí escuchando junto a ella.

Chismosas.

― No nos dejen afuera. –se quejó Paige, al verse descubierta.

Prue y yo les sonreímos. Mi hermana mayor negó e hizo un gesto con las manos invitándolas a pasar.

― Pon la caja en el suelo. –le pidió Prue a Paige quien lo hizo de inmediato, despejando la cama.

― Me alegra que volvieran a hablarse. –dijo Piper, cerrando la puerta y encontrando un lugarcito para ubicarse en la cama

― ¡Noche Halliwell, chicas! –sonrió Paige, saltando en la cama, haciéndonos sacudirnos.

― Noche Halliwell. –repitió Prue, aún con lágrimas en los ojos intentando abrazarnos a todas al mismo tiempo― Lo lamento. Soy la hermana mayor y debí haber intentado mantenernos unidas en lugar de dejarle de hablar a Phoebe. Ustedes, las tres, bueno, las cuatro ahora. –agregó, riéndose un poco― son lo más importante que existe para mí. Lamento ser tan mandona y…

― No te hagas esto Prue, por favor. –le detuvo Piper― Sabemos que no ha sido fácil para ti.

― Y que Phoebe siempre mete la pata. –agregó Paige.

― Paige…―le advirtió Piper.

― No, no, tiene razón. –me reí― Es cierto, no me ofende.

― Como sea, eso es pasado. –dijo Prue, palmeando la espalda de Paige juguetonamente.

― Es muy temprano para dormir…―comentó Piper― ¿Película?

― ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Prue, besándole la mejilla― Piedra, papel o Tijeras, y la que gana, elige. –decidió― Sin hacer trampa.

― Paso, decidan ustedes. –resolví, recostándome en la mitad de la cama.

Mientras Piper y Paige jugaban, acomodaban todo y apagaban la luz antes de volver a acostarse con nosotras, Prue bajó al primer piso a avisar que estaríamos juntas y que no se preocuparan. Me puse una almohada bajo la espalda, agotada. Me quedaría dormida en cualquier minuto, pero quería quedarme despierta para disfrutar de la noche Halliwell.

Una vez juntas, nos abrazamos en silencio, mientras retrocedíamos en el tiempo. Éramos pequeñas de nuevo. No teníamos preocupaciones. Nos amábamos más que nada en el mundo. No habían novios ni peleas. Éramos niñas. Éramos el mundo de la otra, y no había nada más. Ni siquiera amigos. Ni siquiera hijas ni hijastras.

Y así fue como nos dormirmos, juntas. Pronto, una tormenta comenzó y se cortó la luz en la calle, por lo que la habitación estaba completamente oscura, pero Prue nunca nos soltó las manos, ni siquiera cuando se quedó dormida.


	33. Patience

**Ok, espero que los SIETE capítulos que subí de corrido sirvan de disculpas! **

* * *

**Capítulo treinta y cuatro:**** Patience.**

― Una más, cariño, puedes hacerlo, estoy aquí. –dijo Cole besando mi frente y yo respiré profundo.

― El próximo bebé va a ser TU problema. –me quejé, soltando el aire que había juntado al pujar por última vez, como me prometió.

Un grito cruzó el ambiente, transformándose en un fuerte llanto proveniente de pequeños, pero fuertes pulmones.

― Llegó. –celebró la doctora, y sonreí emocionada ante la idea. Apoyé mi cabeza en el pecho de Cole, muy, muy cansada― Está aquí. –repitió, levantándola para que pudiera verla desde mi ángulo.

Y mi corazón dejó de latir tan pronto como vi su pequeño cuerpo.

― Oh…―balbuceé, cuando alguien la dejó sobre mi pecho.

― Aquí tienes mami. –me dijo la persona, dejándome sostener a mi niña.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer mientras mis manos temblaban: no podía evitarlo, estaba atónita. Me quedé mirando a mi pequeño milagro casi congelada. Sus pequeños bracitos se movían y pateaba energéticamente. Era una pequeña y tibia muñequita de piel blanca y pelo café llorando a todo pulmón.

Sentí que los brazos de Cole me abrazaban y a ella también. Me besó la mejilla. Cole había sido un caballero y se había asegurado que el parto fuera lo más cómodo posible; lo que él no sabía, era que con el simple hecho de tenerlo conmigo, me hacía sentir segura.

Amada y segura.

― Gracias. –me dijo, y sentí sus lágrimas caer sobre mi piel.

Lo miré, apretando los labios. Asentí con una risita.

― Tengo una hija. –tragué, al fin reaccionando, besándole la cabecita por primera vez.

Olvidé el dolor del trabajo de parto, ya que mis labios no querían separase de ella. Estaba enamorada. Estaba total y completamente enamorada. Jamás me había sentido así antes, y sabía que era real, lo más real que había sentido en toda mi vida. No había nada más que nosotros tres. El mundo había dejado de girar, y ni siquiera sus gritos me sacaban de mi paz.

― ¿Tienen un nombre para ella? –preguntó la enfermera.

Me separé de mi bebé para mirar su carita hinchada, la cual toqué delicadamente con mi dedo índice. Sus mejillas eran suaves y húmedas, sus ojitos aún cerrados.

No respondí, demasiado ocupada contando sus deditos. Diez en las manos y diez en los pies.

― No aún. –dijo Cole.

― Tenemos que hacer unos chequeos. –dijo el médico.

― Cole aún no la carga. –dije muy, muy relajada. Estaba cansada, pero feliz.

Feliz como nunca antes.

― Seré rápida. –respondió la enfermera.

Cole recogió a nuestra bebé de mis brazos, tan delicadamente que lloré. Besó su frentecita de la misma forma en que besaba a Johanna, y supe que todo estaría bien.

No le dijo nada, solamente la miró a los ojos, los cuales estaba abriendo por primera vez, y luego, se la entregó a la enfermera.

― Quédate con ella, estaré bien. –le pedí.

Los seguí con la mirada, pensando, mientras Cole seguía a mi hija a todas partes.

Las cosas habían pasado muy, muy rápido. Hacia unas pocas horas, sentí que tenía que ir al baño, por lo que le pedí a Piper, quien estaba al borde de la cama, que se moviera, pero a penas hablé, rompí aguas. Prue se despertó con el chillido de Piper, y eso hizo que Paige saltara de la cama. Comencé a hiperventilar, asustada de lo que podía pasar después y, mientras Piper trataba de mantenerme calmada, poniéndose histérica, Paige fue a buscar a la abuela y Prue me trajo ropa seca.

A los pocos minutos las cosas se habían calmado un poco en la casa y me di una ducha rápida antes de salir al hospital. Camino a éste fue cuando recordé que necesitaba a Cole en un momento así. Tenía miedo, ¡Estaba aterrorizada! Y sabía qué él preferiría morir lenta y dolorosamente antes de perderse el nacimiento de su hija.

Estaba preocupada porque no se suponía que fuera a nacer hasta un par de semanas más, pero la abuela me había tranquilizado.

_― Ella también fue madre y estuvo ahí cuando las cuatro nacimos, confía en lo que dice. –había dicho Piper._

Y tenía razón, la abuela era sabia.

Esperamos unas tres horas a que estuviera lista para nacer, por lo que a eso de las 6:17 am, la tenía en mis brazos. No después de pasar las tres horas previas escuchando a otras futuras mamás en el piso gritando y chillando. Me tenían nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

_― Es normal tener miedo. –me dijo Cole, besándome los labios._

Me hizo sonreír saber que él sabía que yo estaba despierta, incluso cuando las luces estaban apagadas.

― No tengo miedo…estoy aterrada. –admití, suspirando.

_Cole besó mi mano y comenzó a contarme la historia del nacimiento de Johanna. Simplemente escuché, tratando de distraerme; realmente no quería escuchar sobre la mujer que había destruido las vidas de Cole y su hija, para nada, pero me alegraba saber que confiaba en mí lo suficiente como para contarme sobre su pasado: él nunca hacía eso._

Y cuando el doctor vino a decirme que debía empezar a pujar, sentí un balde de agua fría sobre mi cabeza.

Había pensado: "_Debe estar bromeando, ¡Bromea!, ¿Verdad?" _

Las cosas iban a la velocidad de la luz. La bebé se había adelantado y ahora pretendía salir después de apenas tres horas. No me sentía preparada. Ni un poquito. Le prometía a Dios y a todos los santos que no estaba lista para ser mamá. No estaba lista para ser Phoebe, ¿Cómo me las iba a arreglar para ser mamá Phoebe, entonces?

Desastre.

Esto era un completo y total desastre.

_"¿Por qué no mantuve las piernas cerradas?, ¡No era tan difícil!, ¡No lo era!"_

Dejé mis recuerdos de lado y volví al presente, viendo a Cole y a la bebé dejar la habitación, lo que causó que Paige gritara desde afuera al encontrarse con su sobrina por pimera vez. Cerré los ojos, no había nada interesante que ver y mis ojos ardían por el cansancio. Estaba cansada y muerta de sueño, y eso fue lo ultimo que pensé antes de quedarme profundamente dormida como respuesta a la epidural.

Desperté en la sala de recuperaciones. Abrí los ojos despacio. La luz era demasiado fuerte, y estaba un poco muy cansada todavía. Pero daba lo mismo, porque lo primero que vi cuando abrí los ojos, fue a Cole sentado junto a mí con nuestra hija durmiendo apoyada en su pecho.

No quería que se diera cuenta de que había despertado. Lo espiaba.

La sostenía con fuerza, ella estaba acurrucada en sus brazos, ¡Era tan pequeña! Cabía en su mano y en un cuarto de su antebrazo. Él estaba emocionado, completamente encantado con nuestra pequeña. Sonreía, y cada cierto tiempo suspiraba, tocando sus manitas o su nariz, besándola y luego devolviéndose a su catarsis.

No podía dejar de pensar en qué pasaría desde ese minuto. Quizás el embarazo había terminado, pero el verdadero desafío comenzaba ahora, ¿Qué pasaba si no le agradaba a mi bebé?, ¿Qué pasaba si no nos llevábamos bien?, ¿Y si quería más a Cole que a mí?, ¿O si deseaba que alguna de mis hermanas fuera su madre en su lugar?, ¿Qué pasaría si no podía protegerla y guiarla en la vida?

Tenía demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar y pensar.

― ¿Quieres sotenerla? –me preguntó con una tierna sonrisa cuando abrí los ojos y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Sonreí de vuelta y la recibí con extremo cuidado, temiendo romperla. Tenía al ser más delicado de la Tierra en mis brazos, no, corrección: tenía mi corazón en las manos. Se sentó junto a mí, abrazándome cuidadosamente.

― Estoy lista. –le dije, mirando a mi bebé dormir.

― Siempre lo estuviste. –susurró.

Hubiera sido el perfecto comienzo para una conversación de corazón a corazón, pero como cada vez que algo importante pasaba en la vida de una Halliwell, otra Halliwell tenía que aparecer a interrumpir. Somos un encanto.

― Noche Halliwell, noche Halliwell, ¿Qué noche Halliwell? –se quejó Paige, sentándose junto a mi cama― Te dije que siempre metía la pata. –dijo, dirigiéndose a Prue.

― ¡Disculpa!, ¡No era opcional! –respondí, dándole la mirada.

― ¿Podrían por favor PARAR? –dijo Piper, restregándose los ojos.

― Eran las tres de la mañana, Piper, ¡Las TRES! –siguió quejándose, solamente para molestar un poco, no hablaba en serio.

― ¿No pueden dejar de pelear incluso en un momento como este? –suspiró Piper.

― ¿Crees que esto es una señal de que la pequeña Phoebe va a ser como esta cosa? –preguntó Prue a la abuela, señalándome como "esta cosa" con cara de preocupación.

Se rieron de eso, la ignoré.

― ¿Puedo? –preguntó Piper.

Le sonreí, feliz de saber que había mucho amor para mi hija esperando por ella, y se la entregué a mi hermana.

― Hola bebé…soy yo, tu tía Piper.

Los ojos de mi hermana se aguaron de inmediato, acunándola con todo el amor que solamente Piper era capaz de dar. Nos quedamos mirándolas. No sabía cómo poner en palabras el ambiente que había en la habitación, porque no podía creía que existieran palabras que pudieran describir todas las buenas vibras y el amor incondicional que sentíamos unas por las otras. Era maravilloso. No me sentía así hacía siglos: finalmente me sentía parte de mi familia.

― ¿Cómo te sientes, querida? –me preguntó la abuela, acariciando mi frente amorosamente.

― A medida que pasan los minutos siento más las piernas. –comenté, hablando de los efectos de la anestesia― Tengo sueño.

― No seas egoísta, es mi turno de cargar a la bebé. –demandó Paige, frunciendo el ceño.

― Paige, no es un juguete. –respondió Piper, sin querer soltar a su sobrina.

Me reí y la abuela suspiró resignada.

― Deberías dormir un poco, cielo, hiciste un gran esfuerzo y nos tienes a nosotros para cuidar de mi bisnieta. –dijo orgullosa de su título de bisabuela. Era genial como algunas mujeres huían de ser llamadas abuelas, pero ella estaba feliz de ser llamada bisabuela.

La abuela era una mujer extraordinaria. Definitivamente.

― Por favor, cuidado con su cabeza. –les pidió Cole, aprehensivo, al ver a Piper entregársela a Paige― Los cuellos de los recién nacidos no están listos para sostener sus cabezas por sí mismos y…

― Tranquilo papá, respira. –le dijo Paige, riéndose de él abrazando a la bebé con fuerza― ¿Ves?, La tengo y está segura. Hola bebé, soy tu tía Paige y no importa lo que tu padre piense, no te dejaré caer.

― Tierno. –le dije, sosteniendo su mano orgullosa de él, estaba tenso― Y ustedes dos, déjense de jugar con mi hija, no han dejado que la abuela la cargue.

― Oh, cariño, ¿Realmente piensas que dejé que lo hicieran antes que yo? –dijo arrugando la nariz juguetonamente― Cole me la entregó antes de irse a vigilar que todo saliera bien contigo después del parto. –dijo, mostrando un dejo de orgullo hacia él.

Miré hacia arriba, encontrándome con sus ojos; pensé que él se había quedado con ella todo el tiempo. Siempre era bueno saber cuánto me amaba, y sentir cuán imposible era para mí amarlo más de lo que ya lo amaba. Yo era suya. Completamente. Besé su mentón para darle las gracias.

― Hablando de papás, ¿Dónde está Johanna? –preguntó Prue, tan amable como pudo. No estaba muy contenta con la presencia de Cole, pero hacía un esfuerzo.

― Está con las chicas. –respondió, apreciando sus intentos.

― Bien. –asintió― Abuela, creo que necesitas descansar un poco también. Piper, Paige, pueden volver a casa. Cole, tu hija te está esperando. Yo me quedaré y llamaré ante cualquier evento. –dijo Prue, acercándose a Paige para tomar a mi hija de entre sus brazos

Rodé mis ojos, nunca dejaría de ser mandona. Paige frunció el ceño, pero le entregó a la bebé y la abuela le sonrió a Prue, orgullosa de su nieta mayor.

― ¿Quieres que me quede? –me preguntó.

― No, no, no es necesario. Estaré bien. –dije intentando mantenerme fuerte y segura. No quería que se fuera, pero sabía que estaba cansada y debía comenzar a aprender a hacer algunas cosas por mí misma.

― Volveré en un par de horas. –dijo la abuela, besándome la frente antes de irse― Benditas sean.

― Te quiero Pheebs. –dijo Paige, abrazándome antes de bostezar, haciéndonos bostezar a los demás también.

― No creo que duerma mucho…―comentó Piper― Voy a ver algunas cunas en internet y comprarla, si tenemos suerte la entregan mañana.

Piper me abrazó, y después de despedirse de Cole, Prue y la bebé, desaparecieron del mapa. Prudence no dejaba de mirarlo, como esperando a que se fuera pronto.

― Escucha, Prue. Sé que quieres que me vaya, pero no me voy a ir. –le dijo. Cerré los ojos, me estaba empezando a estresar― Johanna llegará en cualquier momento, y por mientras, las chicas la van a cuidar bien.

― De acuerdo. –dijo mi hermana, un poco molesta, caminando al rededor del cuarto con la bebé en los brazos.

― Ok. –respondió, levantándose de la cama para dejarme espacio para dormir.

― Lo que sea que vayan a hacer, no hagan ruido. –les pedí, apuntándolos con expresión desafiante― No quiero peleas ni ironías. Ni ahora, ni mañana ni frente mío o de mi hija.

Prue nos dio la espalda, mirando por la ventana, en tanto Cole se cruzó de brazos y dirigió su mirada a la puerta. Suspiré y acomodé mi almohada para poder cerrar los ojos por un par de minutos.

Un emocionado "¿Dónde está?" seguido de un "Shhh" me despertó. Abrí mis ojos tratando de volver a la vida, y tuve que pestañear un par de veces para cambiar mi visión borrosa a la estándar y ver a Johanna dejar su mochila en el suelo, demasiado ocupada corriendo hasta mi cama.

― ¿Dónde está? –susurró esta vez, mirando a Cole quien le pedía con su mano que se quedara quieta para no despertarme.

― Está bien, no seas amargado. –logré decirle, medio dormida. Noté que Prue no estaba en la habitación y que él era el que cargaba a la bebé.

― ¡Es tan pequeña! –dijo acercándose a su papá y hermana con los ojos bien abiertos.

Me encantaría saber qué estaba pensando. Su cara era brillante, ¡Se veía tan tierna!

― Foto. –susurró Helena a Gisselle, quien tenía su celular en la mano.

Las chicas se acercaron a conocer a la bebé mientras yo las observaba.

― ¿Puedo? –me preguntó Johanna.

Me sentí increíblemente importante en ese momento. No le había preguntado a Cole, me había preguntado a mí.

― Siéntate aquí. –le pedí, sentándome y haciendo algo de espacio para ella, así podíamos compartir la cama.

Cole me dijo "gracias" con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y con mi ayuda, Johanna sostuvo a su hermanita entre sus brazos. Abracé a mi quizás-algún-día-hijastra con todo el amor del mundo.

― Hija, esta es tu hermana mayor. –dijo Cole a la bebé, quien bostezó cuando lo escuchó.

Johanna se rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciéndola abrir sus adormilados ojos.

― ¡Son azules! –celebró, apuntando los propios― ¡Como los míos y los de papa!

― Tienes razón. –le dije mordiéndome los labios, feliz por ello. Secretamente había soñado que los heredara― Creo que cuando salgamos juntos van a pensar que yo soy la mamá adoptada.

― ¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó Rubí.

― Pensaba en Alison o…―intentó decir Cole.

― Eh, no, cariño. Next. –le interrumpí― ¿Patty?

― No te robes mis ideas. –me pidió Prue al entrar a la habitación con un vaso de café en la mano y la de Andy en la otra.

― ¿Nicole? –sugirió Cole.

― ¿Penélope? –tanteó Prue.

― ¿Por qué con P? –nos preguntó Cole, quien automáticamente recibió "la mirada" de parte de las dos.

― ¿Qué les parece Patience? –preguntó Johanna, alzando una ceja.

― ¿Patience Halliwell? –dijo Helena en voz alta.

― Me gusta. –dijo Johanna, encogiéndose de hombros.

― Creo que si tiene los ojos azules de mi parte, puedo aceptar una P por la tuya. –cedió Cole.

― Siempre y cuando no sea una predicción de que vamos a necesitar paciencia con ella…―bromeó Prue

― No te preocupes, vamos a necesitarla no importa cómo se llame. Es la hija de Phoebe. –dijo Andy, y esta vez yo le dirigí "la mirada".

― ¿Entonces? –preguntó Gisselle.

― Bienvenida a la familia, Patience Halliwell. –aseveré.

El grupo sonrió cuando se volvió a quedar dormida, segundos después de haber dicho eso. No sabía cómo iban a salir las cosas desde ahora en adelante, pero sí tenía claro que haríamos todo lo posible para construir la familia que merecíamos y queríamos con tantas ganas.


	34. Epílogo I

**Epílogo, parte I: En los ojos de Cole.**

Estaba de pie junto a la puerta mirando a Phoebe mecer a nuestro recién nacido. Su cabello estaba tomado en una media cola y se encontraba en su viejo pijama rosado caminando alrededor de la habitación cantando una dulce canción de cuna. Sus pantuflas de conejo no permitían que sus pasos hicieran un solo ruido. En una de sus vueltas, nuestros ojos se encontraron.

― ¿Qué? –me preguntó, con una sonrisa amable.

― ¿Qué de qué? –pregunté de vuelta, sonriéndole también.

― ¿Qué miras? –inquirió, acercándose a la puerta para besarme en los labios con ternura.

― Eres hermosa, eso es todo. –respondí, llevando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

― Claro. –dijo rodando los ojos― Mírame, parezco un espantapájaros.

― No pareces un…―traté de decirle, pero me interrumpió.

― ¿Qué haces tan temprano en casa? Pensé que tenías una reunión.

― De ahí vengo. –le dije, aún sonriente.

― ¿Qué?, ¿Qué hora es?

― Las seis en punto.

― Oh no, ¡Cole!, ¡Lo siento! No me di cuenta de…

― Hey, está bien. –le sonreí, atrayéndola hasta mi cuerpo con delicadeza.

― Lo siento amor, hoy ha sido un día de locos: uno de mis pacientes se descompensó, Johanna y yo pasamos horas en el centro comercial eligiendo una nueva tenida y después Patience quiso que la llevara a la biblioteca a comprar unos cuentos, sin mencionar que Ben no ha sido nada fácil de cuid…

― Calma, respira. Está bien. –le repetí, besándole la frente― No te presiones tanto, y tu, Benjamín Halliwell…―le dije, tomándolo de sus brazos para mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales estaban abiertos como platos― ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que debes comportarte como un caballero con mamá?

Phoebe se sentó en la cama, agotada. Podía ver que había tenido un día difícil, pero aún así, se las arreglaba para hacerme sonreír.

― ¿Aún hay tiempo?

― No te preocupes, las reservaciones reales son a las siete. Simplemente sabía que esto iba a pasar.

Phoebe entrecerró los ojos y me dio "la mirada".

_― _Mala persona_._

― Sabia persona, querrás decir. –bromeé― Sé que las cosas han estado bastante revolucionadas desde que me promovieron y el nacimiento de Ben, pero te prometo que no durará mucho tiempo más.

Phoebe estaba a punto de decirme algo, hasta que unos pasos irrumpieron en la habitación.

― No quiero ser egoísta pero se supone que tengo que encontrarme con Ryan dentro de los próximos treinta minutos y…

Johanna se dejó de hablar y dirigió su atención hacia Phoebe.

― Espera ¿Todavía no estás lista? –le preguntó cruzando la puerta, tratando de ponerse los aros mientras hablaba.

― ¿Quién es Ryan? –pregunté de inmediato.

― Oh, así que elegiste la falda. –le dijo Phoebe, aparentemente feliz por eso― Sabia decisión. –agregó.

― El chico que me ha gustado por dos años y las cosa van a terminar en un disgusto si no llego al cine a la hora. –me explicó, cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Por qué esa falda es tan corta? –le pregunté; en ese momento, no me interesaban los detalles de su cita más que el largo d su falda, y, hablando de eso― ¿Quién te dio permiso para ir a una cita?

Phoebe se rió de eso y se levantó de la cama, poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.

― Porque es joven y hermosa. –dijo, refiriéndose a lo de la falda― Y yo le di permiso. Ahora, déjate de jugar al papá celoso y vístete para que podamos salir.

― No sé qué hacer con mi pelo, se ve horrible. –dijo Johanna, mirándose en el espejo del armario, ignorándome completamente.

― Cariño, toma mi estuche de maquillaje y corre tan rápido como puedas hasta tu habitación antes de que tu papá estalle. Enciende el alisador de pelo, estaré ahí apenas me duche y me ponga lo primero que encuentre, ¿Ok?

Mi hija asintió e hizo lo que Phoebe le dijo, dejándome sin palabras; no porque le estuviera haciendo caso, porque siempre lo hacía, sino porque me estaban ignorando: a mí y mis preocupaciones.

― Ni se te ocurra empezar. –me advirtió Phoebe, apuntándome con su índice― Ahora trata de que lograr que ese bebé se encuentre con Morfeo, ve a ver en qué anda Patience y no ignores que hoy se le cayó su primer diente, y por favor, hagas lo que hagas: deja a Johanna en paz. Entro y salgo. –finalizó, tomando una toalla y cerrando la puerta del baño.

Me quedé ahí, pestañeando, pensando en todas las instrucciones, tratando de procesarlas y con mucho que decir todavía con respecto a esto apenas saliera de la ducha. Por ahora, simplemente apoyé a Ben en mi pecho y me dirigí a la habitación de Patience.

― ¡Papi! –celebró al verme, corriendo a darme un abrazo.

― Hola princesa, ¿Cómo estás? ―le pregunté con el mismo ánimo: al fin alguien que no me ignoraba en esta casa.

― Genial. –sonrió enseñándome los dientes, haciéndome ver que había perdido uno de ellos.

― ¡Oye!, ¿Qué pasó ahí? –le pregunté, haciéndola sentir orgullosa del espacio junto a su diente frontal derecho.

Mientras hablaba, no podía dejar de pensar en la falda de Johanna. No me había dado cuenta cuán rápido había pasado el tiempo y no podía creer que ya tuviera diecisiete años y a unos minutos de salir a su primera cita seria. ¿A dónde se había ido mi niñita? Ya no era una niña, era toda una señorita. Se parecía mucho a su madre, lo que era algo triste para mí, pero bueno para ella, ya que Beatriz había sido una mujer realmente hermosa, pero eso era solamente su apariencia externa: lo que realmente era valioso en mi hija, era su interior. Había aprendido mucho de Phoebe y su familia, de nuestras amigas y de mí mismo. No tenía nada que ver con Beatriz. Johanna no era ambiciosa, no trataba de obtener cosas de la gente. Era dulce, amable, tenía un corazón de oro: había aprendido de la mejor madre que pude haberle dado.

― Mamá me dijo que lo pusiera bajo mi almohada, ¡Así el Hada de los dientes va a encontrarlo y dejarme un regalo a cambio!

La emoción de mi pequeña Patience me devolvió a la realidad. Aún podía recordar cuando Johanna esperaba a que el Hada de los dientes, Santa Claus, el Conejo de Pascua aparecieran, a pesar de saber que no eran más que personajes ficticios, debido a que la estúpida de la hermana del novio de su madre le hubiera dicho la verdad para evitar gastar dinero en ella. Y ahora iba a tener un cita con un chico, a solas.

― ¿En serio? Bueno, entonces deberías mantener tus manitas lejos de esa almohada y dejar al diente tranquilo. He oído que el Hada de los dientes no aparece a menos que estés completamente dormida. –le expliqué, abrazándola cálidamente.

― Oh, creo que mamá olvidó decirme esa parte. –comentó, llevándose un dedito a la boca― Prometo que volveré a mirar hasta mañana en la mañana.

― Esa es mi niña. –le dije, orgulloso de ella― Ahora, trata de hablar un poco más despacio a ver si logro que tu hermano se duerma.

Patience se tapó la boca con las manos y asintió. ¡Mi pequeña!, ¡Había crecido demasiado rápido también! Ya había cumplido ocho años y sabía leer y escribir. Podía hacer ejercicios matemáticos, ir a jugar a las casas de sus compañeros y ya había tenido su primera pijamada la semana pasada. Aún podía recordar el día en que casi renuncié a ella, y me rompía el corazón imaginarme una vida sin mi pequeño milagrito cerca.

― Te amo. –le dije, abrazándola de nuevo― Lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

― Claro que lo sé. –me sonrió. Podía ver la sonrisa de Phoebe en su carita. Era una copia de su madre, una copia feliz de ella, pero tenía mis ojos: azules, igual que su hermana y hermano.― Yo también te amo papi.

― Oye, ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién es este chico Ryan?

― No te diré nada porque siempre te digo todo y después te pones histérico y celoso. –respondió.

Sí, una copia perfecta de Phoebe. El temperamento Halliwell era algo de lo que había que tener miedo, y bueno o malo, hasta Johanna lo había adquirido.

― Definitivamente eres hija de tu madre. –le dije.

Patience se encogió de hombros y me volvió a mirar.

― Te amo hija. –le reafirmé― Cualquier cosa que necesites, estaré en mi cuarto tratando de hacer que este caballerito se quede dormido.

Dejé la habitación, pero me quedé un par de minutos más espiándola desde la puerta. La amaba con todo mi corazón y me gustaba verla jugando tan contenta. Las cosas habían salido bastante bien, había sido difícil, pero lo habíamos logrado. Estaba orgulloso de nuestra familia. Extremadamente orgulloso.

― Ahora tú, ojos cerrados. –le dije a Ben, entrando al dormitorio principal, encontrándome con Phoebe en ropa interior aún con el cabello mojado.

― ¿Viste su sonrisita? –me preguntó, refiriéndose a Patience― Está creciendo tan rápido…

― Dímelo a mí. –suspiré― No me sorprendería si Ben tomara sus maletas y se fuera a la universidad mañana. –gruñí.

Phoebe se rió de eso y tomó mi cara entre sus manos. Me miró a los ojos. Con ella el tiempo no pasaba. Cada vez que estaba con ella era como la primera vez.

― No seas dramático. –me dijo― Apenas tiene dos semanas, tienes suficiente tiempo para disfrutarlo antes de que cumpla dieciocho.

Sonreí, aún nostálgico. Todo el asunto de Ryan me tenía nervioso.

― ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? –me preguntó. Ella nunca había fallado al leerme desde que dejamos el centro nueve años atrás.

― No sé si me gusta la idea de que Johanna salga con ese chico esta noche.

― Cole…

― ¿Qué? Es muy joven todavía.

― Joven sí, pero no "muy joven". Nunca eres demasiado joven para amar, y bueno, es una adolescente y es normal que quiera conocer gente y que sienta algo por un chico. A tí también te pasó, pero con chicas, o eso espero. –dijo, hacienda una cara extraña.

― Ese es el punto precisamente, Phoebe. Lo hice y la tuve a los diecinueve con una mujer que nos dejó a mí y a ella por una aventura adolescente.

― Pero ella no es tú. Y es una chica, nosotras somos las de la intuición. – insistió, muy segura de su discurso.

― Oh, ¿Así como tú? –le pregunté, algo molesto al ver cómo parecía estar tan relajada ante algo que me perturbaba demasiado.

Phoebe giró sobre sus talones, tomando un vestido negro de su armario, ignorándome. La había lastimado. No había sido mi intención.

― Phoebe, sabes a lo que me refiero, no lo tomes personal.

Continuó ignorándome y yo me restregué la cara con una de mis manos libres: había arruinado la noche de nuestro séptimo aniversario de bodas en apenas dos segundos.

― Phoebe, tenías su edad cuando nuestra historia comenzó y quedaste embarazada.

― Y era aún más joven cuando era la puta de Todd, y conozco tres chicas que también lo eran cuando empezaron a usar drogas. –me recordó, realmente enojada.

Suspiré pesadamente.

― Escucha…―me dijo, suspirando también, intentando calmarse un poco― Sé que tienes miedo de que se convierta en una adulta, de la inminente adolescencia de Patience y de la vida universitaria de Ben. –me dijo, intentando relajar el ambiente con la última broma― Pero no podemos cortarle las alas por los errores que cometimos nosotros. Necesitamos confiar en el trabajo que hemos hecho con ella, en la crianza que le hemos dado, demostrarle que la respetamos y que estaremos aquí siempre que nos necesite.

― Solamente quiero evitar que salga herida.

― Saldrá herida, Cole. No importa lo que hagamos, la van a lastimar. Así como también le va a pasar a Patience y a Ben. No hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo, excepto darles todo nuestro apoyo y dejarles saber que confiamos en ellos y que estamos aquí, no importa lo que pase.

Miré a otro lado, no muy convencido.

― Amor…―me dijo, comprensiva― Es más inteligente que tu y yo juntos y ha visto todo el desastre que puede causar tomar decisiones estúpidas, ser irresponsable con lo que se hace y no tener cuidado. No va a decepcionarnos, y, principalmente, no se decepcionará a sí misma.

― Confío en ella, no te equivoques. En quien no confío es en "ellos".

Phoebe sonrió.

— Prue tampoco confiaba en ti, y mira en donde estamos ahora.

― Me hubiera gustado que me lo contara. –comenté, cambiando el tema, pero no tanto.

― Si no fueras tan sobreprotector …

― Ok, lo merezco, de acuerdo. Pregunta: si ella va a salir, ¿Quién cuidará a los niños? –le pregunté esta vez, con claras intenciones de cambiar de tema.

― Problema resuelto. –respondió, chocando sus palmas― Prue viene con Patty.

Asentí.

― Ahora ve a abrir la puerta porque me mandó un mensaje de texto hace unos minutos y no quiero que Ben se despierte más de lo que ya está, si eso es posible. –dijo mordiéndose el labio― Voy a ayudar a Johanna con los últimos detalles, secarme el pelo y estamos listos.

Simplemente suspire, resignado. Me había acostumbrado a que ella fuera la que daba las órdenes; no era algo que fuese a reconocer en público, pero sí algo que tanto Andy, Leo, y el novio de Paige y yo sabíamos bien y teníamos bastante asumido. Nunca había que desafiar a una Halliwell.

― ¡Hola tío Cole! –me saludó Patty, la hija de cuatro años de Prue.

― Hola, linda, ¿Cómo estás? –le pregunté, agachándome para que pudiera ver a su primo.

― Hola Cole. –dijo Prue, besándome en la mejilla― ¿Qué hace este bebé despierto a esta hora? –preguntó a Ben, usando su voz de bebé, tomándolo de mis brazos.

― Me pregunto lo mismo. –respondí.

Unos minutos más tarde, Phoebe y Johanna estaban listas. Mi hija mayor se veía como una estrella, y no por usar cinco kilos de maquillaje en la cara, no, era más sofisticada que eso, sino por su belleza natural. Se veía hermosa con su cabello castaño alisado para la situación y ojos azules. Estaba muy orgulloso de ella. Podía entender que fuera un imán para chicos, pero eso me hacía aún más inseguro con respecto a sus intenciones para con ella. No quería que nadie jugara con su corazón, o ignorara la persona que realmente era, demasiado ocupado prestando atención a como se veía.

― Estamos listas, hora de irse. –dijo Phoebe, tratando de apresurar nuestra partida para evitar cualquier tipo de discusión.

― ¡Te ves hermosa! –le dijo Prue a mi hija― Ryan va a pensar que está soñando.

― Espera un minuto, ¿Tu también sabías del tal Ryan? –pregunté, y ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de enojarme.

― Todos lo sabían. –me dijo Patty con sus manitas sobre sus caderas, bastante segura de sí misma.

Phoebe y Prue se rieron de eso, pero yo no lo encontré gracioso, ¿Cómo podía encontrar gracioso que todos supieran menos yo?

― Cualquier cosa, llámame. –le dijo mi esposa a su hermana.

Una vez hechas las despedidas, y las risas de las hermanas terminadas, nos dirigimos al cine en silencio. Yo estaba tenso, Phoebe en alerta y Johanna algo nerviosa.

― Todo saldrá bien. –le dijo Phoebe apenas nos estacionamos― Solo sigue lo que tu corazón te dicta y ten cuidado, ¿Ok? Nada puede salir mal si te mantienes fiel a ti misma. –le aconsejó.

― Gracias mamá. –le sonrió, abrazándola desde el asiento trasero.

Tenía que admitir que tenían un lazo bastante estrecho y que, aparentemente, Phoebe le había enseñado bien.

― ¿No hay besos para mí? –le pregunté― Buena suerte, hija. Te ves hermosa.

Johanna me sonrió y me abrazó también antes de bajarse del auto.

― ¡Una llamada y estoy aquí pateándole el trasero! –le dije desde la ventana del auto, solo por si acaso.

Johanna me miró, avergonzada.

― Bien "casi" hecho, si no fuera por el aterrador grito final. –me felicitó Phoebe― Ahora abandona el territorio antes de que te arrepientas de esto.

Me besó, riéndose de mi.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, abrí la puerta del auto para que pudiera bajarse. Y fue solamente en ese instante cuando noté lo hermosa que se veía. Había tenido a nuestro tercer hijo hacia apenas dos semanas atrás, y aún así se veía diez veces mejor que todas y que cualquier otra mujer alrededor. Usaba un vestido negro simple y su cabello estaba atado en media cola de caballo con algunos bucles alrededor. Lo que ella no sabía, era que para mí, ella siempre era la mujer más hermosa en la Tierra, incluso con ese pijama rosado y las ojeras debidas a la falta de sueño a causa de Ben. No me interesaba qué tenía puesto, o si había ganado peso con el embarazo, si su piel era perfecta o tenía esas lindas pequitas adornando sus mejillas. Siempre era perfecta para mi, porque la amaba. La había visto en desgracia y en éxito, y la amaba.

La amaba, y era eso, el amor que sentía por ella y que ella sentía por mí, lo que nos había salvado de la muerte. Lo que nos había traído a esta feliz vida familiar hoy. No era perfecta, a veces discutíamos, sí, como cualquier otra familia, pero eso era perfecto para nosotras.

― Las damas primero. –sonreí, ofreciéndole mi brazo para guiarla a la puerta del restaurante.

Me sonrió, con esa sonrisa que me hacía olvidar acerca de todo y de todos, excepto de que si aún seguía vivo, era por ella. Excepto de que ella era la prueba viviente de que los Ángeles sí existían. Excepto de que ella era perfecta a mis ojos, tal y como era.

* * *

**Ok gente, el siguiente capítulo es el ultimo. Iba a hacer un solo epílogo, pero como soy medio obsesiva compulsiva y el otro final tiene dos epílogos (uno dividido en dos) este también será así. Esa es la razón por la que son desde el punto de vista de Cole, para mantener un poco de balance. Espero que les haya gustado este salto al futuro : )**


End file.
